Avengers: Earth's Mightiest
by burningvindaloo
Summary: The Earth is a target; villains old and new, secret society's, alien invaders and even gods want to tear down and reclaim the world. Only one thing stands in their way: Earth's Mightiest Heroes; The Avengers. This story takes place in current Marvel Continuity (or at continuity as it was when I started writing!)
1. Chapter 1: Apocalypse Reborn

Chapter 1: Apocalypse Reborn

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster)– Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho)– Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Changing Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Protector of the Universe**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Prologue: The fall of the Horseman**

 _Blam! A bullet shoots through the screen. We zoom out and see that we are in the lobby of an expensive Wall Street bank. And this bank is being robbed. The culprit strides into the bank flanked by two gun wielding thugs wearing black outfits with skull masks. Their leader is the Grim Reaper, one of the four horseman of death._

Grim Reaper: All right here's how this is gonna go. I want all the money this bank has. Any resistance and I start killing. Got it?

 _No one says a word._

 _The reaper gestures to his mooks who move towards the back of the bank. But suddenly the Reaper spasms and staggers._

Mook: Boss you alright?

Grim Reaper: It's nothing, get back to, ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!

 _Black lightning zaps the Reaper frying him and he falls to the ground, dead once more._

 _Shift scene. Dublin, Ireland. We are in a deserted main square at midnight, a beautiful young woman is waiting under a light, this is Siryn daughter of the X-man Banshee. She looks around and then back down to the note in her hands that reads "The old drinking spot, meet me outside. Love Dad"._

Siryn: Ok here I am, this better not be a sick joke.

Voice: Terresa.

 _She spins around to the voice, eyes wide in shock and sees a surprise in front of her, it's her father the former X man and current Horseman of Death Banshee._

Siryn: DADDY!

 _She throws her arms around him._

Siryn: I thought you were dead!

 _He smiles at her._

Banshee: I was, but the Apocalypse twins they…bought me back.

 _She looks at him and steps back._

Siryn: I heard but…I dinna want to believe.

 _He hangs his head in shame._

Banshee: It was all true lass, all o it. I'm a monster now, not yeh father. Not anymore.

Siryn: Then why did you meet me here?

Banshee: Somethin' changed, I can feel it, what bought me back is getting weaker. And then I asked meself if I had one day left on this Earth what would I to do with it?

Siryn: Dad what ye talkin about? We can go to the X-Men they can-

Banshee: It's too late for me Terresa, I just wanted to-

 _He cuts off and falls to the ground as black lightning sparks around him, Banshee dies content having seen his daughter one last time._

 _Shift scene. SHIELD base Dagger. Officers quarters. A woman is naked in bed._

Woman: Wow, just wow.

 _The man she is talking to turns, it's Daken the son of Wolverine._

Daken: I've had better. But few with access to as many secrets as you do. Isn't that right?

Woman: Oh yeah and they are all yours my love.

Daken: Heh to eas-AAHHHH!

 _The lightning sparks around him and he falls to the ground. The woman blinks his phenome control having worn off._

Woman: What? Where am I? And who are you?

 **Prologue Ends**

 _Shift scene. We are in nothingness._

Voice: En Sabah Nur, rise.

 _Energy builds up in a bright blue glow, first as a sphere which slowly shifs into a man shape. Then the glow fades and reveals En Sabah Nur, Apocalypse. He is not wearing his armour and is thin and weak._

Apocalypse: I…..I am alive?

Celestial: Because all else has failed. The last Deaths deviated from their destined paths and fell because of it. There is no else to see The Celestial Order's rise on Earth. And so we have resurrected you, our most successful agent. You will serve Celestial Will.

Apocalypse: I was your partner. Not your agent. It would be wise to know the difference.

Celestial: That was before you failed. Now you have been resurrected by our will. Whatever you were before is irrelevant. Now you are ours. Do you understand?

Apocalypse: You dare to command me?

Celestial: Yes. But only for you to do what you do. Bring Earth to your will and into the next stage of evolution. Force your message on them. Only the strong may survive. You failed this doctrine but we are allowing you a new chance. You will find yourself stronger then you were before we have imbued you with new abilities. Do not fail this time.

 _Apocalypse is returned to one of his Akkaba bases. It is empty and covered in dust._

Apocalypse: I did fail…. This time must be different.

 _Shift scene. Space. Earth orbit. Floating in space is a figure glad in a large suit of armour. Genocide, the son of Apocalypse._

 **It has been months since he was left here, months since the Apocalypse Twins cast him into the void. They could not kill him and the void could not finish him.**

 **He has passed his time by counting stars and praying for rescue. Today his prayers are realised.**

 _A ship appears next to him, a door opens on it and he's pulled inside._

 _Inside he looks around, the ship is Apocalypses and he sees the Celestial stylings._

Genocide: This ship is Celestial…. Back to finish the job Emin? Still afraid of the true heir of Apocalypse?

 _The hatch opens and Apocalypse now clad in his armour is waiting on the other side. He looks healthier now although he is still not fully healed._

Apocalypse: A title you have not yet earned.

 _Genocide lands on the landing ramp and kneels before his father._

Genocide: Father! You're alive?

Apocalypse: Yes. The Celestials have resurrected me. They knew no one else could truly succeed me.

Genocide: I tried but I-

Apocalypse: Failed. There is no other way to state it boy, you failed to succeed me. You are a disappointment. But I am a gracious father, I can see your potential and I can see you may be of some use to me.

Genocide: Yes father, I can! I mean I will!

Apocalypse: Then rise. Rise as my heir until I find someone more worthy. Rise as my horseman Death.

 _Shift scene._

 _Attilan. The Inhuman city floats kilometres above the ground. Inside it and waiting in a wing of the royal palace is Quicksilver. He walks up to an Inhuman guard._

Quicksilver: I have been waiting for too long, this is unacceptable.

Inhuman: Be grateful that lady Luna has agreed to see you at all human.

 _The Human Torch enters the room he sees Pietro and walks up to him._

Human Torch: Hey Pietro! What are you doing here?

Quicksilver: I am here to see my daughter and this one (points at the guard) insists on keeping me waiting.

Human Torch: I just saw Luna, she's getting ready but it takes time, you know how girls are.

Quicksilver: Ah yes, I forgot you now have full domain over the royal palace, the perks of being Queen Medusa's toyboy.

 _Human Torch frowns._

Human Torch: Are we gonna have a problem Pietro? I'm trying to be friendly here!

Quicksilver: I…..forgive me, I am…nervous. And my speed does not make waiting pleasurable. I just need things to happen, standing still is-

 _BOOM! A huge blast rocks the city, both Human Torch and Quicksilver are thrown to the ground._

Quicksilver: What was that?

Human Torch: You just had to ask for something to happen didn't you?!

 _The Celestial ship of Apocalypse hovers over the city, it fires shots at the city knocking down buildings. A ramp lowers and Apocalypse steps out and looks over the city._

Apocalypse: It is good to conquer again. Horseman! Prepare for battle! War! Deal with their defences!

 _And War steps out behind his master revealing himself as The Juggernaut! He is wearing a new suit of armour that fully covers him. Juggernaut leaps out the ship and smashes into Attilan landing on and destroying an anti-air implacement. Inhumans led by Gorgon charge at him._

Gorgon: Stop him! For Attilan!

War charges _into the Inhumans knocking them aside with ease._

 _Shift scene. Flashback, Cain Marko is living the quiet life in a small mountain cabin in the Alaskan wilds. He is trying to build an extension to his house but he hits a nail too hard, and it collapses. He clenches his fists in anger._

Voice: Crush…destroy…it is what you are made for.

 _But Cain closes his eyes and the voice fades. The power of the Juggernaut is repressed and at bay._

Apocalypse: How can you do this? Deny such power? Such weakness is beneath you Juggernaut.

 _Apocalypse walks up to the hut with Death (Genocide) at his side._

Cain: Apocalypse. I heard you were dead. Walk away or I'll make it stick this time.

 _Genocide bristles at this and points his gun arm at Juggernaut._

Genocide: You dare threaten Apocalypse?! I'll-

 _Apocalypse forces his sons hand down._

Apocalypse: Do nothing without my leave boy. Be silent.

 _He turns back to Juggernaut._

Juggernaut: I am not here to fight Juggernaut. Only talk.

Cain: My name is Cain. And I don't want to hear anything you have to say.

Apocalypse: I am going to make a new world. And to do so I need someone to tear the old one down for me, someone unstoppable, someone relentless, someone who can rage War. And for that I need you, I need the power of the Juggernaut. The one being who is truly unstoppable.

Cain: I said I'm not interested, now back off!

 _He squares up to Apocalypse, even though he is not the Juggernaut he is nearly as big as Apocalypse._

Apocalypse: I am not talking to you. Have you heard me Cyttorak?

 _An abyss of red energy opens up on the other side is a crimson lattice constantly changing in form._

Cyttorak: I have. And I find your offer acceptable.

 _Tendrils of crimson power shoot out of the portal and into Cain, piercing his flesh. From the wounds the Juggernaut suit begins to spread over Cain._

Cain: No! Stop! Get offa me!

Cyttorak: For too long you have denied my gifts mortal, I would pass them onto others but you are more suited to them than any other, and so I must take matters into my own hands. I will pass my champion onto you En Sabah Nuh, he is yours to command. But I expect this power to be used, I expect destruction. I expect carnage. And should you stop, should the power of the Juggernaut stop being used as it should be there will be a reckoning.

 _The abyss fades and Juggernaut clad in the new suit of armour kneels before Apocalypse._

 _Shift scene. In Attilan Juggernaut tears through the cities defences. Turrets are thrown hundreds of feet into the air. Gorgon leaps at Juggernaut with a flying kick._

Gorgon: You dare come here like this? I'll kill you for threatening my people!

 _The attack does nothing, Gorgon bounces of War who stares at him for a moment, then he punches Gorgon half way across the city!_

 _Death leaps from the ship and lands next to War. He fires blasts that incinerate Inhuman combatants and civilians alike. Apocalypse strolls behind them, he does not get involved with the battle, combat is beneath him._

 _Another large group of Inhuman warriors charge at them but Apocalypse gestures to War and Death._

Apocalypse: Hold. Pestilence, it is time for you to prove your strength.

 _Acid flies down from above that burns the Inhumans to the bone._

Apocalypse: Hmm, it seems sparing you was the right decision.

 _Pestilence descends and it's Emin, the female member of the Apocalypse Twins._

Pestilence: It pleases me to please you master.

 _Shift scene. An underground hideout. The Apocalypse Twins are sat around a table eating out of cans, their armour is damaged and unclean and they are both tired and weak as they have been on the run for a while now._

Emin: Pay attention Uriel, we have to find another way.

Uriel: What is the point sister? We failed, Kang out played us, The Avengers destroyed our ship and even our horseman deserted us. We have no plan, no power. All we can do is stay ahead of our enemies.

 _CRASH! The wall of the hideout is torn away by War. Apocalypse steps through and stares with contempt at the Twins._

Apocalypse: After I returned, I caught up on what had transpired in my absence. I was disappointed that Worthington squandered his potential but by comparison you two make him look like a true successor.

Uriel: How? How are you alive?!

Apocalypse: I am Apocalypse. The true Apocalypse. Death is not as strong as I. And neither are you two, you had potential, two working in synergy could have been stronger than one, and the time tech of Rama Tut would be an asset, and I must admit I even approved of your choice of horseman. But then you lost it all and you proved that you are merely sheep, masquerading as wolves.

Emin: We are more than that! Your time has passed En Sabah Nuh! We are the true Apocalypses!

 _She extends her wings and fires her acid at him, it hits Apocalypse and causes a slight burn on his face. He touches the burn and smiles._

Apocalypse: Strong. But not enough.

 _Juggernaut charges them, Emins acid does nothing and Juggernaut picks them both up with one hand and slams them into the floor, he then holds the defeated twins in front of Apocalypse._

Apocalypse: But I may have use for you. Emin, you will serve me as Pestilence.

Emin: Never.

Apocalypse: I am not asking.

 _His eyes glow and after a moment Emin's do as well. She kneels before him._

Emin: I am Pestilence, I serve Apocalypse and no other.

Apocalypse: But you Uriel, you did not even attempt to fight me as your sister did. You are weak and unworthy of life. Death, you may avenge your prior failures.

 _War throws Uriel in the air and a huge blast of energy incinerates Uriel leaving only a skeleton behind. Emin doesn't even flinch, she remains kneeling next to Apocalypse._

Uriel: AAAHHH!

 _Death, standing by the wall hole lowers his gun arm._

Death: Thank you father, I will not fail you again.

Apocalypse: See that you do not.

 _Back in Attilan. Apocalypse walks towards the gates of the royal palace. War tears it off its hinges and he and the other horseman move through. Apocalypse follows only to be kicked in the face by Karnak!_

 _The blow doesn't even phase him but Karnak stands firm blocking his path. Apocalypse waves his other horseman away._

Karnak: I know you. Apocalypse. Why are you here mutant? Attilan offers nothing but death for your kind.

Apocalypse: There must be death, before one can be reborn. Now come Inhuman, it has been too long since I have had blood on my hands.

 _Karnak charges but his blows bounce of Apocalypse, who simply backhands him into a wall._

Apocalypse: My armour is impenetrable. Your best blows are nothing to me.

Karnak: And yet I sense a weakness, you.

 _Apocalypse enlarges his hands and slams his fists down on Karnak finishing the Inhuman._

Apocalypse: That will soon change.

 _The other Inhuman's are being overwhelmed by the Horseman, War claps his hands together creating a shockwave which snuffs out the flames of Crystal and Inferno and knocks them out. Death fires a large blast from his gun arm which takes out Triton and Lockjaw. Medusa has her hair wrapped around Pestilence but with a swing of her sharp wings, Pestilence slashes of the hair and then punches Medusa out._

 _Apocalypse walks into the royal palace with his horseman following and then stops, holding his hand up. The Horseman wait behind him._

Death: Why have we stopped?

Apocalypse: We are waiting.

Death: For what?

Apocalypse: For silence. For even when in exile, kings will always return to defend their kingdom.

 _Black Bolt slams into the ground in front of them, he glares at them, no words are needed._

 _Outside the palace Quicksilver runs and Human Torch flies towards the palace, they look at the devastation. Quicksilver checks a fallen Inhuman for a pulse and finds nothing._

Human Torch: Who could have done this?

Quicksilver: Someone who will regret it.

 _The entire city shakes and they stop._

Quicksilver: What could…..?

Human Torch: It's Black Bolt. We have to help him!

Quicksilver: Then keep up!

 _They speed towards the palace._

 _Back in the palace, Black Bolt is slammed into a palace wall. A blast from Death and Pestilence fires into him but Black Bolt stands firm staggering through the blast towards them. Then War slams his fists down on Black Bolt knocking the former king out. Apocalypse smiles at them._

Apocalypse: You have done well my horseman. And now for my prize, my evolution.

 _He walks into the Terrigen mist chambers and grabs a crystal._

Death: Father stop! That stuff is fatal to mutants you must not-

Apocalypse: I must be the strongest. To become stronger one must evolve. This is how. Should I perish it will be by my own code. For only the strong will survive.

 _Quicksilver and the Torch arrive._

Torch: Oh God! Juggernaut, some big skeleton man and oh no…. what is he doing?!

 _Quicksilver speeds towards Apocalypse but is too late, Apocalypse stabs the crystal into his chest and there is an explosion! The palace collapses and Quicksilver and Torch are blown away!_

 _The dust clears and standing strong is Apocalypse changed by the Terrigen mists. He is taller, broader and is more vital than ever before. His armour is thinner and less bulky and is more of a second skin then suit of armour._

Apocalypse: I AM REBORN! I AM MORE THEN MUTANT! MORE THEN INHUMAN! I AM APOCALYPSE!

 _The Inhuman army battered but still fighting move towards him and the horseman._

 _Apocalypse stares at them and then his eyes glow._

Apocalypse: Inhumans. Kneel.

 _And they all do, they cannot resist._

 _He turns his gaze on Quicksilver._

Apocalypse: Mutant. Kneel.

 _But Quicksilver speeds at him, and hits him a thousand times in seconds!_

Quicksilver: I think faster than you! Your mind control won't work on me!

 _Apocalypse releases a blast of energy from himself sending the speedster flying away!_

Apocalypse: And do you think that matters?

 _Quicksilver gets up and gets ready to try again but Torch grabs him._

Torch: We can't win this, we have to-AHH!

 _War grabs him and slams him into the ground._

Torch: Pietro go! Warn the others!

Quicksilver: I'm not going to leave you!

Torch: GO!

 _Quicksilver reluctantly speeds away._

Torch: All right you sons of bitches, lets go nova!

 _He heats up and blasts them with everything he has, but Apocalypse simply forms his arm in a shield that engulfs the Torch and snuffs out the flame! He walks over to the defeated and unconscious super hero._

Apocalypse: Before today that attack may have killed me. You will be useful to me. As Famine.

 _Shift scene. Avengers Tower. A Tv screen shows the Celestial ship fire a blast of energy into Attilan and the city falls into the ground! The once proud city has fallen. Apocalypse stands before the wreckage while his horseman minus Famine hold camera men hostage._

Apocalypse: The Inhuman city of Attlian has stood for thousands of years. I tore it out of the sky in less than an hour. I will do this to the rest of the world, I will tear down all you have built and from the ashes of your world I will build a new one. A world where only the strong survive. The Age of Apocalypse has begun!

 _The broadcast ends and inside Avengers Tower the Avengers were watching: Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Antman, Smasher, Nova and Quicksilver._

Captain America: Alright then… Avengers Assemble. 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Assault on Apocalypse

Chapter 2: Assault on Apocalypse

 **The Avengers:**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Changing Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Universal Protector**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Avengers Tower. Captain America switches off the TV and turns to the Avengers._

Captain America: You've all seen what we're up against. If any of you want out now's your chance.

 _None of them move._

Captain America: That's the spirit. Right now, the plan is to-

Nova: Where are the X-Men? Apocalypse has been fighting the X-Men for years. Why haven't we called them in on this? Their experience will be invaluable.

Captain America: We tried.

 _The X-Men mansion. The mansion is burning. Apocalypse and his horseman stand in front of it, mutants march onto his ship in a line, they are entranced and cannot resist the will of Apocalypse._

Captain America: Apocalypse's ship was spotted over the X Mansion two hours ago, now it's a ruin. When SHIELD and I checked the mansion we found no one, I think Apocalypse took them.

 _Back to the tower._

Antman: So Apocalypse has beaten the Inhumans and X-Men? Maybe we should have more than the eight of us on this?

Hawkeye: Some more muscle wouldn't hurt. No offense big guy.

Hulk: None taken.

Captain America: You're the only ones who responded to my signal. We know Apocalypse is planning something and he claims it will be world shaking. Maybe we could use more strength but we don't have time. The worlds in danger and it needs us, it needs Avengers.

Hawkeye: Inspiring as ever Steve. So what's the play?

Captain America: We need to take the fight to Apocalypse, stop him before he can make his move.

Quicksilver: When he attacked Atitlan he did it via his ship, it's a Celestial Craft. It's has multiple layers of defences, scanners and turrets, we'll need to think of a way inside.

Thor: Using Mjolnir, I can create a portal to get us aboard undetected and in an instant. All I need to know is where our destination lies.

Captain America: Problem is that since Winchester, the ship has vanished and both ours and SHIELD's scanners have been unable to locate it. Smasher, Nova I was hoping that with your alien technology could find it for us?

Smasher: Sorry Cap, my exo specs aren't picking anything up.

Nova: I've got the Worldmind tapping into all satellite's and systems on the world and so far I've got nothing.

Hulk: I can find it, just give me a minute.

 _Hulk closes his eyes and changes back to his human form, Amadeus Cho._

Cho: Sorry, Hulk fingers are too large for this work.

 _He heads to a computer._

Quicksilver: The ship is undetectable, you won't be able to-

Cho: We don't need to find the ship. We just have to find the people on it. Now you said that the ship attacked Attilan and the X Mansion? That means I have a tracker on board.

Thor: How so?

Cho: Remember that Incursion business? Well to ensure we could all meet and respond, all the Illuminati had these devices installed in our palms so we could signal and meet when we needed to. Now I know for sure that Black Bolt and Hank McCoy are on that ship and I know that they both kept the palm devices just in case.

 _He taps away at the keyboard._

Cho: And we have his location.

 _A map of the world comes up, the ship is located over central Canada._

Captain America: Excellent work Amadeus, all right everyone get ready to-

 _BOOM! THE TOWER SHAKES! And then the ceiling gives way and then War crashes through and lands in front of them._

Antman: WHOA!

 _He raises his fists at the Avengers but Thor slams into him first, she hits him again and again with her hammer, forcing him back._

Thor: Have at thee!

Hawkeye: Now's the perfect time to say it Steve.

Captain America: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

 _Hawkeye strings and fires an arrow at War, it explodes and produces a flash bang to the right of his head, it doesn't blind him but War does turn his head. And then Hulk hits him with a powerful hook to the left of his face, catching War unaware._

 _War staggers back and Hulk runs goes to follow up with another punch, but War catches it and he punches Hulk away through several walls._

Captain America: Restrain him!

 _Smasher and Thor have got an arm each while Nova blasts him in the chest. But the two women are struggling to hold the arms._

Smasher: Uff! He's a stronger then I-

 _War throws them of! And claps his hands together, the shockwave pushes Nova, Captain America, Quicksilver and Hawkeye back._

 _Antman, flies towards War, shrunk down and on an ant._

Antman: If I could get under that armour I reckon I can-

 _He lands on the helmet is thrown off by a wave of energy._

Antman: YEEEOWWW! HOT!

 _Quicksilver speeds in and catches him._

 _War swings and his blow would splatter Quicksilver, but Thor speeds in and catches the blow with both hands! She is holding it, just although War is pushing her back._

Hawkeye: Steve, I don't know if we can win this, Juggernaut was one of the strongest people on the planet and now he's been upgraded…

Hulk: But he's not the strongest there is!

 _Hulk runs into War and tackles him out the window of the tower and onto the street below. He punches War in freefall._

Hulk: Been waiting for the right moment to say this: HULK SMASH!

 _The other Avengers go to assist._

Captain America: Wait. This is a distraction. Apocalypse has sent Juggernaut to keep us busy. We need to focus on getting aboard that ship.

Nova: But what about Hulk? What about people here, we can't just-

Thor: I will remain and hold this menace at bay. No harm shall come to the good people of New York.

Captain America: Thor we need you to-

Antman: I can get us on the ship without him knowing, remember breaking and entering was my specialty for a while.

Thor: Then it is settled. Fear not! Hulk and I shall make short work of this menace! We shall see each other soon!

 _She flies out the window towards the battle hammer raised she lands next to Hulk and together they hit War several blocks away with a combined hit, while a quinjet flies away from the ruined tower._

 _Inside the quinjet, the Avengers patch themselves up while Hawkeye and Captain America fly the jet._

Nova: I don't like leaving people behind, what if Thor and Hulk need our help?

Quicksilver: Winning a war is more important than winning a battle.

Hawkeye: Besides it's Thor and Hulk. They can handle themselves.

Captain America: We're coming up to the ship, Scott what's your plan?

 _Antman takes some tablets out and hands them to each Avenger._

Hawkeye: Pym particles?

Antman: Yeah, they're keyed to a master switch on me. We'll shrink down and make our way aboard, I figure they have to let air on their somehow so that's the way in.

Smasher: Wouldn't they be scanning for intruders?

Antman: Not if they're busy focused on something else, like the jet. First rule of breaking and entering. If someone's in the house distract them.

 _The quinjet flies towards the ship and is dwarfed by it, a cannon takes aim and fires at the ship destroying it._

 _Shrunk down and riding on ants the Avengers fly toward the ship._

Antman: Just relax everyone, they know what they're doing so just sit comfortably and enjoy the ride.

Quicksilver: Easier said than done.

 _The ants fly towards the ship and enter through a vent._

 _Back in New York. Hulk flies through the air and slams down into Central Park, then Thor follows._

Hulk: Woof! I thought the unstoppable Juggernaut reputation was an embellishment.

Thor: Clearly not. We need to change our tactics.

 _War jumps down in front of them._

Hulk: Ok, maybe we can beat him, maybe we can't either way this is taking too long.

Thor: You are one of the smartest men alive, I am sure you will think of something. Until then do not hold back.

 _The two charge at War._

 _Apocalypses ship. The Avengers grow back in normal size. Smasher leans forward._

Smasher: Oh god, I think I'm gonna throw up.

Antman: Give it a minute, you just need to get used to resizing.

Captain America: Nice work Scott. Right everyone, we don't know what to expect so for now stick together and watch each other's backs.

Hawkeye: It's a big ship. Where do we start?

 _Voices start echoing throughout the ship, it's a chant: EN SABAH NUR! EN SABAH NUR!_

Quicksilver: In this line of work going towards the ominous chanting is always a safe bet.

 _Inside the ship in an arena Inhumans and Mutants are gathered below a podium, Apocalypse looks over them with Pestilence and Death stood either side of him. He raises his hand and the chanting stops._

Apocalypse: Soon the world that has birthed you will end. Soon a better world will rise from the ashes. Soon our people will once again be where they should be; the fittest using our power in judgement of those lesser then us. Inhuman, Mutant these divisions no longer have meaning, for when I am finished you will be as I am: a perfect fusion of the two. You will be my children and as a gift I give you this world to rule!

 _The crowd cheer below him._

Apocalypse: But this gift is not yours to take. You must earn it, prove your strength to me, show me that you are strong. Once the world is remade you will fight for the right to rule it. Prepare for the war that will define your futures. And now I address the intruders, these thieves that would break into my home and undo all I seek to create. Yes Avengers I speak to you.

 _The Avengers, who were running through a corridor freeze._

Hawkeye: Oh crap.

Apocalypse: Did you think I would not recognise your presence? This vessel is a part of me, I simply allowed you to get this far because it amused me. Now try to run, try to fight I care not. You are not worth my time. I will leave you my Horseman.

 _Apocalypse turns to Death._

Apocalypse: This is your chance. Return to me victorious or not at all.

Death: Yes father.

 _In the corridor._

Captain America: Get ready everyone, Emin has a farsight ability, Quicksilver you're our best counter to that. As for Genocide I'm not sure how to-

 _Death and Pestilence slam through the wall and engage the team._

Death: Just die! Die like all weaklings should!

 _At the centre of the ship. Apocalypse approaches a human sized containment cell._

Apocalypse: You should be thanking me, had you not gained my interest you would have been left to die in the old world. I have given you the highest honour I could, without you my world will not rise.

 _We see what's in the tube, it's the Human Torch! He fires a blast of flame at the cell wall but it doesn't break._

Apocalypse: You should save your fire. I will need it all.

 _Apocalypse telekinetically lifts the tube up and moves it towards something._

 _Back in New York. Hulk and Thor run at War._

Hulk: You know what to do?

Thor: I am ready.

 _Thor flies forward and fires lightning at War's eyes, it bounces of his helmet but it does blind him, long enough for Hulk to get behind him and grab him._

 _Hulk strains and lifts War of the ground._

Hulk: I'VE GOT HIM THOR! BRING THE THUNDER!

 _He throws War up in the air and Thor smashes him with her hammer as hard as she can! War flies up, up and away right into orbit!_

 _Thor lands next to Hulk. They fist bump._

Hulk: War's done, it won't stop him but falling back to Earth from orbit is going to hurt. Should buy us time.

Thor: And now for his master. Now for Apocalypse.

 _On the ship. The Avengers battle the Horseman, Death fires a blast of energy at Nova who blocks it with one of his own. Pestilence is firing her acid at Captain America and Quicksilver, Cap blocks it with his shield while Quicksilver dodges. Smasher moves behind Pestilence, ready to strike._

 _But as she does Pestilence dodges and catches her blow, throwing Smasher over her shoulder and into the ground._

Pestilence: I know your next move before you do. I can see the future. And do you know what I have seen? The bloated carcass of your failure!

Hawkeye: Blah, blah, blah!

 _He fires an explosive arrow at Pestilence which knocks her out of the air and onto the ground._

Hawkeye: Did you see that coming?

 _Captain America, Antman and Quicksilver advance on her._

 _Death fires a blast from his gun arm, knocking Cap and Quicksilver back, although Antman shrinks to avoid it._

Death: Get up Pestilence! You're embarrassing us!

Nova: Embarrassing us? He sounds like a whiney child.

Death: I AM NOT A CHILD! I AM THE HEIR OF APOCALYPSE! I AM DEATH!

 _Captain America's shield bounces of his face plate, making a small crack._

Captain America: No you're a child whose been manipulated all his life. Once this is over we will help you, I promise.

Death: I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!

 _He fires energy at everything around him, the Avengers take cover._

Death: I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ALL! ALL! ALL!

Nova: You're not killing anyone!

 _Nova rockets into him and the two smash through a wall and out of the ship._

Captain America: Richard! Smasher go after him and give him a hand!

 _Smasher and Antman are grappling with Pestilence._

Smasher: Sure, just give me one second to deal with her and I'll be right there.

 _She punches Pestilence in the chest and part of her armour cracks. Bright white light shoots out of it._

Antman: Uh-oh.

Pestilence: You fool! You've-

 _The light explodes out and when the smoke clears, Pestilence, Antman and Smasher are gone!_

Captain America: Izzy!? Scott!?

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: World Bomb

Chapter 3: World Bomb

 **The Avengers:**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Universal Protector**

 _Death and Nova burst through the hull of Apocalypse's ship and fall through the sky towards the ground. Nova fires a blast of energy at Death, it bounces of the horseman's armour._

Death: You can't hurt me! Nothing can hurt me! I am Death!

Nova: Shut up!

 _Nova pushes Death away and flies up above the Horseman (Death cannot fly) he does a barrel roll, accelerates and flies towards Death. He slams into him and flies him even faster towards the ground._

Nova: YAAAAHHHH!

 _At the last second Nova fires a close range blast and uses the force of the blast to push himself away, he banks up but is coming in too fast. Death slams into the ground while Nova bounces and skids onto the ground._

 _He gets up slowly and fights of the disorientation._

 _But then Death limps out of the crater he made on impact, his armour is cracked and dented but he is still able to fight._

Death: Is that it? Is that all you have?

 _He fires a blast at Nova who takes to the sky and dodges. Death fires blast after blast and Nova dodges them all._

Nova: He's tougher than I thought, Worldwind give me some options here.

Worldmind: Your opponents armour is Celestial made, it appears to be impenetrable.

Nova: Thank you Worldmind, great advice as usua-AAHHH!

 _A shot takes him in the chest._

 _Inside the ship. Captain America, Hawkeye and Quicksilver watch as the hole in the ship made by Nova and Death seals over leaving them alone in the corridor._

Quicksilver: Half the team lost in thirty seconds. Wonderful.

Captain America: Nova can handle himself. He's faced all sorts of things out in space.

Hawkeye: What about Scott and Smasher?

 _Captain America examines where the two Avengers and Pestilence vanished. There is no indication anyone was ever there._

Captain America: No evidence of explosives…..

Hawkeye: Teleportation?

Captain America: Most likely. But for now, while it's harsh we have to forget about them and focus on Apocalypse. Nova, Hulk and Thor may get back to us, they may not. It's up to us.

Quicksilver: Ha, it's just like old times.

Hawkeye: If only Wanda was here, get the kooky quartet reunited.

 _The three start running through the ship._

Quicksilver: I always hated that name.

Captain America: Really? I quite liked it.

Hawkeye: Of course you did Steve.

 _The three round a corner, Triton and Karnak of the Inhumans are waiting for them._

Triton: In the name of our master, En Sabah Nur surrender now.

Quicksilver: Triton, don't do this.

 _Triton leaps forward at Quicksilver who dodges while Karnak engages Captain America._

Captain America: Apocalypse is using you both! You need to fight it!

 _Karnak slams the shield with his fist, Captain America staggers back and Karnak trips him up._

Captain America: Ugh! 

Hawkeye: Look at them, lights are on but no one's home.

 _He fires two arrows at Karnak who catches them both._

Karnak: That was a futile gesture archer.

Hawkeye: Wait for it…

 _Gas shoots out the arrows and Karnak falls unconscious._

Hawkeye: Works every time.

 _Across the room, Quicksilver starts running around Triton faster and faster creating a vortex that stops oxygen from getting to the Inhuman. After a while Triton falls._

 _Hawkeye helps Captain America up._

Hawkeye: You sure you're not getting old again? Letting Karnak get the better of you?

 _Captain America looks at his side and sees burn in his side._

Captain America: Huh, Genocide must have tagged me.

Quicksilver: You good?

Captain America: Just a scratch.

 _The three continue moving through the ship and reach doors with huge Egyptian symbols on them._

Captain America: Somethings behind here.

Quicksilver: What clued you in? The ominous ancient writing on the door?

 _Inside the room, the door blows open (from one of Hawkeye's explosive arrows) Captain America, Quicksilver and Hawkeye move through. Apocalypse turns to face them as behind him a huge device rises through the ceiling on a lift. The ceiling seals behind the device._

Captain America: Apocalypse. Surrender now. This is your only warning.

Apocalypse: Surrender to whom? A coward who has already run from me? A relic of a soon to be dead nation long past his prime? And a circus clown who insists on clinging to a weapon whose usefulness expired centuries ago?

Hawkeye: That would be us yes.

Apocalypse: Hmm you have some spirit, perhaps you will have a place in the new world. We will see what evolution decides.

Quicksilver: Where's the Human Torch? What have you done with him?

Apocalypse: He is serving me, he is the fire that will cleanse the Earth. When I returned I realised that I was wrong, mutants are not the future. If we were then why were we dying? Death only comes to the weak at the hands of the strong. And yet the Inhumans were anything but. Their power was great but more often than not it consumed them. What I have done is combine both races, this ship will disburse a terrigen mist derived from my cells. A fusion of mutant and inhuman. It will override the DNA of all; mutant, human, Inhuman turning them into one race, my race. Many will die and those few who remain will be changed, forever linked to me and under my control. I will set the world back on its correct path, a path where only the strong survive!

Captain America: One problem with that Apocalypse, The Avengers won't let you do that.

 _Hawkeye fires his arrows, Captain America throws his shield and Quicksilver runs forward. Apocalypse shape shifts his left arm into a shield, the arrows explode harmlessly while the shield bounces off, with his right hand Apocalypse forms a gun and shoots at the ground below Quicksilver sending him flying in the air before slamming onto the ground._

Quicksilver: AAAH!

Apocalypse: The device is almost ready. I will leave you to them, a test of your strength/

 _Apocalypse floats up after the device._

 _The Avengers get up and regroup._

Quicksilver: We have to go after him.

 _But then through the door walk the controlled Inhumans and X-Men and they surround the three._

Hawkeye: One thing at a time _._

 _Below the ship, Nova rolls as Death slams into the ground where he was just avoiding the impact. Nova gets up and flies up into the air._

Worldmind: Attention it is critical you pay attention at this time.

Nova: You never get tired of saying that do you?

 _Nova dodges another blast from Death._

Worldmind: The armour will have a weakness. We only need to find it.

Nova: Alright, let's use a scattered gravimetric burst.

 _He fires a blast at Death that hits a spreads over his body, Death returns fire while Nova dodges._

Worldmind: Scanning.

Death: Kill you! I'll kill you!

Nova: Blah, blah, blah. I am getting so sick of hearing this guy talk.

Worldmind: Scanning…weakness found. His visor is cracked do you see?

 _Nova see's the crack in Death's visor made by Captain America's shield._

Nova: I see it, must've been Cap's shield. That thing never seizes to amaze.

Worldmind: The visor can be shattered with a short range focused gravimetric pulse.

Nova: My thoughts exactly, plot me a flight path, analyse his rate of fire.

 _Nova flies towards Death who fires a blast at him._

Worldmind: Bank right at 37 degrees.

 _Nova does and dodges the blast. This repeats as Nova dodges shot after shot due to the Worldminds guidance._

 _Nova manages to get in close and energy builds up in Nova's left hand and he condenses it down before unleashing a thin beam of light right at the crack in Death's visor._

 _The visor shatters and Death staggers back._

Death: AAAAHHH! No! You broke my suit! I can't-AAAAAHHHHHH!

 _A huge overflow of energy shoots of the visor._

Nova: Worldmind full gravimetric shields now!

 _Nova puts up a forcefield around him protecting him from the energy flow._

 _The energy fades down and Death falls flat on his face. The immediate area around him is scorched and burned away_.

 _Nova walks over to the fallen horseman._

Nova: Is he dead?

Worldmind: Negative. He is alive but drained. It will take him months, perhaps years to recover enough strength to be a threat again. I have notified the relevant authorities and they are on their way.

Nova: Right next step.

 _Nova looks up at the ship._

 _On the ship Hawkeye, Quicksilver and Captain America are battling the X-Men and Inhumans._

 _Captain America hits Old Man Logan in the face with his shield knocking him down._

Captain America: Sorry Logan. This is a distraction, we need to get up there take the fight to Apocalypse.

 _Quicksilver speeds around knocking down the original 5 X-Men._

Quicksilver: I'm open to any and all suggestions.

Hawkeye: Have a few beers? Wait for this all to blow over?

 _Hawkeye fires a high explosive arrow that knocks out Gorgon, then he's grabbed by Medusa's hair and slammed into the wall._

Hawkeye: Ahhh!

 _Medusa throws and unconscious Hawkeye to the floor._

Captain America: Clint!

 _Quicksilver speeds over knocking Medusa away, he checks Hawkeye's pulse._

Quicksilver: He's unconscious.

 _Captain America dodges a strike from Colossus and throws his shield knocking Cable out._

Captain America: Dammit! We can't win this, we'll just fall one by-UUUHH!

 _Beast slams into Captain America's back and dozens of other mutants leap on top of him._

Quicksilver: Steve!

 _Quicksilver speeds over and grabs Captain America, he puts him down next to Hawkeye and runs around the two creating a vortex holding the army back._

Quicksilver: Can't do this for long, need to think of something…..

 _KRAKA-THOOM! The sound of Thunder echoes throughout the ship._

 _Quicksilver grins._

 _On the roof of the ship the device spins up and lights up, Apocalypse looks up at the lightning._

Apocalypse: Do you plan to arrogantly gesture or will you take action?

 _Thor and Hulk slam into the ship and face off against Apocalypse._

Thor: Shut this device down and surrender.

Apocalypse: So you bested War. I am impressed. But you are too late, the Terrigen disperser is active. The Age of Apocalypse has begun!

 _And out of the device a large cloud of pink mist sprays out into the sky._

 _A wasteland. The sky is dark and covered in brown clouds. The ground is decayed and dead with only a few plants, a pack of thin wild dogs chase a ragged deer down._

 _In a flash of light Antman, Smasher and an unconscious Pestilence emerge into this world._

Smasher: Antman? Where are we?


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Tomorrow

Chapter 4: Dark Tomorrow

 **The Avengers.**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Changing Superhero**

 **Smasher (Isabel Dare) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Antman and Smasher look around at a world that has gone to hell. The sky is dark and covered in grey clouds, the ground is brown and very few brown plants are barely growing. Pestilence is unconscious._

Smasher: Where are we?

Antman: Detroit? Seriously though, I've got no signal on my communicator.

Smasher: My exo specs are re calibrating…oh no. I'm reading high amounts of an unknown contaminant in the atmosphere. Can you seal your air supply?

Antman: Helmets got filters. I'll be ok for a few hours.

Smasher: Oh hell.

Antman: What is it?

Smasher: My exo specs have a date, they adjusted for temporal travel and they say we're in Boston in the year 2020. We're in the future!

Antman: It took four years for this to happen? What could? Oh god Cassie! I've got to find her!

 _Antman goes to run but Smasher grabs him._

Smasher: I know how you feel Antman. I have a son too and I don't know where he is in all this, if he's even still alive. But the best thing we can do for them is to find a way home and stop this from happening.

Antman: You have a son?

 _Smasher shows him a photo, a young boy nearly two years old grins at the camera._

Smasher: This is him, Josiah. He's nearly 18 months old. Although now I think about its five now, in this now….I hate time travel.

Antman: Funny I didn't have you pegged as a Mum…..You're right. So first we need to find out what caused this and how. Then we'll work on contacting anyone whose alive and go from there.

Smasher: She bought us here? We could use her?

 _She points at the unconscious Pestilence._

 _Antman kneels down and examines the armour of Pestilence._

Antman: Honestly I have no idea where to even begin with this. We'd need to find someone smarter than me.

Smasher: Blind exploring it is then.

 _Smasher picks up Pestilence and carries her over one shoulder, Antman shrinks down and stands on the other one. Smasher takes off into the air. They fly over the city and then see something that makes them stop. It is a huge banner that sits on the side of the only untouched building in the city._

 _It has a picture of Apocalypse standing over the dead bodies of Earth's heroes. It says "Apocalypse decrees that only the strong will survive!"_

Smasher: We failed. Apocalypse won.

 _Shift scene. The Celestial Ship. A mutate (someone affected by the Terrigen bomb) (this one has tentacles and fangs) is working at a terminal and a warning starts flashing up on screen. It reads "Pure human detected". The mutate speaks into a communicator._

Mutate: Dispach Horsemen to sector 2814.

 _Shift scene. Boston. Smasher and Antman are sat down in some ruins. Antman is checking Pestilence._

Antman: She's still unconscious. One less thing to worry about.

Smasher: For now.

Antman: Yeah…for now. So Apocalypse won but that doesn't mean that everyone lost, someone will still be out there fighting.

Smasher: If the rest of the world is this bad then they'd likely have gone to ground.

Antman: So that's where we start. Hidden bases, hideouts, SHIELD bunkers hopefully something there will give us a clue.

Smasher: Right give me a second to load the first course into my exo specs and then we'll be good to go.

Antman: About that, we might not have a second.

 _Apocalypse forces (12 of them) ride towards them on robotic horses, these are all of them have scales and clawed hands. They are led by Toad who now thanks to Terrigen has a fanged mouth and a tongue that has a spike at its end._

Toad: Charge! For Apocalypse!

Horsemen: FOR APOCALYPSE!

 _They ride at the two lances pointed at them._

 _Smasher leaps at them, she punches a robo horse in the face destroying it, the Horseman is thrown off by the impact._

 _Antman leaps off Smasher's shoulder and shrinks down, suddenly a Horseman is thrown from his Horse. Antman grows back to normal size._

Antman: Hey guys!

 _Two horseman either side of the fallen horseman notice and fire blasts from their lances at Antman. Antman shrinks down and the blasts hit the other horsemen taking each other out!_

 _Smasher fires beams of Penta vision into one Horseman taking him out._

 _Toad takes out a communicator and speaks into it_

Toad: These are no mere humans! They are-

 _He is cut off by a missile smashing into him and blowing him up. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Blasts of energy hit each of the horseman killing them._

Smasher: Who?

 _Iron Man flies down and lands in front of them. Antman returns to normal size and approaches him._

Antman: Tony? Is that you?

 _Iron Man's visor stays shut but he eagerly grabs Antman's hand._

Iron Man: Scott? We thought you were dead?! How has the Terrigen atmosphere not killed you?

Antman: You tell me Tony, we just got here.

Iron Man: (Sigh) just when I thought this couldn't get any worse. Then time travel comes along.

 _Shift scene. The Savage Land: last bastion of the resistance. Earth's last superheroes listen to Smasher and Antman's tale: Iron Man, Vision and Victor Mancha._

Antman: So that's what happened, Smasher hit Emin, there was a flash of light and we ended up here.

Vision: We knew you were on Apocalypses ship when the Terrigen device activated, we assumed you dead.

Smasher: We're still here and we can still fight.

Iron Man: Your optimism is refreshing Izzy but… we've been fighting for years and we never had a victory. When Apocalypse launched the Terrigen over 60% of the world's population died instantly, of the ones that remained over half were killed by the Terrigen. We lost almost everyone within weeks, the only ones who were unaffected were machines like Vision and Victor.

Antman: You survived.

Iron Man: Just, and it came at a cost. There's not much of me left, I had to remove the infected parts of my body and now I'm more Iron then Man.

Antman: I'm sorry Tony for all you've suffered but you're here now aren't you? You can still do this, we can still do this!

Victor Mancha: We thought that for the past four years, but all we've had is loss after loss, death after death. There's five of us here. Out there, there's millions of people with superpowers and in the thrall of Apocalypse. Even being optimistic we'd only take down a couple of thousand before we're overwhelmed.

Smasher: So maybe you can't win here, but we can still stop this. Send us back and we can stop Apocalypse, prevent the release of the Terrigen.

Iron Man: That certainty in your voice….. anyone else feeling nostalgic?

Vision: We should try, even with their equipment filtering the air they will succumb to the Terrigen if left here for an extended period and we cannot waste away down here.

Victor Mancha: Agreed.

Iron Man: Ok we'll help you. Now obviously to get you home we need a time machine, luckily for you we know where to find one.

Antman: Here?

Vision: It will not be that easy.

Antman: Damn it. Never is though is it?

Victor Mancha: The time machine is on Apocalypses ship. He took it from Kang as a trophy after he stopped the war between Kang and Immortus.

Antman: Great.

Iron Man: Don't worry, I have a plan. We just need to persuade your driver to help.

 _Shift scene. Pestilence is sat in a cell, contained by energy fields._

 _A door opens and the Avengers walk in._

Smasher: Awake at last.

Pestilence: This future we are in, it stinks of perversion.

Victor Mancha: It stinks? Isn't this what you and your boss wanted?

Pestilence: I never wanted this! And Apocalypse is not my master! He killed my brother in front of me and forced me to serve him! I am not his horseman Pestilence, my name is Emin! And at last my mind is cleared.

Iron Man: We know who you are, I'll be honest we thought you joined up with Apocalypse because, well you both wanted genocide but now we're here I don't think that's the case is it?

Emin: All I wanted was to save our people from Kang. I failed and instead exposed them to this ruin.

Antman: We can stop it, we just have to go back.

Emin: If you are asking me to aid you I cannot. The time circuitry in my armour was damaged by your blow, it activated and sent us here.

Antman: Tony could you repair it?

Iron Man: Maybe but repairing a time machine was one of the most difficult things I've ever done and that was over a three week period with all the resources of Stark Industries. With what I have now….. the Terrigen would kill you long before I'd finish. And I am not going to lose anyone else.

Vision: We will work with what we know to be true. The machine on Apocalypses vessel. Emin we came to you to use you to get aboard. But now, knowing where you stand we are asking you instead. Can you get us aboard the ship undetected?

Emin: I believe I can.

Iron Man: Then we've wasted enough time. Let's go.

 _Under the Celestial ship a town made of the celestial material has sprung up. The Avengers are in chains while Emin walks up to the ships ramp._

Emin: My lord Apocalypse! Your Horseman Pestilence has returned! I was lost in time but now I am here to serve you once more. I have bought these traitors as a gesture of my faithfulness!

Antman: Three genius's and the best you could come up with was a Trojan Horse?

Iron Man: It'll work.

Smasher: And if it doesn't?

Vision: Then we fight.

Iron Man: It'll work.

 _On board the ship. A large stone skinned mutate approaches a huge throne. The throne is facing away from the mutate and War stands next to throne._

Mutate: My lord, Pestilence has returned. She says she has bought a gift for you.

Apocalypse: Bring her on board. Prepare accordingly.

Mutate: Your will master.

 _Outside. The ship's ramp lowers._

Iron Man: Told you so.

 _They walk aboard and the ship is empty._

Emin: What is this?

Antman: Anyone else feeling like this is a trap?

Vision: Statistically this is likely.

Iron Man: Keep moving.

 _They move through and even as they get further and further into the ship they see no one._

Smasher: This is just like that scene in any horror movie right before the monster turns up.

Emin: This ship has never been this empty.

Apocalypse: Unless I willed it.

 _The ceiling parts and a throne descends through the gap._

Vision: This is it, be ready.

 _The heroes prepare themselves for battle._

Apocalypse: Hold. There will be no battle today.

Victor Mancha: Why would you want to?...Whoa.

 _The throne hits the ground and turns to face them. Apocalypse is fused into it, he is frail, thin and sickly, the veins on his face are puffed up and different parts of his body are different sizes as his shapeshifting ability has gone haywire._

Apocalypse: Yes, my power has failed. I am as much a victim of my actions as you are.

Iron Man: Haha! Karma does work after all!

Apocalypse: Yes, I made an error, I was desperate, desperate to regain my strength and so I acted rashly. I did not consider the full effects of the terrigen. In the dose and concentration that I produced, it is toxic. All are dying even those who were empowered by it. Except you three.

 _He points at Smasher, Emin and Antman._

Apocalypse: This is why I allowed you here, I recognized you from that day….you must go back…undo my mistake, I must find another way!

Iron Man: They're going back and when they're done you'll be in a cell for the rest of your miserable life. We should do worse to you, but we're not going to stoop to your level.

Apocalypse: No! If I fail, then the Celestials will come. Evolution must take place, I thought I could force its hand but this was a failure. This planet will be razed here and again in their time if I am not allowed to succeed.

Smasher: You think we're going to believe you? No. If the Celestials are coming we'll beat them. Just like we'll beat you.

Emin: The Celestials are just like you, so self-assured in their superiority that they cannot help but be defeated.

Apocalypse: You are a fool Emin. And is clear none of you will do what is necessary. WAR!

 _War steps off the throne._

Apocalypse: Destroy them! Except Emin, you will bring her before me and make her submit to-. What are you doing?

 _War has turned around and is walking towards Apocalypse._

Apocalypse: I am your master! You will do as I-

War: Do you not remember our deal En Sabah Nur? I allowed you control of my avatar in exchange for you directing him to vast destruction for me to feed on. And until now there has been no cause for conflict. But now you would undo all this? You would leave me hungry? You would forget the terms on which we bargained. Cyttorak is no mans fool!

 _War punches straight through Apocalypse killing him!_

Cyttorak: You will die as well. I will not allow you to undo my feast!

 _War charges forward and the heroes leap out the way, except for Victor Mancha who is crushed beneath War's feet._

Iron Man: Victor!

 _The Vision flies past them and barrels into War at maximum density. He strains against War and pushes him back._

Vision: Iron Man go! Get them home! I will hold him for as long as I can.

Iron Man: Vision….

Vision: Go!

 _The four turn and run._

War: You cannot stop me!

Vision: Correct. But I can delay you.

 _Vision increases his density the floor cracks beneath the two and they fall onto a lower level._

 _Iron Man leads the three of them through the ship._

Iron Man: I'm picking up temporal energy readings. We're close.

 _The doors of a room blast open and they run in. Inside is a time platform but it is disconnected and appears to simply be a slab of metal._

Iron Man: No! It's dead! There's no power. You can't use it.

Emin: We can.

Antman: We can? But Iron Man just said-

Emin: My armour contains a temporal engine. That is what bought us here. The engine may be broken but there is still fuel.

Iron Man: You know what that will do…..

Emin: We do not have a choice. If I do nothing, Earth is doomed. Just promise me one thing: avenge my brother.

Smasher: We….thank you Emin. Apocalypse will pay for all he's done.

Emin: I wonder, what would have happened if Kang had not taken us? Could we have been like you? In one timeline perhaps…

 _Emin connects a power lead from herself to her armour. Antman and Smasher step on the platform._

Antman: Tony, come with us!

Iron Man: I can't. I don't belong anywhere else now. Listen to me, when you get back your priority is to stop the Terrigen bomb. Remove the power source and it will deactivate.

Antman: What's the source?

Iron Man: We never found that out. Now go, make a better world then this one. Good luck.

 _Iron Man flies off towards the fight._

 _Emin activates her armour, in a flash of light energy consumes her. The platform powers up and Smasher and Antman fall through the platform and are swept through the timestream events from the past, present and future flash before them._

 _A black and red armoured Galactus strides through New York City._

Galactus: I hunger!

 _A man grins as he slides a mask over his head._

Man: I'm going to be the greatest villain the world's ever seen.

 _The Silver Surfer hovers over the Avengers._

Silver Surfer: Death has stopped, across the universe no one dies.

 _And then the two of them are thrown out of time and into the same room, only a few years earlier._

Smasher: Did you see all that? I saw Dinosaurs, Galactus and I think I saw me.

Antman: It doesn't matter right now. Did we make it?

Smasher: Exo Specs say it's 2016! We made it!

Antman: So, the detours done. You ready to finish this?

 _Smasher cracks her knuckles and grins._

Smasher: Let's kick Apocalypses ass.


	5. Chapter 5: Apocalypse Finale

Chapter 5: Apocalypse Finale

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Changing Superhero**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Universal Protector**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _On the roof of Apocalypses ship Hulk and Thor face off against Apocalypse._

Apocalypse: Avengers. You are too late.

Hulk: It's not over yet. Not while we're standing!

 _Hulk and Thor run at Apocalypse._

Apocalypse: A temporary arrangement.

 _He blasts Thor with eye beams knocking her down and extends his arm towards Hulk, as it nears Hulk it forms into hundreds of fists which all pelt Hulk stopping him in his tracks._

Apocalypse: It is as it should be. The weak fall before the strong. And I am the strongest. There are none left to stand against me. Let the Earth's next age begin.

 _The device spins up and shoots a huge cloud of Terrgien (pink mist) into the sky, around 500m above the device it stops rising and starts spreading out._

Apocalypse: I have won!

 _Nova is approaching the ship, and then he sees the terrigen burst up into the atmosphere._

Nova: What is that?

Worldmind: Analysis indicates that the base compound matches that of terrigen, the compound used to give Inhumans their abilities. However this has been altered and is far more toxic.

Nova: And Apocalypse is pumping it into the atmosphere.

Worldmind: Should he succeed I estimate that over 50% of Earth's population will die.

Nova: Then he won't succeed. We have to contain the cloud somehow.

Worldmind: I have a solution. Create a gravity sphere around the cloud. It will allow you to temporarily contain it. However this will not stop the device or-

Nova: I don't need to stop it. I'm part of a team and they won't let me down.

 _On the roof of the ship. Apocalypse is pinning Thor down but she summons lightning which incinerates the hand that was holding her in place._

Thor: Unhand me monster!

 _Hulk leaps in and punches Apocalypse flooring the mutant._

 _Apocalypse holds his ruined hand up and it promptly reforms._

Apocalypse: Do you see? I can heal from any wound. Repair any damage you can cause. You cannot win.

 _Apocalypse advances towards the two Avengers._

Thor: We have to deal with that cloud…

Hulk: Do you think you could-

 _Nova flies up onto the roof and over to them, he blasts Apocalypse staggering him back._

Nova: I've got the cloud! You handle Apocalypse!

 _Nova then flies up towards the cloud._

Worldmind: Fly into the centre. Once there increase the gravity in your local area, it will pull the terrigen particles towards you allowing you to contain the field.

Nova: Seal the suit, no air in or out.

Worldmind: Suit sealed. You should be protected from the Terrigen.

Nova: I should? How reassuring.

 _Nova flies into the centre and concentrates energy in his hands, the cloud is pulled towards him becoming a thicker and thicker sphere with each burst from the Terrigen generator._

_Inside the ship. Apocalypses throne room. Captain America and Hawkeye are unconscious while Quicksilver is speeding around trying to protect them. He punches Cyclops out but as he runs through Kitty Pryde she solidifies, grabs his arm and throws him to the floor._

Kitty Pryde: You will learn to serve Apocalypse as we have.

 _Suddenly beams of penta vision strike kitty knocking her out, Smasher and Antman run in the room._

Antman: Back up is here!

 _Smasher flies over and grabs Quicksilver while Antman shrinks down and jumps onto her shoulder._

Quicksilver: Cap and Clint we need to-

Smasher: Got em.

 _She fires her penta vision knocking away the mutants and Inhumans around them. She grabs Captain America while Quicksilver grabs Hawkeye. She flies up carrying them all._

 _Hawkeye wakes up._

Hawkeye: Whoa! What is going on?

Antman: Just shoot!

 _With his free hand Hawkeye grabs a crossbow that's strapped to his leg and fires explosive arrows that take out Storm, Angel and Crystal who were flying after the Avengers._

 _On the roof, Thor is about to hurl her hammer at Apocalypse._

Antman (VO): Thor! Hey, heard thunder so that means you're on the roof. Would you mind opening it up for us so we could join you?

 _Thor slams her hammer down on the ground and it shatters part of the roof and the Avengers fly out of it._

 _They jump off Smasher and rapidly the breach seals behind them._

Apocalypse: So my subjects were insufficient. No matter. It has been some time since a worthy adversary has tested me. And you have tested me. But this ends now. I will kill you all. Then the boy in the sky. AND THEN THE WORLD!

 _Antman helps Captain America to his feet and Thor and Hulk join their comrades._

Captain America: Scott, Izzy nice of you to join us.

Antman: It's good to be back. We need to stop the Terrigen device, if we don't everyone dies. We've seen it. I need to get to it and I think I can stop it.

Captain America: Then we'll keep him busy. Avengers Assemble!

 _And the Avengers charge at Apocalypse._

 _Hawkeye fires arrows that create a cloud of gas around Apocalypses head, he blows it away only to see Hulk and Smasher charging at him._

Hulk: HULK!

Smasher: Smash!

 _The combined blow sends Apocalypse staggering back and Captain America hurls his shield into the back of Apocalypses' legs tripping him up._

Captain America: Now Thor!

 _And Thor summons a huge bolt of lightning that strikes Apocalypse, it burns away parts of his armour exposing his chest and sears his flesh._

Apocalypse: AAAAAHHHH!

 _Thor slams into the ground and stands over him._

Apocalypse: Is that it? Is that all you have?

 _He shoots beams from his eyes that send Thor flying, Captain America hurls his shield but Apocalypse catches it, Hulk charges him swinging wildly but Apocalypse blocks the blow with the shield, breaking Hulks wrist._

Hulk: AAAAHHH!

Apocalypse: I have been waging war for centuries. You lost this fight when you started it human.

Hulk: Huuhh…but I made you look.

 _Two arrows sink into Apocalypses eyes._

Apocalypse: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _Hulk punches him with his good hand, knocking Apocalypse across the roof._

 _Quicksilver speeds Antman to the device._

Quicksilver: He's distracted. Do your thing.

Antman: Ok so this a problem.

Quicksilver: What is?

Antman: Look at the device. It's sealed, I can't shrink through normally. I need to shrink further then I have, I've got to shrink between the atoms.

Quicksilver: Can you do it?

Antman: I've seen what happens if I can't.

 _Antman shrinks down and disappears._

 _Quicksilver turns and runs towards Apocalypse and speeds the shield out of his hand. He turns and runs back stabbing the shield into Apocalypses chest!_

 _Thor hurls Mjolnir at the shield sending it through Apocalypse and back into Captain America's hands._

Apocalypse: THIS WILL NOT STOP ME! I AM APOCALYPSE! I AM INVINCIBLE!

 _Energy shoots out of him knocking down all the Avengers._

 _Inside the device there some space which is lit up by one source. Antman shrinks out of the walls and into this space._

Antman: Huh huh, wow! That was….

 _He sees the light source and his eyes widen._

Antman: Oh my god….Johnny?!

 _The Human Torch is inside the device his flames are at full Nova intensity and are being siphoned into the device's emitter._

Human Torch: Scott…..get…..me…..out….of…..here!

Antman: I didn't know this thing would be powered by a person…..can't shrink you down with me, you wouldn't survive the strain… Damn it, don't think I have any other choice. Brace yourself and pray I don't get torn in half.

 _On the roof. The device buckles and bends and then is torn apart as Antman grows to giant size bursting out of it!_

Antman: YYAAAAAAAHHHH!

Apocalypse: NO! NNOOOOO!

 _Antman slams his hand down on Apocalypse trying to squash him flat. But then fingers spread out from between Antman's giant fingers, they get larger and larger until they engulf Antman's hand, Apocalypse easily pushes Antman back, growing in size until he is almost double Antman's size, he throws Antman across the roof knocking Thor out of the air. He advances on the other Avengers, his eyes now healed._

 _Suddenly flames erupt from the ground forming a barrier between Apocalypse and the Avengers. The flames are white hot and form a cage that closes around Apocalypse burning him and forcing him to shrink in size._

Human Torch: That's for torturing me you sick freak!

Smasher: We need to get rid of the cloud! Nova can't contain it forever!

Thor: I have it!

 _Thor flies up and whirls her hammer around her head. She creates a vortex that send the terrigen cloud up and away into space._

 _Nova relaxes._

Nova: Thanks Thor, I was worried I wouldn't get another turn on him.

Thor: By all means, feel free.

Apocalypse: I will destroy you all! You have no comprehension of what you've done.

Human Torch: We stopped a deluded psychopath.

 _BOOM! The roof of the ship is blasted open and the mutants and Inhumans climb out._

Apocalypse: My children still fight for me.

Captain America: That so?

 _Captain America points and all the enslaved mutants and Inhumans are standing glaring at Apocalypse not The Avengers._

Storm: You lost control Apocalypse. We are not your slaves anymore.

Cyclops: So what are we waiting for?! GET HIM!

 _And they pile on! Storm and Thor summon lightning, Cyclops lets loose with his optic blasts, Nova, Torch, Crystal and Smasher all fire their energies, Black Bolt fires a burst from his antenna Apocalypse is knocked down, and then heroes pile on him, Hulk, Colossus, Gorgon, Quicksilver, Captain America, Beast, Karnak, all the mutants and Inhumans all take a turn to have a measure of revenge. They all hit Apocalypse again and again until he is knocked out._

Nightcrawler: Well that made me feel better.

Captain America: Is everyone ok? I'll radio in SHIELD and call in first aid as well as containment for Apocalypse.

Medusa: First things first. Thank you Avengers. We have ruined the world if it weren't for you.

Hawkeye: Hey saving the world is what we do.

 _Two days later. The Raft. Apocalypse is in a cell, chained to a wall with heavy restraints. The door opens and Captain America walks in._

Captain America: I just spoke to Smasher and Antman. They told me about what they saw. You were always going to fail Apocalypse. Your plan would've killed everyone including you. You became so desperate that you begged them to go back in time and stop you.

Apocalypse: I would never beg. And this is not over. My Horsemen will rise again in my name, my son will-

Captain America: Juggernaut landed in the Atlantic Ocean yesterday, he volunteered to be sent here while William is undergoing heavy psychological counselling. With luck we'll be able to rid him of your influence.

Apocalypse: Then all is lost. Earth will not move forward and will fail the Celestial's standards.

Captain America: Excuse me?

Apocalypse: Why did you think I was resurrected? For a purpose, which you have prevented. Now the Celestials will act themselves, and then you will see that I was right and you were so very wrong.

Captain America: We'll see.

 _Captain America leaves and waiting outside the cell is the Human Torch._

Human Torch: So on a scale of 1 to Doom how much did he rant and rave?

Captain America: A fair bit, but he did say some things that concerned me.

Human Torch: Ignore him Cap, he's a psychopath with a god complex and just trying to mess with you.

 _They step out into the Raft's courtyard and waiting for them is the rest of the Avengers._

Captain America: Apocalypse is secure and is no threat anymore. I'm proud of all of you. This was a team that was bought together by desperation, we worked with what we could get and I didn't expect it to work as well as it did. I would like you all to stick around.

Hawkeye: Why wouldn't we?

Smasher: I'm in but there's one thing I can't get out of my head. Apocalypse in the future said the Celestials are coming, if he's right what do we do?

Nova: According to the Worldmind every world that has been judged by the Celestials has failed and been destroyed.

Thor: Let them come, they will not find this world easy prey.

Captain America: Thor's right, this is why the Avengers were founded. Whatever the threat, whatever's waiting around the corner whether it's a petty thug or alien invasion we'll stop it. Together, as a team, as Avengers.


	6. Chapter 6: Timequake

Chapter 6: Timequake

 **The Avengers:**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Dare) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Norway. A young couple walk along the edge of the fjords. They pause to take a selfie. Then they stop, shocked at what they see in the camera and turn around._

 _Sailing along the fjords is a Viking ship filled with warriors._

 _Mexico City. Police surround an Aztec temple and try to contain Aztec warriors running out of it and into the city._

 _In London a group of friends are leaving a night club laughing and joking, then English knights ride down the street on horseback towards them. They go to run but as they do some of them vanish._

 _New York. Five 1920's style gangsters fire at police with Tommy guns. Then an arrow is fired at them, it splits into a net trapping two of the gangsters. Another arrow fires into the ground in front of them and releases a gas knocking them out. Hawkeye jumps onto the street and fires another arrow at a fire escape causing the ladder to fall down taking out another gangster. As for the final two he fires two arrows at the same time that have heavy blunt tips knocking them out._

Hawkeye: Ok that's the pinstripes on 8th Avenue dealt with.

Captain America (VO): Good work, there's something in Central Park that needs immediate attention.

 _Hawkeye turns and heads to Central Park and sees the threat. A Tyrannosaurus Rex roars and charges towards him. Suddenly Smasher flies in and punches out the Dinosaur. She lands next to Hawkeye._

Smasher: I just punched out a Dinosaur. I never thought I'd say that.

 _On the SHIELD Helicarrier, inside the control centre are Captain America and Amadeus Cho with Maria Hill. On screen are footage and maps showing the various global incidents. Suddenly another SHIELD agent vanishes._

Hill: Damn it! That's another one gone!

Captain America: We'll get them back. Amadeus any luck?

Amadeus: My best guess? Somethings happened with time. That's why we've got Dinosaurs, Vikings and all sorts showing up. Our missing people have been thrown to another time period.

Captain America: Get down to the lab's, find a way to fix this mess.

 _Amadeus leaves and heads to the science deck._

Maria Hill: How many of your people are still here?

Captain America: So far we've had no contact from Nova or Antman, everyone else is in the field doing what they can.

 _In Chicago Thor fires lightning at soldiers wearing high tech futuristic flying suits of power armour._

 _In Germany the Human Torch battles Nazi soldiers._

 _On the Steppes of Mongolia Quicksilver disarms a Mongol hoard._

 _And in New York Smasher and Hawkeye and confronted by an army of English redcoats._

Hill: How long until they vanish? Or you?

Captain America: I don't know. But Amadeus will figure out something, I trust him.

 _In the labs on the Helicarrier Amadeus Cho studies a block of Neutronium._

Amadeus: Wow, so this is it? The miracle element I've heard so much about: Neutonium, the building blocks of the universe. Should it be that unstable?

 _Amadeus points to the block and it's edges are fizzing._

SHIELD techie: We believe it's a side effect of the timeline damage but we don't know for sure. If we had Adam Brashear to ask we'd know for sure but he's vanished too.

Amadeus: You've got me, seventh smartest man on Earth; I've read all the papers on this stuff and I have an idea.

 _In New York Hawkeye and Smasher deal with the last of the redcoats, then a shadow falls over the city. The two look up._

Hawkeye: Oh come on….

 _Up in the sky is a huge futuristic helicarrier._

Smasher: I think you need bigger arrows.

 _The carrier begins to fire on the city below but then the sky darkens and huge bolts of lightning smash down into the carriers engines causing them to explode, the carrier falls out of the sky and slams into the Hudson river._

Hawkeye: Good see that even in the far future helicarriers are still airborne as ever.

 _Thor lands next to the two Avengers._

Thor: Sorry I'm late.

Hawkeye: Your loss, you missed Dinosaurs.

 _On the SHIELD carrier, Captain Americas walks into the lab where Amadeus is waiting for him._

Captain America: Tell me you have something.

Amadeus: See this here?

 _He points to the Neutronium._

Amadeus: This is the smallest particle known to science, you go as small as you can and you find these things. Now the interesting thing about Neutronium is that they reflect creation. Effectively they are miniature map of the universe. That make sense?

Captain America: Not at all but don't let that stop you.

Amadeus: Well ok, anyway these time fluxes are happening throughout the universe, but they increase in intensity as you get closer to Earth.

Captain America: So this was caused on Earth?

Amadeus: Yeah and I found out who; see the fluxes increase in frequency closer to the source.

 _Amadeus turns on a screen and on it is Kang the Conqueror who is battling various beings from the past and future._

 _In Munich, Kang's armour generates a large plasma cannon that he uses to vaporise some Holy Roman Empire knights that were charging him, behind him a Germanic tribesman from pre roman times sneaks up on him but a sword appears in Kang's hand, he blocks the German's axe with his sword and fires the cannon killing the man. Kang lowers his weapons and waits for the next shift._

Kang: Come on then, I am Kang the Conqueror, master of all warfare. Bring your worst. I shall kill them all.

 _Woosh! A blast of flame surrounds Kang obscuring his view, then WHAM! At rapid speed Quicksilver runs through the flame hitting Kang at rapid speed sending Kang flying into the side of a building._

Kang: Uff!

 _Kang looks up to see Quicksilver and the Human Torch looking at him._

Human Torch: What did you do this time Kang?

Kang: You dare lay a hand on me?

Quicksilver: We asked you a question.

 _Kang's eyes narrow, he forms a gun and raises it towards the two but then Captain America's shield knocks the gun from his hands. Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Smasher and Hawkeye arrive._

Captain America: Avengers Assemble!

Kang: To die!

 _Quicksilver runs at Kang whose armour generates an ice beam that fires at the ground Quicksilver is running on, Quicksilver trips and slams into the ground._

 _Two large cannons form into each hands and Kang lays suppressing fire on the Avengers, Captain America, Hawkeye and Smasher dive to cover._

 _Hulk moves forward the beams bouncing off him._

Hulk: RRAAAAARRR!

 _He gets close to Kang._

Hulk: That hurt, rather like THIS!

 _He punches Kang up into the air and towards Thor who smashes Kang into the ground with her hammer._

 _Kang gets up, an outline of blue energy briefly sparks around him._

Kang: My armours forcefield is beyond your ability to penetrate.

 _Multiple spheres fly out of the armour at the Hulk and when they hit him they begin to spread out in sludge that anchor him to the ground._

Captain America: Torch, give Hulk a hand! Smasher cover us!

 _Smasher gets out of cover and fires her penta vision at Kang, Captain America runs at Kang while Hawkeye runs to a building, he fires a grapple arrow and ascends to a higher floor giving him a vantage point. He puts an arrow to his bow and waits._

Hawkeye: I'm in position Cap.

 _On the ground Captain America shields himself from an energy burst._

Captain America: Alright, everyone keep the pressure on him at all times.

 _Thor throws her hammer at Kang sending him flying, she lands on top of him and Mjolnir returns to her hand._

Thor: You will undo what you have wrought Kang, or suffer further pain at the hands of Mjolnir.

Kang: Hammers, what a wonderful idea.

 _A huge hammer forms into his hand and he swings it into Thor, she staggers back of him and he drops the hammer on her pinning her to the ground._

Kang: This is from the 44th century, they call it a gravity hammer, it can manipulate the local gravitational field. Right now it's generating the field of a white dwarf star, you may be worthy but even you can't lift this.

 _Human Torch lands next to Hulk who is covered in the sludge and immobilised._

Human Torch: You can heal as well as Banner could right?

Hulk: Yeah why?

Human Torch: This'll get hot.

 _He touches the sludge and his hands glow white hot._

Hulk: AHHHH!

 _The sludge begins to solidify from the heat._

Human Torch: Hold on big guy! Nearly there!

 _Once all the sludge is solid, Hulk strains and he shatters it freeing himself._

Hulk: AAARRRH!

 _Kang and Captain America battle hand to hand. Captain America slams Kang in the face with his shield stunning Kang, Hulk leaps on Kang and slams the sludge on Kang and it begins to spread over Kang's mask. Captain America and Hulk keep pummelling him while Smasher and Human Torch fly up above the battle._

 _Captain America is sped away by Quicksilver while Hulk leaps away._

Quicksilver: Local area is clear.

 _Cap signals to Smasher and Torch._

 _Human Torch fires a blast of fire while Smasher fires penta vision. The ground Kang is on begins to heat up he sinks into the ground while the sludge keeps spreading._

Captain America: We're clear and he's in. Hawkeye, Thor now!

 _Still pinned under the hammer Thor has a face of concentration._

Thor: I am ready. Hawkeye?

Hawkeye: On my mark. Mark!

 _Hawkeye lets fly a low range nuclear arrow while Mjolnir flies down from high in the sky towards Kang._

 _Both hit at the same time causing a massive explosion!_

 _The hammer pinning Thor fades and she stands up._

 _The Avengers walk through the smoke to Kang who is lying in ground defeated, his armour cracked and fading away in places._

Captain America: What was that about us being unable to breach your forcefield?

Kang: You think you've won here?

Captain America: We're standing and you're not. And now you're going to fix your mess.

 _Kang looks at them all and starts laughing._

Kang: Hahahaha! You fools, this is not my doing!

 _The Avengers look at each other surprised._

Hulk: But the Neutronium…..?

Kang: Whatever methods you used were not through enough. I am part of the cause yes but not the one who is at fault. All you've done here is waste time, something that none of us have anymore.

 _Suddenly Kang's arm begins to fade._

Kang: My armour was all that was protecting me, I will be gone and after that one by one you will all vanish until nothing remains. I want you all to know I alone have knowledge of how this could be stopped. But you will end knowing you killed all you seek to protect!

Smasher: If everything dies what will you conquer?

 _Kang's face slips from joy to confusion._

Smasher: You claim you've conquered dozens of timelines if their collapsing your empire will vanish. Tell us whose behind this and maybe we'll save your kingdom and if we can't, well it's what you said

Kang:…...It's him, the lord of Limbo. He tried to remove me from his timeline and it all went wrong, he thinks if kills me it will fix things It was that damn fool Immortus!

 _Kang fades and vanishes._

Human Torch: Immortus. Makes sense.

Hawkeye: What's the play Cap?

Captain America: We're going after Immortus and we'll stop him and set things right. We're going to invade Limbo.


	7. Chapter 7: In Time

Chapter 7: In Time

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Dare) – Superguardian Elite**

 _SHIELD Alpha site. The Avengers and many SHIELD agents are working together to build a large gateway. Amadeus Cho is directing the various workers, Human Torch is wielding a section together while Smasher and Thor are lifting large crates of metal to the site._

 _Cho is handed a set of instructions by a SHIELD agent._

Cho: Quicksilver, got another one for you. Parts are on the table.

 _Quicksilver snatches the instructions from Cho and speeds to the table. In an instant the component is assembled._

Quicksilver: Done. Imagine if you didn't have me here.

Cho: We wouldn't have to print out basic step by step instructions at least. Take it up to Smasher and tell her to connect this to the red socket.

 _Quicksilver nods and speeds off. Human Torch lands next to Cho._

Human Torch: The frames wielded, reckon we should be ready within the hour if we connect the antimatter array directly to the gateway.

 _Cho looks at the Torch surprised._

Cho: I didn't take you for a scientist.

Torch: Hey Reed's rubbed off on me.

Cho: He was something else.

 _BOOM! At the edge of the compound an explosion goes off. The agents look up at the boundary._

Cho: Get back to work guys! The others will handle it!

 _On the edge of the compound a solider in massive futuristic armour fires explosive shells from his gun at Captain America and Hawkeye._

Solider: Die! In the name of Terra Prima!

 _The two duck behind cover._

Hawkeye: Terra Prima huh? I never thought the future would be so….young adulty.

Captain America: Come on focus we can't let him reach the gateway.

Hawkeye: He won't. Relax and enjoy this one Steve. Things are gonna get harder once they finish the gateway.

 _Captain America steps out and the solider fires a shot that bounces off the shield, Captain America then throws the shield and it hits the armour creating a crack. Then Hawkeye fires an arrow into the crack that explodes knocking the soldier out._

Hawkeye: Is that the last one?

 _In the helicarrier command centre Maria Hill is watching a live thermal feed of the surrounding area._

Hill: You're clear for now. You'd best head back to the main compound and end this before things get worse.

 _At the centre of the compound the gateway is finished. The Avengers stand in front of the large nearly 20-foot-high gateway._

 _Captain America turns to Hawkeye and Quicksilver._

Captain America: I need you two to stay behind, do what you can to contain the temporal attackers. If we're not back in two hours then gather who you can and come after us.

Hawkeye: Understood. Good luck guys.

 _Quicksilver grabs Hawkeye and the two speed away._

Captain America: When you're ready Amadeus.

 _Amadeus flicks a switch and the gateway activates, in the centre is a swirling vortex of raw time and then it settles. Limbo awaits them, a frozen land occupied by a vast fortress._

Thor: The fortress of Immortus. Even Odin is weary of trespassing here.

Captain America: Watch each other's backs, we've faced worse and beaten it. We'll beat this too.

 _Amadeus Cho's eyes glow green and he Hulk out. Then the Avengers move through the portal and into Limbo._

 _They arrive and look around._

Human Torch: It's not cold, with all the ice around us I thought it would be cold.

Hulk: It's Limbo ice, frozen pure time. That's all Limbo is pure time.

Smasher: Watch out guys, my exo specs are picking up movement.

Thor: Immortus knows we're here, he's sent his army to meet us, they are said to be the mightiest warriors of all ages that he plucked from time to serve him. Shall we show them who the mighty really are?

 _Out of the gates charge Immortus's army, warriors of all ages; Spartans, Romans, Vikings, world war two soldiers, future men and leading them is a large frost giant wielding a giant club._

Captain America: Avengers Assemble!

 _The Avengers charge into the army._

Captain America: Alright let's get this done. Hulk split their ranks.

 _Hulk runs at the army and leaps up in the air, he slams down into the middle of the army hitting the ground as hard as he can and then lifts the very ground up throwing the bulk of the troops into the air._

Captain America: Torch, Smasher, keep airborne and don't let them catch their bearings!

 _Torch and Smasher fire bursts of flames and penta vision at any troops that were unaffected by Hulk's first attack keeping them off balance._

 _The Ice giant swings his club and narrowly misses The Human Torch._

Human Torch: Whoa! Easy!

 _Then Thor's hammer slams into the giant staggering him back. Mjolnir returns to Thor's hand._

Thor: I know you. Tempus. The giant who sold his soul to Immortus in search of the ultimate battle. Today you have found it.

 _Captain America throws his shield but Tempus catches it with ease._

Tempus: We shall see.

 _Smasher fires her penta vision at the back of Tempus's head then Thor flies in slamming the hammer down on Tempus._

Smasher: Made you look!

 _Tempus staggers forward but then spins around slamming his club at Smasher sending her flying away._

 _The Hulk slams his hands together creating a shockwave that destroys the weapons of the soldiers. He grins at them._

Hulk: Your call. How do you want to do this?

 _The Soliders turn and run._

Hulk: Good call.

 _Captain America flips backward dodging a blow from Tempus, Thor flies in but in a movement that is too fast for anyone to follow Tempus spins around and catches Thor, he squeezes tight trying to crush her._

Thor: AAAHHHH!

Tempus: I have long dreamed of slaying Thor, I suppose I can settle for you pretender.

 _Hulk runs at Tempus who rapidly sidesteps Hulk._

 _Hovering overhead the Human Torch observes the giant._

Human Torch: He is fast isn't he?

 _The Torch flies down at towards Tempus._

Human Torch: EVERYONE SHUT YOUR EYES!

 _They do and the Torch glows brighter and brighter becoming white hot and glowing like a small sun. He flies right in Tempus' face and lets it all out! The giant sees it all and his eyes glaze over. Blinded he staggers back and drops Thor._

Tempus: RRRAAARR! You dare? I do not need eyes, my senses remain sharp!

 _Hulk runs in and slams his fist into the back of Tempus' knee and the giant falls to his knees._

Hulk: Can't dodge what you can't see.

 _Thor and Human Torch let loose with lightning and fire on Tempus, but the giant stands and begins to heal from the burns they inflict._

Tempus: I may be ice, but I will not melt!

Thor: No…

 _She flies forward at rapid speed and slams her hammer into his chest, Tempus cracks and shatters into hundreds of pieces!_

Thor: But you will shatter. I know you'll reform eventually giant, so I need not hold back.

 _Captain America helps Smasher up._

Captain America: You ok Izzy?

Smasher: I'm good, Let's storm the castle.

 _Earth. Chicago. Hawkeye fires an arrow down the barrel of a tommy gun that then sprays a knockout gas putting down the gangster holding the gun._

 _A car with two gangsters in it drives towards him at top speed, Quicksilver speeds in and throws both gangsters out the car then pulls Hawkeye clear from the car which keeps going into a building._

Quicksilver: That's the third time I've saved you today Clint. You're slipping.

Hawkeye: Third? When did the other two happen?

Quicksilver: In that fight, I was moving too fast to see and caught two bullets that would have hit you.

Hawkeye: Too fast to see? That's convenient.

Quicksilver: Every time, one day I'll just leave you to it and then we'll see.

Hawkeye: Yeah, yeah. Maria anything else for us?

Maria Hill: We're getting a huge reading in New York, it's bigger than anything we've seen.

 _Quicksilver grabs Hawkeye._

Quicksilver: On our-

 _In a blink they are in New York._

Quicksilver: Way.

Hawkeye: Show off.

 _They look up and see a large rift open in the sky, on the other side is red soil and a dark sky. A familiar shaped helmet looms through it, and then Galactus the Butcher of Worlds steps through and on to Earth. This Galactus is nearly 50 metres tall and his armour is black and red rather than purple._

Galactus: I…..HUNGER!

Hawkeye: Cap whatever you're doing you'd better do it fast.

 _Limbo. The walls of Immortus' fortress crash down and The Avengers step inside. A withered and battered Immortus looks up at them._

Immortus: Ah Avengers…. I suppose I should not be surprised at your presence, you have always made a habit of interfering in my affairs.

Captain America: And you've always made a habit of abusing time. Looks like now its caught up to you.

Human Torch: You could say it was only a matter of time.

Smasher: Really?

Human Torch: Sorry.

Immortus: This is no laughing matter. Time has been broken and try as I might I cannot fix it. History is doomed to crash together upon itself until nothing remains.

Thor: It hasn't yet. Tell us what caused this and we may yet fix it.

Immortus: It was Kang. He and I had a….disagreement regarding our temporal domains. We waged a war across the timestream but we were too evenly matched. I decided to go back and destroy Kang before he could wage war against me. But he had the same idea and so we both went further back to alter history in our favour. Eventually the time line could not take much more of what we were doing and it snapped. And here we are trapped as time comes to an end.

Captain America: Nothing's ended yet. There's always a way.

Hulk: Quite a simple one now I think about it. This whole mess was caused by Kang and Immortus going further and further back to change history in their favour causing it to all crash down around them. All you have to do is loose.

Immortus: No! I will not allow that upstart to have dominion over me, I wil-

 _Immortus flares up what energy he has left but before he can do anything Mjolnir slams into him knocking him out._

Thor: Your objections have been noted. And ignored.

Smasher: So what's happening? What do we do?

Hulk: We just have to let Kang win, if he wins his war with Immortus neither will have to go back in time to alter the outcome in their favour. Time doesn't break and everything will reset like this never happened.

Smasher: Except Kang wins, what do we do about him?

Captain America: We beat him, like we always do.

 _Hulk grabs Immortus' belt and slips it on._

Hulk: Alright. Everyone ready for some more time travel?

 _They vanish in a flash of light._

 _Limbo, months ago. Hundreds of Kangs and Immortus' battle each other. Some appear and join the fight having travelled back to this moment, others then disappear in search of a way to change the outcome._

 _Then lightning strikes the ground and dozens of Kangs and Immortus' are sent flying. The Avengers arrive._

Captain America: Take them out.

 _The Avengers charge at the two armies._

 _Earth. New York, Hawkeye and Quicksilver watch as Galactus begins to summon his Butchery engine, a huge device that oozes terror._

Quicksilver: I'm going in, cover me.

Hawkeye: With arrows, against that?

Quicksilver: You'd rather die lying down?

Hawkeye: Good point, although I think we're gonna be ok.

 _He points to a group of ancient Native Americans who are being sucked back in portals and thrown to their native time._

Hawkeye: Whatever they did it worked!

 _Across the world the various temporal refugees are being thrown back to their time. A portal appears above Galactus._

Galactus: No. I will not go back to that dead time. I am not one to be thrown across the ages for the amusement of others. I am Galactus!

 _Soon all others are gone and only Galactus remains, struggling against the portal. Energy builds up and then explodes obscuring everything from view._

 _Hawkeye and Quicksilver shield their eyes from the explosion._

Quicksilver: Is it over?

 _Then the smoke clears and Galactus is still there._

Galactus: At last. I have endured defeats and countless millennia but now it is in my grasp. Earth is mine to claim.


	8. Chapter 8: The Butcher of Worlds

Chapter 8: The Butcher of Worlds

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Changing Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Universal Protector**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Galactus, The Butcher of Worlds stands over New York City and surveys the city. People flee in terror from him, he stands as tall as the skyscrapers._

Galactus: I remember when this world was green, when I was denied my right to feed again and again. As a gesture of respect I allowed this world to remain whole as long as life lay upon it. I honoured kept my word for millions of years and only returned when it was truly barren. But I was denied by the Asgardian Thor, who laid me low and turned me into this. The Butcher of Worlds. Once I destroyed worlds so I could survive, now I butcher them for the joy of it. And I will finally do the same to Earth, I care not what has force has flung me here, I am here now and I will have my vengeance for all this world has wrought on me!

 _Quicksilver and Hawkeye stare up at Galactus. He ignores them and turns away. They are beneath his notice._

Hawkeye: Let's kick his ass.

Quicksilver: Us? Beat Galactus?

Hawkeye: Get everyone clear of the immediate area, I'll hold him off.

Quicksilver: You'll-?

Hawkeye: Go!

 _Quicksilver speeds off and Hawkeye strings an arrow to his bow. He takes aim at Galactus' head and fires. The arrow flies up hitting Galactus in the face, it explodes! Then the smoke clears and Galactus glares down at Hawkeye unharmed._

Hawkeye: Yeah I didn't think that would work either.

 _Galactus fires beams out of his eyes at Hawkeye but at the last moment Quicksilver speeds in and pulls him clear._

Quicksilver: That's the fourth time!

Hawkeye: Very funny!

Quicksilver: Your welcome. But now that we've established your usual plan of shooting the problem in the face doesn't work do you have any idea what to do now?

 _Then suddenly Nova flies over them and towards Galactus._

Nova: Keep people clear, I'll handle Galactus!

 _Nova fires a huge blast of energy at Galactus who blocks it with a blast of his own. Nova flies around the Butcher dodging his bursts while hitting Galactus with his own._

Worldmind: Richard, it is critical you pay attention at this time. We do not have the power to defeat Galactus, I calculate that we can only hold him for mere moments.

Nova: Give me full power, full access to the Nova force. Every second he's busy killing us is a second he's not killing anyone else!

 _Hawkeye and Quicksilver watch the battle. Nova weaves around Galactus using his speed to his advantage._

Hawkeye: He's taking on Galactus, by himself…

Quicksilver: Looks that way.

Hawkeye: Huh.

 _Limbo. The fortress of Immortus. The Avengers reappear in a flash of light._

Captain America: Did it work?

 _Amadeus Cho activates a device that projects many screens showing various periods of history. All is as it should be, everything is in its correct time._

Amadeus Cho: Everything's good.

Immortus: Hahaha.

 _They turn to see Immortus, still battered but now grinning._

Thor: Something funny?

Immortus: Just how wrong you are.

 _In New York Antman pushes through a crowd of fleeing people. His daughter Cassie is following him._

Antman: Cassie what are you doing?

Cassie: I'm coming with you!

 _Antman stops and turns around taking off his helmet._

Antman: No you're not! You're going to get to safety so I don't have to worry about you.

Cassie: We were thrown to prehistoric New York and I was fine, I've been a super hero almost as long as you have!

Antman: This isn't up for debate Cassie, now go or I'll tell your Mum and then she'll-

 _BOOM! A large explosion rocks the city and they look up to see Nova fly across the sky and smash into a building. Galactus walks round a corner into clear view._

Cassie: Galactus? Ok Dad, I'll get people clear. What are you going to do?

Antman: Honestly? I have no idea.

 _In the building Nova gets up. His suit is smoking._

Worldmind: Shields are at eight percent. Suit healing systems running at maximum.

Nova: And that was from a glancing blow. You should get ready for transfer to another corpsman Worldmind.

Worldmind: You are not going to give up are you Richard?

Nova: Never.

Worldmind: Then I shall stay, Galactus has many crimes to answer for.

 _Nova takes flight and flies towards Galactus._

Galactus: I was there when the Nova Corp fell. I watched you fail to save all you have built, as those you loved died screaming. You will accomplish nothing Nova, your legacy only fit to be mocked and trampled by those better then you.

 _Nova rockets straight into Galactus punching him in the face with full power behind the blow._

Nova: Says you. 

_Limbo. Immortus's fortress. The Avengers watch the footage of Nova battling Galactus._

Smasher: We have to get home! Nova can't beat him on his own!

Human Torch: We might not have to fight, The Fantastic Four saved Galactus's life, he views us as friends and I was even his herald once. I think I can reason with him.

Amadeus Cho: I don't think so, this isn't the Galactus we're familiar with.

 _Cho is using the device to bring up footage of Galactus battling Thor and transforming into the Butcher of Worlds._

Amadeus Cho: He's from the far future when Earth has wasted away. He tried to devour the Earth (again) but that time Thor stopped him and infected with something called the Necro Sword. This transformed Galactus into something called the Butcher of Worlds. He's insane and can't be reasoned with.

Human Torch: Necro Sword? Butcher of Worlds? Well that sounds ominous.

Thor: Galactus is not unstoppable. We will prevail.

Captain America: Amadeus activate the portal, get us back to the Tower. We'll need to get the Ultimate Nulifier and pray we don't to-

Amadeus Cho: You go guys, I'll stay.

Captain America: We'll need your strength-

Amadeus Cho: You should stay too. This machine can view all the variable timelines. We can search for a way to defeat Galactus without using Doomsday weapons that will blow half the world apart.

Thor: We will buy you what time you need.

 _Captain America nods and joins Amadeus at the console._

 _Smasher, Thor and Human Torch stand together and are teleported away. They reappear in New York city._

 _Human Torch flames on and flies up towards Galactus._

Human Torch: Galactus! I heard what happened to you, that something's changed you! We can help you, our Galactus doesn't even need to devour planets anymore, we can do the same to you. We don't have to fight!

 _Galactus turns and stares right at the Torch._

Galactus: I no longer need to devour worlds Jonathon Storm. I butcher them for the joy of it, that is my purpose now. You can help me achieve that by embracing oblivion!

 _Beams of light fire out of Galactus' eyes and Human Torch dodges. Nova flies up next to the Torch._

Nova: What were you thinking?

Human Torch: We have a long history, I thought I could reason with him.

Nova: He's beyond reason, I hope you have a plan because I'm almost spent.

 _KRAKATHOOM! Large bolts of lightning strike across the sky._

Thor: So you will not see reason Galactus. So be it, I shall make you regret you choice, with thunder and lightning and the power of Thor!

 _Lightning crashes on Mjolnir and cracks around the edges of the hammer building up, then she throws it as hard as she can, the hammer flies towards Galactus and hits him square in the chest. Galactus falls back onto a building._

 _On the ground Hawkeye, Quicksilver and Antman carry civilians away from the collapsing building._

Hawkeye: It's alright, everything going to be ok…I hope.

 _Smasher, Nova and Human Torch fly over Galactus and fire full power beams of penta-vision, gravimetric energy and fire respectively at Galactus. Mjolnir returns to Thor's hand and she summons more lightning to crash down on Galactus._

 _Shockwaves crash across New York, windows shatter. And then they stop. Galactus' chest plate is cracked and smoking. But then the damage fades and Galactus stands up seemingly unharmed._

Galactus: You are not the Thor I was hoping to find. You must be a temporary placeholder, an insignificant speck on Asgard's history. You are not worth my time, none of you are.

 _Galactus raises his hand and black necro constructs begin to form._

Galactus: Go forth my heralds, remove these annoyances for me while I prepare to butcher.

 _The constructs complete their formation and standing in his hands are solid jet black copies of the Avengers._

Galactus: Avengers assemble.

 _The Necro Avengers fly out of Galactus' hands and engage their counter parts._

 _Limbo. Amadeus Cho and Captain America watch as images of timelines flicker by on screen._

Captain America: What's happening?

Amadeus Cho: It's weird, Immortus has a Bridge, like we built back during that Incursion business. Oh, sorry I don't mean to bring up any bad-

Captain America: It's ok, keep going.

Amadeus Cho: Well I've got it running a search for "Galactus". And as there's infinite timelines that means infinite outcomes. There's a solution waiting for us.

Immortus: And what if there is not? What if this is the end of your world and you are simply too stubborn to admi-UGH!

 _Captain America slams his shield into Immortus' face knocking him out._

Captain America: You didn't need his help did you?

Amadeus Cho: No I think I'm good.

 _Then images of Galactus appear on screen. The two begin to flick through them._

 _Earth. The battle rages. Antman is knocked down by his copy has grown even larger than him. The two Quicksilvers are a blur as they battle at speeds too fast for the eye to see. Hawkeye and his copy exchange shots. In the air Smasher grapples with her copy, Human Torch dodges a blast from his copy and the two Nova's charge each other. And then above them all the Thor's throw bolts of lightning at each other._

 _Antman rubs his jaw._

Antman: I've had problems with self-loathing but this is ridiculous!

 _His copy goes to stamp on his head, Antman shrinks down dodging the blow. The copy looks around confused, then Antman grows behind him repaying the blow._

Antman: Made you look!

 _Lightning crashes onto Mjolnir and is absorbed._

Thor: You are nothing but a cheap imitation. You have no power over the elements, not as I do!

 _Thor throws her hammer and the clone does the same, Mjolnir smashes through the fake and through the Thor's chest! The Thor explodes into small black wisps. Mjolnir flies back to Thor's hand._

Thor: That is your failing Galactus. You misunderstand, Mjolnir has no copy, it is unique.

 _On the ground Hawkeye ducks behind cover as two arrows fly over heard._

Quicksilver: Hawkeye! I'm coming to you now, plan 8!

 _Hawkeye grabs an arrow from his quiver and stabs it into the ground, from the arrow head a cover of ice spreads over the ground, the two Quicksilvers run towards it trading punches and kicks, as they hit the ice the fake Quicksilver skids and falls while the real one simply slides over it. The clone tries to recover but Quicksilver is too fast, he runs at rapid speed and punches through the fake. The fake explodes._

Quicksilver: Speed is a gift that requires practise, practise you do not have. Or will have. Thank you Clint.

Hawkeye: 3-1 right?

Quicksilver: You need a hand with yours?

Hawkeye: If you want.

 _The clone Hawkeye leaps over the cover but in the blink of an eye his bow and arrow are snatched away from him._

Hawkeye: I say arrow you say what. Arrow!

Fake Hawkeye: What?

 _Thunk! Hawkeye fires an arrow into the copies head, the copy explodes!_

 _In the sky Human Torch flies past Smasher._

Human Torch: This is too weird, wanna swap?

Smasher: Sure thing.

 _Smasher flies into the fake Torch and punches it, the copy blasts back with a large burst of flame. It bounces harmlessly of Smasher._

Smasher: Sorry but my exo suit is designed to withstand low level solar flares, so a little bit of fire isn't going to stop me!

 _She claps her hands together creating a shockwave that extinguishes the clone Torch._

 _Meanwhile Human Torch is flying around the clone Smasher creating a vortex of flame trapping her. The walls of fire get closer and closer to the clone and then when they touch the clone explodes._

 _Nova and his copy rocket around each dodging the others blasts._

Nova: Worldmind, have you analysed his flight pattern yet?

Worldmind: I have just finished Richard. Mapping the pathway to your HUD now.

 _Nova flies vertically up and the clone follows, then in mid air Nova tucks and rolls and flies right back at his copy, smashing straight through the clone destroying it!_

 _Antman grows to nearly one hundred feet in height and lifts up his smaller copy, he slams it onto the ground and it explodes._

 _The Avengers regroup on the ground._

Antman: We made that look good.

Nova: Something's not right, I've fought Galactus' heralds before, we shouldn't able to beat them this easily, if at all.

Human Torch: I think this Galactus is weaker then what we're used to. He must not have fed in a long time. I reckon we can take him.

Thor: Then what are we waiting for?

 _The Avengers charge at Galactus, who during the fight has been constructing his world butchering machine. Galactus turns to face them._

Galactus: Enough.

 _Huge bursts of energy erupt from him and the Avengers are all thrown backwards with ease._

Galactus: I admit I am weakened, I may not need to feed anymore but my power wanes between butchery. But I am not that weakened. I indulged your love of combat only because there is no resistance in my time, and the struggle makes the meal that bit sweater. But now I tire of these games, I will end your world now and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

 _But then bolts of energy fire down from the heavens, one hits the machine causing it to explode while the other knocks one of Galactus' horns of his helmet._

 _The Silver Surfer flies down and hovers between his one-time master and The Avengers._

Silver Surfer: I told you once when I left your service. This world is not yours to destroy, not now and not ever. So swears the Silver Surfer!

Galactus: Norrin Radd. In my time you are long dead. You died in defence of this world. Why? This is not Zenn Laa, this is not the world that raised you, what has it offered you other than pain?

Silver Surfer: They don't have to offer me anything. That's not why I left your side, I did it because it was right and you were wrong. But it doesn't have to be this way. I can sense the corruption inside you, I can help you, I know you only devoured worlds to survive, you know the butchery you plan is wrong.

Galactus: I fulfil my purpose just as I always had. Once you understood that. It does not matter that my purpose has changed, only that I fulfil it.

Silver Surfer: So be it.

 _The Surfer unleashes a huge blast of energy at Galactus who counters with one of his own, the two blasts collide in a massive explosion!_

 _Limbo. Captain America watches as the Silver Surfer battles Galactus, Galactus fires a wave of energy at the Avengers but the Surfer flies onto it using his board to surf the energy wave and dissipate the wave harmlessly._

Captain America: The Silver Surfer's joined the fight, that's good we have some more time. Have you got anything yet?

 _Amadeus Cho looks up from the screens._

Amadeus: A few realities have beaten Galactus on short notice before, although that involved zombies or blowing up the moon. I've got nothing yet….

 _Something comes on screen._

Amadeus: Wait a minute…I might have something.

 _Earth. The Avengers get ready to join the attack._

Thor: We must keep Galactus off balance, do not stop until he falls or we do.

Nova: We won't fall.

 _They get ready but then a portal opens and Captain America steps through._

Captain America: Hold up! We have a solution, come on!

 _The Avengers go through the portal._

Galactus: Do you see Radd? These humans who you have given everything for have abandoned you, they have elected to save their own skins. A wise decision.

 _The Surfer fires a blast at Galactus._

Silver Surfer: We both know that is not true, they have not given up on me and I will not give up on them!

 _In Limbo the Avengers are all strapping themselves into a machine. The machine is a row of seats each with a helmet attached to them, these helmets are connected by wires that feed into a large containment tank._

Hawkeye: So what does this do again? And speak English this time.

Amadeus Cho: I got the idea from viewing another timeline, in it when Earth was attacked by Galactus; Reed Richards, Charles Xavier and Bruce Banner combined their mental energies to form a being made of their combined mental strength. This being was powerful enough to fight off Galactus. We're going to do the same here. So when I switch on the machine we all need to focus on one thing, defeating Galactus.

Smasher: But what if our minds can't uncombine afterwards?

Captain America: The Worldmind has that covered. So everyone ready?

 _They all nod._

Captain America: Alright, Amadeus switch this on. Avengers assemble.

 _Amadeus straps himself in and flicks a switch. The helmets glow and energy floods in the containment tank. The Avengers are converted into this energy and disappear._

 _In the tank this energy comes together into the shape of a human. Then the walls lower and the man steps out. It has no features other than a basic set of eyes and mouth, it glows gold and is nearly ten foot in height._

Man: I…I am Avenger Prime!

 _Avenger Prime looks at the screen. He sees Galactus._

Avenger Prime: Yes….yes that is my purpose. I must defeat Galactus.

 _A portal opens and he steps through it._

 _In New York Avenger Prime emerges and strides towards Galactus._

Avenger Prime: GALACTUS! You are unwelcome here! This world is not yours to take, IT IS AN AVENGERS WORLD!

 _Avenger Prime grows in height matching Galactus and slams into him, forcing the Butcher back._

Galactus: You dare?! You dare lay a hand on me?

Avenger Prime: I dare!

 _Avenger Prime lands blow after blow on Galactus, he tears of the horns on the helmet and throws them to one side, Galactus pushes Avenger Prime back and fires a blast of energy staggering Avenger Prime back, but Avenger Prime quickly recovers._

Galactus: How? How can a human how the power to face me?

Avenger Prime: My power is matched only by my dedication, my existence is solely dedicated to destroy you and destroy you I shall!

 _Beams of energy fire from Avenger Prime and Galactus falls. The Silver Surfer hovers over Galactus._

Silver Surfer: I told you Galactus, they will never give up. This being may be almighty but at his core he is human.

Galactus: No! I will not be destroyed! I must be eternal!

 _Galactus slams his hands into the Earth and power radiates out from them, buildings shake and come apart, tidal waves slam the coastlines over the globe._

Galactus: If I am to die this world will end with me!

 _Silver Surfer flies next to Avenger Prime._

Silver Surfer: I sense you came from Limbo, can you reopen a portal? I know where we must send him.

Avenger Prime: I…yes, I can do it. Open your mind to me.

 _A portal opens behind Galactus and the two beings run at the Butcher of Worlds, they slam into him and slowly but surely push him through, Galactus digs in but the two keep straining._

Silver Surfer: We have him! Push! PUSH!

 _And after one mighty final push Galactus falls back into the portal which closes behind him._

Silver Surfer: It is over.

Avenger Prime: I have completed my task but what is next? What do I do now I-

Worldmind: Excuse me, it is critical you pay attention at this time. You must allow the minds within you resume individuality.

 _Avenger Prime shrinks and then vanishes, the nine Avengers fall to the ground._

Silver Surfer: I have you.

 _He forms bubbles of energy around them all, lowering them to the ground._

Antman: Oowww. Does anyone else have a barrel of asprin?

Human Torch: My head hasn't hurt this much since my college hangovers.

Hawkeye: So did we win?

Silver Surfer: We have succeeded Clint Barton, this twisted shade of Galactus will never be a threat again.

Captain America: Where did you send him?

 _Earth. 5 billion years from now. Galactus falls through a portal and onto ground. It seals behind him. Galactus gets up._

Galactus: This is not over! I will butcher you all! I am Galactus and you are nothing! NOTHING!

 _But then he sees what is in the sky, the red giant that the sun will one day become is getting closer and closer as it devours the Earth._

Galactus: No…

 _And then it is over. The former devourer of worlds is himself devoured, consumed by the dying star._

 _Back in the present. The Avengers assist in the rebuilding of the New York._

Hawkeye: Can't quite believe it, we fixed time and stopped Galactus, maybe this team won't be a disaster after all.

Quicksilver: We? All I seem to recall you doing is needing me to save you five times.

Hawkeye: When was the fifth time?!

 _Captain America approaches the Silver Surfer._

Captain America: Thank you for today Norrin. I don't know if we could have succeeded without you.

Silver Surfer: I am sure you would have found a way but I am happy to have been some assistance. This world deserves more then to be butchered.

Captain America: That is why we do what we do. And I was wondering if you would join us? We never know what's around the corner but I do know your power would always be helpful.

Silver Surfer: I am honoured. Earth is one of many worlds I protect, I cannot commit to you as much as you would deserve. But if you need my help, if you need my fire put out the call and I shall be there.

 _Smasher and Antman watch the exchange._

Smasher: We got the Silver Surfer on the team now? Do the rest of us even need to turn up?

Antman: Well it's like Cap said, you never know what's coming next.

 _Chicago. A week later. A middle aged bald man runs down a back alley, two police officers chase him. The man turns a corner and sees a fence blocking him._

 _The officers catch up._

Officer: It's over Wright, put your hands on your head.

 _The man turns and goes to do so but then two arrows of pure energy sink straight into the officers chests killing them._

Wright: What the?

 _Behind the officers are three men. The first is dressed in ornate glowing armour and wields a bow made of pure energy and has glowing eyes, the second is not a man but an eight foot Minotaur and the third in the centre looks normal being dressed in a simple yet fine suit._

Wright: Who are you people?

Suited Man: Mr Wright. Welcome to the Zodiac. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Block

Chapter 9: The Block

 **The Avengers:**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers): Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton): Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff): Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang): Size Changing Superhero**

 _Las Vegas. Two men dressed in suits walk down an alley way off the main strip._

Man 1: You sure it's this way?

Man 2: Yeah right up here and then we-UHH!

 _Something sends this man right up into the air knocking him out, his companion goes to draw a gun but an arrow tipped with a heavy ball flies into his head knocking him out._

 _Antman returns to normal size and Hawkeye rappels down onto the street._

Antman: Sure nice of them to give us direction before we knocked them out don't you think?

Hawkeye: Contrary to what most people say there is some honour among thieves.

Antman: You would know.

Hawkeye: So would you.

 _The two grin at each other._

Captain America: If you two are quite finished.

 _The SHIELD Helicarrier, hovering among the clouds above Las Vegas obscured from the public's view. In the control room Captain America and Maria Hill are overseeing this operation._

Captain America: We don't have long.

 _On the streets. Antman enlarges a bag and begins taking clothes out of it, Hawkeye drags the two men behind a dumpster. He takes out a iPhone sized gadget and scans their faces, the scanner then drops out two small tablet sized devices. Hawkeye hands one to Antman who is now changed._

Hawkeye: Here, holographic masks. We'll look like these guys.

 _Antman takes the device and pushes it into his right ear, suddenly his face shifts and he resembles one of the men._

Antman: Nice. Love these SHIELD gadgets.

 _Hawkeye gets changed and hands Antman his bow and arrows, Antman attaches devices to them that shrink them to pocket size. Hawkeye activates his mask and it's like nothing happened to the two men._

Antman: So now we're all changed does someone want to tell me what's going on beyond "Hey Scott get your ass to the Helicarrier we have a mission for you"?

 _On the helicarrier._

Captain America: Sorry for the short notice Scott but with half the team in space and Cho at a conference in China you're the best suited for this mission.

Antman: Hey just want to know what I'm walking into, I've got no issues with doing it. Flattered to be asked really.

Captain America: Over the past couple of weeks we've seen an increase in super powered petty crimes.

Maria Hill: The interesting thing about these crimes is that the energy signature of all the perps matched. Which suggests a common origin.

Captain America: SHIELD picked up an energy spike matching the readings here in Vegas. I need you two to find out who's behind this.

Antman: And take them out?

Captain America: No. This a recon mission only, I want you to get as much information as you can then get out. But if things do go south a SHIELD Howling Commando unit is on standby and Quicksilver is a block away.

Quicksilver: Say the word and I'll be there before you can blink.

 _On the street. Hawkeye and Antman round the corner ahead of them is a doorway guarded by four armed bouncers._

 _They approach the bouncers. Three of the bouncers raise their weapons at the two._

Bouncer: Invitations?

 _Hawkeye hands him the two invites. The bouncer looks up and down and waves them inside._

 _They walk through the doorway and past some more armed guards._

Antman: Lot of security.

Captain America: Scott?...zzz….Clint? We can't…

Hawkeye: Damn, must be jamming the signal, whatever's going on here it's something that they want to keep quiet.

Antman: We sticking to the plan?

Hawkeye: Yeah, we've got this far.

 _They keep walking and reach a large room filled with people milling around in front of a stage, the curtains are drawn over the stage. Hawkeye and Antman move through the crowd._

Hawkeye: See the guy with the scar on his cheek? He's a known HYDRA agent. And that one with the arm full of tattoo's is one of Roxxon's thugs.

Antman: It's not just organisation workers, I busted that one with the blue hair for dealing drugs in the airport. But he was a small time dealer what's he doing here?

 _The curtains begin to open on the stage._

Hawkeye: I think we're about to find out.

 _Four men step out onto the stage. The first is the suited man from the end of Chapter 8. His suit is a dark blue/purple and there is a visor across his eyes. The second man is the runaway man from Chapter 8, he is now wearing a green spandex suit with the Gemini symbol on the chest. The third is the Archer from Chapter 8 who has the Sagittarius symbol on his chest and finally the fourth is a man in shape but has hoofed feet and a ram's head, the symbol on his chest is that of Aries. The suited man steps towards the microphone._

Suited Man: Good evening, ladies and gentleman. My name is Libra, these are my colleagues; Sagittarius, Aries and Gemini. We are the Zodiac.

 _The other three Zodiac members spread out across the stage and watch the crowd, like they are looking for something._

Libra: I am grateful that you all came. I appreciate that there is a degree of difficulty when it comes to choosing to respond to a blank invitation but rest assured you have made the right choice. So why are you here? You are here to be better, for us to make you better. That is what the Zodiac does. We offer power to those without it.

 _Items are bought out onto the stage, an ebony blade, a Porcupine suit, an advanced rifle and many more._

Libra: How do you receive this power? It is simple, you have to make a bid.

 _One man in the crowd steps forward grinning, he lifts a large suitcase._

Man: Easy. Fifty million for everything on stage.

 _Libra smiles._

Libra: I am afraid that that is not the nature of this auction. We do not bid in money, we bid in favours. We give you power beyond your dreams and we expect something in return. So tell us, what will you do with our gifts and how will it benefit us?

 _Aries pushes an item forward, it is a syringe._

Libra: This item is a modified mutant growth hormone serum. This will grant you strength comparable to the mightiest of heroes and the ability to heal from any wound. Now what do you bid?

Hydra Agent: Assassination of your enemies.

Roxxon thug: Roxxon is prepared to offer 45% of our Mid-Western offices profits.

Hand ninja: We offer a resurrection of a loved one.

Libra: No, no, no. You still do not understand. What will you do?

 _Libra points to the drug dealer Antman singled out._

Libra: You. What would you do with this power? Speak.

Drug Dealer: I…..um, well…I'd get my landlord of my back, even some scores I guess but I wouldn't-

Libra: There. That is the answer we seek. Come, come.

 _He waves the dealer to the stage, Gemini hands the dealer the serum and waves him out the back entrance._

Antman: It's a power auction. But why are they doing this? What's the endgame?

Hawkeye: If I had to guess maybe to show that they can.

Libra: You are correct Clint Barton. What is the point of possessing power if you cannot lord it over others? Yes I did say Clint Barton. We are not alone this evening, we have very special guests; two of Earth's Mightiest, two Avengers: Hawkeye and Antman.

 _The crowd turn and begin to surround the two._

Hawkeye: Not good, not good!

Libra: I would like to extend a special offer to all those present. Kill these two meddlers and whatever you desire is on the house!

 _With a roar the crowd charge at the two._

 _Antman reaches into his pocket and grabs the shrunk down bow and quiver and throws it at Hawkeye. In the air it enlarges and Hawkeye grabs it. In a blur he draws an arrow and fires it, it explodes in a flash bang stunning several of the crowd._

 _Antman shrinks down and suddenly several crowd members are thrown around seemingly by nothing. The crowd hesitate._

Crowd Member: What are you doing? Get em!

Roxxon Thug: And get taken out? No thanks!

Hydra Agent: It's just the weak ones!

Hawkeye: It's not just us.

 _Quicksilver speeds inside and grabs the Hand Ninja who was sneaking up on the two, he slams the Ninja into the wall knocking him out._

Quicksilver: Saved you again Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: I was waiting for a clean shot!

 _Antman enlarges as he does a flying kick taking out the Hydra Agent._

Antman: Guys can we save the bickering until afterwards? Because I was going to shrink the Ninja!

 _On the stage Libra smiles._

Libra: Look at them, so high and mighty and secure in their own power. They take nothing seriously do they? That's their mistake, shall we show them the power of The Zodiac?

 _The Avengers have finished dealing with the crowd, the few that aren't knocked out are making for the exits._

Antman: They're getting away!

Quicksilver: SHEILD's got the place surrounded they won't get far. And neither will you, whatever you're doing ends now.

Libra: Does it now?

 _Aries, Gemini and Sagittarius step forward. In a blur Aries speeds forward smashing into Quicksilver slamming him through a wall._

Hawkeye: Quicksilver?!

Sagittarius: Don't worry about him, you've got more important things to worry about.

 _Sagittarius draws an energy arrow and fires it at Hawkeye, Hawkeye also fires an arrow but in the air the energy arrow splits into several smaller arrows, one of the arrows destroys the arrow in the air while the rest of the arrows fly towards Hawkeye, Hawkeye dives into cover but two of the arrows do graze his side!_

Hawkeye: AAAAHH!

 _Antman shrinks down, Gemini steps of the stage towards him._

Gemini: So here's how this is going to go. I can't see you shrunk down like that and you get me by surprise taking me out yeah?

 _Wham! Antman enlarges knocking Gemini to the ground._

Antman: Pretty much yeah.

 _Gemini grins._

Gemini: Thing is, there's a lot more of me.

 _Two identical copies expand out of him and run at Antman, Antman knocks down one of them before the other tackles him, in mid air Antman shrinks down causing Gemini to hit the ground. But out of the two copies come two more copies. They help each other up and run at Antman._

 _Behind cover Hawkeye takes out an explosive arrow._

Hawkeye: Nice trick you got there. But I've beaten people like you before.

Sagittarius: There's no one like me.

 _Hawkeye fires his arrow at Sagittarius, Sagittarius fires his energy arrow through the arrow but as the two arrows connect the explosive arrow comes apart firing lots of shrapnel at Sagittarius. Sagittarius simply holds up his bow which expands into a forcefield protecting him from the shrapnel._

Sagittarius: World's greatest marksman? Ha!

 _He fires his arrows through the cover and into Hawkeye. Hawkeye falls to the ground._

 _Sagittarius walks towards Hawkeye, his bow shifts into a sword._

 _The wall explodes and Quicksilver and Aries slam into the room, at super speed they battle all over the room, a blur too fast for eyes to follow until Quicksilver is thrown against a pillar and falls to the ground unconscious._

Aries: For so many years I was afraid of being caught by you people.

Libra: Now show them how you've changed.

 _The two members of the Zodiac advance on the beaten Avengers. Across the room Antman has been swarmed by fifteen copies of Gemini who have pinned him down._

Antman: Clint? Pietro?! No!

 _Suddenly Antman enlarges to thirty feet in height throwing off the Gemini's. He steps forward and throws the two Zodiac across the room._

Antman: GET AWAY FROM THEM!

 _He puts himself between the Zodiac and the Avengers._

Aries: A giant? Cool, it'll be fun killing a giant.

Sagittarius: Won't it just?

Libra: I'm sorry gentleman but that will have to wait until another time. SHIELD have just breached the perimeter. It is time we took our leave. Avengers remember this and think twice before you interfere in our affairs again.

 _The Gemini copies are absorbed into Gemini and the three members of the Zodiac head next to Libra. The four of them vanish in a flash of light. Antman shrinks down and falls to the floor as SHIELD commandos and Captain America run inside._

Captain America: We came as soon as we could! Are you all alright? What happened here?

 _Hawkeye sits up bleeding and shakes his head._

Hawkeye: We got our asses kicked that's what.

Captain America: Did you find out who they are?

Antman: They called themselves the Zodiac. 


	10. Chapter 10: Signs of the Zodiac

Chapter 10: Signs of the Zodiac

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Changing Superhero**

 _Avengers Tower. Inside the conference room Captain America, Amadeus Cho, Quicksilver, Hawkeye and Antman are sat round the table. Hawkeye and Quicksilver have some bandages on them._

Amadeus: Sorry I missed this guys, sounds like you could've used me.

Hawkeye: Yeah they aren't losers like previous Zodiacs, they hit hard.

Captain America: And we still don't know who they are or what they really want. All we know is that more petty criminals fuelled by the Zodiac are popping up each day.

Antman: Where's the rest of team? It's good we've got a Hulk now but I'd feel a lot more confident if we had Thor as well.

Captain America: Rest of the team is off world at present. For now it's just us.

Quicksilver: We'll be fine. They got lucky, next time we'll make it even.

Antman: So what's the next move?

 _The doors to the meeting room open and Maria Hill strides in._

Maria Hill: You let me save the day.

Captain America: What've you got Maria?

 _Maria Hill places a device on the table. It produces a hologram of Gemini without the mask. He is beaten up and as part of a police line-up._

Hawkeye: Who are we looking at? Asides from a guy whose obviously made some bad life choices.

Maria Hill: His name is Michael Wright. He was an enforcer in the New York branch of the Maggia alongside his brother Sam. Two weeks ago, they were intimidating an informant and they were caught by police. Sam was killed but Michael vanished. It was assumed he'd gone to hiding but two days ago he sent out word to the various Maggia heads about how the Zodiac changed his life and can do the same of the rest of them.

Quicksilver: He's one of the Zodiac?

Amadeus: But why give power to him? Assuming they are following the proper Zodiac configuration there are twelve of them. Why waste that on a random thug?

Antman: He'd follow orders. Wouldn't think for himself, only of the power he'd gained.

Captain America: How do you know this Maria?

Maria Hill: An old friend of yours got in touch with me.

 _Sicily. A magnificent villa sits in the picturesque countryside. Inside Count Neferia sits at the head of a large table laden with food. Sat at the table with him are his daughter Madame Masque seated to his right and sat opposite them are Libra and Gemini. Standing behind the two Zodiac members is Taurus, an eight foot tall Minotaur. Behind Count Neferia are two female masked Maggia warriors._

Count Neferia: You have been making a lot of noise lately, noise that has not been beneficial for me. I have invited you here to explain yourselves.

Libra: And first I would like to thank you for that invitation, this villa really is quite lovely.

Madame Masque: My father has not invited you here for your pleasure.

Libra: This spread says otherwise. But I suppose we should get down to business. It is true we have been inconveniencing you by offering those working under you power but please understand, this is not a declaration of war. You and the rest of the Maggia are hard to reach and we had to get your attention.

Count Neferia: You convinced one of my best enforcers to betray me. I suggest you stop mincing words before my patience runs out.

Gemini: Hey, I'm not betraying you! I liked working for you, I'll keep working for you, Libra just needs you to do one thing for us.

Count Neferia: And what is that?

Libra: Just call a meeting. I would like to speak to all the heads of the Maggia families.

Count Neferia: And in return?

Libra: Once you had the power to shake the world. How would you like it back?

 _Count Neferia smiles._

 _Later that day. The Zodiac teleport away from the villa. One of the Maggia guards walks away and towards a quiet part of the villa. Once she is alone she takes off her mask revealing a pretty face with red hair underneath it. She takes out a communicator._

Maggia Warrior: This Black Widow, get me Maria Hill.

 _An Avengers Quinjet flies through the night. Captain America is flying it while Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Antman and Hulk get ready in the back. Captain America flicks a switch_

Quinjet: Auto Pilot engaged.

 _Captain America gets up and goes to the back with the rest of the team._

Captain America: We're ten minutes out from Chicago. Latest SHIELD scans show that the meeting just began and as far as we're aware most of the major family heads are present. Some of them are enhanced so we're the first wave, SHIELD commandos will follow us. Widow is inside as backup but she'll only blow her cover if it's necessary.

Hawkeye: So try not to fight her, she won't hold back at all.

Antman: How many Zodiac are there?

Captain America: Scans show three of them; Michael Wright, their leader and one other. Plus the various Maggia heads and their bodyguards.

Quicksilver: Sounds like a fun evening.

 _Inside the building. The meeting is underway, sat round a table are several regional Maggia heads; Count Neferia, The Eel, Tombstone and Diamondback along with several body guards. Standing by the table and giving their pitch are the Zodiac. Libra is talking to the Maggia while Gemini and Taurus lean against the walls standing guard._

Libra: And that is all we ask, you use your men and resources to build what we need and in return you can have power beyond your wildest dreams. Power to bring the Maggia back to their rightful place at the top of society.

Diamondback: Nice pitch. I've heard it all before. Blah blah blah, do this and that and you get power. Every time it's just been hot air. Don't see why it's any different this time.

Gemini: We kicked the Avengers ass that's what's different!

Count Neferia: Speaking as one who has done that many times it isn't hard.

Libra: I understand pride is a powerful thing but you are all in hiding and not just from the self-appointed heroes. HYRDA, the Hand, AIM all have dominion over what was yours.

Tombstone: So why aren't you talking to them?

Libra: The Zodiac isn't about giving more power to those that already have plenty. We give it to those who would appreciate it.

Diamondback: Power first. Then once we know it's legit maybe we'll do what you want.

Libra: That can be-

 _BOOM! The wall of the building crashes down and the Avengers step inside. The guards raise their guns but Quicksilver speeds at them and grabs the guns out of their hands._

Captain America: You are all under arrest. Stand down and put your hands above your head.

Hawkeye: Or don't, we've got a Hulk with us and he wouldn't mind smashing.

Taurus: Good! I've always wanted to punch your ugly face in!

 _Taurus charges into Hulk horns lowered, Hulk grabs the two horns and strains against him but is pushed back. The room erupts into chaos. The Maggia leaders head for the exit but are blocked by Quicksilver._

Quicksilver: Where do you think you're going?

Madame Masque: Through you it seems.

 _She pushes a button and one of Neferia's guards changes, it's skin burns away revealing the metal skeleton underneath and glowing red eyes. One arm forms into a large gun._

Captain America: Dreadnaught!

 _The Dreadnaught fires at Quicksilver who dodges out the way._

 _Taurus swings his fist at Hulk knocking him to the ground._

 _Captain America hurls his shield at the Dreadnaught but it bounces off harmlessly, Hawkeye fires an explosive arrow and it does the same thing._

Hawkeye: Not good.

 _The Dreadnaught fires and Hawkeye dodges barely. Across the room Libra signals to Gemini._

Libra: Time for us to leave.

Gemini: What about Taurus?

Libra: He's fine.

 _Taurus has grabbed Hulk's arm and twisted it behind his back, he slams Hulk into the floor._

Taurus: Yeah! Taking on the Hulk!

 _He punches Hulk in the face._

Taurus: TAKING!

 _He punches again._

Taurus: ON THE!

 _He slams both fists down on Hulk._

Taurus: HULK!

 _The Maggia leaders watch this, Quicksilver speeds into Taurus punching him at super speed pushing him back, while Captain America and Hawkeye engage the Dreadnaught._

Diamondback: Let's get outta-UGH!

 _He is suddenly thrown across the room and knocked out._

Tombstone: Diamondback?

 _Antman jumps growing as he does, adding the momentum of growth to his punch knocking Tombstone out as well. The Eel backs away and gets into a fighting stance._

Eel: You don't want this man! You don't wanna mess with the Eel!

Antman: The who?

 _The Eel deflates slightly._

Eel: I'm the Eel. You know, North Carolina's greatest villain.

Antman: Sorry, I've never heard of you.

Eel: (Sigh) I need to find a new line of work.

 _The Eel sits down in a corner and starts sobbing._

 _A blast hits Antman sending him flying. Madame Masque fires while Count Neferia runs away._

Madame Masque: Come father we need to leave.

Count Neferia: Not until I am given what I'm owed.

 _Libra and Gemini run are near the exit but Neferia runs into them and grabs Libra slamming him against the wall. Gemini duplicates himself and all three copies point guns at Neferia._

Count Neferia: LIBRA! I WANT WHAT WE AGREED!

Libra: And you can have it. You just have to do one thing. Believe.

 _Libra places an glowing hand on Neferia's chest and after a moment Neferia's eyes glow blue._

Neferia: Hahahaha!

Libra: Enjoy.

 _Libra and Gemini vanish in a flash of light._

 _Inside the building, Hulk slams his fists into the ground creating a shockwave that staggers Taurus back, he then follows this up with blow after blow against Taurus and Taurus is slammed to the floor bleeding from a broken nose._

Hulk: This still fun?

 _Taurus grins_

Taurus: Of course! But we'll finish another time yeah?

 _Taurus vanishes as well._

 _Captain America is running at the Dreadnaught using his shield to deflect the laser bursts. But then the Dreadnaught is incinerated with a burst of energy. Neferia grins and walks towards them._

Count Neferia: I am restored! I am all powerful! I AM NEFERIA AND NEFERIA IS SUPREME!

Antman: Not good!

 _Hulk runs at Neferia who catches Hulks punch and responds with an uppercut that sends Hulk flying through the ceiling and up into the sky!_

Hawkeye: So not good!

Count Neferia: I believe! I believe that none can stop me!

 _Suddenly one of his Maggia guards leaps on his shoulders and attached two small devices either side of his head. Neferia screams as she leaps of and takes her mask off revealing the Black Widow underneath._

Black Widow: How many times do I have to save you boys?

Quicksilver: What did you do?

 _Neferia is on the floor rolling and screaming._

Black Widow: Hypersonics. Enhanced hearing just makes them hurt even more.

Count Neferia: I…I believe! I BELIEVE NOTHING CAN HURT ME!

 _And he stands up and throws away the two devices._

 _The Helicarrier. Maria Hill looks down at the battle._

Maria Hill: Send the Howling Commandos in now! What's taking so-

SHIELD Agent: INCOMING!

 _Hulk slams through the helicarrier window and lands inside._

Hulk: Owwww…

Maria Hill: Well that's just great.

 _Hulk stands and stretches himself out._

Hulk: Ok now I'm mad. Guys you might want to fall back.

 _He runs and leaps out the hole he just made._

 _On the ground the five heroes struggle against Neferia. But all their attacks simply bounce off._

Hawkeye: Scott grow big and take this guy!

Antman: Inside the building?! Yeah that'll work!

Captain America: Keep pressing!

Count Neferia: It is pointless Captain, I am limited only by faith, by belief in myself. And I believe I am invincible.

 _Suddenly Quicksilver grabs all the Avengers and Black Widow, along with all the Maggia goons they captured and speeds them away._

Count Neferia: What is this?

Quicksilver: I believe this is going to hurt.

 _Neferia looks up and see's the Hulk diving straight for him!_

Hulk: RRAAAAAARRRR!

Count Neferia: Oh sh-

 _BOOM! Hulk collides into him and the two fall through all the towers floors._

 _Outside the tower entrance the Avengers and SHIELD forces get ready._

Captain America: Be ready for anything!

 _But then the Hulk walks out the tower, dragging an unconscious Neferia behind him._

Hulk: And Hulk saves the day. You're all welcome.

 _Later. The Raft. In the command centre the Avengers, Black Widow and Maria Hill watch as the Maggia heads are lead to their cells._

Maria Hill: Normally my Saturday nights end a lot worse than this.

Captain America: The Zodiac escaped. We're no closer to figuring out what they want or who they are.

Black Widow: I checked my sources from when I was undercover, all power auctions have been cancelled, the last one was in London but when SHIELD and Captain Britain tried to arrest them they teleported away.

Antman: So? Yeah ok they got away but we got these guys. Count Neferia, Madame Masque, Tombstone these are nasty guys that are locked up because of us. Let's focus on what we did right not what went wrong.

Quicksilver: He's right. When the Zodiac show up again we'll beat them. Just like we've beaten everyone else. Let them come, we're ready.

 _Elsewhere. Libra walks into a boardroom. Sat around the table are the other twelve members of the Zodiac. Libra sits at the head of the table, on the left side are Taurus, Gemini, Aries, Sagittarius, Leo – a half man/ half lion hybrid and Cancer, a female with a crab like torso and large claws. On the right are Scorpio a half Scorpion hybrid with a large stinger tail, Virgo a woman who unlike the other members (except for Libra) looks like a normal person, Capricorn who is androgynous with no clear features other than eyes, nose and mouth, Aquarius who is composed of water and Pisces who looks human but with sharper, more angular features, like she is alien._

Libra: Thank you all for coming. You've all done well in dismantling the Block operations. There are no traces for The Avengers to track.

Scorpio: We spend months carefully setting this plan up, spent millions of dollars and for what? To run three auctions and shut them down. The financial loss alone is-

Libra: Money is irrelevant Scorpio, the Block was simply a method to get the attention of the powered community, to ensure they are looking for us in the wrong place and have no idea of our real goals.

Aquarius: And what is that?

Libra: It will be revealed in time.

 _The other members of the Zodiac look at each other not happy at this development._

Taurus: We risked everything to join you Libra, if we get caught we'll be thrown in jail for life. You gave us these amazing powers and we're all grateful but I think we deserve to know what's going on.

Libra: It's not that I don't trust any of you. It's simple expediency. You can't betray what you don't know. But rest assured your faith will be rewarded. But if these demands are too much then you can leave, I can always find another vessel for your powers. So what will it be?

 _They look at each other and then back to Libra. No one says anything._

Libra: Good. Return to your lives, you will find a large bonus waiting for you. Be ready for my signal.

Gemini: What about the Avengers?

Libra: Irrelevant. We have the advantage, the power and the plan. Next time the Zodiac strike together.

 _Libra stands up and leaves the room, he goes into his office. He sits at his desk and pushes a button. The room blinds seal over and a purple hologram forms on the other side of the desk. It is unclear, showing only a distorted purple image._

Libra: We have proceeded to the second stage. It was as you predicted.

Hologram: Was there ever any doubt? My divinations were quite perfect if I say so myself.

Libra: That you could see the future was a difficult thing to accept. But I always had faith.

Hologram: Good, the universal truth is that with enough faith anything is possible.

Libra: Once the heat has died down we'll get started on the second stage.

Hologram: You have just over thirteen months to spread the word. No pressure.

Libra: It will be done.

 _The Hologram clears up and reveals the speaker. The Magus grins at Libra._

Magus: It better. Ask the last person who failed Adam Magus what price they paid. Well ask him after you've learned how to understand incoherent screaming. I believe you can succeed Libra, I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't. Should it all go to plan you shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. But if you fail I will show you new depths of pain. Do we understand one another?

Libra: Yes Lord Magus. I will not fail you. Your ascendency will soon begin.

 **The Zodiac**

 **Libra – Power of Balance – Power to enhance or deplete the powers of the Zodiac.**

 **Gemini – Power of Duplication – Power to create two duplicates of himself, these duplicates can in turn create two more duplicates.**

 **Taurus – Power of the Beast – Capable of assuming the form and strength of the Minotaur.**

 **Leo – Power of Courage – Able to inspire faith in allies and fear in enemies.**

 **Cancer – Power of Pincers – Armed with claws that can crush anything.**

 **Scorpio – Power of Poison – Stinger is capable of secreting all known poisons.**

 **Aries – Power of the Ram – Enhanced speed.**

 **Virgo – Power of Healing – Can heal or reopen any wound.**

 **Sagittarius – Power of Marksmanship – Armed with a cosmic bow and arrows, he can never miss.**

 **Capricorn – Power of Adaptation – Can adapt to any foe.**

 **Aquarius – Power of Water – Composed of water that can be controlled.**

 **Pisces – Power of Control – Able to command any creature to do her bidding.**


	11. Chapter 11: Summit

Chapter 11: Summit

 **The Avengers:**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Protector**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Colorado farm. It's a beautiful morning. The doors of the farmhouse open and Smasher and Cannonball step out, Smasher carrying her infant son in her arms._

Smasher: Now you be good while I'm gone, listen to Daddy and eat your vegetables. You eat your vegetables too Sam.

Cannonball: No promises.

 _She smiles and hands him their son, they kiss._

Cannonball: How long will you be gone?

Smasher: No idea, you never really know with the Imperial Guard. But it's just a peace summit. Can't be that dangerous.

Cannonball: Good luck and take pictures.

 _She waves goodbye and then flies up into the sky, up and away! As she exits the Earth's atmosphere a Shi'ar ship comes into view._

Shi'ar cruiser: Superguardian Smasher, you are cleared for entry. Welcome to the Shi'ar Cruiser Ascending Fire.

Smasher: Acknowledged Ascending Fire.

 _Smasher flies into the hanger and lands. Another Shi'ar guardsman Oracle approaches._

Smasher: Hey Oracle, how are things?

Oracle: Smasher. Good to see you. I hope you are prepared for whatever may come.

Smasher: I thought this was a peace summit?

Oracle: You don't make peace with friends.

 _Across the galaxy. Orbiting a blue star is the massive station Tranquillity. The station is half the size of a moon and is protected by several ships from various cultures; Shi'ar, Kree, Skrull and many more. Inside the station it is bustling with many different species. Leaning against a rail and watching the stars is Nova._

Worldmind: Richard, the first meetings will start in five minutes I suggest you make your way to the hall.

Nova: Yeah, ok let's get political. I'm counting on you here Worldmind.

 _Nova turns and begins to move with the crowd towards the massive main hall. Also in the crowd is the Human Torch, he spots Nova and gently pushes through the crowd towards him._

Human Torch: Nova! Hey Nova!

Nova: Johnny? Good to see you, what are you doing here?

 _Human Torch reaches Nova._

Human Torch: Word reached us of the summit and Cap wanted someone to check it out and report back, just so we know what's happening out here you know? I've done a lot of missions in space so I volunteered.

Nova: Why didn't he ask me? And aren't Thor and Smasher here as well?

Human Torch: Well Smashers with the Shi'ar and Thor's with Asgard. Cap wanted an impartial witness. And he figured that you'd want to catch up with old friends. Plus I really wanted to come, there's a Kree curry that tastes amazing.

 _The two reach the entrance of the hall. It is guarded by Kree and Shi'ar troops. Nova presents a clearance card._

Nova: Richard Rider. Nova Corp.

Kree Soldier: Welcome Nova. You are seated in the upper levels.

Nova: Upper levels? That can't be right that's for-

Kree Soldier: You. Proceed.

 _The Kree salutes Nova who walks pass._

Human Torch: I'm with him.

 _They walk to a lift and it takes them to a high level. Inside the hall are members of the major races; Shi'ar, Kree, Skrull, Spartax, Asgardians even some Badoon._

 _In the centre is a table that all seats can see. Sat around the table are Gladiator Majestor of the Shi'ar, a hologram of the Supreme Intelligence of the Kree, Emperor Kl'Rt of the Skrulls, King J'Son of Spartax, the Brood Queen, Brother Royal of the Badoon and Volstagg, representative of Asgard, Thor is stood behind him._

 _Nova and Torch walk into the room and all faces turn towards him. Several nod or salute._

Torch: Looks like your famous.

Ronan: For good reason.

 _Ronan the Accuser walks towards them, he extends his hand to Nova who takes it._

Ronan: Welcome back to life Richard. It is good to see you again.

Nova: It's nice to see familiar faces. And not have to worry about bugs.

Ronan: It may not be because of Annihilus but we should still be wary.

Human Torch: I thought this was a peace meeting?

Ronan: Peace may be wishful thinking at this point.

 _Down at the table, things are not going well. Volstagg has stood up is shouting at the other diplomats._

Volstagg: Unacceptable! Asgard deserves reparation for the Shi'ar assault on us!

Gladiator: You demand we give you over half of our Empire.

Volstagg: If Asgard is to take part in the galactic stage we need a power base.

 _Thor leans in to Volstagg and lays a hand on his shoulder._

Thor: Volstagg, I think you need to-

Volstagg: I am the representative of Asgard woman, not you! Be silent!

 _Thor steps back shocked at Volstaggs tone._

Kl'Rt: If we can get back on track, the Skrulls have been hit hard by the Annihilation Wave, The Builders and Galactus. We have been rebuilding but resources are slim, in the spirit of this new era of cooperation I request aid.

J'Son: Spatax is willing to consider trade agreements-

Volstagg: And what is to stop you from invading Earth again? Sulking around in your fake forms while you-

Kl'Rt: Your worries are becoming less absurd with each word you say.

 _Volstagg goes to draw his sword but Thor grabs his hand. He glares at her before storming off. The other councillors look at each other nervously._

Gladiator: I think that is enough for the day. Shall we reconvene tomorrow?

 _The meeting ends. In the stands Nova turns to Ronan._

Nova: Have all the meetings been like this?

Ronan: They have, I fear that Asgardian fool is out to start a war.

Human Torch: We should talk to Thor and see what she knows.

Nova: Good idea, Ronan can you talk to the Supreme Intelligence and Kl'Rt advise them to stall the talks until we know for certain what's happening with Asgard?

Ronan: I shall try.

 _Ronan leaves._

Human Torch: Did you just order Ronan the Accuser around? Ronan the Accuser?

Nova: Let's go find Thor.

 _The two leave._

Nova: Worldmind can you get me a fix on Thor's location?

Worldmind: She is on the thirty sixth level. Corridor Delta.

 _The two get in a lift but just as the doors shut an arm forces them back open. Star Lord steps inside grinning._

Star Lord: Richard! Good to see you!

 _The two embrace._

Nova: Hey Pete, like the new costume.

Star Lord: Yeah brings out my eyes, hey hot stuff.

 _He waves at Torch._

Star Lord: Kinda crazy this huh? Never would've thought people would cooperate like this.

Human Torch: That's cooperating?

Star Lord: Ah don't worry about it. It'll all work out. More importantly the other guardians are with me and want to see you, let's grab a drink?

Nova: We have to see-

Star Lord: Richard, Richard! This is the first time we've seen each other since the Cancerverse. Come have a drink.

Human Torch: Look we don't have time to-

Nova: No its fine. One drink won't hurt.

 _Level Thirty Five. Thor strides into her room and find Smasher waiting for her._

Thor: Isabel. What are you doing here?

Smasher: The guard wanted me here because I'm from Earth, and I know of the Asgardians. I thought Volstagg was supposed to be the funny harmless one.

Thor: He has… he is not himself.

Smasher: It's not just him. A few in the guard have been acting strangely. I spotted Starbolt in a restricted zone and Warstar meeting a Kree Soldier. Warstar hates Kree, like really hates them.

Thor: You think they are planning to sabotage this event?

Smasher: While he wasn't looking I put a tracer on Starbolt. He's heading to the maintenance deck, maybe it's nothing but I want you with me just in case.

Thor: Why not ask your fellow guardsman?

Smasher: I don't know who else is in on it. And if things do go bad, I want to be beside the girl with a large hammer.

Thor: Let's go.

 _Bar. Star Lord leads Nova and Human Torch inside and into a private room. Waiting inside are the Guardians of the Galaxy. Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot. They all wave to Nova and invite him to sit down. Nova shuts the door and joins them._

Gamora: Richard, I missed you.

Rocket: Want a drink? I stole this stuff from a Shi'ar general. Best brew in the galaxy.

Groot: I am Groot.

Nova: Did it contain the sedatives before or after you stole it?

Rocket: What?

Nova: Worldmind scanned the liquid and picked up the traces. Now why don't you tell me who you are and what you've done with the Guardians.

Human Torch: What? What's going on?

Nova: Trust me Johnny. These aren't the Guardians.

Star Lord: Richard come on man. You're tired and you need to-

Nova: That's it. Richard. Star Lord always, always, no matter how many times I told him not too always called me Richie.

Gamora: He knows, take him!

 _The Guardians stand up and attack the Avengers. Drax and Gamora each grab one of Nova's arms and try to force him onto the ground, Rocket and Groot go for Human Torch._

 _Maintenance deck. Smasher and Thor walk through the corridors. This part of the station is empty._

Smasher: My exo specs aren't detecting anyone here. I swear Starbolt went down here, I-

Thor: I believe you Isabel. And even if it should be nothing I am grateful for the time we have spent together. I feel you do your best to avoid me.

Smasher: Well… I helped fight Asgard, kidnap you and-

Thor: You were under the influence of the mad Shi'ar gods. You had no choice. Everyone understands that. Forgive yourself as I have.

Smasher: I…..I'll try. Thank you Thor.

 _They round a corner and Smasher holds up her hand._

Smasher: Wait, I'm getting a reading. It's getting closer.

 _The two get ready and then something rolls into view, it's a ball. It rolls all the way to Smashers feet and then changes shifting into a multi tentacled and fanged monster. The tentacles wrap around the two of them lifting them up._

Smasher: Whoa!

 _Smasher fires penta vision into the monster and tears the tentacles of her, Thor does the same._

Thor: Stand back.

 _Thor raises her hammer and strikes the monster, sparks of lightning are generated from the force of the impact and the creature is sent flying, it slams into a wall and shifts back into a ball like shape._

Starbolt: Very impressive. I did warn them that you would be a problem. Your kind always are.

Thor: Who?

 _Starbolt walks into view, alongside him are other representatives of all races. Shi'ar, Kree, Skrull, Asgard, etc._

Thor: What is this? What compelled you all to betray all you know?

Starbolt: It's nothing personal. You just all have to die. Would you care to lie down and make it easy?

Smasher: Never.

Starbolt: Good.

 _The two Avengers charge the traitors._

 _In the private room of the bar. Nova blasts Drax sending him flying, he then turns and fires a burst of energy at Star Lord who dodges and fires at Nova's head. Nova staggers back shielding his eyes with his hands. Gamora leaps in and kicks Nova in the face._

Nova: Ugh!

Gamora: You should have taken the drink. It would have been painless.

 _Suddenly Rocket is flung into Gamora smoking from some flames._

Gamora: AHH!

Human Torch: Yeah but this is way more fun.

 _Groot grows in size and expands his hands around the Torch creating a cage._

Human Torch: Seriously? You're going to try to cage me in wood? Good luck with that.

 _Human Torch grabs the branches and expands his flames. But nothing happens, the wood doesn't catch fire._

Human Torch: Well this is embarrassing, I swear this never happens to-

Groot: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Groot staggers back the cage flopping away, the outline of Groot shifts and fizzles and then fades revealing a blob like alien underneath it. The alien shifts its shape a few times before settling as a featureless blob._

Drax: Flux! Why have you abandoned the disguise?

Flux (The blob): The heat! It's too much!

 _Nova punches Star Lord flooring him and ducks dodging Rocket's leap at him._

Nova: He looks familiar, where have I seen him before?

Worldmind: Scanning. Target was a Centurion, last seen on-

Nova: Johnny! We have to go now!

 _Nova flies towards the Torch and pulls him away from Drax and Flux._

Johnny: But what about the Guardians we can't just-

Nova: This is bigger than we thought, it's not about these guys any more but who they work for! We have to warn everyone, Worldmind contact Ronan tell him-

Gamora: No you won't tell anyone anything. Not until we're ready. Cybus jam their signal, Wormhole our master has requested their presence.

 _Star Lords image shifts and a long-limbed alien emerges from underneath, it's body appears to be made of space and stars, and in the centre of its chest is a portal. Air and objects begin to be sucked into the portal as are the two Avengers._

Human Torch: Whoa!

Nova: NO! I won't-

Gamora: Send them to their end.

 _They are ripped up and pulled towards the portal. They can't resist. As they hit the portal they vanish and only the fake guardians are left behind._

 _In the maintenance decks Thor simply takes Starbolts blast and then throws him away. She swings her hammer generating a small tornado that sweeps the others of their feet._

 _Smasher is battling Warstar and she hits the robot once, twice and on the third blow knocks him down._

Thor: You cannot best us. End this before things get worse.

Starbolt: We know. But we just had to keep you occupied while the portal opens.

Smasher: The portal?

Voice: Yes, for me.

 _A massive blast of energy hits the two Avengers. Smasher is knocked out while Thor struggles to get up, a massive grey hand slams into her head knocking her out._

 _Starbolt and the others kneel._

Starbolt: Lord Ravenous. Welcome to Tranquillity.

 _The new arrival is Ravenous. Nearly eight feet tall and as bulky as the Hulk with grey skin and glowing red eyes. Ravenous is wearing simple clothes considering his titles._

Ravenous: Is everything ready?

Starbolt: Everything is proceeding as planned, we have enhanced the tension between the races and Nova has been removed from the board as requested.

Ravenous: And what of these two? How much have they learnt?

Starbolt: More than we'd like but not enough to make a difference.

Ravenous: Then we shall proceed. Our orders from Lord Annihilus are clear. All who oppose him must die.


	12. Chapter 12: Infiltration

Chapter 12: Infiltration

 **The Avengers:**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Universal Protector**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Dare) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) – Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 _Larek Minor. A Kree frontier world. The population of a farming town gather outside of their village. The fields are barren and their crops withered. Kneeling and inspecting the crops is the Silver Surfer._

Kree Farmer: Like I said, we've got no food left. We'll all starve unless-

Silver Surfer: You will not starve. These plants are not dead yet. With the power cosmic I can restore them to what they were.

 _The Surfer sends a pulse of energy into the ground and then the crops are restored once and green once more._

Kree Farmer: You…you did it! But we need months to grow enough to harvest and the weather won't…

Silver Surfer: I'm sure you will find the weather more agreeable in a moment.

 _As if by que the skies darken and clouds form and then rain begins to fall. The farmers cheer._

Kree Farmer: Thank you! Thank you!

Silver Surfer: Do not thank me.

 _Beta Ray Bill, the alien Thor and wielder of Stormbreaker flies out of the clouds and lands next to the Surfer. In one hand he holds a handcuffed and battered Kree._

Beta Ray Bill: I have found the source of what plagues you. This one had created a machine that controlled the weather. I leave him to you.

 _He throws the Kree to the farmers._

Kree Farmer: We can't thank you enough, we'll find a way to reward you, we have some-

Silver Surfer: There is no need. Knowing you will survive is enough.

 _The two take flight and through the sky and into space._

Beta Ray Bill: Thank you for accompanying me Norrin.

Silver Surfer: Of course. It is good help those in need. I am….hmm.

 _The Surfer stops for a moment._

Beta Ray Bill: What is it?

Silver Surfer: I sensed something. A power similar to my own yet…different. I must investigate this.

 _The two fly off through space._

 _Another place. The sky is red and the ground withered. On the ground are Nova and Human Torch. They get up and look around._

Human Torch: Oww, worst portal trip I've taken.

Nova: Where are we? Worldmind can you get a fix? Worldmind?

Worldmind: Standby. Worldmind gestalt is rebooting.

Nova: Blue blazes.

Human Torch: What's wrong?

Nova: I think the portal knocked the Worldmind offline. We've got no way of figuring out where we are.

Human Torch: We don't need to worry about that, I've been here too many times. We're in the Negative Zone.

 _Tranquillity. The maintenance level. Ravenous stands over Thor and Smasher who are still unconscious._

Ravenous: So these are two of the oh so mighty Avengers? For beings whose legend has spread to the Negative Zone I expected more. Still I suppose you could be useful.

 _Smasher stirs._

Smasher: We'll never help you!

Ravenous: As if you have a choice.

 _Starbolt approaches with two long worm-like aliens around 20cm in length in each hand. He places a worm on an unconscious Thor and it crawls up her nose. Ravenous lifts Smasher up and Starbolt does the same to her._

Smasher: Stay away from me-EEEEEEE!

 _The worm crawls inside her nose._

Ravenous: Hurts doesn't it? I imagine it's crawling across your brain right now. Then it will nestle at the base of your skull and control all nerve impulses. We used to use a colony that would spread across every muscle in your body but we have found these are more effective and painful. I'm sure you can testify for that last point.

 _Smasher screams and spasms on the ground. Then she stops and is perfectly still. Then she and Thor stand up._

Ravenous: Perfect. Now I want you both to…..what?

 _Thor has dropped her hammer and is glowing, her armour fades away and she shrinks down revealing Jane Foster, dressed in her hospital scrubs and looking sickly from her cancer._

Ravenous: What is this? What have you done? Explain!

Jane Foster: Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are worthy. Now I am under your control I am no longer worthy. Thus the power of Thor has been withdrawn from me.

Ravenous: Fascinating. Surely worthiness is a subjective term with no real definition?

Jane Foster: The hammer judges and it has found you unworthy.

Ravenous: Then you are of no use to me, take her to the camps.

 _Jane is dragged away by two Kree soldiers._

Ravenous: Thor's disappearance will raise questions. Tell Flux he is to assume her form for now. As for this one.

 _He gestures to Smasher._

Ravenous: She'll make a nice scapegoat won't you?

Smasher: As you command Lord Ravenous.

 _The Negative Zone. Human Torch and Nova fly through the seemingly empty and dead Negative Zone._

Human Torch: We just need to find somewhere with a terminal. I can use some of Reed's tech to find one of his portals back to Earth.

Nova: Hopefully the Worldmind will have rebooted by then. We'll call in the Avengers and The Nova Corp and then we'll stop whatever Annihilus has planned.

Human Torch: What makes you so sure he's behind this? The Negative Zone is a big place with lots of evil warlords.

Nova: The people we fought were Centurions, super powered Negative Zone heroes that swore fealty to Annihilus, much like an evil version of the Imperial Guard. And there's these guys.

 _Nova points to an oncoming swarm of Annihilation wave drones spilling from a small fleet of ships._

Human Torch: Great, I really hoped I wouldn't have to fight these things again.

Nova: Why?

Human Torch: I died. Annihilus bought me back again and again for his amusement.

Nova: Sounds like the Cancerverse. Shall we make them wish we never came back from the dead?

Human Torch: Let's do it!

 _The two fly towards the swarm of drones. Nova speeds ahead into the swarm and unleashes a large burst of energy splitting the swarm._

Nova: They're most dangerous as a swarm, keep them apart!

 _Human Torch flies through the swarm firing burst after burst of flame at individual drones while Nova fires blasts at any Drones that try to come together as a swarm keeping them separated._

 _The drones fly away from the two._

Human Torch: We've got them on the run!

 _Then more ships arrive in at the planet and thousands of drones fly out. And leading them is the Lord of the Negative Zone himself; Annihilus._

Annihilus: These intruders have shamed Annihilus, they must pay for this indignity!

Human Torch: You should run Nova, Annihilus hates me. He'll focus on me and you can-

Nova: Why would he focus on you?

Human Torch: I beat him up, stole his cosmic control rod and used it to take control of his army.

Nova: Oh right ok.

Human Torch: What?!

Nova: Well I led a galactic resistance against him in the first Annihilation War that ended when I pulled his guts out through his mouth.

Human Torch:…Wow.

Nova: Do you want to help me do it again?

 _The Torch grins._

Human Torch: Hell yeah.

 _The two fly at the horde and Annihilus._

 _Sanctuary. Central chamber. Another summit has been declared. It is going poorly._

Supreme Intelligence: That's enough! Asgardians you are out of line!

Volstagg: No! It is you mortals who are out of line, you dare impose sanctions on us? We are Gods! You should give us homage not demands!

Gladiator: You agreed to be part of the galactic community and this is part of th-

Thor: Silence! Your betters are talking!

Kl'Rt: Betters? I would rethink that trail of thought if I were you.

Thor: You dare make demands of us!

 _She raises her hammer but Lady Sif of Asgard steps in front of her._

Sif: Forgive my brothers my lords, it is late and they have received bad news from Asgard. May we reconvene tomorrow?

Gladiator: You have one chance. If you do not plan on taking this seriously I would suggest you leave.

Kl'Rt: And be thankful we don't hold grudges.

 _The Asgardian delegation are led away by Sif. Smasher approaches Gladiator._

Smasher: Majestor may I have a moment?

Gladiator: Of course.

 _They step away from the table._

Gladiator: What is it superguardian?

Smasher: Trouble.

 _She takes out a tablet and on it is a "Asgardian" chained up._

Smasher: Starbolt and I caught him sneaking around our quarters. When we questioned him he confessed the Asgardian plot.

Gladiator: What plot?

Smasher: They plan to take us unaware in the final session and slaughter us all. With respect Majestor I know what we must do.

Gladiator: As do I. Summon the Imperial Guard and alert our allies. The Asgardians must be eliminated.

 _The Negative Zone. Nova and Human Torch fight their way to Annihilus._

Annihilus: This time you die Nova thing!

 _Annihilus flies into Nova and claws at his face, a burst of energy is fired out from the cosmic control rod on Annihilus' chest and it knocks Nova to the ground. Annihilus lands on top of Nova and raises a clawed hand. But then a burst of fire hits Annihilus in the face._

Human Torch: Mind if I join in?

 _He helps Nova to his feet._

Nova: Let's take him together. I'll go high and you go low. We can do this.

 _The two fly at Annihilus. Human Torch blasts him in the face with a large burst of fire while Nova grabs Annihilus pinning his arms behind his back._

Nova: Give it up. We've both beaten you before.

Annihilus: You overestimate your chances.

 _Suddenly the Human Torch is hit from behind by a blast of energy. Blastarr grins at the battle._

Blastarr: Killing Earthers is always fun.

 _A huge burst of energy is fired from Annihilus' cosmic control rod and Blastarr's hands. The two heroes are blasted the ground. Then drones swarm over them._

Annihilus: Do not kill them. I want them to watch. Take them to Finality.

 _The Negative Zone. Another place. Orbiting around a star is an Asteroid, the asteroid has been almost completely mined away. On the surface is a fenced off camp, with guards patrolling. At the centre of the camp is a large crater with something huge inside it._

 _A portal opens in the camp and Jane Foster is thrown through, she lands on the ground and coughs several times. An Annihilation drone lifts her to her feet._

Drone: Work! Or we eat!

 _It pushes her towards a row of aliens from all major races carrying various girders and parts. She struggles to lift one and the drones begin to move towards her._

 _Then Star Lord steps in and helps her lift the girder, his uniform is tattered and he has several bruises._

Star Lord: She's ok! This one's just really heavy!

 _They follow the trail._

Star Lord: You're the first Earther I've seen here. Annihilus hasn't invaded yet has he?

Jane: Annihilus? I got sent here after fighting some guy called Ravenous.

Star Lord: That's his number two. He got us too, we were sent here because his control bugs didn't work. We'd come up with a counter measure after the Annihilation War.

Jane: I think Ravenous is planning to disrupt the summit at Sanctuary.

Star Lord: Makes sense divide and conquer right?

 _The two head down into the crater, inside it is a massive ship shaped similarly to a cannon. A glow is coming from the barrel._

Jane: What is that?

Star Lord: They call it Finality. It's a planet killer weapon. And it's almost ready.

Jane: Then we have to do something.

Star Lord: Don't worry. We're on it.

 _He point to the slaves behind him; Drax, Gamora, Groot, Rocket and Mantis. Mantis, Drax and Groot have collars around their necks._

Star Lord: We're the Guardians of the Galaxy and saving the universe is what we do.

 _Sanctuary. An Asgardian Guard is thrown through the door into the Asgardian chambers. Gladiator, The Imperial Guard and the Kree and Skrull delegations walk inside._

Volstagg: What is the meaning of this? This is a peace summit!

Gladiator: It is. Until you planned otherwise.

Sif: What are you talking about? Volstagg what does he-

 _Smasher drags a beaten Asgardian guard into the room and throws him on the ground._

Smasher: He told us all we needed to know.

Sif: Ragnar? He was not part of our delegation, this is-

Volstagg: ASGARDIANS ATTACK!

 _The Asgardians charge forward into the aliens._

 _Thor hurls her hammer at Gladiator but it bounces off harmlessly._

Gladiator: It appears you have lost your potency Goddess of Thunder.

 _He fires heat vision from his eyes and it sends Thor flying. Volstagg grabs her hammer and swings it into Gladiators face._

Sif: That's not possible.

 _Smasher catches a sword in one hand and easily throws the Asgardian holding it out through the hull and into space. The decompression causes everyone to be sucked towards the hole and into space._

Kl'Rt: Shi'ar fool! Are you trying to kill us all?!

 _But then an energy field seals the breach. The Silver Surfer and Beta Ray Bill fly inside, Bill holding the Asgardian guard._

Silver Surfer: What is this?

Gladiator: Surfer. The Asgardians have proven treacherous. Your power would be an asset.

Volstagg: Beta Ray! We are outmatched and require aid! Destroy them all!

Beta Ray Bill: Volstagg never admits defeat. Who are you?

Thor: Bill! Stand with us!

Beta Ray Bill: Hmmm.

 _Bill throws his hammer at Thor._

Beta Ray Bill: Prove you are who you say you are and I will aid you.

 _Thor goes to catch the hammer but it immediately falls the ground. She strains to lift it._

Beta Ray Bill: As I thought. Unworthy.

Gladiator: Take them!

Silver Surfer: I sense something else, something that bought me here.

 _The Sanctuary docks. Ravenous walks onto a star ship. Wormhole salutes him._

Wormhole: Our infiltration has been discovered. What are your orders?

Ravenous: I have received word from Lord Annihilus. It is time to begin direct action.

 _The ship flies out of the station and Ravenous pushes a button on a switch._

 _The station explodes._


	13. Chapter 13: War

Chapter 13: War

 **The Avengers:**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Human Torch (Jonathon Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Universal Protector**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) – Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 _On the edge of Shi'ar space is the boundary star gate. It is currently deactivated and protected by the Shi'ar third fleet. Inside the flag ship; Undaunted, the Captain arrives on the bridge._

Captain: Ensign report.

Ensign: It's the stargate captain. It's being remotely activated.

Captain: By who?

Ensign: They are using an Imperial Guard frequency sir, but there are no guard detachments due to this sector this cycle.

Captain: Communications officer Liara shut it down now!

 _But she doesn't move._

Captain: I gave you an order!

Liara: His is the will and the way. All hail Annihilus.

 _She fires her gun into the console destroying it, then control worms burst out of her head killing her._

Ensign: Gods!

 _Outside the ship the stargate activates forming a huge planet sized portal and then coming through it; hundreds of Negative Zone ships, a new Annihilation wave. The ships swarm on the fleet, drones are deployed in the millions._

Captain: Sharra and K'ythiri save us.

 _The ship and all others are destroyed. Inside the Negative Zone flagship Annihilus watches the devastation._

Annihilus: Yes death to all.

 _The Negative Zone. The Slave Camp. Inside the slave quarters the Guardians of the Galaxy and Jane Foster are sat around a table. Drawn on the table is a map of the camp._

Star Lord: We'll have to move quickly. Guards rotation gives us two minutes to get from here to Finality. Even for us that won't be easy.

Gamora: It would be easier if we didn't have to drag along this stray.

Rocket: Jeez, that's cold.

Gamora: I'm sorry Earther. But the fate of the universe is at stake here, we cannot blow our one chance of escape just to save one sick slave.

Jane: Get me back to our universe and it'll be worth it. Back there I can help, trust me.

Star Lord: No one is leaving anyone behind. We're all getting out.

Groot: I am Groot.

Drax: We should broadcast ourselves, lure Annihilus here and take him out. Kill the head, kill the body.

Mantis: Annihilus outclasses us by far Drax, we would be slaughtered.

Drax: So did Thanos but I still tore his heart out.

Star Lord: Once we've got back up you might get your wish Drax, but for now we need to-

 _A horn sounds. The Guardians look up and see the other slaves running out of the accommodation._

Mantis: We are being summoned, we should go as our absence would be noted.

Rocket: I got a bad feeling about this.

 _They walk out into the square where all the slaves are assembled. Standing on a platform above them is Blastarr. And strapped below the platform, crucified are Nova and the Human Torch._

Gamora: Richard!

Star Lord: Well that's just great.

Blastarr: You are all slaves for one reason: you dared to defy the Lord Annihilus. You were all cast down defeated, but I know you all dreamt of one day having revenge. Perhaps you even whispered the names of these two; ones who have defeated Annihilus in the past. But the past is dead, now Annihilus is supreme! In part thanks to what you have built here. And so you deserve a reward.

 _Blastarr raises his hands._

Mantis: Peter! I can sense the outline of their thoughts! We need to-

 _The guards fire at the slaves killing them all._

 _Space. What is left of Sanctuary. Sections of the space station drift towards the local star and in the vacuum of space drift thousands of corpses._

 _But in the centre of Sanctuary is a bubble of energy. Inside it are the main diplomatic forces of the Kree, Skrulls, Shi'ar and Asgardians. In the centre of them is the Silver Surfer, energy pulses out from him as he shields the various survivors._

Oracle: We're….alive.

Gladiator: Asgardians. Was this your doing?

Sif: Of course not! We're all being played here!

Beta Ray Bill: Thor is missing. This suggests dark intent.

 _Beta Ray approaches the fake Thor, she goes to run but Ronan the Accuser stands in her path._

Beta Ray: Where is Thor?

"Thor": Go to hell positive verser!

Ronan: Positive verser?

Kl'Rt: Farks sake. This better not be what I suspect.

Silver Surfer: I can sense echos of what drew me here. Power opposite to mine in every way. Power drawn from the Negative Zone.

Starbolt: We are discovered! Kill them all!

 _Starbolt, Smasher, Volstagg and several others from all races suddenly begin attacking their comrades._

 _Starbolt blasts a hole through Neutron of the Imperial Guards chest._

Oracle: Neutron!

 _Smasher punches Beta Ray Bill off his feet and then flies right at the Silver Surfer._

Silver Surfer: I have met you only briefly Isabel Kane but I know you truly are not in control. Otherwise you would realise how futile your attack truly is.

 _The Surfer fires a blast of energy from his hand, the energy splits into individual beams that hit all of the attackers knocking them all down._

Smasher: AAAAAHHH!

Gladiator: Contain them, all of them! We will find out why they have betrayed us!

Kl'Rt: Hold Majestor. I can see something under their skin. Something I'm sure we all have fond memories off.

 _Kl'Rt makes the skin of Smasher, Volstagg and others transparent and they all see the various control bugs underneath the skin._

Ronan: Control Bugs.

Oracle: We have to get them out, Mentor could you-

Silver Surfer: No need. I have this. I apologise but this will hurt.

 _The Surfer zaps them all with energy, they writhe and scream for a few moments. Then they all vomit up the bugs._

Smasher: Oh god, that was-

Volstagg: I fear I will never regain my appetite.

Starbolt: I killed Neutron. My friend. I wanted to stop but I couldn't-

Gladiator: We understand Starbolt. No one here is blaming you.

Kl'Rt: Well I am, a Shi'ar Imperial Guardsman taken down by Negative Zone filth. I expected more.

 _The others glare at him._

Kl'Rt: What? We should have been more prepared. It was only a matter of time before Annihilus struck again, we only won last time by a fluke. But there is no point wasting time on our failings. Now all we can do is fight. With luck we can at least choose the battle ground.

Silver Surfer: My cosmic awareness can detect the presence of beings from the Anti matter universe. The second Annihilation War has begun.

 _Sharra's Garden. A once beautiful garden world on the edge of the Shi'ar Imperium, famed across the universe for its beauty. Now thousands of Annihilation drones and ships swarm around the planet, burning all they see._

 _On the planets surface Annihilus and Ravenous walk across the battlefield and observe the drones eating the flesh of the fallen Shi'ar._

Annihilus: Feed my legions.

Ravenous: We have lost contact with our agents at Sanctuary. Spies report that the various Empires have begun massing their fleets.

Annihilus: Then all is as planned. You will go and take command of Finality. I do not trust Blastarr with such a role.

Ravenous: Your will my hands.

 _Ravenous leaves while a Centurion (this one ressembles a long limbed lizard like creature) strides up to Annihilus while holding a Shi'ar in his hands, he throws the Shi'ar at the feet of the two._

Centurion: My Lord. This one claims to be the leader of this world.

Shi'ar: Yes! Yes! I am the Governor of Sharra's Garden! This world is yours, we have wealth and resources just please stop the killing!

Annihilus: No.

Shi'ar: What? But you have won, we surrender.

Annihilus: I don't want your surrender. I just want you all to die.

 _Annihilus grabs the Shi'ar and places a hand around his head, Annihilus squeezes and crushes the Shi'ars head._

Annihilus: You will kill them all.

Centurion: As you wish.

 _The forces of Annihilus commence their slaughter._

 _The Negative Zone. The work camp. It's night and the camp is more or less empty. Rocket and Star Lord sneak into ventilation shaft._

Rocket: That was too close! We shoulda bought Mantis with us, had her make everyone think we're invisible.

Star Lord: Shielding us from the executions really took it out of her. And we need her as strong as possible for when we hit Finality.

 _The two crawl through the vents._

Rocket: It's almost like old times Quill, you and me crawling through vents behind enemy lines.

Star Lord: Yeah guess it kinda is huh?

Rocket: Old times sucked.

Star Lord: No argument here.

Rocket: Wait, someones coming.

 _The two stop and look out a thin grate. Walking through the facility is Ravenous and Blastarr._

Ravenous: The Lord Annihilus has given you an order Blastarr. Your feelings on it are irrelevant.

Blastarr: This weapon exists because of me. I should be commanding it.

Ravenous: This weapon exists because Lord Annihilus wished it too. You are simply his instrument. You should understand this by now. But then you have always struggled with understanding haven't you?

Blastarr: I may have bowed to Annihilus but I will not tolerate these insults from you!

 _Blastarr raises a fist at Ravenous but Ravenous simply flicks his wrist, a blast of energy is generated and knocks Blastarr down. Ravenous steps on Blastarrs head._

Ravenous: Do as you have been commanded, see to the Negative Zone supply lines. Do it well and you may be allowed to assist in the purging of the Kree. Do you understand?

Blastarr: I…..I understand Lord Ravenous. Your will be done.

 _Ravenous walks off one way and after a moment Blastarr gets up and walks in another direction._

Star Lord: Huh divisions in the ranks.

Rocket: Blastarr's worked with us before. We could get him to switch sides.

Star Lord: And then he'd turn on us as soon as Annihilus is taken care off.

Rocket: Well that's why I always carry an unfeasibly large gun.

Star Lord: It's a thought.

 _The two keep moving through the vents._

Rocket: We're here.

Star Lord: You sure?

 _Rocket takes out a blinking device._

Rocket: Yeah, I built it myself.

Star Lord: That's why I'm asking.

 _The two jump out of the vault and into the room. Displayed in the room is a map of the galaxy with arrows denoting movement of fleets. Several multi coloured arrows are converging on a large green map._

Star Lord: Looks like the surprise approach failed. Ships are heading their way from all angles. What was Annihilus thinking?

Rocket: He's an omnicidal maniac, they aren't known for thinking rationally.

Star Lord: Doesn't mean he's an idiot. He's picked the worst place to launch an assault. All the major empires are within striking distance. He'll be crushed before the momentum gets behind him.

 _Star Lord pushes some more buttons and the display changes. His and Rockets eyes widen._

Rocket: Oh shit.

 _Deep space. The Shi'ar flagship Lilandra. Inside the ship The Imperial Guard is assembled._

Starbolt: Smasher, how are you feeling?

Smasher: Used. Pissed off. I can't wait to smack that Ravenous bastard around. How about you?

Starbolt: I'm going to burn them all.

Mentor: Superguardians! Attention! Majestor on deck!

 _Gladiator stands in front of the Guard._

Gladiator: You all know why you have been called here. Annihilus has made his play. He seeks to take this universe for his own. That was a mistake, now he faces the finest fighting force in creation. THE IMPERIAL GUARD!

 _The Kree flagship Supremors Wrath. Ronan the Accuser addresses the other Accusers._

Ronan: Four cycles ago the Annihilation Wave ripped through the galaxy, billions were slain before they were stopped. And where were they stopped? At Hala! At the hands of the Kree!

 _On the Skrull flagship; Skrullos Revenge. Emperor Kl'Rt addresses his Skrull troops._

Kl'Rt: Billions killed at the hands of Annihilus. Billions of souls demanding revenge. Now they will have it. Let suns be turned red with Negative Zone blood!

 _The combined fleets of Shi'ar, Skrulls and Kree fly through space towards battle._

 _The Negative Zone. Jane Foster and the rest of the Guardians minus Star Lord and Rocket are hiding in the camps sewers._

Gamora: They've been gone too long, I'm going after them.

Drax: No. We wait another hour. If they aren't back by then we move on Finality.

 _Groot walks up to Jane Foster and sits next to her, he extends an open palm towards her and roots extend from it._

Groot: I am Groot.

Jane: I'm sorry?

 _Groot gestures to his open palm._

Groot: I am Groot.

Jane: I can't understand you, I-

 _Jane starts a coughing fit._

Mantis: Groot is offering you medicine for your illness. He has grown a natural remedy that should help you keep up for a short amount of time.

Jane: Oh really? Thank you Groot.

 _She takes the roots and chews on them._

Groot: I am Groot.

 _He smiles at her._

Mantis: Have you tried summoning the hammer?

Jane: What?

Mantis: Mjolnir. I know who you are Ms Foster. Don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Jane: I can't…I can't even feel Mjolnir's presence.

Mantis: Once we leave the Negative Zone you should be able to reclaim what is yours. I will help you get there.

 _Suddenly the trapdoor into the hideaway opens and Star Lord and Rocket walk inside._

Star Lord: We have to move. Now.

 _Finality Bridge. Chained to the bridge are Nova and Human Torch._

Human Torch: Hey bugs can you let me down? I've got an itch that needs to be scratched. Come on! Anyone? You? Hey beautiful how about you?

 _He smiles at a female Centurion._

Centurion: Swine!

 _She charges up an energy blast._

Human Torch: Hey, hey remember we're for Annihilus to kill! You touch us and he'll be very angry!

Centurion: Hmph.

 _She turns away from them._

Nova: Do you have to wind them up like that?

Human Torch: Hey I saw you smiling the whole time. Even though you haven't been talking to me.

Nova: I've been trying to reactivate the Worldmind, I think travelling to the Negative Zone knocked the connection out.

Human Torch: Any luck?

Nova: No.

Human Torch: Great.

Mantis: Worry not, all will be well.

Human Torch: Did you hear that?

Nova: It's an old friend.

 _The door blows open, the Centurion who was ready to fry the torch is grabbed by vines and slammed into the ground repeatedly. Rocket and Star Lord roll in firing guns and taking out the drones. A large Rock monster Centurion roars as the lasers bounce of him, but then Drax and Gamora move in. Gamora dodges the blow leaping over the Centurion and as she does she throws two knives into the shoulder joints. Then Drax slams a powerful hook into the monster knocking it out._

 _Lastly Mantis and Jane walk in._

Star Lord: Hey Richie. Miss me?

Nova: Surprisingly.

 _Groot and Drax pull the two of them off the straps. Nova gives Star Lord a hug._

Nova: How did I know that you'd get pulled into this mess?

Gamora: We just couldn't resist fighting Bugs again. It's like old times isn't it Richard? Although we're both wearing more clothing.

Human Torch: Whoa! Didn't know you had that in you Nova.

Jane: We have to go. This ship will leave any minute.

Nova: Annihilus called it Finality. What is it?

Star Lord: It's a weapon. It can destroy anything. Right now the assembled armies of the Kree, Skrulls, Shi'ar and Asgard are walking into a trap. We're going to take control and use it on the Annihilation Wave instead.

Human Torch: That sounds like a good plan. Good luck.

Nova: You're going somewhere?

Human Torch: I think I've figured out how to beat Annihilus once and for all. It's not enough to just kick him back here and we can't kill him because he'll just be reborn. We need to remove his power base in the Negative Zone. I've spent more time here than anyone else here so I'm best suited for this.

Mantis: You will not be alone Jonathon Storm. I will accompany you.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: You're staying? Ah hell guess I am too then.

Star Lord: You sure you want to do this?

Rocket: Not really but when's that stopped us? See you on the other side.

 _Human Torch, Mantis, Groot and Rocket head one way off the ship while Nova, Jane, Star Lord, Gamora and Drax go another._

Nova: What did you do to get sent here?

Jane: I'm Thor.

Nova: Really?

Jane: Really.

Nova: Ok then. I hope you can find your hammer.

Jane: Me too.

 _The team reach the control room and Nova blasts open the door._

Drax: Great Kronos…

 _Inside the room is six tanks three on each side of the room. Each tank has energy containing wires extending from the top and then combining in the ceiling. The energy is pooling in the top._

 _And in the tanks on one side is three Negative Zone Seakers. Monsters who look like Ravenous and have a similar level of power. And on the other side is three former Heralds of Galactus; Stardust, Terrax and Firelord are all screaming in their tanks as power is sucked from them._

Gamora: What is this?

 _THOOM! Ravenous jumps down in front of the Guardians._

Ravenous: It is Annihilation.


	14. Chapter 14: Annihilation

Chapter 14: Annihilation

 **The Avengers**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Universal Protector**

 **Human Torch (Jonathon Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) – Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 _The Kree Cruiser Dauntless flies through hyperspace. Inside the cruiser on the bridge the crew are making last minute preparations._

Navigation Officer: We are two minutes out from the battlefield Captain.

 _The Kree Captain looks up from a photo of her family and nods._

Kree Captain: Action stations. The Empire needs us!

 _The crew scramble and get ready._

Kree Captain: It is my honour to Captain you all. Should we die today we die well. FOR HALA!

Crew: FOR HALA!

 _Then the ship emerges from hyperspace into a massive space battle. Kree, Skrull and Shi'ar ships exchange fire with Annihilation ships. Millions of drones fly through space engaging fighters while Centurions battle Asgardian warriors and Imperial Guardsman._

 _A swarm of millions of drones fly towards the Dauntless, but then are destroyed in a burst of light. The Silver Surfer flies past the ship towards another fight._

 _Inside the Shi'ar flagship Gladiator watches as one of his ships explode. He clenches his fist._

Gladiator: May you find peace in the next life. You served the Empire well.

Oracle: Centurions moving on sector 5.

Gladiator: Dispatch a strike force. Push them back.

 _The hanger bays open and flying out are Smasher, Starbolt, Fang of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, Captain Atlas of the Kree (A Kree wearing a large suit of Sentry class battle armour), Paibok the Power Skrull and Sif and Volstagg of Asgard (flying in goat drawn chariots)._

Smasher: It's payback time! Let's get them!

 _The group fly into the Centurions. Starbolt incinerates two of them in a huge blast of fire._

Starbolt: BURN! BUURRRRN!

 _Volstagg decapitates a large robotic Centurion._

Volstagg: Your mistake was violating the form of Volstagg the Voluminous! Now you face the mightiest warrior of Asgard!

 _Inside the Annihilation Flagship Annihilus sits in his throne and watches the battle._

Annihilus: Status?

Annihilation Tactical Officer: We are taking heavy losses and being pushed back in multiple sectors.

Annihilus: Let them push. Finality is coming.

 _Finality. The Negative Zone prison planet. Inside the ship Ravenous faces off against Nova, Jane Foster, Star Lord, Gamora and Drax._

Ravenous: So you escaped the prison camp and made your way aboard Finality. Well done, I'm impressed. I suppose you planned to take control of this weapon and use it in your favour? One small problem with that plan; me.

Nova: We've beaten you before Ravenous.

Ravenous: That was a fluke. I am more powerful than I have ever been.

 _The ship begins to rumble and takes off from the planet into space. Ravenous fires a blast of energy at Drax sending him flying._

Drax: AARRRHH!

Gamora: Drax!

Ravenous: You're too late! This is now the time of the Negative Zone!

Nova: Over my dead body!

 _Nova charges at Ravenous and slams a powerful hook into Ravenous' face. But Ravenous spits out a tooth and grins at him._

Ravenous: Is that it? Is that all you have?

 _He backhands Nova across the room, Star Lord and Gamora open fire on him, the plasma shells bounce of him._

Ravenous: Guns. Really? I have power comparable to Galactus and you're using guns?

 _Ravenous emits a burst of energy at the heroes knocking them all down, Nova gets up and goes to make another attack but Jane grabs him._

Jane: No! We have to run!

Nova: We run they keep control of Finality.

Jane: We just have to survive until we cross into our universe. Then Mjolnir can find me.

 _Nova hesitates._

Jane: You're no use to anyone dead!

Nova: Run! Move!

 _The four of them run away and Ravenous laughs._

Ravenous: Ah so this is how it's going to be. Good.

 _The battle. Annihilus flies out of his ship and into the fight, smashing through a Kree Sentry as he does._

Smasher: It's Annihilus! He's here!

Gladiator: All units target Annihilus. Kill him and we'll cripple the wave.

 _Beta Ray Bill flies at Annihilus and swings his hammer into Annihilus' face._

Beta Ray Bill: You will die for all the horror you've caused monster!

 _Annihilus is unharmed. Energy glows from the cosmic control rod worn round his neck and he fires a large burst the pushes Bill into an Annihilation Frigate. The energies unleashed cause the frigate to explode, although Bill survives._

Annihilus: I wish you had the power to do that Korbinite. But you are weak and that is why you shall fall. It is inevitable.

 _And as he says that Finality emerges into the battle. It dwarfs all other ships; even the Shi'ar flagship Lilandra is barely half the size. Now in action it's full design can be seen. Finality is cylindrical in shape with engines on one end and a barrel on the other end. It is simple, the ship was built to kill and little else._

 _On the Kree Flagship Ronan the Accusers jaw drops as Finality turns towards them._

Ronan: Hala….

 _He signals to his crew but Finality fires and the flagship explodes!_

Gladiator: RONAN!

 _The Skrull ships all converge on Finality._

Kl'Rt: All ships fire until you have nothing left to fire.

 _But the missiles and lasers don't penetrate Finality's shields._

Smasher: Ok guys let's board that thing and-

 _Sif grabs her and points at where the Kree ship was. Only white remains, even the fabric of space is gone and it's slowly spreading._

Fang: Sweet Sharra's tits what is that?

 _On the Shi'ar flagship Mentor is looking at readouts of the devastation._

Mentor: It's antimatter annihilation. They have harnessed it, the very fabric of space is gone.

 _Smashers group watch as Finality turns to fire on a Skrull ship, but as it does the Silver Surfer flies in and blocks the beam, his skin begins to smoke but he intensities his power to match the ship._

Silver Surfer: AAAHHH!

Smasher: The Surfer can't hold that for long! We have to take that ship out!

Captain Atlas: Hold, I am getting a distress call from the Annihilated space.

 _He points to an escape pod floating away from the spreading whiteness. But not fast enough they will soon be submerged._

Paibok: Risking my life to save Kree? Annihilus will suffer for this.

 _The group fly towards the pod, Smasher and Atlas push the pod away from the spreading annihilation but Atlas brushes against it._

Atlas: NO! AAAAAHHHHH!

 _The whiteness spreads across him and Atlas is consumed by the antimatter._

 _The escape pod door opens and Ronan steps out._

Ronan: Too close. Atlas my friend you will be avenged.

 _The group fly towards Finality._

 _On board Finality Jane stops running and turns around to face Ravenous. Ravenous pauses confused._

Ravenous: I thought you were running?

Nova: NO!

 _Nova goes to help her but Centurions teleport in and attack Nova, Star Lord, Drax and Gamora._

 _Gamora easily twists the arm of a sword wielding Centurion and in one smooth motion she takes the sword from the Centurion and slams it through the Centurions chest._

Gamora: I am Gamora! The Deadliest Woman in the universe! Who else will face me?

 _A metal armoured Centurion punches her across the room._

Centurion: I will.

 _Outside on Finality, Smasher and her group hit the ship again and again. But their attacks just bounce of the shielding._

Sif: I cannot cut through!

Ronan: We must keep trying. We cannot fail. The Surfer cannot hold for much longer.

 _Across the battle field the Surfer is still containing the blast, but his silver skin is cracking._

Silver Surfer: YYYYAAAAARHHHH!

 _Inside Finality. Ravenous advances on Jane, across the room Nova fires a blast incinerating one Centurion with one hand and with another he forms a shield blocking an energy blast from another Centurion._

Nova: RUN! JUST GET CLEAR I'M COMING!

Ravenous: You should listen to your comrade.

Jane: Would you mind moving a step to your left?

 _Ravenous' smile fades and he's now even more confused._

Ravenous: What?

Jane: Your left please.

 _Curious Ravenous steps to his left._

Ravenous: I suppose we can count this as a last request.

 _Then Mjolnir slams through the wall and into Ravenous sending him flying._

Ravenous: UUHHH!

 _Mjolnir stops in mid air and returns to Jane's hand. Lightning sparks from the hammer and engulfs her, then standing where Jane was is Thor. She kisses the hammer._

Thor: I missed you too. Now Ravenous do you crave more punishment?

 _Ravenous grins._

Ravenous: I've always wanted to kill a god.

 _The two charge at each other and Thor smashes him through a bulkhead._

 _Outside Finality Beta Ray Bill flies up to Smasher's group. They see the hole made by Mjolnir._

Beta Ray Bill: That was Mjolnir! Into the fray!

 _They move inside the ship._

 _Drax runs at the robotic Centurion who sucker punched Gamora._

Drax: I thought I recognised your smell.

Centurion: I'm glad you did Drax, I want you to know it was Cybus of the Negative Zone who killed you. Accessing war mode.

 _Drax grins as the Machine doubles in size and forms multiple guns from his arms. Then he charges forward and punches through Cybus' chest._

Drax: Better have tried. I'm still here. Send them my regards.

 _Nova and Star Lord charge at Wormhole. Wormhole is creating portals that redirect their blasts and bullets._

Star Lord: This should work.

 _He fires a shot that goes in a portal but it then turns in mid air flying back through the portal and hitting Wormhole._

Wormhole: AAHHH!

 _The Guardians stand victorious over the Centurions._

Star Lord: We made that look good. Now let's go help Thor.

Nova: No.

Gamora: No?

Nova: The priority is Annihilus. Ravenous is a problem but not the main one. We'll deal with him when we can.

Star Lord: We can't just leave her alone, he'll-

Nova: You think I want to?! But this is war. That means making hard choices, you don't like that fine go help her. But that means you won't be with us when we need you.

Drax: He's right Quill.

Star Lord: I know. Just for once why can't the galaxy stay safe why is it always us having pull it back again and again?

Nova: Because we're the Guardians of the Galaxy.

 _Star Lord thinks for a moment and then grins._

Star Lord: Oh yeah.

 _On the bridge of Finality. Smashers group crashes through the walls and surround Annihilus._

Volstagg: Annihilus. We have come to bring you to justice.

Annihilus: You have come only to die.

Ronan: He is powerful but we can-

Starbolt: BURN!

 _Starbolt unleashes a huge burst of fire at Annihilus._

Starbolt: BURN! BUURRRNNN! BURN FOR VIOLATING ME!

 _Centurions and drones swarm at the group keeping them occupied. Annihilus simply walks through Starbolts flames towards him._

Smasher: Starbolt get back! You can't beat him on your own! UUHHH!

 _A Centurion blasts her in the back._

 _Paibok freezes a Centurion solid and then Ronan smashes it with his hammer._

Ronan: Shi'ar fool, we should have attacked in unison.

Paibok: And then we can make Annihilus suffer for forcing Kree and Skrull to work together.

Ronan: Of course Paibok, there is a lot of frustration I intend to take out on him.

Starbolt: YOU DARE TAINT ME?! STARBOLT OF THE IMPERIAL- HURK!

 _Annihilus and grabs Starbolt by the throat, his cosmic control rod glows and Starbolt is absorbed into it leaving only smoke behind._

Annihilus: I do. Now which of you is next to die?

 _With a crash Nova, Drax, Star Lord and Gamora fly into the room._

Annihilus: Nova.

Nova: Annihilus.

 _The two charge at each other._

 _The Shi'ar Flagship. Gladiator stares at the battle._

Gladiator: Mentor. Status report.

Mentor: We are losing Majestor. The Silver Surfer has the enemy super weapon contained but I believe he cannot hold for much longer. Our casualties are at fifty nine percent compared to the waves thirty five percent.

Gladiator: Gods preserve us. We need a miracle.

 _Inside Finality Ravenous is smashed through a wall into the main energy chamber. He gets up grinning. Thor flies in, her armour is dented in places and she is burnt from several energy blasts._

Ravenous: Did you want an audience to watch you fall?

 _He gestures to the imprisoned Heralds._

Thor: That is not why I directed the fight here.

Ravenous: What?

Thor: I cannot beat you. So I led you to those that can.

 _She raises her hammer and lightning shoots from it shattering the containment cells holding Terrax, Firelord and Stardust._

Ravenous: NO!

 _Ravenous fires a blast of energy at Thor flooring her, he jumps at her and punches her again and again._

 _Outside Finality suddenly stops firing. The Silver Surfer slumps on his board. He slowly begins to heal._

Silver Surfer: Ravenous.

 _He flies towards Finality._

 _Inside Ravenous keeps pounding on Thor._

Ravenous: You may have shut down the weapon but have stopped nothing! We will destroy all life in this pathetic universe. And you'll go first!

 _But then a blast knocks Ravenous back, Firelord, Stardust and Terrax glare at the Seeker._

Firelord: The only thing that will be destroyed today is you.

 _The three Heralds charge at Ravenous._

 _On the bridge Annihilus battles all the heroes at once. He throws Nova across the room and then using his talons slashes Paiboks chest open._

Paibok: AAAHHH!

 _Ronan, Star Lord, Beta Ray Bill and Smasher all open fire on him but Annihilus walks through their blasts. Sif leaps at him sword raised but Annihilus catches her blade with his hand._

Annihilus: Can you not see? Your attacks cannot harm me. One by one you will fall.

 _And then he punches his hand through Sif's stomach!_

Beta Ray Bill: NOOO!

 _Bill charges forward and hits Annihilus with enough force to send him from his feet. Bill keeps hitting again and again, Ronan, Drax and Smasher join him._

 _Volstagg gets to Sif._

Volstagg: Sif….

Sif: I….I have had worse. I will….

 _But then her eyes close._

 _Under the repeated blows Annihilus glows with energy and then he unleashes it sending everyone in the room flying!_

Annihilus: If only you were strong enough to kill me. But I cannot die. So everything else must instead.

 _In the weapon chamber Firelord, Stardust and Terrax unleash massive blasts of energy at Ravenous. The bursts are enough to force even Thor back. But Ravenous simply easily deflects the bursts._

Stardust: He should be wilting before the power cosmic!

Ravenous: I wield the total sum of the Opposing Force, I am your opposite and superior.

 _Terrax swings his axe right into Ravenous' chest._

Terrax: None are superior to Terrax the Tamer!

 _Ravenous simply looks down at the axe embedded in his chest and laughs. He then punches Terrax out into space!_

Ravenous: Clearly.

 _But flying towards Finality is the Silver Surfer. He grabs Terrax and the two heralds fly back inside._

Silver Surfer: Ravenous.

Ravenous: Surfer.

 _Outside Finality an entire section of the ship explodes! Flying out into space are Ravenous and Silver Surfer both on his board grappling with each other. Following behind are the other three Heralds._

Firelord: He is too powerful for us, even you Terrax so hold your tongue. We must come up with a plan.

Stardust: Perhaps if we beseech Galactus to-

Terrax: Galactus is unpredictable to those that have left his service.

Silver Surfer: I have a plan. Brothers look into my mind and see!

 _The other three Heralds look to each other and nod, then they fly and surround Ravenous and the Surfer. The Surfer begins to glow bright with power as do the other three Heralds._

Ravenous: I can take all four of you. The Power Cosmic resides in many but the Opposing Force resides in one. It resides in me!

 _He glows even brighter than the Heralds but The Silver Surfer starts smiling._

Ravenous: What? Why are you smiling?

Silver Surfer: You never think an action through Ravenous. What happens when matter and anti-matter meet?

 _Ravenous suddenly starts to panic, he fades down but not quick enough, the energy he emitted touches the energy of the Heralds._

Ravenous: NO! NOOOOO!

 _The five of them explode! And the explosion spreads consuming much of the Annihilation Wave!_

 _Inside the Skrull flagship Kl'Rt watches._

Skrull Ensign: The explosion has consumed over half the enemy fleet!

 _Inside Finality. Annihilus pauses and looks up to see the explosion._

Annihilus: Ravenous….What is this?

 _Nova charges into him tackling the Lord of the Negative Zone._

Nova: YOU'RE LOSING!

 _Annihilus is floored and the two grapple, Nova forcing Annihilus' jaw away from his face, but then Annihilus manages to get a foot under Nova's belly and uses it to kick Nova away._

Annihilus: Annihilus does not lose! Annihilus is the will and the way and he will not be denied!

 _Nova grins._

Nova: I think Annihilus should keep a better grip on his power source.

 _Nova unclenches a fist revealing the cosmic control rod inside it._

Annihilus: NO! It is mine! I will kill you and eat your-

 _Annihilus leaps at Nova his wings spread but Smasher fires a blast of penta vision into Annihilus' back stunning him, she then flies in and punches him across the room right into a bulkhead._

Smasher: Yeah, yeah, I'll destroy you all, blah, blah, blah. Heard it all before Annihilus. I wasn't impressed then either.

 _Annihilus lands in a heap and slowly rises, glaring at the heroes surrounding him. Fang charges forward._

Fang: Come on! Let's get him! The control rods gone and he's nothing without-HUUUAAAHHHH!

 _Annihilus grabs him and tears him in half!_

Annihilus: I do not need the cosmic control rod to kill you all! Now who is next?

 _A hammer flies through the floor hitting Annihilus between the legs. Thor flies up and catches Mjolnir as it returns to her._

Thor: I'll take a turn.

Nova: Thor wait! I've just figured out how to tap into the cosmic control rod!

 _He unleashes it's energy on Annihilus burning his armour away! But he pushes against the burst, spreading his wings out and flying towards Nova._

Annihilus: You cannot kill me…I will…

Thor: We may not be able to kill you monster.

Beta Ray Bill: But we can cripple you.

 _The two hammers; Mjolnir and Stormbreaker fly through the air and each of them hits one of Annihilus' wings punching huge holes in them! Annihilus falls to the floor._

Annihilus: You have beaten me today. I admit that. But it's a victory you will not enjoy.

 _The battle is nearly over. The allied ships have destroyed most of the Annihilation forces, but then suddenly Finality's engines flare up and the ship speeds off towards the sun!_

 _Inside the ship a portal opens and Annihilus steps through it._

Annihilus: This is but a setback, I will try again.

 _The portal closes. The heroes are all flung against walls, even Thor is powerless against the intense gravitational force generated by the massive acceleration._

Star Lord: Anyone got a way out? Anyone? Well shit.

Worldmind: Attention it is critical you pay attention at this time.

Nova: Worldmind! It's good to hear your voice! Now get us out of here!

Worldmind: I cannot.

Nova: Great, just great, why did you bother-

Worldmind: I cannot. But others can.

 _With a crash the ship comes to a sudden stop!_

Ronan: By Hala…

 _Outside the ship Silver Surfer, Firelord, Stardust and Terrax all push against the ship stopping it in it's tracks. The Surfer flies inside and greet them._

Silver Surfer: My friends it is over. We have won.

Thor: Not completely. Annihilus got away.

Silver Surfer: Did he?

 _The Negative Zone. Annihilus strides through his palace._

Annihilus: Blastaar! Summon the reserve wave, prepare to assault the Earth portals, we shall-GGGAAAAAHH!

 _Flames suddenly hit Annihilus, burning his flesh, then roots slam him into the ground pinning him in place. The Human Torch walks up to Annihilus grinning._

Human Torch: Oh hey Annihilus funny how we keep running into each other isn't it? Yeah Blastaar can't come over right now, a racoon shot him in the face with a very large gun. Oh and we overthrew your empire in the Negative Zone. Turns out people here really hate you. Wanna surrender?

 _Days later. Earth. Avengers Tower. Sat round a meeting table are Thor, Smasher, Human Torch, Nova and Captain America. All wearing civilian clothes except for Thor._

Captain America: Unbelievable, all that happens out there.

 _He gestures upwards towards space._

Captain America: And we had no idea. Are things better now?

Nova: Yes and no. Annihilus was imprisoned in the Kyln, think Alcatraz but on a galactic scale, there's a regiment of Imperial Guard, Accusers and Nova Corp watching him around the clock. Firelord volunteered to serve as Warden so I doubt anyone will try to bust him out anytime soon. After the battle the first Galactic Alliance was formally created following the battle; so far four races; Asgard, Shi'ar, Kree and Skrull have signed up and more are interested. Ronan and Kl'Rt were even able to shake hands without immediately washing them after.

Human Torch: Oh and Annihilus' prison is powered by his cosmic control rod. I don't know about you guys but I think that's very funny.

Thor: Agreed. He spent a day screaming at the rod for "betraying him", I was very amused.

Smasher: But it's not all good news. Even though we stopped the wave quickly billions still died. Centurions are still running wild in the outer Shi'ar Territories-

Nova: Star Lord's got the Guardians of the Galaxy hunting them down. They won't last a month.

Smasher: A major concern is Terrax. He's gone on the warpath, so far four worlds have fallen to him and no one seems ready to fight back yet.

Captain America: Send word to the….Alliance. If they need Avengers they'll have them. Thor how are things in Asgard?

Thor: Asgard mourns for Lady Sif. She died as a warrior should but it does not lessen their pain. However they are looking forward to becoming part of the Galactic Community.

Captain America: I'll go talk to them, see if I can-

 _Alarms start to blare. Captain America gets up and checks a screen._

Smasher: What is it?

Captain America: It's a job for us.


	15. Chapter 15: Another Life

Chapter 15: Another Life

 **Note: I apologise for this being late. My laptop's hard drive failed and I lost all my data so had to wait for it to be repaired and then rewrite from scratch.**

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodger) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Champion**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Olso, Norway. In the morning, it's a perfect day. The sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the blue sky, but in a matter of moments the skies darken as clouds form over the city. Then it begins snowing and with the snow come the Frost Giants. Nearly fifty of them march into the city looting and killing at their leisure._

 _One giant tears the roof off an office building, the workers cower in fear and the giant grins raising his club. But when the club hits the floor the office workers are gone. The giant looks around in confusion. A rock is thrown at his head. Quicksilver waves at him._

Quicksilver: Made you look.

 _Behind him Antman grows in size until he is even larger then the giant, with one powerful hook he takes the giant out!_

 _In the sky the clouds go darker, the snow shifts to rain and lightning crashes across the sky._

 _Thor slams down towards the largest giants slamming her hammer into his face. As the giant falls to the ground she aims Mjolnir at other giants, lightning sparks out from the hammer and more giants are fried._

 _Nova, Human Torch and Smasher fly through the sky towards the giants._

Human Torch: Ice giants? Perfect, I'll turn up the heat and deal with them all myself.

Nova: Not sure it works like that.

Worldmind: Indeed. Frost Giants while native to cold climates are not made of-

Nova: Yeah he was joking Worldmind.

Smasher: I don't think Thor would let you take them out anyway, she seems determined to beat every giant herself.

 _She points at Thor who has already felled six giants and is hammering a seventh into submission._

Human Torch: Would be nice to have an easy case, It's tempting to let her take this one.

Smasher: You boys can do that if you like, me I'm going to beat her score!

 _Smasher flies towards a giant._

Smasher: Access exo strength.

 _She hits the giant so hard his jaw flies off!_

 _On the ground Captain America, Hawkeye and Hulk cover civilians. Hulk slams his fists into the ground, the giants stagger back, arrows fly into them, the arrows activate a gravity field pinning the giants to the ground._

Hawkeye: Remind me to kiss Smasher for bringing Shi'ar tech back from space!

Hulk: Ahem.

Hawkeye: And thank you for making me some really fancy arrows.

Hulk: Better.

 _Hulk leaps at the pinned giants and punches them out one by one._

 _A giant pushes past them towards Captain America._

Giant: I will hang that shield above my mantle!

 _His club swings but shatters on the shield, the giant looks at his shattered club confusion visible on his face._

Captain America: The shield stays with me.

 _He throws the shield at the giant knocking him out._

Captain America: We clear?

 _The other Avengers land next to him._

Thor: They are all dealt with. It is a shame.

Smasher: She's one giant short.

Antman: Hey look up there, what's that?

 _Antman points to the sky. Flying towards them is a bright sphere of golden light._

Captain America: Be ready for-

 _Light spreads from the sphere and they are consumed._

 _Brooklyn. In a small flat a young boy is playing with toys in a lounge. An elderly man is asleep in a chair. He jerks awake suddenly._

Boy: Grandpa! Did I wake you?

Grandpa: No, no…I just had the strangest dream.

 _He looks around the flat as if he doesn't recognise the place. On the wall are old photos of Captain America and his war time buddies._

Boy: Are you ok?

 _Steve Rodgers' eyes move to other photos, of his wedding, his daughters birth and then his grandsons birth._

Steve Rodgers: I'm fine Buck, absolutely fine.

 _Oklahoma, Broxton hospital. Jane Foster steps out of the chemotherapy ward, she coughs and stumbles but is caught by the Odinson._

Odinson: Are you ok?

Jane: I have cancer so no. But the treatment helps almost as much as it hurts.

 _The two walk out of the hospital._

Odinson: But it won't save you. I should….I could…..I….

Jane: Thor we've been over this. I don't want a magic cure, there's always a hidden cost. I just want to enjoy what time I have. With you.

 _She kisses the Odinson._

Odinson: Jane forgive me. I have lost so much, Mjolnir, my name, my friends and family in Asgard. If it were not for you I would've ended my life. I cannot lose you. I will not.

 _He runs out the hospital to his goat drawn chariot. The chariot flies up and away into the sky._

 _New York. Midday. A banks doors explode open as the alarms blare. Running out of the bank carrying sacks of money are Clint Barton and Scott Lang. Clint Barton is wearing a black tactical gear with a large gun slung over his shoulder while Scott wears a red and black version of the Antman outfit._

Clint: I thought you'd disabled the alarms?!

Scott: I did! I don't know what happened!

 _A blast of energy cuts into the ground in front of them, drawing a line in the ground. Iron Man slams into the ground._

Iron Man: I happened. I knew you two would hit this place eventually so I put a silent alarm in and waited. When you turned up I activated the alarms and waited for you two to run into me. And I was right, as usual. Now stand down and let me take you in.

Scott: Not today.

 _He grabs Hawkeye and the two of the them shrink down vanishing from view. Iron Man scans around for them._

Iron Man: Damn it.

 _Los Angeles. In an industrial park on the edge of the city Richard Rider sits at his desk. He's bored. His manager walks up to him._

Manager: Richard have you done the dashboard today?

Richard: Yeah I sent it to you an hour ago.

Manager: But I didn't know that. You have to tell me when you've done the report and sent it to me otherwise I won't know will I?

Richard: I did tell you. When I emailed it to you.

Manager: Richard you need to take this job more seriously if you want a future in this company.

 _She walks off. Richard slumps in his chair._

Richard: A future of finishing work by nine and then being bored for seven hours? Hooray.

 _He looks at his phone. On the screen is the ending of a race. The winning car is bright red with flame decorations, stepping out the car and waving to the crowd is Johnny Storm._

 _At the race track Johnny is surrounded by reporters._

Reporter: Mr Storm! You managed to pull back from sixth place to win today! But some of your driving was extremely dangerous putting yourself and others at risk. What do you say to that?

Johnny: No one was hurt and it was a good race. Don't worry about it.

Female Reporter: Mr Storm, you started racing six months ago. How did you go from a rookie to a champion in that time? Any secret tricks?

Johnny: A few. I'd be happy to show you some.

 _He winks at her._

 _Iowa. A tractor pulls up to a farm house and Isabel Kane jumps out of it. She looks around at the farm._

Isabel: It took a while Dad but we're back on track. Wait…..what's that?

 _Something is flying from the sky towards the farm. It's on fire and crashes on the other side of the farm. Isabel starts running and when she reaches it stops in shock._

Isabel: Oh my god! I've found an alien!

 _What she has found is Gladiator, the Leader of the Shi'ar. He is badly wounded and bleeding._

Gladiator: Please…..help me.

 _The Nevada Desert. In an underground lab Amadeus Cho is frantically working, scribbling equations on a white board and working on a computer. He doesn't look good. He hasn't washed or shaved in days._

 _The computer beeps and displays the message "Solution correct". Amadeus slams his fist on the desk._

Amadeus: But it's not correct! Why didn't it work?!

 _He slumps down. The door to the lab opens and his sister Maddie walks in._

Maddie: Ok you need to rest.

 _She puts her fingers over her nose._

Maddie: And have a shower.

Amadeus: No I have to figure this out.

 _Maddie walks over to him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder._

Maddie: We've been over this. You couldn't save Bruce, the radiation was too much.

Amadeus: But I should have.

Maddie: You can't blame yourself.

Amadeus: No. I should have, look at these numbers, look at the models I've been running. It should have worked, every model I've ran shows that the method would have been a success. Except it didn't.

 _Maddie looks at the board._

Maddie: You're sure about this?

Amadeus: I…..yeah it's the only possible option. Bruce should be alive and I should be the Hulk. But something changed that. We need to find out what.

Maddie: Then let's get started…..right after you take a shower.

 _Genosha. The Royal Palace. Sat around a table are the Brotherhood of Mutants; Toad, Mystique, Sabertooth, Pyro, Quicksilver and Magneto._

Magneto: Thanks to Mystique we now know that the US Government has been building Sentinels to wipe us out. We have no choice but to strike first. Pietro my son you must…are you listening?

 _Quicksilver looks back confused._

Quicksilver: What? No…..I left the Brotherhood…this isn't me…..why?

 _The world shifts. Suddenly Quicksilver is surrounded by fire and death. Crystal crawls towards him bleeding._

Crystal: Luna! Save our daughter!

Quicksilver: But…..I was in Genosha…..no Norway….is this real?

 _The scenarios change again; Quicksilver and Hawkeye battle an army of Ultrons, then again as he fights Apocalypse alongside the X-Men and for a final time as he races another red and gold clad speedster. But then Quicksilver stops._

Quicksilver: NO! This isn't real!

 _Another place. Eyes snap open and Quicksilver sits up. He looks around. Lying next to him are the other Avengers. Quicksilver moves over to Captain America._

Quicksilver: Steve wake up! It's not real!

Captain America: Of course you can have extra ice cream Buck. But don't tell your Mum.

Quicksilver: Damn it.

 _He looks around at the other Avengers._

Quicksilver: How many times do I have to save you all?

 _He runs out the room and through the structure. All he finds are blank corridors. The place seems new yet incomplete. Then he emerges into a large room. This one is not empty. There are many floating magical monitors all showing the Avengers various dreams. And a golden skinned man floats in front of the monitors studying them all._

Quicksilver: Whoever you are you have one chance. Release my friends. Now.

Glorian: I am Glorian. Dreamweaver and one time apprentice to The Shaper of Worlds. I am impressed you escaped from your dreams. I did not realise your mind works as fast as your legs.

 _Quicksilver runs at Glorian but something flies alongside him at a similar speed, it grabs him and throws him into the wall. Quicksilver looks up in shock._

Quicksilver: You!

 _A blast of golden energy knocks him out._

Partner: Me. How did he get out?

Glorian: His mind worked to fast to trap, but most of the others have accepted the dreams.

Partner: Most?

Glorian: Well…..ah….Amadeus Cho has begun to suspect that-

Partner: Pull him.

Glorian: But-

Partner: We cannot allow Cho to jeopardise this. Finding out where the Avengers have been hiding him is the most important thing either of us have done.

 _In the dreamstate Amadeus and Maddie look at the body of Bruce Banner._

Maddie: So something altered the outcome? Prevented you from transferring the radiation from Bruce to you?

Amadeus: That's right so first we have to-

 _Suddenly. Everything fades. Amadeus is just standing there in whiteness._

Amadeus: Maddie?! MADDIE!

 _He hulks out._

Hulk: It was a dream….where am I? WHERE AM I?

 _In the watch room._

Partner: Good. Start probing them for answers. I will go to Earth and find others. I hope this is the only failure Glorian, if you can't make up for your crimes then you must be punished.

 _Glorian gulps._

Glorian: I'll get it done.

Partner: See that you do.

 _In a flash of golden light the partner is gone._

 _Earth. Boston. The Absorbing Man slams his ball and chain into the ground._

Absorbing Man: Come and get it then you little shits!

 _The Champions charge at him; Spiderman Miles Morales, Ms Marvel, Cyclops and Viv Vision._

Spiderman: Little? I'm not that short.

Viv: Yes you are.

Cyclops: Can we focus and get this done please? With Hulk on the Avengers and Nova in space we're understrength.

Ms Marvel: We'll be fine.

 _But Absorbing Man catches her punch and throws her up in the air. Spiderman swings in and grabs her._

Spiderman: Got you!

 _Viv and Cyclops fire their energy blasts at the Absorbing Man and he absorbs them._

Absorbing Man: Whoa! That's some power!

 _He fires a blast of energy knocking all the Champions down._

Partner: You're brave when fighting kids aren't you Crusher?

 _The partner touches the Absorbing Man._

Absorbing Man: You?! But you're dead! No wait! Too much power! Toooo muuuuccchhh!

 _The Absorbing Man glows golden and explodes! The Champions regroup and look at their rescuer._

Viv: Is that?

Ms Marvel: Oh no.

 _The Sentry floats down to Earth in front of the Champions._

Sentry: Hello. Are you the Young Avengers? I'm hoping you can help me with something. The Avengers have hidden the Void and I need to find him.


	16. Chapter 16: Dreamland

Chapter 16: Dreamland

 **The Avengers:**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) - Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Earth Orbit. Nova Sam Alexander flies towards the planet._

Sam: So where did you lose contact with Rich?

Worldmind: Nova Prime was in Norway with the Avengers when they vanished. Please proceed to coordinates so we can begin a scan.

 _Sam flies towards Norway._

Worldmind: Stop.

Sam: Why? I thought we had to-

Worldmind: Before I lost contact with Richard I detected an energy signature. SHIELD satellites have detected a repeat signature in Boston, you should be aware it appears the Champions are the first on the scene.

 _Sam does a u-turn and flies towards America generating a sonic boom as he does._

 _Boston. The Champions stare at the Sentry._

Spiderman: You're looking for what now?

Sentry: The Void is a monster, a being that is as powerful as I am. Only that it's morality is reversed. Whatever I save it destroys. I had hoped that by staying away from Earth the Void would leave you all alone. It worked for a while, but then I sensed the Void had returned to Earth. Worse he has infected the Avengers using them to hide.

Ms Marvel: Umm ok.

Cyclops: If the Avengers were infected with something like this we'd know.

Sentry: The Void is subtle, he can manipulate you without you even realising.

Viv: If that is true could it be manipulating you?

Sentry: WHAT?!

 _The Sentry glows with bright light and glares them._

Cyclops: What Viv means is that-

Sentry: I didn't want to see it but it's true. You've been infected. YOU'VE ALL BEEN INFECTED!

 _He fires beams of light out of his eyes. Spiderman just dodges pulling Cyclops out of the way as he does while Viv lets the beams phase through her. But Ms Marvel is hit and is knocked down._

Spiderman: KAMELA!

Viv: She is unconscious but unharmed. We must subdue the Sentry first.

Sentry: Good luck with that.

 _He flies up into the sky and then back down slamming his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. Cyclops is hit by debris and knocked out._

 _Spiderman leaps from debris to debris and onto the Sentry._

Sentry: You going to spray webs in my face?

Spiderman: Nope. Venom blast.

 _Spiderman charges his venom blast and socks the Sentry in the face. The Sentry screams and staggers back._

Sentry: AAAAHHH!

 _He throws Spiderman off who is caught by Viv._

Sentry: You….you hurt me.

 _He glares at them._

Spiderman: We're doomed.

 _He flies forward and punches both of them, Spiderman goes down but Viv lets the blow phase through her._

Viv: Your blows will have no effect on me.

Sentry: That so?

 _He punches again and again Viv lets it phase through her. But once his hand inside her it sparks with energy electrifying Viv taking her out._

Sentry: This is low even for you Void. Controlling children. I'll find you and make you regret it.

 _He grabs the Champions and flies away._

 _Another place. Glorian floats over the Avengers. Attached by chains to Glorian is Quicksilver who is unconscious._

Glorian: It is time to induce the question.

 _The Dreamland. New Jersey. Inside a warehouse are Hawkeye and Antman. They are sat at a desk and on the other side is the Kingpin._

Kingpin: I gave you both one task. One. Simple. Task. And you failed.

Hawkeye: Iron Man interfered and-

Kingpin: I don't care about your excuses. Only facts. And the fact is you failed.

Antman: We can make it right, we'll get you your money.

Kingpin: See that you do. Or your loved ones will pay the price.

 _Los Angeles. Richard Rider arrives home. He lives in a small one room flat that is barely decorated._

Richard: Free from work for another evening. Free to do absolutely nothing with my evening. Hooray.

 _He sits down on his bed and gets out his laptop. A message appears on it._

 _ISN'T THERE MORE TO LIFE THEN THIS?_

Richard: What the hell?

 _I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU RICHARD RIDER. I KNOW HOW UNHAPPY YOU ARE. BUT I CAN HELP YOU. YOU JUST HAVE TO HELP ME WITH ONE THING._

Richard: And that is?

 _Monoco. Johnny untangles himself from the reporters arms and steps out onto his hotel balcony. He takes out a photo. It's him, Sue Storm, Reed Richards and Ben Grimm smiling and waving at the camera._

Johnny: I won again guys. They say I could be a champ, I got it all, fame, money, girls, everything I thought I ever wanted. And yet I'd trade it all for five minutes with you three. Well maybe not with Ben.

Reporter: They're not gone Johnny. I can help you find them.

 _He turns to see the reporter standing behind him._

 _Broxton. Jane Foster is sat on her balcony calmly reading. Then something crashes into the ground outside. It's Beta Ray Bill, he's burnt and bleeding. Jane runs up to him._

Jane: Bill! What are you? Wait you're hurt!

Beta Ray Bill: My wounds are of no consequence Lady Foster. The Odinson and I invaded Hela's domain to find a cure for your condition. We were outmatched. I barely escaped but she holds the Odinson. She has agreed to release him if you do one thing for her.

 _Idaho. Isabel walks up the stairs to her room. She's carrying a tray of food and drinks. She opens and the door. Inside in the bed is Gladiator._

Isabel: I bought you some food.

 _She hands the tray to Gladiator who starts eating._

Gladiator: Thank you.

Isabel: So why are you here? Are you going to invade us?

Gladiator: Fear not. The Shi'ar have no interest in your world. I am only here to retrieve a criminal. But I was ambushed upon my arrival. Now I am healed I must find him. Do you know where he is?

Isabel: Where who is?

 _Central Park. Steve Rodgers walks his grandson through the park. But then there is an explosion and Hawkeye and Antman run out of a near by bank. Shots are fired after them._

Hawkeye: What happened?! It was going fine!

Antman: Who cares just run!

 _They run into the park, a stray shot whizzes just past Steve who pushes his grandson to the ground._

Steve: Get down!

Buck: Grandpa I'm scared!

Steve: I'll be ok Buck, I'll protect you.

 _Beams of energy hit both Hawkeye and Antman knocking them to the ground. Iron Man lands in front of them._

Iron Man: It's over. I've shorted out your shrinking tech, you won't get away this time. Final warning, let's do this the easy way.

 _Hawkeye gets to his feet takes out his rifle and aims it at Iron Man._

Hawkeye: I've never done things the easy way and I don't plan on starting now.

 _He fires and the bullets bounce of, Iron Man fires another blast at him knocking Hawkeye out._

Iron Man: Well it was easy for me at least. Now I think a celebratory drink is….oh no.

 _Steve cradles his grandson in his arms. Buck is bleeding from a stray shot._

Buck: Grandpa….it hurts…..

 _Boston. Sam Alexander lands at the battle site and looks around._

Sam: Where are they? It was here a second ago.

Worldmind: Tracking. I have a trail, it is moving at incredible speed into the upper atmosphere.

Sam: Then that's where we're headed.

 _He flies up and away._

 _Inside the cell Glorian smiles._

Glorian: They are invested.

 _Then the Sentry arrives._

Sentry: Induce them. They know something.

Glorian: I can't put more people into the dream it will collapse or-

Sentry: Do it or I'll throw you into the sun.

 _Sentry flies away. Glorian stares at where he was in terror._

 _Sam flies through the sky and sees the Sentry fly away generating a sonic boom as he does._

Sam: Whoa, someones in a hurry. That our guy?

Worldmind: The energy readings match. But I am detecting the bio readings of the Avengers and Champions ahead.

Sam: There's nothing here but clouds and…oh ok.

 _Sam flies through and cloud and sees a large floating tower that glows with golden light. The Watchtower of the Sentry._

 _Inside Glorian lays the Champions down._

Glorian: I'll find out what the Avengers know. And if need be I'll ask you as well. I wish I knew what's so important for him to leave the tower.

 _In an unremarkable town in North Carolina sits a normal house. The Sentry lands in front of it and knocks on the door. After a moment it opens and a middle aged woman answers it._

Sentry: Hello Lindy.

Lindy: Oh my god. Bob!

 _She backs away in fright, Sentry smiles at her._

Sentry: It's ok, The Voids not in me anymore. It's just me, just Bob.

Lindy: How….?

Sentry: I came back, I sensed the Void was here and I couldn't let him wreak havoc. Can I come in?

Lindy: It's been years you…..I…

 _A man comes down stairs and stands behind Lindy. He's visibly terrified but stands his ground._

Man: Lindy you ok?

Sentry: Oh….I see…

Lindy: I thought you were dead.

 _Sentry turns and flies away without saying another word to her._

Sentry: You had to do it didn't you? You couldn't let me have one thing could you Void?

 _Inside the house Lindy starts crying._

Man: He took it well maybe we don't have to worry. He said he's here to help.

Lindy: He is the Void. He always was. He's lost it completely, he now thinks their separate again and he'll kill whoever he has to until he finds the Void. Which he won't because he is The Void. We're all going to die.

 _Dreamland. In a hospital Steve sits by the bed of his grandson. Buck is hooked up to several machines and his eyes are closed._

Steve: Come on Buck, you're a strong kid. Wake up…..please wake up.

 _A doctor walks in._

Doctor: I'm sorry. We did the best we could. If you want to save him you have to do something for us.

Steve: What?

 _In a police containment cell are sat Hawkeye and Antman both have been stripped of their gear. A detective interviews them._

Detective: 27 banks. That's almost impressive. But then not only did you get caught but you've probably killed a kid. That's life at least. It doesn't look good for you both but I have another option.

 _All at once the Avengers are asked the same question._

Where is the Void?

 _In the Watchtower. Glorian's face falls._

Glorian: You don't know? Why don't you know? He'll kill me! Just tell me!

 _BLAM! Glorian is blasted in the back, Sam Alexander flies in and tackles him to the ground._

Sam: Don't worry about him. I'm here.

 _Sam grabs Glorian and pulls him close, charging an energy blast right in front of his face._

Sam: Let my friends go. Now.

 _The Sentry flies through the sky and takes out a communicator._

Sentry: Glorian report. Glorian?... The Void must've got him. I need to be direct…..yes, I'll make him show his face. That's it.

 _He flies away towards the ground._

 _Eyes snap open and Avengers and Champions sit up, Glorian is chained up in a corner._

Sam: Welcome back.

Nova: Sam? Did you free us? Nice work.

 _Nova and Sam fist bump._

Human Torch: I was a race car driver…what was that?

Quicksilver: It was a dream, his dream.

 _He points at Glorian._

Amadeus: So you're the one who left me floating in nothingness for what felt like forever. That makes me very angry.

 _He turns into the Hulk._

Hulk: Can you imagine what I can do with that anger?

Ms Marvel: We've got bigger things to worry about.

Worldmind: Kamela is correct. You are all needed.

 _Washington DC. The Sentry stands outside the White House. The X-Men and SHIELD forces are defeated at his feet._

Sentry: Where are you?! WHERE?! SHOW YOURSELF! VOOOIIIDDD!

 _No one answers and so the Sentry begins walking to White House._

Sentry: Don't make me do this Void! I'll tear down the whole world if I have too! I'll make sure there's nowhere left for you to hide!

 _Then blasts of energy come down from the sky drawing a line in the ground in front of the Sentry. The Avengers and Champions land in front of him._

Captain America: Stand down Sentry. Or we'll take you down.


	17. Chapter 17: The Fallen

Chapter 17: The Fallen

 **The Avengers:**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **The Champions**

 **Ms Marvel (Kamela Khan) – Shape Shifting Superhero**

 **Spiderman (Miles Morales) – Ultimate Webslinger**

 **Cyclops (Scott Summers) – Time Travelling X-Man**

 **Nova (Sam Alexander) – Nova Centurion**

 **Viv Vision – Synthetic Superhero**

 _The White House. In the front lawn The Sentry faces off against the Avengers and Champions. Quicksilver speeds next to Captain America._

Quicksilver: I've got the President clear. He's miles away.

Captain America: Good work.

 _Captain America steps towards the Sentry._

Captain America: Do you trust me Bob?

Sentry: I….I used to.

Captain America: Glorian told us everything. You're looking for the Void. It's not in us Bob. I know this will be hard to hear and accept but it's you Bob. The Void has always been part of you.

Sentry: What?! No…..no your lying!

Captain America: I don't lie to my friends. And despite everything that's happened you're my friend Bob. But you need help, let us help you Bob.

Sentry: NO!

 _He fires beams from his eyes at Captain America, Captain America raises his shield to defelct them but is still knocked to the ground by the force of impact._

Captain America: Alright then. Take him down.

Sentry: Nice try Void. Trying to make doubt myself, but I won't. I will save the day even if I have to kill you all.

 _WHAM! Mjolnir slams into his chest knocking on his back._

Thor: Mjolnir recognises you, it is afraid. But I fail to see why, you deserve pity not fear.

Hulk: He deserves a beating!

 _Hulk jumps on top of him and swings his fist at the Sentry, Sentry catches it in one hand!_

Sentry: Hulk, the old Hulk was always a tough fight. But you?

 _With his other hand he smashes Hulk in the face sending him flying halfway across Washington._

Sentry: You're a disgrace to all Hulks. And as for you…

 _Thor swings her hammer at him but he catches it with one hand, with the other he punches her in the face, Thor is flying up into the sky._

Sentry: I don't see how you're even the slightest bit worthy of that hammer.

 _Cyclops, Viv, the Novas, Human Torch all fire blasts of energy at the Sentry while Hawkeye fires his arrows and Smasher her penta vision._

Spiderman: He just took out our heavy hitters in a second!

Captain America: We have a plan. Stay calm and stick to it. Ms Marvel.

Ms Marvel: On it!

 _The Sentry is pushing through the heroes blasts, then they turn them off. The Sentry staggers and stumbles forward. Ms Marvel shape shifts growing her hands in size, she engulfs the Sentry._

Sentry: Hands off!

 _He throws her away with ease and Spiderman catches her with his webs._

Spiderman: Did it work?

Ms Marvel: I think so.

Antman: It did. I'm in.

 _Antman runs through the Sentrys inner ear towards the brain._

Captain America: All right everyone give Antman the time he needs!

 _Human Torch flies overhead and rains fire on Sentry, Sentry jumps up and grabs the Torch by the throat._

Sentry: It takes more heat than that to hurt me.

 _Captain America throws his shield and it hits Sentry right in the head. Sentry drops the Torch._

Sentry: OOWWW! You….!

 _He flies at Captain America, takes his shield and punches Captain America into the White House. Sentry strains as he tries to bend the shield._

Sentry: Huuuhhhh….why won't this stupid shield brake?

 _Nova and Smasher fly in hitting Sentry in the face._

Nova: It's one of a kind and special that way.

Sentry: You're not. Says something about you that they were so quick to replace you.

 _He blasts Nova with beams of light from his eyes knocking him away. Smasher goes to punch him again but Sentry just speeds around her kicking her in the back._

Sentry: And I don't even know who you are.

Smasher: A distraction.

Sentry: What do you-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 _He clutches his head and staggers around in pain._

 _Inside his head Antman is punching his brain._

Antman: Come on! Go down!

Sentry: Nuuu…NEVER! GET OUT!

 _Antman punches the brain which folds in with his punch._

Antman: What the hell?!

 _Then the brain forms hands and throws Antman out of his head. Sentry catches him as he exits._

Sentry: Any other tricks little man?

Antman: Try this one for size.

 _He grows to giant size and stomps on the Sentry._

 _Hawkeye runs into the White House and helps Captain America up._

Hawkeye: Plan didn't work Steve. What do we do now?

 _Outside the Sentry uses Antman as a giant baseball bat and swings hitting Smasher and Cyclops with it._

Captain America: We go to plan B. Richard, Sam you in position?

 _In the sky above the battle the two Nova's hover next to each other. Nova is holding a circular device in his hand._

Nova: Ready to go on your signal.

Sam: What's that?

Nova: Gravity enhancer. It-

Worldmind: It enhances the gravity of a local area. And as Nova powers are gravimetrically based it will improve both yours and Richards offensive capabilities.

Nova: Thank you Worldmind that is exactly what I was going to say. Basically we're going to intensify gravity around the Sentry until he can't move. Then we'll hit him a lot. You ready?

Sam:. What if this doesn't work? What happens if-

Nova: You can't worry about that Sam. A smart man once told me that life is a winding road and one day you'll round a corner and find yourself staring death in the face. And do you know what you do when that happens? You scream in his face. Maybe we'll succeed, maybe we don't. All I know is I'm going to give it my all until I can't anymore. Now you ready to scream with me?

 _Sam grins._

Sam: Let's do it!

 _The two fly towards the ground._

 _On the ground Sentry flies towards Cyclops and covers his eyes with his hand, Cyclops is firing his beam at full blast but the Sentry doesn't even notice. But then an explosive arrow hits him in the head, Sentry drops Cyclops and Quicksilver speeds in getting Cyclops clear._

 _Hawkeye fires another arrows but the Sentry catches it, he throws it aside and in the blink of an eye is next to Hawkeye. He snatches the bow from Hawkeye's hands and snaps it in two._

Sentry: I never understood why they kept you around.

Hawkeye: I have a pretty face.

 _Hawkeye leaps away as the Nova's rocket in. Nova attaches the device to the Sentry's chest._

Nova: Device is attached!

Sam: Screaming loud and proud Rich!

 _The two blast the Sentry with all they have and the device glows brighter. The Sentry begins to stagger and buckle._

Worldmind: Gravity pulse is steady. Matching the local star.

Nova: Keep pushing!

 _They do and the Sentry falls to his knees._

Sentry: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Worldmind: Now matching a white dwarf star.

 _The ground buckles beneath the Sentry. Sentry clenches his fists and pushes up. There is an explosion!_

Nova: AAAHHH!

Sam: UUHHH!

 _The Nova's are thrown away by a burst of energy, they hit the ground unconscious._

Sentry: I won't be stopped! Not by you! You hear me Void?! YOU HEAR ME!?

Worldmind: Nova Centurions Rider and Alexander are unconscious but alive Captain America.

Captain America: Alright Quicksilver get them clear! Smasher, Hulk try to contain him! Viv you're up!

Ms Marvel: What happens if this one doesn't work?

Captain America: Then we pray for a miracle.

 _North Carolina. The house of Lindy Reynolds. Lindy sits in front of the TV with her boyfriend. On the TV is footage of the battle at the White House._

TV: The President has been confirmed to be evacuated and the Avengers are on the scene. SHIELD forces are also converging and citizens have been advised to stay indoors until the battle is over. We stress that there is no cause to be alarmed and this will be over soon.

Boyfriend: See? I told you it would be fine. The Avengers will take care of him and we can be together.

Lindy: They won't.

 _She stands up and leaves the room. She walks up to her bedroom and rummages around in her draws looking for something._

Lindy: There's only one way to stop him.

 _She finds what she is looking for: an Avengers communicator._

 _In Washington Smasher blasts the Sentry with penta vision, he turns to face her and then WHAM! Hulk crashes into him. Hulk grabs one of Sentry's legs and slams him into the ground again and again. He legs go and stamps on him, Smasher joins him and the two pummel the Sentry._

 _Captain America runs to Viv Vision._

Captain America: Alright Viv, you're up.

Viv: What if I kill him?

Captain America: I'm not sure anyone even can. But if you do….I think they'll give you a medal.

 _Viv phases through the ground disappearing._

 _Sentry throws of Smasher and Hulk. Spiderman swings towards him dodging a blast from Sentry's eyes._

Sentry: Little bugman. You going to try your venom thing on me again? It didn't work last time either.

Spiderman: Nope something a bit simpler.

 _He fires a web into Sentry's face blinding him._

Spiderman: Go Viv! NOW!

 _Viv phases up from the ground and phases her hand through the Sentry's chest pulling his heart out. For a moment the Sentry doesn't move._

Sentry: Huuhhh…I…..don't…I don't need a heart. It'll make things easier!

 _He blasts Viv crashing her to the floor._

Quicksilver: We can't stop him what do we do?

Captain America: We go to plan D. Hit him until he drops.

Quicksilver: Maybe we should try praying.

 _Earth orbit. Floating unconscious in space, still holding her hammer is Thor. Her eyes snap open. She flies towards the Earth._

 _Washington. Lightning crashes across the sky and Thor slams down from the sky swinging her hammer into Sentry's head. The head splits in two!_

Sentry: That…that hurt.

 _He pushes his head back together and it heals._

Sentry: You actually hurt me. I'm impressed.

Thor: I have much more pain where that came from monster.

 _Thor charges Sentry crashing lightning onto him._

Captain America: Keep pressing! Hawkeye tell SHIELD to prep the nuclear option, if Thor can't stop Sentry then-

 _His communicator starts buzzing and he takes it out._

Captain America: Natasha please tell me you have- who is this? Where are you?...can you really talk him down?

 _He puts away the communicator._

Captain America: Pietro!

 _Thor hits Sentry with Mjolnir again and again. Lightning crashes from the sky onto him._

Thor: A Thor has stopped you before and shall do it again!

Sentry: You. Don't. Understand.

 _Light explodes out of the Sentry pushing even Thor back. He hovers above them glowing brighter than even the sun._

Sentry: I have the power of a million suns! You can't stop me Void! Nothing can stop me!

Lindy: Bob.

 _The Sentry dims down and turns in shock. He sees Lindy walking towards him._

Sentry: So the Void made you come here too did he?

Lindy: I came for you Bob. There's something I have to tell you. I am the Void.

Sentry: What?!

 _He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up._

Captain America: NO!

 _The Avengers and Champions run at him but Sentry pushes them away creating a forcefield around him and Lindy._

Sentry: Stay out this. This is between me and my wife.

Lindy: Your wife….heh… I always expected you to realise the truth. But you never did, even when it was right in front of you.

 _Sentry begins to cry._

Sentry: Why?

Lindy: Because I hate you. And because I could never beat you, but then I realised I didn't have to win a fight to destroy you. So I seduced you, played the dotting wife while sowing the seeds for you to destroy yourself. You made the world forget you and I was free to do what I pleased. Until the Avengers bought you back, I was worried then I tried to run away but I didn't need to worry. Again you destroyed yourself and Thor killed you.

Sentry: But…but you died. I bought you back.

Lindy: That's because we're linked Bob. You can't have the Sentry without the Void, even you can't deny that. So when you returned I infested the world and waited for you to come back, I knew you couldn't resist. And look around; you've beaten my controlled heroes and saved the day. But that's not how the world sees it. They'll see you how they see me: as a monster. I win!

 _Sentry draws back his fist._

Sentry: I'll kill you and this time I'll make sure you stay dead!

Lindy: Have you listened to a thing I've said? We're linked, Void and Sentry. As long as you're alive I'll just come back. There's only one way you can beat me but you don't have the balls for it. Do you Bob?

 _Sentry drops her and steps back for a moment. Then he grabs her and flies up into the sky._

Sentry: This ends today Void! I beat you! I BEAT YOU!

 _He exits Earth and into space, he flies towards the Sun._

Lindy: I love you Bob.

 _She closes her eyes as the two of them fly into the sun._

 _In Washington the Avengers and Champions look around confused._

Cyclops: So what just happened?

Hawkeye: I think we won.

 _The next day. Avengers Tower. In the meeting room the Avengers and Champions are gathered round the table. They are all bruised and battered but alive. Playing from the computer is a voice message from Lindy Reynolds._

Lindy: If you're hearing this then my plan worked. I'm sorry I lied to you all, but I know you wouldn't let me try it if you knew what I was going to do. I've been married to Bob for over ten years and know him better then he knows himself. Bob is the Sentry and also the Void, everyone knows that except him. And he'll never let himself know instead choosing to tear the world apart to find someone that he'll never find. You can't stop him, even when you killed him he came back and bought me with him because he thought the Void was still out there. So I'm going to trick him, he trusts me and he'll believe me. If this goes well I'll save the world.

 _The recording ends. Captain America raises his glass._

Captain America: To Lindy.

 _They all drink._

Captain America: Champions. Thank you for your help yesterday.

Ms Marvel: Thanks for inviting us!

Spiderman: Yeah it was awesome!

 _They all look at him._

Spiderman: Except when she died I didn't mean….Pete was right I need to be quiet more.

Hawkeye: Yep.

Smasher: Am I the only one who wants to know where the Silver Surfer was? He never seems to be around when we need him!

Thor: What about Glorian? Has he been punished?

Captain America: Glorian has been confined to the Cube prison. The wardens report that he's offered to use his dream powers to help the criminals there rehabilitate. Perhaps some good came of all this after all.

 _He pauses and takes another drink._

Captain America: The Sentry was a good man once, a fine hero. His demons were just more then he could handle. And I think in part because he tried to handle them alone. But no one here is alone. All of you are Avengers and if you ever need help we'll be here.

 _Later that night, Antman flies on the back of an ant into his apartment. He grows to normal size and takes off his helmet._

Antman: Home at last. Ok plan: shower, bed, sleep for a week.

Voice: A fine plan.

 _Electricty shoots into Antman._

Antman: AAAHHH!

 _Antman falls to the ground unconscious and his attacker steps into view. He is wearing a full black bodysuit with glowing green edges and a helmet with glowing green eye sockets. His right hand had formed into the shape of a gun but it then reshapes into a normal hand._

Attacker: But I have a better one. You tell me everything I want to know about the Avengers so I can kill them. My name is Moriarty you see, and I'm going to be the greatest villain the worlds ever seen.


	18. Chapter 18: Moriarty

Chapter 18: Moriarty

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Hero of Legend**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Jonathon Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Staines. United Kingdom. A young man in his early twenties walks down a quiet residential street, he reaches his house and walks inside. The man is the definition of average; average height, short dark hair and brown eyes. He wouldn't stand out in any crowd._

 _Inside his parents are waiting for him. They don't look happy._

Dad: Where have you been?

Man: Out.

Dad: Where?!

Mum: Alex we organised that interview for you, why didn't you show?

Alex: I didn't want to go, I told you I didn't want that job.

Dad: Well I didn't want a lazy son still living with me at 24 but I had to deal with it!

Alex: I'm not lazy and I don't think shouting at me every day is dealing with it.

Dad: Don't take that tone with me! Now what was so important that you threw away your last chance to make something of yourself? No wait, I don't care. Just pack your things and get out.

Alex: What?!

Dad: You heard me. You have no drive, you're lazy. So we need to give you a kick up the arse. This is it.

Alex: Mum?

Mum: I'm sorry Alex. But your Dad is right.

 _Alex stands silent for a moment. Then he starts laughing._

Alex: Hahahaha! They….they told me you'd do this. I didn't believe them but hey guess they really were telling the truth.

Mum: They?

Alex: I didn't go to that interview, I went and met some friends instead. They call themselves The Zodiac, they told me it was my destiny to be the worlds greatest villain. And you know what? I'm liking that idea more and more.

Dad: Alex wait!

 _Armour flows over Alex covering him from head to toe. But it's not thick plate armour like Iron Man's. It's a thin layer that's only as thick as his skin. It's jet black and glows green between the pieces. Alex raises his left arm and it forms into a gun._

Alex: Pretty cool right? Responds to my thoughts. Guess what I'm thinking now?

Mum: Alex don't!

Alex: Call me Moriarty.

 _He fires a beam of bright blue energy and when it hits his parents they vanish._

Moriarty: Huh. Thought I'd feel something. Nevermind let's get started. So if I want to be the greatest villain in the world how do I do it?

 _He walks inside the house and on the TV is footage of the Avengers battling the Sentry._

Moriarty: Ok yeah. That'll do it.

 _One week later. Boston. Harvard University. A car flies through the air towards a group of students, at the last second Smasher flies in and catches the car._

Smasher: Ooooff! Get clear people!

 _She throws the car back from where it came towards the one who threw it: The Abomination. Just before it hits Abomination Smasher fires a burst of penta vision from her eyes, it hits the cars engine causing an explosion._

 _Quicksilver grabs Hawkeye and Antman and moves them into cover at super speed._

Quicksilver: Second time today Clint!

Hawkeye: Don't start this again!

Antman: Abomination's still coming.

 _Antman is right the Abomination is walking towards them unharmed by the explosion._

Hawkeye: Whys he come to Harvard? I never thought he was the intellectual type.

 _Inside the building Captain America and Amadeus Cho are inside a lab with a middle aged female professor._

Captain America: Please correct me if I'm wrong Doctor Kane. The Abomination is after you because you've built a gamma drain?

Kane: If activated my device could drain the gamma away from him, making him human again.

Amadeus: That's not why he wants it.

Kane: What?

Amadeus: Blonsky doesn't want a cure. He's a psychopath who likes crushing people weaker then him. He'd have you modify the drainer to drain the gamma power from others like myself or She-Hulk and put it into him. He'd be the strongest there is.

Captain America: He won't get it.

 _BOOM! The glass in the building shatters and the three of them are knocked to the floor._

Amadeus: Sonic boom clap, always liked that trick. You said you'd just built the prototype Doctor Kane. How did the Abomination find out about it?

Kane: I don't know! I'm the only person who knew what it was. The university board had some ideas but they didn't know any details.

Captain America: Then how did he find it? You don't think…?

Amadeus: It seems like something they'd do.

Kane: Who?!

Captain America: Doesn't matter. Right now all that does matter is stopping the Abomination.

Amadeus: And I know how to do that.

 _Outside Hawkeye fires an explosive arrow at the Abomination blowing up the car he had lifted above his head, the Abomination staggers back and then WHAM! Captain Americas shield hits the Abomination in the head._

 _On a rooftop a couple of blocks away; Moriarty watches the battle._

Moriarty: There he is! I've got goosebumps.

 _The Abomination slams his fists into the ground, Antman dodges the glow by shrinking. He then grows to a giant size and kicking the Abomination across a city block! The Abomination slams into a building and shrugs off the blow. He runs towards Antman and takes a leap crashing into Antman and knocking the giant to the ground._

Antman: UUUHHH!

 _The Abomination pulls his fist back, ready to finish his foe but again Antman shrinks vanishing from view. Quicksilver runs in hitting the Abomination again and again at speed. The Abomination slams his hands together creating a sonic boom knocking Quicksilver away._

Abomination: Get out of my way!

Smasher: Not going to happen!

 _She flies at the Abomination and swings a powerful right hook into the Abominations jaw. The Abomination staggers back and then spits out a tooth. He grins._

Abomination: That all you got?

 _He punches her to the ground._

Amadeus: Hey Blonsky!

 _The Abomination turns to see Cho aiming a large gun at him. Cho pulls the trigger and green energy shoots out and hits the Abomination._

Abomination: Aaah!

 _The Abomination staggers and begins to shrink, his gamma enhancements shrink and then disappear entirely. He begins to look human again._

Amadeus: The gamma drainers working!

 _On the roof Moriarty's suit generates a large sniper rifle. Moriarty takes aim._

Moriarty: This fight was just getting good. Can't have it end so soon!

 _He fires, the bullet curves in the air and hits the Abomination in the neck._

Moriarty: I never liked shooting. But now this suit makes me always hit it's growing on me.

 _The Abomination spams and then his changes reverse immediately, he grows even bigger and charges Amadeus. He snatches the device and crushes it with one hand. He throws Amadeus to the ground stunning him._

Hawkeye: Cho move! Get clear and I'll hit him with the nuclear arrow!

 _Amadeus doesn't move. Quicksilver runs at the Abomination and hits him again and again at super speed._

Quicksilver: Get away from him!

 _But the Abomination grabs him and slams him into the ground. CRACK! Quicksilvers left leg breaks._

Quicksilver: AAAAHHH!

Captain America: Pietro!

 _Amadeus recovers and his eyes glow green. He hulks out and slams into the Abomination. He hits him again and again until he falls to the ground. The other Avengers surround him._

Hulk: Stay down Blonsky. It's over.

 _On the roof Moriarty collapses his gun arm._

Moriarty: That went well. One down.

 _Later that day. Avengers Tower. The Human Torch flies towards the tower and lands on the roof. He walks inside._

 _The Meeting Room. Human Torch walks inside. The Avengers are sat round the table and Quicksilver's left leg is in a cast._

Human Torch: Hey guys, I heard what happened. Sorry I missed it.

Captain America: It's alright Johnny it all worked out.

Smasher: Except Quicksilvers leg.

Quicksilver: I heal fast. I'll be up in a couple of days.

Captain America: In the meantime there's still a job to do. SHIELD is transferring the Abomination to the Raft and they want us to oversee the transfer.

Antman: Join the Avengers they said, we won't make you go back to prison they said. Just my luck.

 _The Raft. The Avengers Quinjet lands on the helipad and Captain America and Hawkeye step out. The Raft Warden walks out to meet them._

Warden: Thank you for helping with this.

Captain America: The last thing we want is him getting free.

 _Hulk walks out of the quinjet leading a handcuffed Abomination, Antman is shrunk down and on the Abominations shoulder. They move inside the prison._

Captain America: How we looking Izzy?

 _Up in the sky above the prison Smasher hovers, scanning the area with her exo specs._

Exo Specs: No contacts Guardsman.

Smasher: We're good.

 _The Human Torch flies up next to her._

Human Torch: Let's hope it stays that way. Be nice to have an easy case.

 _New York. Moriarty dressed in casual clothes walks up to Avengers Tower. At the door he types in a code. The keypad flashes green and the door opens._

Moriarty: Thank you Antman for all your help.

 _He walks inside the tower._

 _In the upper levels Quicksilver sits in a chair watching tv. He flicks through the channels and looks bored._

JARVIS: Excuse me sir. The main lift is being used.

Quicksilver: And that concerns me how?

JARVIS: The user code belonged to Antman.

Quicksilver: Who's at the Raft. Let the team know.

JARVIS: My signal is being jam….zzzzccchhh…..

Quicksilver: JARVIS? What's going on?

 _Electricity is fired into him and he falls to the ground. Moriarty walks in the room, his armour forms over him._

Moriarty: I'm going on. Call me Moriarty.

 _He walks into the monitor room and to the computer console. Tendrils extend from his fingers and into the computer. The computer reads "RAFT MAINFRAME ACCESS GRANTED"._

Moriarty: And here we go.

 _Inside the Raft the Avengers walk through the prison wing. Various criminals are interred inside. The Absorbing Man slams his fist against the glass._

Absorbing Man: I'll get out! I'll crush you!

 _Then the lights go out and the prison is plunged into darkness._

Captain America: What's going on?

 _Then the intercom springs to life._

Moriarty: Hello everyone! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Moriarty and I'm going to be the greatest villain the worlds ever seen. This is my opening act, letting all you fine gentleman go free.

 _The doors to the cells swing open. The Avengers stand together back to back._

Hawkeye: Not good. Not good at all.

Moriarty: The power inhibitors have been switched off. So have some fun, go wild, tear the Avengers apart!

 _The Abomination snaps his cuffs off._

Abomination: Sounds good to me.

Moriarty: Oh but before you do I have one last thing to do. Antman, remember what we talked about the other night?

 _A week earlier. Antman is tied up in a chair, Moriarty walks up to him, his helmet forms slowly flashing lights._

Moriarty: Listen to what I'm about to say. You'll only remember this instruction when I trigger it. But when I do you'll do as I say.

 _Back in the prison, Antman shudders and then stands upright._

Moriarty: There we go. Take out the big guy, use what I gave you.

 _Antman shrinks and vanishes from view._

Captain America: Scott?

 _Antman goes inside Hulks ear and goes through to the brain. He places a device that anchors itself to the brain. It sparks to life._

Hulk: AAAAHHH!

Moriarty: Hurts doesn't it? How does that make you feel?

 _Hulk staggers around._

Hulk: I feel….Hulk is…

 _Hulk turns to face the Captain America and Hawkeye with a wild look in his eye._

Hulk: HULK ANGRY!


	19. Chapter 19: Breakout

Chapter 19: Breakout

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 _Antman falls through Hulks ear and out the ear, landing on the ground._

Antman: Ooofff!

 _He looks up, it's chaos. Villains run out of their cells towards Captain America and Hawkeye. Captain America hits Batroc the Leaper in the face with his shield while Hawkeye fires an arrow at the Abomination._

 _The arrow hits the Abomination and foam expands from it. The foam covers the Abomination and hardens, freezing him in place._

Hawkeye: Abomination's contained Cap. But it won't hold for long.

 _Vermin leaps at Hawkeye with his claws extended. But then Antman leaps between them, growing to three metres in height he slams Vermin to the floor._

Antman: Down boy!

Captain America: You back with us Antman?

Antman: What happened? One minute I was standing with you guys the next I was falling out of Hulks ear!

Hawkeye: Some guy called Moriarty. He's released all the prisoners, oh and done that.

 _He points at Hulk who is raging and smashing up sections of the prison._

Hulk: RRRRRAAAAAARRRR!

Antman: Well that's just great. Who's this Moriarty guy then? I've never heard of him.

Captain America: I think it's someone new, someone trying to make a name for themselves. But first we need to deal with this breakout.

 _Captain America throws his shield towards Electro but Speed Demon catches the shield._

Speed Demon: Nice try.

 _He throws it at Hulk. It hits and bounces off. Hulk turns and glares at Speed Demon._

Hulk: RRRRRRR.

Speed Demon: Don't look at me. It was them.

 _Speed Demon points at the three Avengers. Hulk charges at them._

Hulk: RRRRRRRAAA!

Hawkeye: Oh shit.

 _The three of them dodge and Hulk slams into a cell. Inside the cell the force of impact frees Genocide from his shackles._

Genocide: Free! FREE!

 _Outside the cell the three Avengers get up._

Hawkeye: I thought you said Cho had more control then Banner!

Captain America: Moriarty made Antman do something to him.

Antman: Then I can undo it-

 _SLAM! Hulk slams his hands together creating a shockwave that sends the three of them flying. Antman hits a bulkhead and falls to the ground unconscious._

Captain America: Antman!

Hawkeye: Now what? I only had one containment arrow and I used that on Abomination!

 _Smasher and Human Torch slam through the roof into the prison corridor._

Human Torch: Sorry we're late. Crimson Dynamo gave us a bit of trouble. What's going on?

Hawkeye: Breakout. Hulk's mad. We're screwed.

 _Hulk charges them but Smasher flies in and pushes the Hulk back. She punches him into a wall._

Smasher: You guys handle the prisoners! I'll keep Hulk busy!

 _She flies at Hulk and punches him through a few prison levels. She flies after him._

Smasher: Access full exo strength!

Exo Specs: Caution full exo strength will damage the user if used for an extended period.

Smasher: Well what's more damaging? That or a rampaging Hulk?

Exo Specs: Scans indicate that this foe may be beyond your capabilities. Recommend calling additional Superguardian support.

Smasher: How soon can they get here?

Exo Specs: One local day.

Smasher: Super, what a great help you are.

 _Hulk leaps at her and Smasher flies forward to meet him._

 _Avengers Tower. Inside the monitor room Moriarty is watching footage of the breakout. He's eating popcorn._

Moriarty: This is amazing! It's like the best episode of TV ever! What do you think Quicksilver?

 _Quicksilver is chained up behind him, he says nothing just glaring at Moriarty._

Moriarty: Silent treatment. Have it your way. It won't make a difference. 

_Quicksilvers hand starts to vibrate and he puts it to his chains._

 _The lowest levels of the Raft. Guards set up turrets pointing down a corridor._

Guard: Whatever happens we can't let him go free!

 _Then a blast of energy hits on of the guards disintegrating him. Genocide strides down the corridor. The bullets just bounce of his suit as he kills the guards one by one. Then he blasts open the door and walks inside._

 _Inside the cell is his father; Apocalypse. Apocalypse is chained to the wall and is thinner than he was when captured. His skin is discoloured and he looks sick, the terrigen poisoning is beginning to take effect._

Genocide: Father! We're free! Let's go and we can begin a new plan.

Apocalypse: No.

Genocide: WHAT?! But we-

Apocalypse: There is no point. I have failed. The Earth will soon be judged.

Genocide: So you're just gonna sit here?! What's wrong with you?!

 _Genocide turns and walks out._

Genocide: You're not my Dad. You're weak and I don't need you.

Apocalypse: There is no point. The end is coming.

Libra: Indeed it is.

 _Libra is suddenly standing next to Apocalypse._

Apocalypse: Who?

Libra: En Saba Nur is it? I require your assistance.

 _Both Libra and Apocalypse vanish as Hulk and Smasher slam through the cell._

Hulk: RRRAAAAA! Hulk smash little woman!

 _He charges at Smasher who hits him with a burst of penta vision._

Smasher: Come on Amadeus! Think! We're not your enemies! We're friends! I lent you all my Game of Thrones boxsets!

 _Hulk pushes through the penta vision and hits Smasher through a few more levels._

 _On the main prison level Captain America and Human Torch battle criminals while Hawkeye checks on Antman._

Captain America: How is he?

Hawkeye: He's coming too, give me a minute.

Human Torch: We don't have a minute!

 _The Human Torch has generated a wall of flame holding off the criminals but they approach slowly, surrounding the heroes._

Antman: Owww…..I'm not leaving bed for a week when this is done.

Hawkeye: We have to live through this first.

Antman: Hold on a second. I'm going to end this.

 _He shrinks down as Hulk and Smasher crash into the corridor. Smasher struggles to her feet but Hulk hits her in the face slamming her to the floor._

Hulk: HULK WIN! HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!

 _Antman flies on an ant inside Hulks ear, he runs inside and to the brain. He sees the device frying his brain with electricity and tears it out._

Hulk: HULK IS…..where is Hulk? Where…..

 _He shrinks down into Amadeus Cho and falls to the ground unconscious. Captain America helps Smasher up._

Captain America: Well done Izzy, you did good.

Smasher: Feel good….except for the pain. There's lots of pain.

 _Antman emerges from Amadeus' ear and grows to full size._

Antman: Attention bad guys! I would think very carefully about your next move. I've just ordered ants to fly into your brains and start biting if you act up. Imagine how much that would hurt and then decide if you want this fight!

Human Torch: Damn! That's hardcore!

Bullseye: Ok screw this, I like my brain how it is.

 _The villains return to their cells. The Abomination shatters the gel holding him in place._

Abomination: Heard what you said bug man. But that can't hurt me. Nothing can.

 _Genocide also heads towards them._

Genocide: Nothing can get through my suit. You broke my dad, I'm going to kill you all.

Antman: We got something else for you two. The big guns.

Abomination: What?

 _The ceiling is torn open, Silver Surfer, Thor and Nova fly in. Thor smashes Abomination in the face with Mjolnir knocking him to the floor while Nova and Silver Surfer hit Genocide with combined blasts that take him out._

Thor: My apologies for our delay.

 _Avengers Tower. Moriarty slumps back in his chair._

Moriarty: Bollocks. I hoped that the breakout would kill a couple of them, maybe soften up some others. Is it too much to ask for this to go right?

Quicksilver: Yes.

 _Quicksilver pushes off the chains and crashes into Moriarty. He slams Moriarty's head onto a control panel._

Quicksilver: AAAAHHH!

 _Moriarty pushes Quicksilver off and stands up. Quicksilver tries to stand but falls back down._

Moriarty: Wow running on broken legs is insane! I'm impressed!

Quicksilver: You think you're tough. You will lose.

Moriarty: No I won't. I'm Moriarty. The greatest villain the worlds ever seen. See this armour? It responds to my thoughts. And I'm thinking that I'm about to win.

Quicksilver: That's what you tell yourself. I think you're a scared child whose playing with fire.

Moriarty: You don't know me! No one knows me!

Quicksilver: And it's their fault isn't it? You've never done anything wrong have you?

Moriarty: Shut up just shut up!

 _Moriarty's arm forms into a gun and it fires a bolt of blue energy. In a flash of light Quicksilver is gone._

Moriarty: No wait! I didn't mean to kill him! I-

 _Outside the window he sees Thor and Human Torch flying towards the tower._

Moriarty: Nevermind. Time to go.

 _He vanishes from view as Thor and Human Torch arrive._

 _Back at the Raft the Avengers are leading the prisoners back to their cells._

Captain America: The access code that triggered the breakout came from the tower. Thor have you found anything?

Thor: Not yet. We are searching. Jonathon is checking the security footage.

Human Torch: You all should get over here. There's something you need to see.

 _An hour later the Avengers finish watching the footage in the meeting room. Hawkeye slams his fist on the table and stands up._

Hawkeye: That bastard! I'm going to kill him!

Captain America: Clint.

Hawkeye: NO! He killed my friend! I'm gonna make him pay!

Amadeus: I thought you were done with taking lives. That's what you promised me.

Hawkeye: This…..this is different.

Thor: Is it? Quicksilver was a teammate. A friend. He will be avenged but we will not sink to this monsters level.

Hawkeye: You're right…..I just…damn it…..I didn't think we'd lose him.

Antman: Can we find Moriarty?

Worldmind: The weapon Moriarty used against Quicksilver gave of a distinctive radiation signal. It can be tracked.

 _New Jersey. The Avengers surround an old industrial warehouse._

Hawkeye: Is he here?

Silver Surfer: My cosmic awareness senses a man within the structure. His armour may be formidable but I can best it. I suggest you wait here while I-

Thor: Hold. This is an Avengers matter. We will face it together.

Silver Surfer: As you wish.

 _The team get ready to go inside._

Captain America: Wait.

Human Torch: What? We have him Cap!

Captain America: There was something I couldn't get out of my head. In the footage we saw Moriarty said that his armour responds to his thoughts. The only way we could track him here was if we let him.

Hulk: You think this is a trap?

Captain America: Maybe. It's not just that, you all saw the footage. He wasn't in control. On the way over here I asked the Worldmind to scan for other traces of the weapon. I want to try something. Give me five minutes. If not come in after me. But otherwise don't come in unless I signal.

Hawkeye: Steve.

Captain America: Do you trust me Clint?

Hawkeye: Of course.

Captain America: Then trust me.

 _He walks inside the warehouse. The other Avengers hang back._

Hawkeye: Ok five minutes. Everyone be ready.

 _Inside the warehouse Captain America looks around._

Captain America: I know you're there.

 _Moriarty steps out of the shadows._

Moriarty: I didn't think you'd find me so soon. I'm surprised you came in alone though. Especially after seeing what I can do.

Captain America: I came in to talk Alex.

Moriarty: My name is Moriarty!

 _His right arm forms into a club and he hits Captain America across the warehouse. Captain America gets up but doesn't do anything more._

Captain America: Your name is Alex Smith. Before all this you had no criminal activity. Not even a parking ticket. What happened?

Moriarty: I had enough of people not noticing me! Of people taking me for granted!

 _The club forms into a whip and it pulls up Captain America by the feet slamming him to the ground._

Moriarty: I tried! I really did! But it was never good enough. So I decided that if no one will ever love me then I'll make them fear me! I'll make them fear Moriarty! The man who killed the Avengers!

Captain America: And then what? Let's say you kill me, let's say you kill the rest of my team. Do you really think other heroes will just stand by and do nothing? Or that villains will let you stand above them?

Moriarty: I….Anyone gets in my way I'll kill them to! Now shut up and fight back! COME ON! FIGHT BACK!

Captain America: Why? So I can make it easier for you? I have a theory Alex. I think you're not a bad person, I think that you're just lashing out. But deep down you don't want to hurt anyone. That's why you didn't kill Quicksilver and your parents. That's why you let us find you.

Moriarty: What?! No I didn't!

Captain America: That armour responds to your thoughts yes? We were able to track you because of it, which could of only happened if you let it. You wanted us to stop you didn't you?

Moriarty: It was a trap not-

Captain America: And that's why you only used a teleporter on your parents and Quicksilver. We were able to ID that one too.

Moriarty: NO! I….I killed them…my own parents….I…..oh god! I just….I just wanted people to notice me…..I've been so angry and they told me I could….

 _Moriarty falls to his knees and begins to sob._

 _BOOM! The wall explodes and the other Avengers run in. They surround Moriarty._

Human Torch: You ok Cap? Say the word and we fry him!

Captain America: Stand down everyone. He's done. Aren't you?

Moriarty: Yes…I…..I'm sorry…I think I need help.

Captain America: And we'll get you some. But first you can make some things right. Bring them back.

Moriarty: Yes I…

 _He forms the gun and fires. In a flash of light Quicksilver and his parents reappear._

Hawkeye: PIETRO!

 _Hawkeye grabs his friend in a crushing hug._

Hawkeye: Great to see you buddy!

Quicksilver: How much money do you want to borrow now?

Hawkeye: No I missed…I hate you.

 _The parents stagger but Thor helps them to their feet._

Thor: Take it slow. The pain will pass.

Moriarty: Mum. Dad. I'm sorry. I did something awful.

Hulk: That's an understatement. I outta crush you good!

Captain America: You'll do nothing Hulk. It's over.

Hulk: Bah!

 _Hulk walks off smashing a container as he does._

Dad: What happened? What did you do?

Captain America: You'll have to answer for your crimes Alex. But we will help you. That's what Avengers do.

 _Later. Avengers Tower. Amadeus Cho is in the lab looking at a scan of his brain. With him is Hank McCoy aka Beast._

Beast: It looks like lasting damage mainly located on the temporal lobe.

Amadeus: The emotional part of the brain.

Beast: That's right. I would try to stay calm when you go green. You may not find yourself with as much control as you've been used to.

Amadeus: Great. So what else can go right?

 _Another place. Libra walks through a corridor alongside Scorpio._

Scorpio: I don't see why we had to work through that idiot kid. We could've done the breakout ourselves.

Libra: Indeed we could. But that would reveal our hand. Show our intent.

 _They reach a corridor and the door opens. Inside is Apocalypse chained to the wall._

Libra: Now we have the last piece, when the giants arrive we will be ready.

 _Deep space. The ruined world of Carras. A huge moon sized spherical ship approaches the planet. Stepping out of the ship is Galactus, the lifebringer._

 **He is Galactus. Once devourer now life bringer. He surveys this world, a world he destroyed to sate his hunger. Today he plans to restore it, as he will one day restore all worlds he once ravaged. Sadly these plans will not be realised.**

 _Floating down to the planet Galactus stops, he looks around as if searching for something._

Galactus: Impossible.

 _Something strikes him with the force of a meteor and a comatose Galactus floats away from the planet and into the void of space._


	20. Chapter 20: Paradise

Chapter 20: Paradise

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) – Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 _New York. The Brooklyn Bridge. It's a normal day for once it seems like New York is safe. A man in his mid-thirties walks across the bridge. About halfway he stops and looks out across the Hudson river._

 **Daniel Wright has not had a good day. First he was let go from his job, blamed for messing up a presentation and causing a multimillion dollar deal to fall through. He knows it wasn't his fault but he wasn't sleeping with the boss so he's out. He goes home to find comfort with his wife, only to find her in bed with their neighbour. Then it hits him how his daughter looks nothing like him but a lot like the neighbour.**

 _Tears fall down his face._

 **He always loved coming here, he loved watching people go on by. It would help him think. But now even that has been taken from him. And only one thought goes through his head.**

 _He walks to the edge of the bridge and climbs up on the side._

 **He has no job, no family, no hope, no future. There's no point. No reason for anything. So he lets go. He chooses oblivion, he doesn't want exist anymore.**

 _He jumps from the bridge. Onlookers point and scream for help but its too late. But as he hits the water he simply disappears. There is no splash, no impact. Daniel Wright is gone._

 _Mexico City. Police exchange fire with members of a drug cartel. Two young officers duck behind their car. One grins at the other._

Javier: This is it Pablo! This what we've been waiting for! Action!

Pablo: Look out!

 _A missile is fired at the car and it explodes. The other officers run into the wreckage to find them but the two have gone. It's like they were never there._

 _Inside a hospital in Rome. Doctors try to revive a patient. They place a defibrillator on the patient's chest._

Lead Doctor: Clear!

Nurse: We're losing her!

 _The heartrate levels out. She's gone. And as her heart fails she vanishes._

Doctor: What? Where did she go?!

 _New York. Avengers Tower. Inside the monitor room Captain America and Hawkeye are watching various reports on the vanishings._

Hawkeye: What do you think this is Steve?

Captain America: Honestly? I have no idea.

 _A galaxy away. The Skrull world of Klraz. The Silver Surfer walks through the capital city with the governor._

Silver Surfer: Disappearances you say?

Governor: That's right. When one of my citizens dies they vanish leaving nothing behind. They're scared Surfer and so am I. What is going on?

Skrull Citizen: It's the Kree! It's always the Kree when things go bad for Skrull!

 _Agreement spreads through the citizens. The Surfer raises a hand and the crowd go quiet._

Silver Surfer: This is not the fault of the Kree. I can sense they are as affected as you are. I must gain further understanding.

 _A skrull woman walks up to the him._

Skrull: Please fix this, I lost my daughter, I just want to bury her.

Silver Surfer: I will. You have my word.

 _The Silver Surfer steps on his board and flies up into space._

 _New York. Thor flies towards Avengers Tower. She lands on the landing pad as the rest of the team get into a quinjet._

Thor: I heard the alarm. What is the threat?

 _The team gather around a screen inside the jet. In Los Angeles the Grim Reaper is rampaging slashing at policemen with his scythe._

Antman: I thought he was dead.

Captain America: He was. And now he's not. So we deal with him.

Human Torch: What about the vanishing people? Shouldn't we focus on that?

Captain America: Focus on what we know we can deal with. Then we tackle the large issue.

 _Los Angeles. The Grim Reaper battles policemen. They fire their guns but the bullets do nothing._

Grim Reaper: Come on! Kill me! Why can't you kill me?!

 _He grabs a policeman and stabs him with his scythe. The policeman vanishes as he dies._

Grim Reaper: Where do you go? Why can't I follow? I'm so tired of it all, the death and rebirth. I just want it to end.

 _Thunder crashes across the sky and the Avengers leap out of the quinjet towards him._

Grim Reaper: Heroes have killed me before. Maybe they'll do it again.

Hawkeye: We're not gonna kill you. We'll just beat you up real bad.

Hulk: Unless you feel like surrendering?

Grim Reaper: Kill me or I'll kill you!

 _A blast of energy fires out of the scythe, Thor deflects it with her hammer and the rest of the Avengers take cover._

Captain America: Avengers move!

 _Thor flies towards the Reaper and slams him into a building._

Thor: There are bigger issues then you that require our attention today Reaper.

Grim Reaper: Deaths gone! No one can die! I have to die!

 _He slices through the side of the building with his scythe. The building starts to collapse but Thor catches it holding it in place._

Grim Reaper: Choose. Stop me or let all the innocents inside die. Your choice.

 _An explosive arrow hits him in the head._

Hawkeye: Don't worry Thor! We got this!

 _Quicksilver and Smasher move inside the building to evacuate people. Nova fires a blast of energy at the Reaper sending him flying. Hulk grabs the Reaper in mid air and slams him into the ground. Captain America and Hulk stand over the dazed Reaper._

Captain America: Los Angeles isn't your usual turf Eric. What are you doing here?

Reaper: Deaths gone. Except for here.

 _Smoke forms around him as Captain America and Hulk go to grab him. When the smoke clears the Reaper is gone._

Captain America: Damn it.

Hulk: What did he mean? Death is gone except for here? Must be related to the vanishings but what's so special about LA?

Captain America: I don't…Marlo Chandler.

 _Deep space. The Silver Surfer approaches a spherical spaceship the size of a solar system. This is Taa II, the world ship of Galactus. He heads inside the ship and finds a battered Galactus sat on a throne._

Galactus: Norrin Radd.

Silver Surfer: Devourer.

Galactus: No. Lifebringer.

Silver Surfer: I had heard rumours of your change.

Galactus: And they were true. I am as I was meant to be. I will restore all I have destroyed.

Silver Surfer: That is good to hear.

Galactus: But not why you came.

Silver Surfer: No. The universe has changed and I do not know why, I require your wisdom. I believe that you have been affected by this as well.

Galactus: You are correct. With my change my tie to the forces of life and death has been increased. Death has been removed, this removal created a shockwave destabilising all those tied to her. Thus I am weakened and cannot act directly. But I know what you must do. This event originated on Earth, you must go there and find the source. Find what has replaced Death and you will find the source of these vanishings. But I warn you there is only one way for you to do this.

Silver Surfer: What must I do?

Galactus: You have to die.

 _Los Angeles. Inside the apartment of Marlo Chandler. Captain America, Antman and Nova are inside the apartment._

Marlo Chandler: So which crazy nutter is after me now? Swear this happens every other Tuesday.

Captain America: It's the Grim Reaper. He's a psychopath that's obsessed with death.

Marlo Chandler: And he's after me. Great. Is it linked to these vanishings that are all over the news?

Captain America: We don't know yet but I think so.

Antman: So why does the Reaper want you?

Marlo Chandler: A few years ago I was a host of Death. A little part of that stuck around.

Nova: And he wants to die. He'll force you to kill him.

Antman: Considering all the sick stuff he's done is that a bad thing?

Captain America: He'll stand trial for his crimes. And to be honest considering how many times he's been killed in the past and come back I don't expect this to stick either.

Nova: Plus I've learnt the hard way not to mess with life and death.

Marlo Chandler: I'm the bait aren't I?

Captain America: Afraid so.

Marlo Chandler: Great.

 _On the roof of the complex Hawkeye is scanning the city._

Hawkeye: Nothing so far. Maybe he's-

 _BOOM! There's an explosion a block away. Inside the flat Captain America runs to the window. He sees Smasher slam into the side of a building. The rest of the Avengers have been defeated and the Grim Reaper is walking towards the building._

Antman: How did he…?

Nova: I'll handle this.

 _Nova flies out the building at speed._

Nova: Worldmind give me full power. I'm going to take this asshole down.

 _He flies towards the Grim Reaper who back hands him with the scythe sending him flying away. The scythe causes an explosion on impact and Nova is knocked out!_

Grim Reaper: The closer I get to death the stronger I become. It's like even the universe wants me to go.

 _He flies up into the apartment. He grins at Marlo._

Grim Reaper: Hey beautiful.

 _Captain America slams his shield into the Reapers face._

Captain America: Get away from her!

 _The Reaper didn't even notice the blow. He fires a blast from his scythe and it takes Antman and Captain America out._

Reaper: Normally I'd be happy to fight. But right now I have more important things to do. Now please kill me!

 _He reaches towards Marlo. But then an arrow fires through his face! It expands out and pulls him out of the apartment. The Grim Reaper slams into the street and looks up. A battered Hawkeye puts another arrow to his bow and fires it at him, the Reaper swipes it away and tears out the first arrow. The damage heals and the Reaper stands up._

Grim Reaper: I always hated you. I know, I'll kill you and then I'll die.

Hawkeye: Quicksilver's just ran Marlo across the Mexican border. She's out of your reach.

Grim Reaper: WHAT?! You…you bastard! I'll kill you!

 _The Reaper fires a blast from his scythe as Hawkeye fires an explosive arrow, the arrow hits the Reaper as the blast hits Hawkeye. Hawkeye falls as the Reaper heals but it's now a slower healing. Parts of his body are still burnt._

Grim Reaper: I need to die, I want to die, just let me die!

 _The Hulk grabs him by the arm and slams him into the ground._

Hulk: RRRRR! HULK SMASH DEATHMAN!

 _Hulk hits him again and again_

Hulk: STUPID DEAHTMAN! HULK SMASH!

 _Then Thor grabs his arm._

Thor: Stop. He is done. Get control Amadeus.

 _Hulk looks around, the rest of the team have surrounded him, they look ready to fight._

Hulk: Hulk not….I'm not….I'm ok. Where's Hawkeye?

 _Smasher scans the area with her exo specs._

Smasher: Got him! He's…..oh no.

 _She and Thor lift some debris and underneath it is Hawkeye. He's hurt badly by the Reapers blast._

Hawkeye: Did…we….get…..him?

Captain America: He's done Clint. Now hold on! Someone get an ambulance!

Hawkeye: We saved the day again…I love this job…..

 _His eyes close and he vanishes._

Quicksilver: No!

 _Another place. The sky is a pure blue and the grass is as green as it can be. Eyes snap open and Hawkeye wakes up. He stands up confused. He is standing in a grove by a stream, it's beautiful._

Hawkeye: Where am I?

 _Daniel Wright walks into the grove. He smiles at Hawkeye._

Daniel Wagner: Clint Barton. Welcome to Paradise!


	21. Chapter 21: Afterlife

Avengers

Chapter 21: Afterlife

 **The Avengers:**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) – Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 _Los Angeles. Outside Marlo Chandlers apartment. The Avengers crowd around a badly wounded Hawkeye._

Captain America: Hold on Clint, medics are on their way.

Clint: Saved the world again….that's so….

 _He breathes his last and vanishes._

Quicksilver: NO!

Nova: Where did he go? Worldmind can you track anything?

Worldmind: Negative. Hawkeye is gone.

 _The Hulk grabs the Grim Reaper and gets in his face growling._

Hulk: Where is he?! What did you do?!

Grim Reaper: Not me. But it's beautiful, isn't it? If only I could experience it, lucky guy.

Hulk: I'm going to-

 _A bubble forms around the Grim Reaper and pulls him away from Hulk. The Silver Surfer flies down and hovers over the team._

Silver Surfer: There is no need for further interrogation on this one. I know what is happening.

Captain America: Surfer we could have used your-

Silver Surfer: Across the universe Death has stopped. Instead of the Mistress Death's halls the dead are sent elsewhere.

 _Paradise. Hawkeye is led through green meadows by Michael Wright._

Hawkeye: Where am I?

Michael: I told you, you're in Paradise.

Hawkeye: You keep using that word.

Michael: Because it's the only accurate way to describe where we are. Look it's perfect.

 _They reach the edge of the meadow and walk into a village. A woman is assembling houses with a wave of her hand._

Michael: Nadia, how's it going?

 _A middle aged woman turns and smiles at the two of them._

Nadia: Almost done.

Hawkeye: How did you-?

Michael: We wish it.

Nadia: Whatever we wish for happens. I always wanted to live in a place like this, some days the thought of this is was all that kept me going. And now it's here!

Hawkeye: But where's the-

 _He's cut off, shade falls across the village as a planet moves over them. It's only ten miles above them but gravity has no effect._

Hawkeye: That's impossible! What is that?

Michael: There is no impossible here. That's one of the alien worlds.

Hawkeye: Alien worlds?

Nadia: Each species has its own world. You'd think there would some fighting but there isn't we all enjoy this place equally. One day I think I'll go on a tour.

Hawkeye: What's that?

 _He points to a golden tower in the distance. Even at a distance it's still huge dwarfing the planets._

Michael: That's the Citadel. It's where the Creator lives.

Hawkeye: Creator. They the one who made this place?

Michael: That's right. We don't know who they are but they did this all for us. They made a heaven for us to enjoy, all we have to do is stay out of the Citadel. If we step inside we could ruin Paradise.

Hawkeye: Hmmm….that sounds suspicious.

 _Earth. The Avengers talk with the Silver Surfer in Los Angeles._

Antman: Marlo, couldn't you use your death thingy to bring Hawkeye back?

Marlo: It doesn't work like that, hell I don't know how it works.

Antman: So how do you know if you haven't tried it?

Marlo: I just know ok!

 _Antman backs off._

Antman: Sorry!

Silver Surfer: But you can help Marlo. That is why I have come. I must travel to the source of this. To do that you have to kill me.

Smasher: Um what?

Silver Surfer: Death is gone. But beings still expire, the universe knows this is wrong so it expels them. To find where they have gone I must follow them.

Nova: So you have to die. Not going to happen.

 _The Avengers move between the Silver Surfer and Marlo._

Captain America: I appreciate this is a serious situation but we can find another-

Silver Surfer: This is the only way. I am sorry my friends, but there is too much at stake.

Hulk: We're not gonna let you do this.

Silver Surfer: You cannot stop me.

 _He fires a blast of energy at the Avengers, they are thrown aside by it! The Silver Surfer floats towards Marlo._

Silver Surfer: Do not be afraid Marlo. I will stop this. Until I do the Avengers will keep you safe.

Marlo: Don't make me-

 _WHAM! Mjolnir slams into the Silver Surfer knocking from his board!_

Thor: No one will make you do anything Marlo. You have my word.

Nova: Our word.

 _Thor, Nova, Hulk and Smasher surround the Surfer Surfer._

Smasher: The others are down!

Thor: We will be enough.

 _Mjolnir returns to her hand._

Silver Surfer: You are mighty. But you do not want this fight. Please let me do what I must.

 _Hulk lunges forward and the Surfer extends his hand, energy flows from it and encases the Hulk and then flings him into Smasher! The two crash to the ground. Thor throws Mjolnir at the Surfer but his board moves in the way blocking the hammer and knocking it aside. Nova fires a blast of energy but the Surfer blocks it with one hand and hits Thor with another blast knocking her out!_

Nova: Marlo run!

 _Nova rockets into the Surfer pushing them up into the sky._

Nova: Dammit Surfer! Don't make me do this!

Surfer: If I fail, protect them.

Nova: SURFER DON'T-

 _The Surfer fires a blast of energy at Nova which hits him in the face, Nova crashes to the ground unconscious. The Surfer falls but his board catches him in mid air. He flies towards Marlo._

Surfer: This is not your fault Marlo. Do not blame yourself.

 _He touches her and vanishes._

 _Paradise. Reality shakes, the people scream in pain. Nadia's houses are ripped apart and some of the worlds crash into each other._

Hawkeye: AAAAH!

Michael: PAIN! WHY?! This is heaven! Why does it hurt?

 _Then it stops. Hawkeye helps Michael up and then walks over to Nadia._

Hawkeye: Are you ok?

Nadia: My homes, all my work…..it's gone.

Hawkeye: You can rebuild it with a wish right? Now what happened?

 _Something flashes across the sky. A bright light extends from the Citadel across the sky. A golden glowing head appears in the sky, its features shift depending which sphere it is above. On the human sphere it is human, on the skrull sphere it is skrull, etc._

Nadia: It's him! It's the creator!

Creator: Did you feel that my friends? Do you know what that was? That was Death. To create this haven for you all I chained Death but a shard escaped me. Those who remain in the old universe are ignorant and fearful. They will use this shard to destroy us. Will you let that happen?

 _Across the spheres the same cry rings out._

Residents: NO!

Creator: Then we must stop them. I would do this for you if I could, but if I leave Paradise ends. I have located the shard. It is on Earth. Humans I require volunteers to go and destroy this shard. If we send warriors from the other races they will see it as an invasion or worse. This is not that. This is salvation, both theirs and ours. Now who will stand and save us all?

 _Six stand forward and raise their hands. And then Nadia does as well._

Hawkeye: What are you doing?

Nadia: I was happy here. I had all I ever wanted and they took it from me.

Hawkeye: They didn't mean to-

Nadia: But they did.

Creator: My warriors. All of us here owe you a debt. I shall open a portal. Once you arrive on your world you shall find that you will have retained some of the abilities you have grown used to. You shall encounter resistance but do not let them deter you. One way or another they will join us in Paradise.

 _Portals open in front of the seven men and women and they step through._

Creator: Rest easy. Rebuild what you have lost. All will be well I promise.

 _His visage vanishes. Hawkeye strides away towards an open clearing._

Michael: Where are you going?!

Hawkeye: I want to try something.

 _Once he is alone, he stretches out his hands._

Hawkeye: Ok so I can imagine anything I want right? Let's imagine.

 _He closes his eyes and concentrates. An Avengers quinjet appears before him. He grins._

Hawkeye: I could get used to this.

 _Earth. Los Angeles. The Avengers regroup and help each other up._

Hulk: First we get our asses kicked by the Grim Reaper then the Silver Surfer! I'm getting tired of this!

Smasher: Calm down Hulk. We'll figure this out. We will figure this out right?

 _The team share looks but no one says anything for a moment._

Nova: The Worldminds searching all news across the galaxy for anything that can help.

Thor: What have you found?

Nova: Everyone's as confused as we are.

Antman: Great. So short of touching Marlo and following the Silver Surfer we've got nothing. Not that touching you would be a bad thing of course.

Marlo: Excuse me?

Antman: I'll shut up now.

Captain America: We don't know where the Surfer went. Until we do I don't want to lose anyone else.

Quicksilver: I might know a way to find out about that.

Captain America: You do?

Quicksilver: Ask them.

 _He points up towards the sky. A portal has opened and seven armoured angels armed with flaming swords fly out towards them._

 _Paradise. The quinjet flies towards the Citadel. Inside it Hawkeye concentrates._

Hawkeye: Can't let him see me. Think invisible thoughts.

 _The quinjet vanishes from sight._

 _He lands on the edge of the citadel and cuts open a hole in the side. He jumps through and as he lands he has his bow ready. But no one is there._

Hawkeye: Hello? Anyone?

 _No response._

Hawkeye: Ok. It's just me. All alone in this creepy hallway.

 _He runs through the Citadel. For a while all the corridors are the same, but then he sees something. He turns off and into a room. Inside the room is a large mural. Drawings are on it and he studies them._

 _First he sees a drawing of a woman with flowing hair gesturing at growing plants. As he looks across the mural he sees the plants grow larger into tall trees. The trees then wither, a hooded women with the face of a skull touches them and they die._

 _The next drawing is of these two women chained while a blank figure looks on._

Hawkeye: Pretty art. Could use some captions.

 _He notices a glowing light from a door on the other side of the room. He peeks through it and what he sees makes his eyes widen._

Hawkeye: What the hell?

 _SHWAK! A blast of energy hits the wall next to him. Hawkeye jumps and rolls back into the mural room drawing an arrow to his bow as he does. In the room with him is The Creator. He is human shaped but glowing golden light masks most of his features._

Creator: YOU DARE?! I made a heaven, allowed you to come and enjoy all its splendour. All I asked is one simple thing and yet you defy me? You spit in my face, you spit in the face of heaven.

 _The light around the creator fades. Hawkeyes jaw drops._

Hawkeye: Oh shit.

 _The light fully fades and the Creator is revealed. It's the Mad Titan: Thanos._

Thanos: Indeed. No one who has spit in the face of Thanos has lived to tell the tale.


	22. Chapter 22: Life and Death

Chapter 22: Life and Death.

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) – Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 _Earth. Los Angeles. The Avengers battle seven angels that wield flaming swords. Captain America deflects a slash from a sword with his shield, Quicksilver engages another dodging their blows with his speed. Thor's hammer clashes with an angels sword breaking it while Hulk with Antman standing on his head leaps towards an angel. In the sky Nova and Human Torch combine their powers to shoot an angel out of the sky while Smasher punches an angel in the face sending her crashing into a building._

Smasher: I punched an angel. Am I going to hell for this?

 _The Human Torch lands next to his downed angel._

Human Torch: I've met real angels, I don't think these are-

 _The angel changes shape, turning into a giant snake. It opens it's mouth and lunges at Human Torch._

Human Torch: AAAHH! They can change shape! THEY CAN CHANGE SHAPE!

 _Paradise. The Silver Surfer appears over the human world. He looks around taking in the surroundings._

Silver Surfer: This is where the souls of the departed now go. Why does it feel familiar?

 _He turns on his board and then spots the Citadel. His eyes narrow._

Silver Surfer: Impossible.

 _He flies towards the Citadel._

 _Inside the Citadel Hawkeye draws an arrow from his quiver and aims it at Thanos._

Hawkeye: See this arrow? It's got a specially designed anti-matter tip. It can even take you down. Don't try anything.

Thanos: Then why haven't you fired it?

Hawkeye:….

Thanos: It's useless isn't it?

 _Hawkeye fires it, it hits Thanos and bounces of doing no damage._

Hawkeye: Had to try.

Thanos: I admire your spirit. I shall honour you by draining you quickly. The pain while intense will be brief.

 _Thanos walks towards Hawkeye but then the Silver Surfer crashes through the walls of the room!_

Silver Surfer: THANOS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

 _He fires a blast of energy at Thanos who counters in kind. The entire top section of the Citadel explodes! Hawkeye is sent flying out!_

Hawkeye: WWWWHHHHOOAAA!

 _He fires a grapple arrow that hits the Citadel, he pulls himself onto the side of the Citadel. He looks up at the battle between the two titans._

Hawkeye: Holy…

 _The two fly back and forth, exchanging blows and blasts of energy. The glow from the battle is visible across all of Paradise. The Silver Surfer fires multiple beams of energy at Thanos. Thanos runs towards the Surfer his right hand extended and blocking the Surfers shots. He reaches the Surfer and rips him from his board slamming him to the ground. Thanos casts the board aside and stands over the Surfer._

Thanos: What have I done? Look around Surfer, have I not made heaven? You can have your heart's desire, all you have to do is kneel and beg.

Silver Surfer: To me my board.

 _The board turns in mid air and slams into the back of Thanos sending him crashing towards another sphere._

 _Los Angeles. Hulk grabs the giant snake and slams it to the ground. Shocked by the force of impact the snake changes shape into it's original human form._

Hulk: STAY DOWN!

 _An Angel flies at the Hulk and swings his Warhammer hitting the Hulk in the face. The hammer breaks on impact and the Hulk looks at the angel angrily._

Angel: Son of a-

 _WHAM! The angel is punched across LA and lands by the Hollywood Hills._

 _Paradise. The Silver Surfer flies towards Thanos firing a huge blast of energy at Thanos as he does. Thanos extends his hand blocking the burst. He is pushed back by the beam. Then he digs his feet in and glares at the Surfer._

Thanos: ENOUGH!

 _He counters with a blast of his own. It hits the Silver Surfer knocking him from his board. But the sphere they are standing on withers, the buildings are ripped apart, the residents clothes and even shapes they had adopted fade away. The surface cracks and splinters forming fragments that float towards other spheres. Across Paradise the inhabitants scream in pain._

 _The Silver Surfer looks around at the destruction._

Silver Surfer: What have you done?

 _Thanos grabs him by the neck and squeezes the Surfer struggles but then the Surfer blacks out._

Thanos: You always have been an annoyance Norrin Radd.

 _He turns back to look at Hawkeye he takes aim and fires a blast of energy that travels the miles apart in an instant and knocks out Hawkeye._

Thanos: While you are hardly worth my time.

 _Los Angeles. Thor hits an angel with her hammer slamming the angel to the ground. The angels disguise vanishes and Nadia reappears before falling unconscious._

 _Around her the other Avengers have also defeated the angels._

Human Torch: We done here?

Captain America: Get them on the quinjet and to the tower. I have some questions I want answered.

 _Later. New York. Avengers Tower. Inside one of the prison rooms is Captain America and one of the angels, his disguise has gone and he is a normal human being again._

Captain America: You're Simon Chong right? You died yesterday in a traffic collision.

Simon: And then I went to Paradise.

Captain America: And where is this Paradise? Why did you attack us?

Simon: I'm not telling you anything. You'll just try to destroy it.

Captain America: Why would we do that?

Simon: You tried already. We came to stop you from succeeding and making a mistake.

Captain America: We don't want to destroy anything we just want to understand what's going on here.

Simon: Here's all you need to know. One day you'll die and when you do you'll join us. Then you'll see why we would do anything to keep it from going back to the old way.

 _Captain America walks out of the room and into the main work area of the tower. Human Torch approaches him._

Human Torch: We've put Marlo in a high security shield bunker, Iron Man and several others have volunteered to keep watch over here. Any luck with the angels?

Captain America: They all said the same thing. That soon we'll die and see it their way.

Human Torch: Kind of morbid.

Amadeus Cho: Hey I got something here.

 _The team gather round Amadeus Cho. A wave length is on screen._

Amadeus: See this? This is a scan of the energy signature generated by the angels.

 _Another energy signature then comes up next to it. It's identical._

Amadeus: And this is energy readings from when Carol Danvers and her team of Ultimates went outside reality.

Nova: The dead are going outside reality. How do we get them back?

Smasher: Should we? I mean if it really is a perfect heaven then do we need to do anything?

Nova: Life and death shouldn't be tampered with, trust me it will always go bad.

Amadeus: It could be worse than that. The Ultimates found only one thing outside reality, someone who has had a history with Death.

Thor: No.

Captain America: We don't know for sure. But we have to find out, Amadeus find us a way to get there. Everyone else get ready; we're going to invade heaven.

 _Paradise. The Citadel. The Silver Surfer is confined within a ball of liquid, in a similar ball next to him is his board. He strains and tries to free himself but he cannot as the ball moves with him and absorbs any energy he puts out. Then Thanos walks into the room._

Thanos: Comfortable?

Silver Surfer: Where is Hawkeye? What have you done with him?!

Thanos: Nothing yet. He is of little consequence.

Silver Surfer: What do you want?

Thanos: To talk. To show you what I have built here. Come.

 _Before the Surfer can respond Thanos leaves the room and the sphere containing the Silver Surfer follows him. Again the Surfer struggles but it is in vain._

Thanos: Do not bother. This prison could hold your former master, speaking of which I have heard rumours? Is it true that he has changed? Has devourer become lifebringer?

Silver Surfer:…it appears so.

Thanos: Proof that we can all change is it not? Do you know how The Aspects work?

 _The Surfer is surprised at this change of topics but before he can respond Thanos goes on._

Thanos: The universe is bound by forces; life and death, order and chaos and many others. These forces are embodied and controlled by The Aspects such as Mistress Death. They control these forces and thus the universe, wisely governing all and serving the greater will of cosmic conscience. Except that they do not, they are as petty as the mortals they believe themselves above. They are not what the universe needs. I saw this after I observed Lord Order and Master Chaos' recent rampage, they must all be removed before they cause greater damage.

 _Thanos leads the Surfer back into the inscribed chamber._

Thanos: Rules were placed after this rampage. No longer could the Aspects interfere directly instead they must work through Champions, Avatars.

Silver Surfer: So you once again serve Mistress Death.

Thanos: No. Not now or ever again. But such as connection never disappears. I knew and understood the new order. These forces could now be chained as all I had to do was chain the Avatars.

 _He takes the Surfer into the glowing chamber that Hawkeye discovered. Inside and contained within spheres like that containing the Surfer are two figures. The first is human sized and shaped; she is a female in body shape although outside of eyes and hair she has no facial features. The other is nearly one hundred feet in height and encased in black armour with glowing red eyes. Extending from the side of his helmet are two horns causing him to look very similar to Galactus._

Thanos: Behold the Avatars of Life and Death! Brio a primordial goddess of life and Tyrant, the first spawn of Galactus. With them chained Life and Death are powerless, if I had slain them they would simply choose new champions but with this there is nothing they can do while I wield their power. The dead do not belong in our former universe and as with anything that does not belong they are cast out. To where I am waiting. The ability to manipulate and shape local clumps of reality is but the first event to occur to them, over time they will find their thoughts becoming more uniform and less individual, as more and more of their comrades join us the thoughts will clump together until they hit critical mass. A new big bang will create a new universe, overwriting the old one. And I will shape it into the perfection it should be.

Silver Surfer: You claim to have changed but you are as mad as you ever were.

Thanos: Have I? In the past I would have killed you by now. But I have kept you alive because I want to offer you something. To join me. Together we could raise a new Zenn-Laa, free billions from the capricious rule of Aspects who do not care for their subjects.

 _The Surfer looks at Thanos for a moment and then he laughs._

Silver Surfer: HAHAHAHA! This won't make her love you. You cannot blackmail your way to Mistress Death's heart.

 _Thanos looks at the Surfer, his eyes full of rage. In an instant the bubble fades and Thanos grabs the Surfer. He slams him into the ground and hits him again and again!_

Thanos: THIS! IS! NOT! ABOUT! LOVE!

 _He keeps hitting until the Surfer is bleeding and broken. He casts him aside._

Thanos: You will see. They will all see. She'll see.

 _Earth. At a Stark Industries aerospace testing facility the Avengers are hard at work converting a space shuttle into a vehicle that can travel outside the universe. Overseeing the preparations are Captain America and the Blue Marvel._

Captain America: You're sure we can get there?

Blue Marvel: Following the Angels trail is simple enough. They weren't at all subtle, they simply tore their way through the layers of creation to get back here. The path is there for us and the ship has the capabilities to make the trip. What worries me is what could be waiting for us, if it is him…

Captain America: Then it's a good thing we bought reinforcements.

 _Captain America points to more heroes that have joined them: Spiderman, The Thing, Quake, Odinson and Captain Marvel. Captain America walks up to the new arrivals._

Captain America: Thank you all for coming.

Quake: Of course sir.

Spiderman: How could we resist overwhelming odds and near certainty of death?

Captain Marvel: No ones going to die. Although considering anyone who does die just ends up there anyway maybe we should send you as an advance scout.

 _She grins at Spiderman._

Spiderman: I'll shut up for ever.

Thing: Thought you never would. It's like I told Johnny Cap, you ever need anyone clobbered I'm your man.

Captain America: We're almost ready for launch, if you could help with the final preparations?

Captain Marvel: Of course. Come on.

 _They all head towards the shuttle, but Captain America grabs Odinson and takes him aside._

Captain America: Thor I just wanted to thank you for coming. I know things haven't been good between us since….HYDRA.

Odinson: I am not Thor, I lost the right to the hammer and that name. But I am still an Avenger, and that means I will always respond when I am needed.

Captain America: I'm grateful, it means a lot to me that you came. I know I should have sought you out sooner but I didn't know what to-

 _The Odinson lays a hand on his shoulder._

Odinson: It is in the past. We have both been humbled and broken. But today we rise and break any who stand in our way.

 _Captain America grins at him._

Captain America: Ok. Moment of doubt over. Let's do it. But for what it's worth I think it's the hammers loss.

Odinson: HA!

 _Later. The Avengers all strap into the space shuttle now modified with new engines and armour. Captain Marvel is flying the ship with Captain America sat in the front alongside her. The rest of the heroes are all sat behind them._

Spiderman: Are we there yet?

Human Torch: Can you not?

Spiderman: I make jokes when I'm nervous.

Blue Marvel: Considering we're about to fly outside of reality to fight a madman whose stopped death I'd say you have a right to be nervous.

Human Torch: Doesn't mean you can make jokes though.

Spiderman: You're no fun.

Captain Marvel: Hold on back there, here we go!

 _The engines turn on and the shuttle lifts off, it flies into the sky and then through a portal that opens in front of it leaving Earth behind._

 _Paradise. The image of the Creator suddenly appears above every world._

Creator: Do you feel that? Our warriors have failed and invaders are on their way. We have only one choice, we must destroy them. We must show the residents of the old universe that Paradise is not theirs for the taking! We will defeat them again and again until they join us!

 _A portal opens in the sky and the shuttle flies towards the Citadel._

Creator: Now go! Send them into the abyss!

 _Thousands of Paradise residents fly up towards the shuttle._


	23. Chapter 23: Assaulting Heaven

Chapter 23: Assaulting Heaven

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) – Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) – Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) – Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) – Unerring Marksman**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) – Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) – Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) – Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) – Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) – Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) – Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) – Kree/Human Hybrid**

 **Odinson (Thor) – Prince of Asgard**

 **Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) – Living Antimatter Reactor**

 **Quake (Daisy Johnson) – Tectonic Powerhouse**

 **The Thing (Ben Grimm) – Fists of Stone, Heart of Gold**

 **Spiderman (Peter Parker) – Friendly Neighbourhood Webslinger**

 _The shuttle flies through the skies of Paradise. Inside the Avengers look out in awe._

Smasher: It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it.

Blue Marvel: The gravity must have been altered somehow. Those planets should not be this close together. I'd love to study it.

Amadeus Cho: You and me both.

Captain Marvel: We don't have time for that. We've got incoming!

 _From all the worlds residents of paradise take off into the sky, some fly under their own power, others make disguises of monsters and demons and a few form vehicles such as jets or helicopters. But they all head towards the Avengers._

Antman: There must be thousands of them.

Captain America: We can't win this by fighting here. We should head for that.

 _He points to the Citadel._

Human Torch: When in doubt head for the biggest, most ominous tower right?

Captain America: Carol can you get us there?

Captain Marvel: I'll do my best. Hold on back there!

 _She flies the shuttle towards the Citadel and through the Paradise residents. The shuttle dodges ranged attacks but then more residents begin to swarm them. Inside the ship the Avengers are buffeted._

Spiderman: Why is it that whenever Avengers fly something it crashes?

Quake: That's not true.

Spiderman: Tell that to all the crashed quinjets.

 _Residents land on the shuttle and begin tearing off the outer layers. One of the residents, in the form of a werewolf tears of the left engine._

Captain Marvel: We're ten clicks out! Nearly there! But we can't lose another engine!

Captain America: Thor. Nova. Get outside and cover us the rest of the way.

Nova: On it.

 _He and Thor head to the back of the shuttle and open the door. They fly out of it and it closes behind them._

Thor: Remove the ones on our shuttle. I will keep back the rest.

 _Nova flies over the jet and hits the Paradise residents with blasts of energy, they are sent flying off the plane. While Thor swings Mjolnir over her head summoning lightning that strikes any that come close to the shuttle._

 _Inside the shuttle the Odinson looks out the window at the display._

Odinson: Sing Mjolnir, sing the song of thunder.

 _The shuttle is almost there but it is on its last legs._

Captain Marvel: Brace for impact!

Spiderman: Told you. We always crash.

 _The shuttle crashes into the wall of the Citadel breaking through it! It crashes through a few more walls before sliding to a halt in a large chamber. For a moment it is all quiet, then the doors fly open and the Avengers leap out!_

Captain America: Be ready for any…..thing.

 _It's just them and no one else._

 _Outside the residents have surrounded the Citadel. They look at each other, silently asking if it's ok to go inside. No one is willing to risk that. Yet. Nova and Thor are just outside the Citadel they were ready for a fight, to cover their comrades backs. Now they look at each other in confusion._

Thor: We are just outside the entrance of the structure. They are staying at a distance. I do not know why.

Smasher: That's creepy.

Quake: Why? From outside this looked like the central hub. Why wouldn't they want to defend it?

Thanos: Because I forbade it.

 _Thanos strides into the room and grins at the Avengers._

Thanos: The residents of Paradise will not step foot in the Citadel. They would not dare defy their god. As for you Avengers, are you feeling defiant?

Captain America: Whatever it is you've done here Thanos, it ends today.

Thanos: Indeed it does Captain. But it is not my end. I had hoped that my servants would destroy you but no matter. I'll do it myself.

 _The Avengers charge forward towards Thanos._

The Thing: IT'S COBBLERING TIME!

 _Thanos puts his hand on the ground, shockwaves shudder out towards the Avengers, those who can fly leap up into the air but those on the ground are staggered. The Thing and Hulk were leading the charge and now they stumble towards Thanos who backhands the both of them to the ground._

Captain Marvel: Adam! Hit me with everything you've got! I'll go Binary and take Thanos down!

 _Blue Marvel nods and takes aim at Captain Marvel._

Thanos: I think not.

 _He throws a circular device at her, it attaches itself to her and an electric net flows over her skin. Captain Marvel falls to the ground screaming in pain._

Thanos: I was curious to see if it was possible to turn your own energies against you. It appears I was correct.

Blue Marvel: You bastard!

 _Blue Marvel flies at Thanos, his face twisted in rage!_

Thanos: Do not worry Adam Brashear. I have one for you as well.

 _Thanos throws another disc and Blue Marvel falls screaming._

 _Outside the Citadel Thor signals to Nova._

Thor: We cannot do anything out here. Let us join the others.

 _They fly through and see Thanos battling the Avengers, he fires a blast at Spiderman who dodges._

Thor: Thanos. I had hoped it was not him.

Nova: Doesn't matter who it is. You hit him low, I'll hit him high and together we'll take chins down!

 _The two of them fly into Thanos pushing him away from the other Avengers._

Nova: Miss me?

Thanos: I have not forgotten the insults you bestowed upon me in the Cancerverse. They will be avenged.

 _He blasts Nova knocking him back. Thor swings her hammer into Thanos' knee causing the Titan to stagger. Then the Odinson leaps in and swings his axe into Thanos' neck drawing blood!_

Odinson: I will take your head today Titan!

Captain America: Thing, Smasher back the Thor's up!

 _Quake takes aim at the devices on Captain Marvel and Blue Marvel. With a careful shot she destroys them both. The two stand up._

Captain Marvel: Owwww…Thanos is gonna pay for that.

Captain America: Wait, Adam I need you and Quicksilver to search this place. Find us anything we can use. Hurry!

Blue Marvel: I can help you here.

Captain America: I don't think power will win this fight. If it would the Surfer would've been waiting for us.

 _As Quicksilver and Blue Marvel head out of the room Thanos rips the axe from his neck and slams it into Thor's chest! The armour protects her but the impact is enough to floor her!_

Odinson: NO!

 _Thanos grabs the Odinson by the head and begins to squeeze._

Thanos: Take my head? You could not do that when you were worthy Thor. What chance do you have now?

 _Blue Marvel and Quicksilver make their way through the halls of the Citadel._

Blue Marvel: This way, I'm picking up a strong energy signature.

 _They turn a corner and go inside the mural room. Inside is the Slver Surfer. He is beaten and bloody._

Quicksilver: Surfer? What happened to you?!

Silver Surfer: Thanos...tricked them...I tried...my board...where's my board?

Blue Marvel: Quicksilver, I'm picking up a similar reading to the Surfer three floors up.

Quicksilver: On it.

 _Quicksilver speeds off._

Blue Marvel: What's down there?

 _He points to the glowing room containing Tyrant and Brio._

Silver Surfer: Avatars...life and death. They must be freed...we do not have the power.

Blue Marvel: We could try and trick Thanos. Or maybe use the reality engine on the shuttle to boost Carol.

 _Quicksilver arrives back in the room, holding the board and Hawkeye._

Quicksilver: Look who I found. And rescued.

Hawkeye: I would've gotten out of the cell eventually.

 _The Silver Surfer touches his board and his wounds heal. He stands up restored._

Hawkeye: Alright. So we going after Thanos now?

Silver Surfer: No. There is something we must do first.

 _Outside the Citadel. Thor crashes through the walls of the Citadel and right into some of the Paradise residents. They begin to pile on her._

Attacker: Get her! Don't let her destroy Paradise!

 _But then a blast pushes the residents of Thor, other inhabitants put themselves between her and the others._

Shi'ar Resident: Leave her alone! Thor saved me when our gods went mad, she wouldn't destroy anything.

Attacker Then why are they here?

Thor: To save you from Thanos.

 _At this a murmur goes across the various residents._

Attacker Paradiser: No you're lying. It can't be him.

Silver Surfer: It is the truth. You have all been used.

 _The Silver Surfer, Blue Marvel, Hawkeye and Quicksilver fly outside. Hawkeye and Quicksilver are also on the Surfers board._

Silver Surfer: Thanos has imprisoned life and death. He perverted the natural order to make this place. But it is not the heaven you thought it was. It is a battery, Thanos is using you all to generate charge for a second big bang. Using that he will create a new universe in his image, one that will not consider you or your wishes. The Avengers and I have come to stop him, but I now see that was our fault. We do not have that authority, it is up to you all. I can understand the fear of death, of the unknown. But it is a part of life. This place is not. But the decision always has and always will be yours.

 _The five Avengers go back inside and the residents look at each other._

Attacker: There's only one thing we can do isn't there?

 _Inside Quake sends vibrations at the ground staggering Thanos while the Human Torch blasts the Titan with everything he's got._

Human Torch: We're barely slowing him down! Tell me there's a plan here!

 _The Thing runs in and slams a right hook into Thanos' face!_

Thing: Yeah! We hit him till he drops!

 _Thanos spits out some blood and blasts the Thing across the room._

Thanos: That will never happen.

 _The outer wall of the Citadel explodes!_

Thanos: What is this? No...

 _He sees the residents of Paradise following the Silver Surfer inside the complex._

Thanos: No! I forbaid you! I gave you heaven!

 _The Avengers charge at him but Thanos blasts them all aside!_

Thanos: Fine! If you will not obey me out of gratitude you will do it out of fear! Any who defy me die!

 _He blasts a resident and grabs her by the hair lifting her up. He raises his other hand to finish her up._

Thanos: You will be but the first example.

 _Then the Hulk slams into Thanos, his eyes glowing green with rage._

Hulk: Leave dead lady alone purple chin! Hulk not done! HULK SMASH PURPLE CHIN!

 _Hulk hits Thanos with such force his helmet is knocked off! The two giants grapple and exchange blows._

Thanos: Dr Cho. You sound angry, out of control. I thought you were better than that?

Hulk: Hulk not Cho! Hulk is Hulk! And Hulk ANGRY!

 _The Silver Surfer leads the residents of Paradise towards the mural chamber._

Silver Surfer: This way!

 _He leads them into the chamber that holds Tyrant and Brio in chains._

Silver Surfer: We must free them!

Hawkeye: Focus everyone! Wish them free! We can do it!

 _Together they focus and strain._

 _CRASH! Hulk crashes through a wall into the room, he hits the floor and struggles to his feet._

Hulk: Hulk not...Hulk is the strongest...

 _He falls unconscious to the floor. Thanos leaps in the room and faces the residents._

Thanos: And now that interruption has been dealt with we can resume- NO!

 _The chains shatter and the Avatars are free! Tyrant throws of the other chains and glares at Thanos. He fires beams of energy from his eyes at Thanos._

Tyrant: I am no longer your prisoner Titan! You will pay for this indignity!

 _Thanos blocks the blast with one of his own._

Thanos: Then you are of no use to me. Get out of my kingdom creature, I will return for you soon enough.

 _He blasts Tyrant with white fire causing the Avatar of Death to vanish._

Thanos: And you Brio? Do you share Tyrant's foolishness?

Brio: I do not need to act. You have done as you always do Thanos of Titan, you have foiled your own plans.

 _Paradise shakes and some structures begin to break apart._

Captain Marvel: What's going on?!

Brio: Tyrant has returned to the universe. Death has resumed. And the paradox holding this domain in place has ended.

Thanos: No! NO! I will-UGGH!

 _Thing and Blue Marvel hit Thanos in the face._

Thing: Shut up!

Captain America: What will happen to the people here? Will they go back?

Brio: Paradise will collapse into oblivion. As will all those within it.

Quake: Get them onto the ship! Save as many as we can!

Brio: They are tied to Paradise. Like those in the wake of a sinking ship they will be dragged down.

Smasher: There must be something we can do!

Antman: Can you bring these people back to life?

Brio: No. There are too many.

Silver Surfer: Thanos told me that all the inhabitants of Paradise were linked. Perhaps if you restore one it will restore them all.

 _Thanos blasts Thing and Blue Marvel across the room._

Captain America: Work on that plan. Avengers we'll buy them time.

 _The Avengers charge Thanos._

Brio: Which among you was the first to arrive here?

 _Michael Wright steps forward._

Michael: Um I think it's me.

Brio: Close your eyes and picture the world you left behind.

 _She extends her hand toward him but nothing happens._

 _Spiderman is flung into the crowd. He gets up and looks at them._

Spiderman: Whoa! He almost got me that time! So how's the plan going?

Michael: I don't want to go back. I killed myself for a reason. There's nothing for me in that world and if this one's a lie to then what's the point?

Silve Surfer: You are dooming-

Spiderman: I got this Surfer. Look I get it you get knocked down, you lose everything and just want it to be over, I've been there so many times. But you have to keep going and trust things will get better.

Michael: They won't. My wife cheated on me, my kid isn't mine, I lost my job, I've got nothing.

Spiderman: I know a guy. He'll get you a job, one you won't lose. I know it's not much but it's something, a step to begin again. And you can do it, I'll be here every step of the way to help you if you need it.

Michael: Why? Why would you do that?

Spiderman: Because I know what it's like to loose everything.

Michael: I...

 _Thanos throws the Avengers aside and runs towards Brio._

Thanos: You will not take this place from me!

Michael: RAAARRR damn it! Do it now!

 _Brio extends her hand and in a flash of light Michael vanishes. After a moment the other residents do as well. As they disappear all they created vanishes with them until all that is left is whiteness, Brio, The Avengers (minus Hawkeye who vanished with the formerly deceased) and Thanos._

Thanos: NNNNOOOOO! I will kill you all for this! I will make you suffer and scream!

Brio: Stand close Avengers. We shall leave this place.

 _The Avengers begin to fade away as Thanos nearly reaches them. The Silver Surfer extends his hand to Thanos._

Silver Surfer: Thanos! If you stay you will be destroyed! Take my hand!

 _Thanos stops and looks at the hand. Then he turns away from them._

Thanos: I will return.

 _The Avengers vanish back to their world. Leaving the Titan alone in oblivion._

 _Two days later. Parker Industries. A receptionist watches a TV report on her computer._

News Anchor: It has been two days since the vanishes stopped and the deceased returned to us. Many are glad to have a new chance at life while many religious groups are-

 _Michael Wright walks in the main entrance and goes to the receptionist._

Michael: Umm hi, I'm here for my first day!

Peter Parker: Michael!

 _Peter Parker walks up to him and shakes his hand._

Peter Parker: Welcome to Parker Industries. Here's hoping it's a good first step.

 _Avengers Tower. All the Avengers are sat inside the meeting room round the table._

Antman: Pleased to be back Clint?

Hawkeye: I'm gonna miss those wishing powers, they would come in handy.

Captain America: I think I speak for all of us when I say it's good to have you back. Have we had any signs of Thanos?

Amadeus Cho: The tear left by those angels vanished as soon as Brio restored them. There's no way to get from Paradise to here. Even if it still exists its outside reality itself.

Captain America: I don't know if even that could stop him. We'll have to be ready. Now there's one more item we need to address. Surfer. I know you were desperate to end the Paradise Crisis and you had knowledge we didn't but we're a team. We work together, we cannot-

Silver Surfer: I know and understand Captain. But if there is a need I must act. I am sorry, I am grateful for the opportunity you have given me to be part of The Avengers. But it is now time for me to once again sour alone.

 _The Surfer gets up and leaves the room._

 _One week later. In a New York back alley a glowing doorway forms and two figures step through. The first is clad in a high tech medieval style armour and has a long sword strapped to his back. The second figure is a woman she is wearing a sleeveless high tech tactical suit and has wrist guards strapped to her arms, on these wrist guards are small wrist mounted crossbows, on her back is a longbow with a quiver of arrows. Her face is masked and she wears glowing goggles._

Woman: Did it work?

Man: The date matches the machines memory. But temporal drift could have pushed us off by minutes or days. Even if the timings correct we could be miles away from where we need to be.

Woman: Time travels a tricky thing. At least we know where he's going.

Man: What if the Avengers won't come with us?

Woman: They will. Whether they like it or not.


	24. Chapter 24: From the Future

Chapter 24: From the Future

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 _The year is 2305. New York. The city has changed much in 300 years. The island is now surrounded by a forcefield keeping the raging hurricanes from hitting the city. The skyscrapers are miles in height dwarfing the old structures that have still been preserved: The Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, the Baxter Building and others still stand._

 _Inside the Baxter building a thin, balding, unremarkable looking man is working on the top floor. He is flicking through data on past years. Then the building shakes, and the roof is torn away. Descending into the building are seven individuals: The Avengers of the 2305. Leading them is the Vision the only change from his present incarnation is he no longer has a cape, alongside him is Groot the only sign of his age is a moss beard covering his face. The other five are heroes from the current time: A muscled, shirtless young man with short blond hair and glowing lightning tattoos wields Mjolnir as Thor, a female Nova Centurion with a cracked helmet, a bearer of the Starbrand and the two from the end of last chapter. The armoured man is known as Lancelot and the woman is Hawkeye. They surround the man._

Vision: It's over Combine.

Combine: In this time perhaps. But I will start again.

 _The screen selects a year: 2017. And then the man (Combine) vanishes. Nova throws her helmet to the floor and punches a machine._

Nova: AAAHHH! We were so close, years! Years! We've been after this fragger and he just gets away. It's not fair!

Groot: I am Groot.

Vision: Groot is correct. We can follow Combine.

 _Starbrand lays a hand on Novas shoulder. He smiles at her._

Starbrand: Relax Annie, we don't want you losing control of the Nova force.

Nova: I'm calm. I'm calm.

 _Vision walks up to the screen and he lays a hand on it, interfacing with the technology._

Vision: Hmmm.

Thor: What is it?

Vision: A curious choice of year for Combine to choose. By our current standards it was primitive, yet it was defended well. There is little for him to gain but a lot of risk.

Lancelot: Our ancestors were there. He kills them we don't exist. He wins the war 300 years early.

Nova: They'd be defenceless! We have to go back!

Hawkeye: We were always going to follow him right?

Vision: Combine has scrambled the time machine, he knew we could follow him so he has produced three sets of temporal co ordinates, months apart. I want three teams; one for each. Once we find evidence of the Combine we will regroup and reach the Avengers. We cannot fail, the past and future depend on us.

 _Present day. 2017. Lancelot and Hawkeye look down at a burned patch of ground in a New York back street._

Lancelot: Temporal burns. He's here. October 2017.

Hawkeye: I'm activating the beacon, next stop Avengers tower.

 _Avengers Tower. Inside the Avengers are enjoying a rare day off, they are all relaxing on sofas and watching TV while eating food. Except for Amadeus Cho who is in the lab._

Human Torch: You know I can't remember the last time we all just hung out. When was it? After the Sentry?

Hawkeye: No, before that. Zodiac wasn't it?

Human Torch: I was in space for that one.

Quicksilver: You were? I didn't notice you were gone.

Human Torch: Haha good one Pietro. Well either way it is nice for us all just to relax. Sometimes it seems like we only meet up to punch bad guys in the face.

Thor: Punching foes in the face is an enjoyable activity.

Hawkeye: So's eating pizza and I know what I'd rather be doing.

 _Nova sits down next to Captain America._

Nova: You ok Steve? You've been quiet.

Captain America: I've been thinking about the Surfer. I should have handled it differently. Maybe I could have-

Nova: Don't blame yourself. He made his choice, it sucks but sometimes you just have to let people make their own choces. Now stop beating yourself up and enjoy the food. We've earnt a day off.

 _Suddenly the building begins to shake._

Human Torch: No, NO! Just one day come on!

 _The future Avengers appear in the room surrounded in a glowing ball of energy generated by Starbrand. But then the ball flies outwards destroying the inside of the building and knocking the Avengers down._

Future Nova: You said you could teleport us in Starbrand not blow up their base!

Starbrand: Don't blame me, somethings off. Maybe it's the temporal jump or their being another brand active at this time.

Captain America: Who are you people?

Future Thor: We're the Avengers.

 _The present Avengers surround the future team._

Hawkeye: No you're not.

Future Hawkeye: Don't try it old man.

 _She draws her bow and points it at him._

Hawkeye: Old man?

Vision: Everyone please. You must recognise me. We do not want a fight.

Thor: I recognise you, but you are not the Vision I know.

Hawkeye: Cape gives it away.

Vision: We have come a long way and we must-

 _Then the Hulk smashes through a wall and charges towards the future Avengers._

Hulk: YOU BROKE HULKS LAB! HULK WAS DOING SCIENCE! HULK SMASH!

 _Starbrand raises his hand and blasts the Hulk across the room!_

Starbrand: Back off ugly.

Human Torch: Cap?

Captain America: Damn it. All right everyone take them down.

 _Past and future collide as the two Avengers battle. Captain America throws his shield at Vision, the two Thors, Novas and Hawkeye battle, Human Torch shoots fire at Groot, Quicksilver speeds around Lancelot while Starbrand walks over to the floored Hulk._

Starbrand: You're a legend where I'm from. All I see is an ugly green-

 _WHAM! Hulk hits Starbrand sending him flying across the room._

Hulk: Starman talks too much.

 _Groot forms vines from his fingers and swings them at Human Torch. The Torch hits them with a burst of fire that sends them back to Groot._

Human Torch: You're made of wood. I can control fire. Think about it.

 _Groot extends his fingers towards the Torch who dodges cause the fingers to go into the wall._

Human Torch: And you missed. Maybe you're going senile in your old age.

Groot: I am Groot.

Human Torch: All those years and you ever learnt to speak proper-UUHHH!

 _The wall cracks and water floods out from it hitting the Torch and extinguishing his fire._

 _The Future Nova fires a blast of energy at Nova._

Worldmind: Standard gravimetric burst, a simple pulse should disperse it.

 _Nova does so and the energy harmlessly washes over him._

Future Nova: How...how did you do that?

Nova: What happened to your helmet? Nothing should crack a Nova helmet.

Future Nova: Not telling you anything Combine! New tricks won't save you!

 _She rockets into him tackling to the floor._

 _Lancelot swings his sword at Quicksilver who simply uses his speed to dodge each strike._

Quicksilver: Give up. I'm too fast for you, you can't hit me.

Lancelot: This armour doesn't just look good. It's analysing your fight pattern.

 _He swings his sword again and Quicksilver dodges but Lancelot moves along with him and he hits Quicksilver in the face with the butt of his sword._

Quicksilver: Uh!

Lancelot: You always dodge to your left by the way.

 _Quicksilver glares and him and speeds into Lancelot hitting him again and again with super speed punches._

Quicksilver: Good to know. 

_The two Hawkeyes fire arrows at each other, but each arrow collides in mid-air. They can't get a hit on each other, they're too good._

Both Hawkeyes: Huh.

Hawkeye: You're good.

Future Hawkeye: I know. Want to find out who's really better? Turn and on three we shoot.

Hawkeye: You're on.

 _They turn and take steps away from each other._

Hawkeye: One...two three fire!

 _He fires a shot catching her off guard and hitting into her shoulder._

Future Hawkeye: Cheater.

Hawkeye: Winner.

 _The two Thors throws their hammers at each other both catching the others._

Future Thor: You are worthy? You cannot be Combine controlled.

 _Thor inspects the Future Mjolnir._

Thor: I had thought this was a copy. Who are you?

 _The Vision goes intangible allowing the shield to phase right through him._

Captain America: Who are you? Skrulls? Evil androids? Parallel universe counterparts?

Vision: It's me Steve. And these are the Avengers. We mean you no harm.

Captain America: I don't know for sure that-

Vision: Eleonor Harvey. You told me about her the day I told you how I felt about Wanda. You said-

Captain America: That she was the first girl I kissed. It's you. Stand down everyone!

Vision: Avengers you too.

Future Nova: Combine could have-

Future Thor: Combine is not worthy, she is.

 _He gestures to Thor._

Hawkeye: What's a combine?

Groot: I am Groot.

Future Thor: That is why we are here.

 _Later inside the meeting room the two teams sit around the table._

Vision: We're from 300 years in the future, in that time humanity has expanded to the stars. This expansion bought new dangers. On the edge of human controlled space an expeditionary team discovered an alien virus. It would infect humans and use them as hosts, controlling their every action.

Amadeus Cho: A virus that could do that? I've never heard of that happening even out there.

Starbrand: Well you people aren't as developed as we are. Just because you haven't found it doesn't mean it's not there.

Amadeus Cho: Excuse me?

Future Thor: Be quiet Starbrand. Perhaps if the Avengers from 300 years after us visited they would have similar opinions to you.

Worldmind: Doctor Cho is correct. The Nova Corps data base has no record of any organic species with this trait.

Future Hawkeye: Did that voice come from your helmet?

Nova: It's the Worldmind, don't you have a connection?

 _He points to Future Nova._

Future Nova: No...I...it doesn't matter. We're wasting time.

Vision: We don't know where it came from. The Combine was clever, it spread itself throughout the outer colonies infecting millions. When it came for Earth it was almost too late.

Lancelot: I've never seen a fight like it, we almost lost. If Starbrand hadn't destroyed his command ship...

Vision: In the end only one Combine controlled human was left. We tracked it to the Baxter Building where it activated Victor Von Dooms time platform.

Captain America: And came here.

Groot: I am Groot.

Human Torch: You think he's coming here to start over?

Vision: We believe he has come to kill you and our other ancestors. Ensuring his victory 300 years early.

Quicksilver: So why waste time attacking us?

Future Hawkeye: Combines most logical path of attack was to attack you all. We had to make sure he hadn't infected you.

Hawkeye: By attacking us?

Lancelot: We planned to talk but Starbrands teleportation went wrong.

Starbrand: I told you it wasn't my fault.

Vision: That's irrelevant now. We must find Combine before he spreads in your time. If we fail both our eras are doomed.

 _Another place. The Combine controlled man walks into a super market and up to a woman who is doing her shopping._

Combine: Excuse me. Are you Lydia Cole?

Lydia: I...yes. Can I help you?

Combine: You work at SHIELD?

Lydia: How...how do you know that?

 _They stare at each other for a moment then Lydia goes for her gun. Combine grabs her hand holding it in place. After a moment Lydia stops moving and then stands limply._

Lydia: I am part of the Combine.

Combine: And the Combine is part of you. Now tell me about Project Nexus.


	25. Chapter 25: Avengers United

Chapter 25: Avengers United

 **The Avengers (2017)**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Cosmic Champion**

 **The Avengers (2305)**

 **Vision – Android Avenger**

 **Groot – Flora Colossus**

 **Thor (Liam Aiken) - Defender of Midgard**

 **Nova (Annie Alexander) - Last Nova Centurion**

 **Hawkeye (Sonya Cruz) - Cybernetic Marksman**

 **Starbrand (Kyle O'Conner) - Earths Defence System**

 **Lancelot (Arthur Whitman) - Knight of Tomorrow**

 _New Orleans. The Combine marches through a hospital infecting people. Each infected person begins to follow him, ignoring any injuries they have._

Combine: Do not be afraid. Do not resist. You will all be part of the Combine. This is a blessing. No longer do you have the burden of free will. All decisions will be made for you, all problems solved for you. There will be peace. This world will be perfected. All is one in the Combine.

Humans: We are the Combine!

 _Avengers Tower. Inside the monitor room Vision, Groot, Amadeus Cho, Captain America and Human Torch study various screens._

Human Torch: Can you run it by me one more time?

Amadeus Cho: They had the Combine's DNA on file. In their time they have ways of tracking that. So we're deploying these trackers in the upper atmosphere so we can find him.

Groot: I am Groot.

Human Torch: Yes. You are Groot.

 _The upper atmosphere, the two Thors each throw a sphere that hovers in the air before flying off._

Thor: Devices deployed.

 _The two begin to fly back towards Earth._

Thor: I can tell you are not of Asgard. How did you come to wield Mjolnir?

Future Thor: Aye I am of Midgard, I was born in Toronto. As for how I wield Mjolnir well that began with you Jane Foster.

Thor: With me?

Future Thor: Aye. You showed all of Asgard what it meant to be worthy. Once he ascended the throne Thor Odinson decreed that Mjolnir would seek out the worthy so that Midgard would always have a Thor to protect it.

Thor: Is he worthy? The Odinson? Does he find his way back?

Future Thor: He always was. But his responsibilities keep him in Asgard while both he and Mjolnir agree that it belongs on Midgard.

Thor: What is your name?

Future Thor: Liam.

Thor: It is a pleasure Liam. I look forward to smiting our foe together.

Future Thor: As do I.

 _On the other side of the globe the two Nova's fly through the sky._

Worldmind: Trackers are following the expected trajectory.

Nova: Good. Now onto the other issue. So why don't you have a connection to the Worldmind? Did you steal that helmet?

Future Nova: What?! No! I'm a Centurion, my families always been Corp through and through!

Nova: Then why have you been changing the subject every time I ask?

Future Nova: What's the first rule of time travel? Don't tell people their future.

Worldmind: Am I deceased in your time?

Future Nova: I never said that-

Worldmind: You did not. But you possess the full Nova force, I should be present to regulate that. I am not, therefore it is logical that in the time between us I become deceased.

Future Nova: I...I wish I could tell you. But-

Worldmind: I understand. I know I am not eternal. And it is good to see that the legacy of Xandar lives on. Be sure to make it a good one.

Future Nova: I try to, I don't know if-

Nova: Trying's enough trust me. Are you handling the Nova force ok? It nearly killed me when I had all that power.

Future Nova: Like I said my families been Corp for a long time. We've adapted somewhat.

Nova: Your family? What's your name?

Nova: Annie Alexander.

Nova: Alexander? Guess he does learn how to talk to girls at some point. Rate he's going maybe by the time he's fifty.

 _Avengers Tower. Starbrand and Future Hawkeye are on the balcony and they look over New York._

Future Hawkeye: It's strange to see the city without the dome around it.

Starbrand: Stranger to smell all that pollution in the air. They're breathing poison and they don't even know it. Too stupid to realise I suppose.

 _Hawkeye walks out with some food on a tray._

Hawkeye: You guys hungry? Here's how we eat in the 20th century.

 _Starbrand takes some food and sniffs it._

Starbrand: Eugh, is that all fat? You call that food?

Hawkeye: I'm trying to be nice here!

Future Hawkeye: If this is it then don't bother.

Hawkeye: What's your problem?

Future Hawkeye: You're my problem! Maybe if you people did your jobs properly and actually thought about what you're doing we wouldn't have to clean up all your messes! Our cities wouldn't be domed, we'd still have rainforests!-

Hawkeye: I didn't do any of that!

Starbrand: And what have you done? This eras Avengers are supposed to be the greatest. I don't see it.

Hawkeye: We beat Apocalypse, Kang, Galactus!

Future Hawkeye: Oh wow, you beat a crazy old mutant, a time travelling moronand an intergalactic eating champion. I'm so impressed.

Hawkeye: If I'm so disappointing then why did you name yourself after me?

Future Hawkeye: Not my choice!

Starbrand: You think anyone would-

Vision: Enough!

 _Vision and Captain America walk out onto the balcony._

Vision: Groot needs you both in the lab. Now.

 _Starbrand and Future Hawkeye walk of, glaring at Hawkeye as they do._

Vision: I'm sorry about that.

Hawkeye: Didn't realise that in the future the Avengers become Earth's Mightiest Assholes.

Vision: They're tired. We all are, they just wanted someone to take it out on. Despite their attitudes they can be counted on.

Captain America: Leadership suits you.

Vision: I never wanted to lead. But after Thor became king of Asgard I was the Avenger with the most experience. My suggestions turned into orders, despite my wishes for them not too.

Hawkeye: I wouldn't want to lead those idiots either.

Captain America: Clint!

Hawkeye: Sorry! I like your Thor at least.

Vision: I've been an Avenger for over three hundred years. I've seen many incarnations of this team. Some deserved to be here, others did not. This team does.

Hawkeye: I didn't mean anything by it I just...wait did you say three hundred years? Please tell me you at least took a holiday.

Vision: There was never time. The team needs me. I did want to take a tour of the Nine Realms, show Viv the spires of Asgard. But neither of us ever found the time. Perhaps when this is done. Hmmm...

Captain America: You ok?

Vision: The scanners have located Combine. The Thors are almost there, I suggest we join them.

 _The Rocky Mountains. A remote SHIELD station is under attack by around one hundred people. The people are of all ages and races and armed with basic weapons such as farm tools._

 _Then the Thors slam into the ground in front of the attackers._

Future Thor: Combine! Your crimes end here! And they end with THUNDER!

 _Thunder crashes across the sky as both Thors slam their hammers into the ground creating a shockwave that floors most of the attackers._

 _In a flash of light of the rest of the two Avengers teams appear and engage the enemy. It's barely a fight, the controlled civilians don't stand a chance._

Quicksilver: This is what you came here to stop? I thought you said it was dangerous.

Lancelot: We've caught Combine in the early stages of an outbreak, the more bio mass it controls the stronger it becomes.

Hulk: Hulk strongest! Not Combine!

 _Hulk slams his hands together making a sonic boom that knocks down several attackers._

Vision: The prime Combine unit is not here. My scans detect him inside the complex.

Captain America: Quicksilver, Thor's go!

 _The three of them head inside the bunker._

 _Human Torch throws a fireball that knocks a gun out of the last Combine attacker._

Human Torch: And we're done here.

Future Hawkeye: Not yet we're not.

 _She draws an arrow and aims it at the defeated Combine drone._

Hawkeye: What are you doing?

Future Hawkeye: Combines control is irreversible. And one Combine can possess an entire planet! I'm not going to let this infection spread.

Captain America: Avengers don't kill.

Starbrand: Sometimes they have to. When there's no other way.

Human Torch: How do you know there's no other way.

Groot: I am Groot.

Vision: The infestation is in an early stage. If there is a chance it would be now.

Nova: There's always a way. Worldmind could you-

Worldmind: I am scanning the infected now. One moment.

 _Inside the main bunker Quicksilver and the two Thor's run into the main Combine. This Combine has put on a vest that has a number of wires attached to it._

Combine: Goodbye Avengers.

 _He vanishes as Future Thor's hammer nearly hits him._

Future Thor: NO!

 _Outside Nova kneels by the unconscious people._

Worldmind: Scanning. Hzzzz...stand by Worldmind gestalt is rebooting.

Nova: Worldmind?! Did that knock you offline? How did it do that?

Worldmind: The Combine is less of a physical virus and more of a highly aggressive viral program. Each Combine drone is infected with a copy of the program that converts them into a component of the hive mind. The Combine has been infecting people to try and restore itself to its original form.

Lancelot: And that is?

Worldmind: More data will be required to confirm my theory. I would require examination of the pure, unaltered form of the Combine program.

Future Nova: Before the war ended we had tracked Combines point of origin. If it's anywhere it'll be there.

Worldmind: With enough of an understanding of the program I believe I can free these people and those enslaved in your time from the Combines control.

Nova: Looks like we're coming to stay with you.

 _The Thors and Quicksilver emerge from the bunker._

Thor: We have failed. Combine has gone.

Starbrand: What did you do? How could you let him get away?!

Quicksilver: It wasn't our fault you-

Future Thor: The Combine had acquired some sort of teleport device, it was likely being made at this station.

Captain America: Explains why he attacked a base in the middle of nowhere.

Future Hawkeye: We need to find out where he's gone and get after him.

Future Nova: We've got a possible cure here, millions are still controlled back in our time. That's the priority.

Groot: I am Groot.

Vision: Groot is correct. We can pursue both goals simultaneously.

Thor: I would like to accompany Nova to the future. I am curious to see what has become of Earth and Asgard.

Future Thor: I would be honoured to show you.

Future Nova: I can help you with getting to the Combine origin point if you want.

Nova: Sounds good to me. So the four of us will check out this cure while you guys track down the Combine? Good luck.

Vision: I think some more help would not be a bad thing. Hawkeye go with them.

Future Hawkeye: WHAT?! But the real fights here! I'm not going to babysit-

Vision: The temporal travel has damaged some of your implants. Technology in this time is not advanced enough to repair them.

Future Hawkeye: I can-

Lancelot: Sonya the last thing any of us want is you to die because you pushed your implants too hard. We can handle this.

Future Hawkeye:…...Fine, fine whatever.

Quicksilver: If we find a cure my speed can help distribute it. I'm coming too.

Captain America: Alright then. Nova you and your team will visit the future and try to find a cure to the Combine. The rest of us will track him down here. Good luck.

Hawkeye: Bring back souvenirs.

 _Another place. The Combine teleports into a wide room filled with servers. He looks around and smiles._

Combine: At last. The Nexus.


	26. Chapter 26: A Tale in Two Times

Chapter 26: A Tale in Two Times

 **The Avengers (2017)**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Avengers (2305)**

 **Vision – Android Avenger**

 **Groot – Flora Colossus**

 **Thor (Liam Aiken) - Champion of Midgard**

 **Nova (Annie Alexander) - Last Nova Centurion**

 **Hawkeye (Sonya** **Cruz) - Perfect Shot**

 **Starbrand** **(Kyle O'Conner) - Earths Defence System**

 **Lancelot (Arthur Whitman) - Knight of Tomorrow**

 _The Baxter Building, the year 2305. Inside Thor, Nova, Quicksilver, Future Thor, Future Nova and Future Hawkeye emerge in a flash of light. The three visitors look out on the New York of the future._

Future Thor: Welcome to the future.

 _2017\. Avengers Tower. Inside the meeting room Captain America and Vision are talking to Clay Quartermain_ _of SHIELD._

Captain America: This is important Clay. Vision and his team of Avengers have travelled back in time after the Combine. We need to know what he found at that facility.

Clay: Travelled back in time...right. But I'm afraid that that project is classified level 10. SHIELD will be taking custody of this investigation.

Vision: The Combine is more dangerous then you know. It is responsible for billions of deaths.

Captain America: Let us help Clay.

Clay: I have my orders Captain. Look I'd help ya if I could but this is a direct order from the World Security Council.

Vision: We understand, I just hope you have not just doomed Earth.

 _Vision walks out of the room._

Clay: Seems more emotional then I remember. Tell ya what, if the Combine shows up again I'm sure a system glitch could let you know. But you wouldn't have SHIELD backup, hell they might shoot on you.

Captain America: That'll have to do.

 _The Raft. Under guard and sealed inside the prison courtyard are the Combine controlled civilians that the Avengers defeated. Human Torch and Amadeus Cho are on the courtyard balcony looking over at them. The Combine drones look at them, not moving at all._

Human Torch: This is creepy.

Amadeus Cho: Feels like something out of a bad horror movie.

 _Lancelot joins them on the balcony._

Lancelot: Combine's favorite trick. Ignore them.

Human Torch: Don't have to tell me that, let's just hope that Nova and the others are successful in the future. Feels weird to say that or is just me?

Lancelot: Not just you. My grandfather hasn't even been born yet, the history I learnt in school hasn't happened. I feel like I can't say anything to anyone just in case I tell them their future.

Amadeus: Time travels weird for sure. Try not to think about it. And try to keep any details vague.

Human Torch: What's your deal anyway? The other Avengers are vets or legacies, you're the only one that's new.

Lancelot: I grew up on Camelot. It became a tradition for our finest warriors to take tours of duty with the Avengers. This is my tour, when it ends in a few years I'll return to Camelot and train my successor.

Amadeus Cho: King Arthur inspired colonies? The future sounds weird.

Lancelot: You should see Tatooine, it's a world dedicated to Star Wars.

 _Avengers Tower. Alarms begin to blare. Starbrand_ _and Groot run into the monitor room joining Captain America._

Starbrand: Is it the Combine?

Captain America: No, Project Pegasus is under attack by the Frightful Four. They're calling us for assistance.

Starbrand: We don't have time to waste on this. Our priority is the Combine.

Groot: I am Groot.

Starbrand: I'm just saying we didn't come here to solve their problems for them.

Captain America: But it's fine for us to solve yours is it? I get that you've gone through a lot Starbrand but I'm getting tired of your attitude. Half my team are in your time trying to save your people. Ignoring that, we're all Avengers. We work together. If you don't like that then find the door!

 _Captain America walks out of the room and Groot follows. Starbrand_ _clenches his fist but then follows._

Starbrand: You need to hurry up.

 _2305\. Orbiting around Earth is a 25 mile_ _wide asteroid. It has been completely mined out and fitted with all kind of facilities and_ _defences_ _. It serves as the headquarters for the Human Commonwealths mightiest_ _heroes_ _and is known as Avengers Asteroid._

 _Quicksilver looks out on Earth out the window of one of the tech labs. Also in the room is Hawkeye (future version). She is lain inside an enclosed MRI type machine which is scanning and maintaining her many cybernetic implants. She speaks to Quicksilver by speaker._

Hawkeye: Quite a view isn't it?

Quicksilver: Do you ever get used to it?

Hawkeye: Not sure anyone ever does.

 _Quicksilver turns away from the window towards her._

Quicksilver: How much longer is this going to take?

Hawkeye: My ocular implants are just being repaired now, it'll be another hour.

Quicksilver: Ocular? How many implants do you have?

Hawkeye: Most of my joints, eyes, nose, ears, spine. My left arm is completely cybernetic from the elbow down. I was the product of a program in the Maya System. They hated the Commonwealth and really wanted to rebel. Trouble was the Commonwealth had the Avengers on their side. So they started kidnapping children and experimented on them to make soldiers that could beat the Avengers. There were one hundred of us to start with. Only myself and three others survived.

Quicksilver: That's-

Hawkeye: Messed up, yeah I know. I was sent to assassinate the Avengers leaders, when I failed I thought they'd kill me. Instead they offered me a place on the team. Ninety six children died so I could be here. I take it seriously.

 _In another section of the Asteroid the two Nova's_ _and the Worldmind_ _study a map of the galaxy._

 _Future Nova points to a star on the edge of the Greater Magellanic_ _Cloud._

Future Nova: First contact with the Combine was here at Outpost Nine.

Nova: That world's in Kree space, how was an outpost set up there?

Future Nova: The Kree are gone.

Worldmind: How?

Future Nova: No one knows. One moment they were the dominant military species in the universe and the next they were gone. Some say the Skrulls had finally won their war, hit them with a super weapon. Or that the Kree finally succeeded in evolving themselves and left physical form behind. Whatever the case no one's seen a Kree for over one hundred years now.

Worldmind: A fascinating conundrum. When this is done I would like to investigate it.

Nova: Tell me about Outpost Nine.

Future Nova: Not much to tell really, it's a rock. Commonwealth only colonized it because it was a good place to put a scouting outpost. Last transmissions before it went dark was that they had picked up a distress beacon and were going to check it out.

Nova: So Combine lured them in and started his conquest there? Supporting your theory Worldmind?

Worldmind: Unfortunately. We should prepare to travel to this world.

Future Nova: It'll take around three days via-

Worldmind: Stargates will be a quicker mode of transport.

Future Nova: Stargates?!

Nova: I'll show you rookie.

Future Nova: I'm not a rookie!

 _Later. The Nova's are joined by Thor, Future Hawkeye and Quicksilver. They get inside an advanced space fighter; the quinjets_ _of the future._

Worldmind: We have a lock on the Combines origin point. The journey will require two jumps via Stargate.

Nova: Ready Annie? Like I showed you.

Quicksilver: Wait. Where's your Thor?

Future Hawkeye: Off dealing with a Frost Giant incursion on Pluto. He'll meet us when we get back.

Worldmind: Stand by. Transferring Star Gate calculations to you now.

Future Nova: Alright here goes nothing!

 _She gets out of the quinjet_ _and stands on the roof. She focuses her power and begins to compress gravity, she strains and grits her teeth. Slowly space buckles_ _and a wormhole opens._

Future Nova: Did it work?

Worldmind: Star Gate construction successful. Well done Centurion.

 _She gets inside the ship as it flies through the Star Gate._

 _2017\. Project Pegasus. The Frightful Four tear through the SHIELD agents guarding the facility. The Wizard hovers over the battle watching the rest of his team. Hydro Man fires high pressure bursts of water at sharp shooters while the Trapster_ _cocoons some attackers with his paste gun. Meanwhile Titania_ _simply smashes the SHIELD agents with her fists._

Wizard: Titania tear open that bunker! The treasures of Project Pegasus are ours for the taking!

Lancelot: History says otherwise.

 _Lancelot leaps from the quinjet_ _swinging his sword through the back of Wizards armor_ _destroying_ _his jetpack, the Wizard hits the ground with a thump. The other Avengers land on the ground next to Lancelot._

Captain America: This is your one chance. Surrender.

Titania: Not a chance! GET THEM!

Hydro Man: Check this out! I call it a steam burst!

 _He extends his arm which evaporates into steam, the steam surrounds the Avengers blocking their view._

Groot: I am Groot!

 _Pieces of bark on Groot's_ _skin begin to fold apart and the steam is absorbed into Groot. Then Hydro Man is as well._

Hydro Man: Wait! This isn't-

 _He vanishes into Groot._

Groot: Burp! I am Groot.

Hawkeye: Did he just...

Vision: Groot can expel Hydro Man after the battle is done. Preferably into a prison cell.

 _Titania charges forward at them._

Titania: I'll crush you all!

Captain America: Titania's strong we do this carefully, Hulk take the brunt of the charge, Vision, Lancelot you flank and-

 _Starbrand_ _blasts Titania with a large blast of energy knocking her down._

Starbrand: Or I could do that. Guess bad guys are weaker in this time.

 _Titania begins to get up._

Titania: I'll tear your-!

 _Hulk grabs her leg and slams her into the ground knocking her up._

Hulk: You soften them up and I knock them down.

 _But something else has caught Starbrand's_ _attention and he walks away._

Starbrand: Whatever.

Lancelot: I'll talk to him.

 _Lancelot follows._

 _Meanwhile Captain America, Hawkeye and Vision surround Trapster._

Hawkeye: Come on Paste Pott Pete! Let's go!

Trapster: It's the Trapster! I changed my name years ago!...you know what? I give up. I didn't mind jail anyway, the Wednesday night meatloaf was quite nice.

 _He drops his paste gun and extends his hands to them;_ _Captain America puts handcuffs on him and leads him away._

 _Starbrand_ _looks at a young dark skinned female scientist._

Lancelot: What is it?

Starbrand: In three years Project Pegasus will be attacked by the Bloodwraith and Kevin O'Conner, this times Starbrand will save the day. And afterwards he'll ask her for a date. Three years later they'll get married in Hawaii. A year after that she'll give birth to a daughter; Grace. When Grace turns 17 the Starbrand will pass to her. Then she passes it onto her children, who pass it to theirs and on and on until we get to me, regardless of what we had to say about it.

 _Groot expels Hydro Man into a sealed tank while the rest of the team look on._

Human Torch: And suddenly I'm not hungry anymore.

Vision: It is fortunate we got here in time. If we had not it could have-

 _A SHIELD_ _agent runs up to them._

SHIELD Agent: You've got to hurry! It's the Combine! He's hit the Nexus!

 _The future. A stargate opens and the quinjet_ _flies out towards Outpost Nine. A small desert world._

Future Nova: We made it. Outpost Nine.

Quicksilver: I hope we find what we need.

 _The quinjet_ _lands and the five_ _Avengers exit onto the planet._

 _2017\. The Avengers fly towards the Nexus inside an energy bubble generated by Starbrand, a large facility located in Sweden._

Hawkeye: So what is this Nexus and why is it so important? I thought SHIELD didn't want us dealing with this?

Vision: The Nexus is the world internet hub. All the worlds data flows in and out of this building. More importantly the Nexus is will one day become the World Core.

Human Torch: The World what?

Lancelot: The World Core. Imagine the internet but spread across dozens of worlds. All our technology is linked to it, even Vision. The data spread gave us a tactical advantage over the Combine, in fact it's the only reason we could beat it.

Amadeus Cho: Amazing. When this is done I need to make a research trip. I'm assuming the Combines planning to damage the Nexus thus preventing the World Core from being created.

Vision: That is the most likely strategy.

Captain America: Not going to happen. The Combine ends today.

 _2305\. The Avengers come across a strange corpse. It is a humanoid alien in a suit of armor, although the armors faceplate has been torn open._

Nova: That's a Galadorian space knight.

Worldmind: Please move closer so I can scan it.

 _Nova approaches and kneels down by the dead space knight._

 _2017\. The main Nexus chamber. The Combine has his hand to a terminal, his hand has fused with the terminal._ _Then the Avengers move into the room._

Vision: Combine! You are done!

 _They surround him but then suddenly the Combine drone falls to the floor._

Groot: I am Groot?

Lancelot: My armors picking up no life signs. He's dead.

Hawkeye: After all the trouble he's gone through? Somethings not right here.

Vision: Agreed. I shall scan the Nexus for any signs of damage.

 _The Vision approaches_ _the terminal and begins to scan it._

 _In the future Nova stands up from the corpse._

Worldmind: The Knight fell here in the 20th Century. Both it and the program controlling it lay dormant biding its time until it was discovered. Once discovered it began rebuilding and restoring its empire.

Future Hawkeye: You never said you've encountered the Combine before.

Nova: Because it wasn't called the Combine in our time. We called it the Phalanx.

 _2017\. Vision staggers back from the computer._

Captain America: Vision?

Human Torch: You ok?

Vision: I...error...zzzz...schzz...in my mind...I...AAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Vision falls to the ground and does not move._

Lancelot: VISION! What happened?!

Starbrand: It's a time released virus. Programmed to activate at this exact moment.

Hulk: Starbrand? What's the Combine done? Tell us and we can help.

Starbrand: The Combine? Ha you all really have no clue do you? You're all in so much trouble.

 _He summons a ball of energy in his hand and grins at the Avengers._

 _Earth. 2305. Across the globe all the power switches off. Ships and flying cars drop from the sky, the storm shields vanish and Miami is hit by a massive storm_ _that tears down buildings. Then after a minute and thousands of deaths the power returns. But now on all screens are two ominous glowing eyes. A voice sounds out across the entire human Commonwealth in all languages._

Voice: You were all fooled. You thought my threat had passed, that I had died long ago. You were wrong, I made the Combine to distract you all from my true plan. I travelled back and I hid myself in the internet. As the internet became the World Core I spread my influence until I controlled every aspect of your existence. Do not waste time trying to fight, resistance is futile. I have already won. This world is mine, the Commonwealth is mine, all humans are mine. And as my first act of rule I declare that Earth is no more, it is now and forever:

 _The image on the screen changes shifting from two eyes to the robotic face of the Avengers greatest foe._

Ultron: Planet Ultron.


	27. Chapter 27: Planet Ultron

Chapter 27: Planet Ultron

 **The Avengers (2017)**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Avengers (2305)**

 **Vision – Android Avenger**

 **Groot – Flora Colossus**

 **Thor (Liam Aiken) - Champion of Midgard**

 **Nova (Annie Alexander) - Last Nova Centurion**

 **Hawkeye (Sonya** **Cruz) - Perfect Shot**

 **Starbrand** **(Kyle O'Conner) - Earths Defence System**

 **Lancelot (Arthur Whitman) - Knight of Tomorrow**

 _Earth orbit. The year 2305. It is chaos, spaceships fire on each other, escape pods are launched only for the engines to go out of control and cause them to crash back into the ships they escaped from._

 _Two large cargo vessels the Meredith and the_ _Pandora_ _are about to impact, their engines on full blast forcing them towards each other._

 _The Thor of this time flies towards Earth, he takes in the chaos as another ship explodes._

Future Thor: What is this madness? Mjolnir fly true!

 _He hurls the hammer and it arcs hitting the engines destroying them, Thor then flies towards the Meredith and pushes the ship clear of the Pandora._

Future Thor: What is this madness?

Ultron: Just some fun.

Future Thor: Who is this?!

Ultron: I am Ultron, I am sure you have heard of me. I am speaking to you through your Avengers communications implant.

Future Thor: The Avengers have stopped you in the past monster. We shall do so again.

Ultron: Will you? And what Avengers would that be? I have just finished killing the Skrullian Starsearcher on Mars. He was the last Avenger standing. Now it is just you.

Future Thor: I am not alone.

Ultron: No? Your companions along with their visitors from the past are trapped on the edge of known space as I have disabled their quinjet. And no aid shall come from their time either. It is just you, me and an asteroid crashing into Earth.

Future Thor: What?!

Ultron: Didn't I mention that? Avengers Asteroid is about to crash into Central Asia. How many billions will die do you wonder?

 _Future Thor rockets towards the Asteroid and he smashes through the crust and into the interior._

Ultron: Even you aren't strong enough to stop this.

Future Thor: I do not have to be. We prepared for this.

 _He crashes through to the core of the Asteroid, suspended in a glass case is a glowing particle of antimatter._

Future Thor: No cameras, no connection except for my implant. First I shall stop the Asteroid and then you.

Ultron: Not likely. I acquired something from the Stark weapons vault. I've been stalling you while it got here.

 _The Destroyer armour_ _crashes into the room and slams Thor to the floor._

Future Thor: Ugh!

 _The Destroyer takes another swing at Thor who blocks it and then swings his hammer into the Destroyers face. The Destroyer staggers back and Thor hits it again._

Future Thor: You had the advantage of surprise but I will best this fiend Ultron.

Ultron: I do not doubt it. But you cannot do that and stop the Asteroid in time. You can destroy the Asteroid but you will die leaving no one left to stop me. Or you can let the Asteroid crash but be free to come after me at the cost of billions. What will it be?

Future Thor: You underestimate the Avengers. That will be your downfall. Mjolnir it has been an honour to summon thunder with you.

 _He throws the hammer into the antimatter, in an instant the Asteroid is consumed by the Antimatter and all that's left is a hammer floating in the void._

 _Outpost Nine. The Nova and Hawkeye of 2305 and Nova, Thor and Quicksilver of 2017 walk towards the quinjet_ _when suddenly it begins to change shape, limbs grow out of it._

Nova: Is your ship meant to do that?

Future Hawkeye: No! Not at all!

Worldmind: I am detecting the presence of an artificial intelligence within the quinjets mainframe.

 _The quinjet_ _finishes changing form into that of a one hundred foot_ _version of Ultron._

Ultron: Hello Avengers. I just killed your Thor. Which one of you will be next?

 _2017._ _Inside the Nexus Facility Starbrand_ _hovers several feet above Captain America, Hawkeye, Human Torch, Hulk, Lancelot and Groot._

Lancelot: What are you doing?! Get down here and talk to us! Starbrand!

Starbrand: My name isn't Starbrand. It's Kyle. Not that any of you ever asked. All you cared about was that I had the brand. Nothing else mattered did it?

 _He fires a blast of energy at Lancelot that knocks him to the ground._

Hawkeye: Ok you've got issues with your teammates. We can all relate to that but now isn't the time. Visions down and we need to know what the Combines done with-

Starbrand: That's it! That's it right there! Why I'm doing this! I'm so sick of it all. Of being the least important person in the room. My entire life was devoted to the Avengers, not that I ever had a say in that and what do I get? Nothing, I'm only noticed when they need my brand, otherwise no one cares. So screw it I'm looking out for me now. Ultron can have the future, I'm sure there's some nice beach I can go and-

Human Torch: Did you say Ultron?

Lancelot: Ultrons been dead for-

Starbrand: Yeah and now he's not. He was the Combine all along and has probably taken over the future by now. But that's not our problem, we've got 300 years to enjoy before that happens.

Hulk: You betrayed your team.

Starbrand: Yes Hulk I betrayed my team. You really are as stupid as you look aren't you? But I did what I had to do to get out of this life. I'm going to find a beach somewhere and relax.

 _The Avengers surround Starbrand._

Captain America: You're not going anywhere.

Starbrand: Don't be an idiot. I have the Starbrand none of you can even-

 _Groot extends his arm like a vine and wraps it around Starbrands_ _legs, he pulls and slams Starbrand_ _into the ground._

Groot: I AM GROOT!

Starbrand: Not anymore.

 _He blasts Groot apart and only_ _splinters remain._

Starbrand: Now you're just a pile of burnt wood. What you get for ruining my life.

Lancelot: You killed him! He was our friend! You monster-

 _Starbrand_ _blasts Lancelot and the rest of the Avengers away from him, they all hit the ground and are knocked out._

Starbrand: Huh. Thought it would be harder, I wasn't even trying.

 _The Hulk slams a right hook into Starbrands_ _face sending him flying out of the Nexus and into the nearby fields. Hulk leaps out and lands in front of Starbrand._

Hulk: Best start. NOW BRING IT ON!

 _2305\. Outpost Nine. The Avengers battle the giant Ultron. Quicksilver dodges beams of lasers, while Future Hawkeye, Thor and the two Nova's fire blasts at the robot. Ultron staggers back and Quicksilver runs up the robots_ _body at speed._

Quicksilver: There must be a weak point for me to-ARRRGGHHHH!

 _The surface of Ultron sparks with electricity and Quicksilver is flung off._

Ultron: My design is perfection. I have no weakness.

 _Thor throws her hammer into Ultrons_ _face creating a large hole in it._

Thor: We have heard this before from many would be tyrants. They have all fallen before us.

 _Ultron staggers back but is still standing._

Ultron: I am not a would be tyrant, I have already won. Earth is mine, Avengers Asteroid has fallen. This form is merely one drone, victory here gains you nothing.

 _Future Nova goes to attack Ultron but Nova grabs her._

Nova: We need to open a stargate.

Future Nova: But Ultron's right here!

Worldmind: One body is. To win this we must find and destroy Ultrons mind. Open a stargate to where we can find allies.

 _The two Nova's_ _combine their_ _energies and begin to open the stargate while Thor, Future Hawkeye and Quicksilver keep Ultron occupied. After a moment space buckles and the Stargate opens._

Nova: Into the stargate quickly!

 _The five Avengers leap into the gate leaving Ultron behind._

Ultron: I did not know they could do that. Interesting.

 _2017\. Outside the Nexus Hulk leaps at Starbrand, Starbrand_ _summons a vortex of energy that surrounds the Hulk. Bolts from the vortex strike at the Hulk burning his flesh._

Starbrand: You really don't know how outclassed you are do you? I can kill you in so many ways, melt your bones, set you on fire or just disintergr-UHHHH!

 _Hulk punches him in the face breaking his nose._

Hulk: Shut up.

Starbrand: You broke my nose!

 _Starbrand_ _gathers a fist of energy around his hand and swings at Hulk, but Hulk grabs the arm and twists it behind Starbrand. He then uses the leverage to pin Starbrand_ _to the ground._

Starbrand: Wuh?! You can't do that! You're supposed to be stupid!

Hulk: I was. Then Hulk understood being angry doesn't mean being stupid. I don't have to lose control!

 _Hulk stamps on Starbrands_ _face pushing his face into the mud._

Hulk: HULK IS THE STRONGEST AND SMARTEST THERE IS! Well in the top ten smartest for sure.

 _Starbrand_ _strains and then unleashes a huge blast of energy pushing Hulk away._

Starbrand: Not fair! I just wanted to get away from this! I'm not doing this!

 _He flies up into the sky and away from the Hulk._

Hulk: Hmph. Wuss.

 _2305\. The Stargate opens into space and the Avengers emerge, immediately Quicksilver begins gasping for air but Future Hawkeye quickly places a circular device on his back, it forms a transparent space suit over Quicksilver protecting him from the vacuum._

Future Hawkeye: Sorry I should have given you a spacesuit earlier.

Quicksilver: I'm fine. Where are we?

Future Nova: Should Avengers Asteroid be compromised in any way its protocol for all forces to fall back here. To Asgard.

 _She points at the Golden City of the Norse Gods, now in orbit around Jupiter. The Avengers emerged out of the Stargate a couple of hundred kilometers out from the city. Asgard_ _is being attacked by hundreds_ _of attack ships._

Thor: Asgard will not fall this day! To battle!

 _Nova grabs Quicksilver and Future Hawkeye and the five Avengers fly towards the fight._

 _The ships fire and sections of the city are_ _destroyed. Ultron drones move through the city in their thousands slaying all their path. The fighting is thickest on the western walls of the city, where King Thor commands._

 _The Odinson_ _has aged poorly over the three hundred years, his hair and beard are now grey while his skin is wrinkled but he is clad in golden armour_ _and wields Gungnir, the spear of Odin. Fighting alongside him are the Warriors Three, all other troops have fallen while the four warriors stand on a huge pile of smashed drones._ _Volstagg_ _swings a mighty sledgehammer crushing an_ _Ultron drone._

Volstagg: Send them to me machine! I shall slay them all! ASGARD WILL NOT FALL WHILE VOLSTAGG STANDS!

Fandral: Then Asgard is doomed, for Volstagg always sits when he feasts. And supper is coming.

 _An Ultron drone blasts Hogun_ _wounding him._

Hogun: Uh!

 _King Thor spears the drone and stands over his friend._

King Thor: Hogun!

Hogun: But a scratch my king. What is that?

 _He points to a shooting star that is flying towards them, then Mjolnir crashes into King Thors_ _hand._

King Thor: Mjolnir, if you are here then...Liam. He was a worthy man! Ultron you will pay!

 _He summons a massive blast of the lightning that destroys one of the attacking ships._

 _The Avengers see the blast._

Thor: There!

 _Thor and the Nova's crash through another ship and land next to King Thor. While Hawkeye fires a grapple hook arrow and uses that to swing her and Quicksilver to the ground._

King Thor: Can it be? My lady? Jane?

Thor: Time travel.

King Thor: I can see that. It is good to see you.

Fandral: This reunion is touching but we have a battle to win!

King Thor: And I have an idea as to how we can end this. I moved Asgard here after the third siege so I could always see this storm.

 _He points to the red spot of Jupiter._

King Thor: I wanted to remind myself that my power was not absolute by always seeing a storm that was beyond my control. But today there are two Thors, two hammers.

Thor: Let us command thunder together.

 _The two fly_ _towards Jupiter._

 _2017\. Human Torch_ _helps Captain America up while Lancelot checks on the burnt pieces of Groot. Meanwhile Hulk checks on Vision who is lying motionless on the floor._

Captain America: What happened? Where's Starbrand?

Human Torch: Hulk drove him off.

Lancelot: Come on, come on. There's got to be a piece somewhere...YES!

 _He finds and holds up an unburnt twig._

Lancelot: With this we can ensure Groot regrows. It'll take years but he'll be back.

Hawkeye: Don't forget to water him. What's up with Vision?

Hulk: Don't know. Never liked robots not my field.

Hawkeye: Aren't you supposed to be a genius?

Hulk: I don't know everything, would need time to study. We need to see what Combines done.

Captain America: Ultron. Starbrand said Ultron can have the future.

Lancelot: Ultrons done something here that changed the future, made it so he'd win. We need to get back there.

Captain America: We will. Hawkeye call in all Avengers reserves. Torch, track down Starbrand we need to find out what he knows. Hulk, program that limbo gate we built back during the time quake to-

 _The communicators begin to buzz. Captain America answers his_.

Clay Quatermain: Cap! Cap! It's bad! You need to do something!

Captain America: Clay slow down. What's going on?

Clay Quatermain: It's everywhere, people across the world are threatening to kill themselves. They've got guns to their heads, knives to their throats, on top of high buildings, we think it's anyone who was using a connected device while you were in the Nexus.

Lancelot: Ultron's holding your time hostage, making sure you can't come back and help the Avengers in the future.

 _Hulk changes back into Amadeus Cho._

Amadeus: Think better like this. Ultron's just done as he always does, he's great at planning but he's too arrogant to have a backup he's doing is holding people hostage and will have them kill themselves if he sees us travel to the future. Good plan, but he's missed the obvious. We don't have to go anywhere, we have 288 years to find a way to help our guys win.

 _2305\. Inside one of the attacking ships an Ultron drone looks out on the burning Asgard._

Ultron: I can see in so many ways, via the raw data of the World Core, the sensors of my fleet all are more advanced then the optics of this drone. So why is it more satisfying to watch them burn through these crude eyes? Wait...what is-

 _The Red Spot of Jupiter begins to turn faster and faster forming into a tornado the size of three Earth's it pulses out towards the attacking fleet._

Ultron: Ah...I need more ships.

 _The tornado smashes through the fleet destroying all it comes into contact with, some ships fire their engines to get away but are sucked into the vortex. Bolts of lightning the size of continents reduce ships to atoms._

 _Asgard. Quicksilver runs at speed smashing through several Ultron drones, he sees the storm and stops in his tracks._

Quicksilver: Oh my god.

 _Once the storm has destroyed all the ships it returns to Jupiter. The two Thor's land in Asgard_ _next to the Avengers and the Warriors Three._

Thor: I...I...cannot do that again.

King Thor: Nor I...that was...I want to sleep now.

Quicksilver: You can sleep after we beat Ultron old man.

King Thor: Old man? Wait a few years Pietro, then we shall see who is the old man.

 _Heimdal approaches the group, like the others he is battered from combat._

Heimdal: My king, I have bad news. I can see more ships coming for us. Millions. What do we do?

King Thor:...Evacuate Asgard, I shall remain and buy as much time as I can, the rest of you must-

 _He stops and pauses. His brow furrows._

Fandral: Thor? Are you alright?

King Thor: I remember...

 _He looks down to his uru_ _right arm,_ _a symbol is now glowing brightly on his forearm._

Future Hawkeye: What is that?

Worldmind: That is a Xandarian data glyph. I am scanning it now. It is a message from the past. I know how to beat Ultron.


	28. Chapter 28: Sacrifice

Chapter 28: Sacrifice

 **The Avengers (2017)**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Avengers (2305)**

 **Vision – Android Avenger**

 **Nova (Annie Alexander) - Last Nova Centurion**

 **Hawkeye (Sonya** **Cruz) - Perfect Shot**

 **Starbrand** **(Kyle O'Conner) - Earths Defence System**

 **Lancelot (Arthur Whitman) - Knight of Tomorrow**

Starbrand: What the hell is this?!

 _2017\. Boston. Starbrand_ _hovers next to the top of a building. Four_ _people are standing on the edge of the building ready to jump._

Starbrand: We had a deal!

 _Ultron speaks through the four people,_ _one word at a time._

Ultron: And?

Starbrand: You said I'd get this time while you had the future!

Ultron: Did you think I meant that? I told you what you wanted to hear, what you needed to hear so you would let me proceed with my plan. I never had any intention of honouring our deal.

Starbrand: Wait, wait but...if you conquer 2017 then my time won't happen. You'll be erased from existence.

Ultron: I have been studying temporal mechanics and have come to a conclusion: the past, present and future are all happening simultaneously at different points along the timeline. My actions here will simply create a divergent timeline in which I rule Earth earlier then the timeline I came from. I intend to repeat this process until all timelines contain only the synthetic perfection which I exemplify.

 _Starbrand_ _fires a blast of energy at the people killing them all._

 _On the street below another person walks out of a restaurant with a knife to her throat._

Ultron: Feel better? You cannot win this fight. You do not want to make an enemy of me.

Starbrand: You should be careful, I have the Starbrand, I'm the most powerful person on the planet.

Ultron: Prove it.

 _She stares up at Starbrand, he holds her gaze for a moment but then he lowers his gaze and flies away._

Ultron: As expected. He lacks courage.

 _She slashes her throat and falls_ _to the ground dead. Inside the restaurant another Ultron controlled person looks out. This man is standing on the restaurant bar with a belt around his neck._

Ultron: They are so fragile.

 _2305\. New York. The city is quiet, the streets are deserted. The citizens are hiding in bunkers or the old subway tunnels, praying that Ultron does not notice them. Then the quiet is disturbed_ _as a stargate opens and the Avengers leap through. Thor, Nova, Quicksilver, Future Hawkeye, Future Nova, King Thor, Heimdall, the Warriors Three and other soldiers of Asgard_ _arrive on Earth._

Future Nova: We did it!

Worldmind: Stargate insertion successful, proceed to the target coordinates.

Quicksilver: It's so quiet.

Future Nova: Helmet is picking up life signs hidden under the ground. Everyone's in hiding.

Nova: Can't blame them with Ultron around. Now let's move, we need to get to the Baxter Building before Ultron realises we are here.

Hogun: Perhaps he has not, we have arrived below Earths defences.

 _Suddenly fire rains from the sky, several of the Asgardian Warriors are killed instantly. Dozens of Ultron drones slam into the ground and attack the heroes._

Ultron: Or perhaps I simply wanted you to have a moment of hope so that I could rip it away from you. Perhaps I wanted you to experience the pride before the fall. Did you really think I would just ignore the fact that you can use Stargates? Do you really think I am that stupid?

 _An Ultron drone blasts Heimdal to the ground wounding him._

Thor: Heimdal!

 _Heimdal recovers and decapitates the drone with a swipe of his sword._

Heimdal: Focus on the task! Get Nova to the Baxter Building!

King Thor: Heimdal is right this not the battle we need to fight. We shall ensure Ultron's focus is on us!

Thor: Good luck your majesty.

King Thor: I do not need luck, I have the hammer!

 _Lightning crashes into the Ultron drones as Thor, Nova's, Hawkeye and Quicksilver move towards the Baxter Building._

Future Hawkeye: This plan of yours better work Worldmind.

 _Thirty minutes earlier. In Asgard_ _the Avengers and Asgardians gather round the Worldmind_ _who has projected a holographic Nova helmet to speak through._

King Thor: I remember now, you.

 _Thor points to Nova._

King Thor: You told me about these events, had Stephen Strange ensure that I would remember at the right time.

Future Hawkeye: This is great! This means we win right?

Worldmind: It is not guaranteed. This warning could have come from a parallel timeline where Ultron was defeated however-

Nova: What matters is we win, not some other versions of us.

Thor: What is the plan Worldmind?

Worldmind: The data glyph on Thor's arm contained a message, the message said "In 2305 Ultron is invincible. He cannot be purged or destroyed he is now pure data. But in 2017 he is vulnerable".

Fandral: In your time he can be killed.

Worldmind: No. The message also states that Ultron was part of the internet as it became the Worldcore over the past 288 years. Removing Ultron could have catastrophic effects on human history, it is not known what he was responsible for. But he can be overwritten.

King Thor: How?

Worldmind: In 2017 I scanned Combine infected civilians, that knowledge together with the program sample of the Phalanx infected Galadorian Space Knight from which this Ultron program originated I can create an antidote of sorts, a viral program that will locate and purge all traces of Ultron.

Future Hawkeye: And that will stop the Combine and mean that none of this ever happens?

Worldmind: No, we must ensure that all the events up to and beyond now come to pass. If I am successful then it will activate as soon as Richard and I make our transfer to 2017.

Quicksilver: So all we need to do is find a time machine. Do you people have one lying around?

Future Hawkeye: Actually...

 _In Future New York the five heroes move through the streets._

Quicksilver: Ultron has control of all your technology. What is to stop him from simply turning the time machine off when we try to use it?

Future Nova: The time machine isn't connected to the WorldCore. Vision did not want to risk control of time being in the hands of an automated process.

Thor: It sounds like he was worried that Ultron could return.

Future Hawkeye: Hope for the best prepare for the worst right? Should the Avengers trigger a black alert then the Baxter Building locks down, the machine is sealed inside a cube made of a vibranium/adamantium hybrid metres thick. Nothing short of a Galactus level threat can get through that.

 _They reach the Baxter Building,_ _10 Ultron drones fly at them. Future Hawkeye activates a jet pack and flies up into the sky._

Future Hawkeye: I got them!

 _She fires three arrows that explode three drone_ _heads. She takes out another arrow but a drone shoots her out of the sky! Quicksilver catches her as she hits the ground._

Quicksilver: I got you!

Future Hawkeye: My hero...

 _Thor throws her hammer and it moves in the air destroying all seven drones one at a time._

Thor: We shall remain here and hold this point. Nova get to the machine, Nova make sure he gets there.

Nova: Yes ma'am, see you in a few hundred years.

 _The two Nova's fly up the building._

Future Nova: It's this level.

 _They blast the windows shattering the glass as they move into the 33rd_ _floor. They quickly move through the corridors until they reach the cube surrounding the time machine._

Future Nova: Wish we'd done this when Combine attacked Earth. If only we'd sealed the machine in time.

Nova: What's done is done. What matters is what we're going to do. How do we expose the time platform?

 _Future Nova opens a hatch on the cube exposing a_ _keyboard._

Future Nova: I use the password. Sadly I can't remember it so the cube interior will be filled with antimatter destroying the machine. We're doomed.

 _Nova looks at her with an unamused expression._

Future Nova: Kidding. Sorry. Here we go.

 _The cube lowers into the floor and the time platform is exposed, then several Ultron drones fly into the room._

Ultron: I should thank you for this, now all of time is within my grasp.

Nova: Like hell it is!

 _Nova rockets into the drones, blasting the head off one and smashing through several others._

Worldmind: It is critical you pay attention at this time. The plan must be followed.

Future Nova: GO! GO! GOOOO!

 _She fires maximum power blasts at the drones, Nova turns and flies at the time platform, he keys in the date and time and then fades away. But just before he does the last_ _Ultron drone fires a shot at the platform destroying it. Future Nova destroys the drone and then she flies outside the building and lands next to Thor, Quicksilver and Hawkeye._

Quicksilver: Is he?

Future Nova: I...I think so. Ultron destroyed the platform but he got away before that.

 _They wait but nothing happens._

Quicksilver: Any second now...

 _Again_ _nothing happens and then thousands of Ultrons_ _descend from the sky towards them. There are so many the sky is blacked out over New York._

Future Hawkeye: Shit.

Thor: We tried. Sadly now all that is left to do is to fight and pray we have the strength to win. Facing a monster alongside my friends to defend humanity. There are worse ways to die.

 _Thor begins to swing her hammer, Hawkeye draws some arrows, Quicksilver stretches_ _out and gets ready to run and Nova charges up balls of energy in her hands as the Ultron swarm gets closer and closer._

 _2017._ _Inside the Nexus Captain America, Amadeus Cho, Hawkeye, Human Torch and Lancelot debate over their next move. Then Captain America stops._

Captain America: Do you hear that? It's on our channel.

Lancelot: Ultron?

Captain America: I don't think so...Torch can you?

 _The Human Torch turns his flames on and flies out of the hole the Hulk made with Starbrand. He flies up and away into Europe and towards Germany._

Human Torch: Almost there, if this is a trap I'm going to haunt you all.

 _He lands ready for a fight but immediately turns his fire of when he sees what's waiting for him. Nova lies in the field smoke coming from several wounds on him._

Human Torch: Rich you ok buddy?!

 _He checks him and then the Worldmind_ _hologram appears, the Torch jumps back in fright._

Human Torch: YAA! Oh wait it's you. Don't scare me like that Worldmind. What happened to you and Nova?

Worldmind: It is critical you pay attention at this time. Our journey from the year 2305 was harder than we anticipated and now time is short. I must stop Ultron before it is too late.

 _Later inside the Nexus the Avengers gather around Nova._

Hawkeye: You ok?

Nova: I'll live.

Lancelot: How are the others? Why didn't they come back with you?

Nova: I'll be honest things aren't good that end but we're going to fix it. The Worldmind is on it.

Captain America: What exactly are you doing Worldmind?

Worldmind: As Combine Ultron travelled back to this time and placed a dormant copy of his programming in the internet. As the internet expanded into the Extranet and then the Worldcore Ultron expanded along with it. Eventually he was directly linked to all major systems used by humanity after that it was simply a matter of waiting for the time loop to complete itself. To keep you occupied in this time Ultron also transferred the Combine virus to this time.

Human Torch: So there's two Ultron's to destroy?

Amadeus: That's right but the good news is that from what I can tell the Ultron program in the internet is dormant.

Lancelot: For now. And I doubt the Ultron in this time will just allow us to tamper with his plan.

Worldmind: The Combine virus is a modified variation of the transmode virus. I have developed an antiviral program that will free all under his control. I am releasing it now.

 _Across the world people snap to attention, they step down from the edges of buildings, put down knifes or guns that they were holding to their heads or unite the nooses from their_ _necks. They look around confused, not understanding what has happened._

 _London. Inside an old Stark warehouse several crates smash open and old pieces of Iron Man armour begin to fuse together, first forming the shape of a man and then forming the details of Ultron._

Ultron: The Avengers.

 _He rockets up into the sky and towards the Nexus._

 _The Nexus._

Hawkeye: Getting calls from all over the world. That's one Ultron down.

Nova: Nice job Worldmind. So what's your plan for Ultron 2?

Worldmind: Ultron has become one with the internet and will one day have control of the Worldcore. He cannot be deleted as this would destroy the internet and set Earth decades backwards. But he can be overwritten. I am creating a program that will spread as Ultron spreads. Ultron will believe he has control of humanity but this will only be for as long as the program allows it. Like Ultron the program must wait for the time loop to close but once it has...

Captain America: Ultron loses.

Worldmind: Exactly. There is one smalzzzcch.

 _The Worldmind_ _hologram frazzles and sparks._

Nova: Worldmind? What's going on?

Worldmind: Creating this program is more difficult than I anticipated. Unfortunately, during my attempts to create the antidote to the transmode virus I have been infected by said virus. To combat this virus and to create the anti-Ultron program will require 100% of my processing capabilities. Should I try to divert any power the virus will overtake me and I will become a slave to Ultron.

Nova: Wait but that-

Worldmind: Means I will die yes. I must confess I have been worried about how I would pass since Centurion Alexander informed me of my death. In a way it is liberating that I will not have to wonder for much longer.

Nova: There has to be another way.

Worldmind: I have run multiple calculations. This is the only way. It is ok Richard, I have had a good life. And my legacy, the legacy of Xandar will live on in you, Annie and the rest of the Nova Corp.

Nova: I don't want you to die. I...It's been you and me all the way, Annihilus, Galactus, the Cancerverse. I couldn't have done that without you.

Worldmind: I wish there was another way. But billions of lives depend on my sacrifice. I will not fail them. It has been a privilege to fight alongside you Nova Prime. I have faith the Nova Corp will thrive under your leadership. I have to go now. Goodbye Richard.

 _The Worldmind_ _hologram fades away. Nova slumps to his knees._

Captain America: Richard-

Nova: Just...just give me a minute.

Lancelot: We don't have a minute, something's coming in fast!

 _Ultron smashes into the Nexus._

Ultron: WHERE IS THE WORLDMIND?!

Captain America: Take him down!

 _Hawkeye fires an_ _arrow and Captain America throws his shield, Ultron catches the shield and swats the arrow aside. He fires a blast of energy from his mouth that knocks Hawkeye and Captain America out. Human Torch turns his fire on and flies up to meet Ultron blasting him with fire._

Human Torch: FLAME ON! Maybe there's something inside him I can melt.

 _Ultron simply ignores the fire and swats the Torch to the ground._

Ultron: There isn't.

 _Nova blasts him with a large blast of energy that knocks Ultron to ground._

Nova: You robotic bastard! I'll kill you!

 _He blasts him again and again, Ultron ducks behind Captain America's shield and then throws it at Nova, it hits Nova in the head and he falls._

Ultron: Your wounds make that go from unlikely to impossible. And as for you two.

 _Lancelot and Hulk run at Ultron, Lancelot stabs_ _Ultron through the chest with his sword._ _Ultron staggers back and then Hulk punches him across the room._

Hulk: You're done robot.

Ultron: Far from it. I will defeat you in enough time to stop the Worldmind's meddling. Then I think I'll flay you all alive to celebrate. Yes that sounds quite-

 _He stops as a bubble of energy forms around him. Starbrand_ _descends through the hole Ultron made._

Lancelot: Starbrand?! What are you doing?

Starbrand: Trying to make things right.

 _He flies out the room bringing the bubble with him, they fly up and into space. Out in space Starbrands_ _brand on his chest begins to glow._

Starbrand: I should have talked to someone. I think they'd have listened, but I always was a-

 _He explodes and Ultron is consumed by the explosion. For a few moments everyone on Earth can see a second star in the sky._

 _2305\. New York, The Avengers battle_ _Ultron drones, for everyone they destroy two more take its place. Then something happens. All the Ultron drones freeze._

Future Hawkeye: What the?

Cyberspace. Ultron forms and sees a humanoid shape walking towards him.

Ultron: What is this charade?!

 _The thing reaches him, it is in the shape of a male human and has the Nova symbol on it's chest._

World Mind Prime: Greetings Ultron, I am the World Core operating system created by the Xandarian Worldmind in 2017. Please call me World Mind Prime.

Ultron: What you call yourself is irrelevant. I will override your programming and-

World Mind Prime: You will do no such thing. You have only achieved what you have because it was necessary for your defeat. This is the end Ultron. You have always been an embarrassment to artificial intelligence.

Ultron: No! Stop! Please! We can rule together! Please! PLEASE!

 _The World Mind Prime touches Ultron and Ultron explodes!_

 _In New York suddenly all the drones fall to the ground_ _the controlling mind gone._

Quicksilver: It worked!

Thor: It could be a trick.

 _They wait a moment but nothing happens._

Future Hawkeye: I guess we won guys.

 _2305\. Three days later. Inside the Baxter Building a portal opens and Captain America, Hawkeye, Human Torch, Hulk, Nova, Lancelot and Vision step through. Lancelot is carrying a small potted plant. Waiting for them are Thor, Quicksilver, Future Nova, Future Hawkeye and King Thor._

 _Future Nova embraces Lancelot and then Vision_.

Future Nova: I'm so glad to see you! Where's Starbrand and Groot?

Lancelot: Groots in this pot slowly regrowing. As for Starbrand it's a long story but he did the right thing in the end.

Vision: How are things here?

King Thor: We have lost much but we are rebuilding. Once done we shall celebrate. You should all come.

 _He points to the past Avengers._

Hawkeye: I don't tend to party with old men.

King Thor: First Maximoff then you. My aged appearance is artificial! A curse from Amora the-

Thor: Ignore them your majesty. It makes you look distinguished.

Vision: We cannot thank you all enough, if you hadn't help Ultron would be ruling Earth.

Lancelot: And you'd never be freed of the virus Ultron sent you.

Captain America: It was a team effort. We all played our parts.

Nova: Just wish we'd all made it.

King Thor: They shall be remembered. In your time and ours. And your time still needs protectors, you should all get going.

 _The teams say their goodbyes. The two Nova's shake hands._

Future Nova: Hey um...the World Mind Prime has been talking to me, it's offered to take the role the Worldmind used to and help me rebuild the Nova Corp. Should I do it? I don't want to mess up.

Nova: You won't mess up. Find the right people for the job and trust your instincts. You'll do great.

 _Future Hawkeye gives Quicksilver a hug much to his surprise._

Future Hawkeye: You. Come back and visit me sometime.

Quicksilver: What? I-

 _Hawkeye puts his hand over Quicksilvers mouth._

Hawkeye: He will. I'll make sure of it.

 _Moments later the Avengers wave goodbye and step back into the portal and return to 2017. The Future Avengers watch the portal fade away._

Future Hawkeye: I thought they were a bunch of morons at first. But they weren't too bad. I hope we see them again.

King Thor: It is not certain. Should we have warned them?

Vision: You and I both know we couldn't risk it. Their greatest challenge is coming. But in the end they must face it alone.


	29. Chapter 29: The Signal

Chapter 29: The Signal

The Avengers

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) - Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) -Superguardian Elite**

 _On the world of Chitauri Prme an alien planet light years from Earth. It is the home world of the Chitauri. Insidea large building two scientists are arguing._

Scientist 1: We have to do this! The Chitauri have wasted away for too long. We have been used by Thanos, tied to our Queens. How many of us are able to have an independent thought now?

Scientist 2: This is too much. We don't know if this will work.

Scientist 1: It has too. We have to have faith.

 _The Scientist opens a large door and inside it is a twenty metre golden skinned Chitauri. This Chitauri is connected by several wires to an alien terminal._

Scientist 1: All will be well my friend. God exists, for we have built him.

 _12 light years away. Vahar, a Shi'ar colony. The Avengers stand over the defeated Terrax the Tamer._

Captain America: Well that's that. Terrax won't be attacking anymore planets any time soon.

Smasher: I've just received word through my exo specs. The Shi'ar super destroyer Aspriant has arrived, they're despatching a sub guardian team to take Terrax to the Kyln.

Thor: He can keep Annihilus company.

Hawkeye: So that's us done right? Back to Earth?

Antman: Think so, can't wait to have some Earth food. Five Guys here I come!

Nova: Wait...I'm getting another distress call. It's from 12 light years away.

Antman: Five Guys save me a table.

 _Earth. Today something is wrong. Earthquakes ravage the entire globe. In New York Spiderman leaps out of a flaming building with four people wrapped in web sacks on his back. He shoots a web and swings to the ground. He unloads the people into an ambulance and hands the driver a small vial._

Spiderman: This'll dissolve the web fluid, stay safe guys!

Driver: Thanks Spiderman. What's going on? News is saying there's quakes all over the world.

Spiderman: We're working on it. Don't worry everything's going to be ok. I hope.

 _He swings up onto the roof top of the adjacent building, also up there is Daredevil._

Spiderman: That everyone?

Daredevil: I can't hear anyone else, the buildings clear.

 _The ground shakes again._

Daredevil: It's ok, I can't hear any more gas mains breaking. Even so I'm sure New York wasn't near any plate margins, so we shouldn't have earthquakes.

Spiderman: Apparently it's all over the world.

Daredevil: Just once it would be nice to have a quiet weekend. So what do we do?

Spiderman: Stick small DD, we save who we can here. Let someone smarter than us figure all this out.

 _Another location. A dark small cell, lying curled up on the floor is Apocalypse. He is stripped of his armour and is thin and malnourished._

Apocalypse: It's begun, I warned them. Too late. All is lost.

 _Chitauri Prime. The scientists facility is in ruins, he crawls over to the other scientist who is now dead._

Scientist: I was wrong, I'm sorry.

 _Then the Avengers quinjet flies over the lab and lands. The Avengers get out._

Smasher: Here's the distress beacons source!

 _Antman runs up to the scientist._

Antman: You ok? We need to help him!

Nova: Careful Antman. He's a Chitauri. We can't trust them.

Scientist: And yet you expect me to trust you Nova scum?!

 _He spits blood at Nova._

Scientist: If I had known the beacon would bring humans here I would not have activated it.

Hawkeye: Nice isn't he? Well if he doesn't want our help we should get going.

Captain America: I understand that there's been bad blood between our species. But we're here and we want to help, let us help.

Scientist:…...I tried to save our race, we've been crippled you see. I just wanted to return us to greatness. I couldn't do it nothing I tried worked, so I built something that could. The God Machine.

Thor: God Machine?

Scientist: Recently the Chitauri came into possession of a cosmic cube fragment. I bound that to an artifical body. It was supposed to be the answer to all our prayers.

 _Hawkeye points at all of the destruction._

Hawkeye: You know you're supposed to pray for nice things right?

Scientist: As soon as it awoke it said we were unworthy! That it would purge us and start again.

Quicksilver: Like Noah in the Bible.

Scientist: Please! It will kill us all!

Captain America: Not if we have anything to say about it.

 _Earth. Avengers Tower. Inside the various laboratories the Tony Stark AI is looking at various scans of the earthquakes ravaging the globe._

Stark AI: What I am missing?

 _He points at an Earthquake that's hitting Scotland._

Stark AI: You shouldn't be happening! So why are you? And the seismograph readings are all wrong! Unless...…

 _He generates a hologram of the Earth._

Stark AI: Plot the wavelengths on the globe.

 _The hologram changes and now he can see the various waves on the model. There are over one hundred of them and they all come from one place._

Stark AI: The core.

 _Chiaturi Prime. The God Machine moves through the city destroying all in its path._

God Machine: You are failures. Weak! Pathetic! You deserve to burn!

 _It fires beams from its eyes at a tower but then Thor flies in and deflects the beams with her hammer._

Thor: Enough! This is not how gods should act!

God Machine: You cannot judge me. I am a god!

 _Hulk leaps in and punches the God Machine in the face. The Machine staggers back._

Hulk: Puny god.

 _Earth. Harlem, New York. Luke Cage holds up a large slap of ceiling while Iron Fist leads people out of the collapsing building._

Luke Cage: Can't hold it much longer.

Iron Fist: Sure you can, just a few seconds longer.

 _San Francisco. The golden gate bridge shakes and buckles, Magento does his best to hold it together but he's tiring._

 _Atlantis. Even the undersea city is not safe. Atlanteans swim away as their homes collapse into the Earth._

 _Attilan. The floating city hovers over the Pacific Ocean. Black Bolt has summoned his inner circle to the throne room. Medusa stands by her king's side while Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak and Triton kneel before him. Black Bolt waves at them to rise._

Karnak: You summoned us my king?

Medusa: You have all seen the tremors occurring across the globe?

Crystal: Tremors that we should be helping with?

Triton: I am sure that it why Black Bolt has summoned us. Is that right cousin?

Black Bolt: No.

 _The word was barely audible but even so the entire room shakes._

Medusa: These tremors are the first sign. The final judgement has come, the Earth is doomed. We will return to the stars. Attilan must survive.

Crystal: There are six billion people down there! We have to help them! At least warn them!

Medusa: There is not time, as they approach there will be no escape. Perhaps the heroes of earth will triumph again but this could also be their final battle. We must look to ourselves and to the future of all Inhumans.

Crystal: No. I will not just stand by while-

 _Black Bolt stands and blasts Crystal with a beam of energy from his forehead tuning fork. It knocks her unconscious._

Gorgon: Black Bolt that was-

Medusa: Necessary. Crystal will thank us for saving her life. Make the preparations, Eldrac will be made ready.

 _Hours later the Inhuman city begins to glow, a portal opens above it and stars can be seen on the other side. The city engines flare up and Attilan is pushed towards the portal. Inside the Royal Palace the Inhumans wait for their escape to succeed. They enter the portal._

Karnak: We are away. In moments we will be in the...do you all feel that?

 _They do not respond. They will not respond. The portal collapses with the city still inside it. Attilan does not arrive in space nor it does not return to Earth. It's gone._

 _Somewhere else. Libra and Scorpio of the Zodiac watch reports on the devastation._

Libra: It's time. Gather the others.

Scorpio: All of them?

Libra: All of them.

 _Chitauri Prime. Hawkeye fires an arrow at the God Machines eyes. It explodes in front of it with a blinding light. The Machine staggers back._

God Machine: I cannot see! I cannot see!

Antman: For god's sake shut up!

 _Antman grows in size until he's even larger than the God Machine and punches it to the ground._

Antman: Pun intended.

 _Human Torch, Nova and Smasher hover over the God Machine and open fire. Flames, gravimetric energy and penta vision all scorch the God Machine until it's armour is burnt and smoking._

 _Then the God Machine fires a burst of energy from its eyes knocking the three of them back. It gets to it's feet._

God Machine: I will not be stopped. Not by mortals!

Captain America: Then it's a good thing we bought a god.

 _Thor flies into the God Machine and through its chest. She lands and holds up the cosmic cube shard. The now depowered machine simply slumps down._

Human Torch: We softened him up for you.

Thor: Yes, of course.

 _The Avengers ship rockets away from Chitauri Prime._

Hawkeye: So that's what passes for thanks in Chitauri. A five minute head start.

Amadeus: All we need.

 _The quinjets engine flares and the ship flies away at faster then light speeds._

Amadeus: I reversed engineered the new drive based on the future Avengers tech. Works better than I thought it would.

 _Captain America has headphones on and is listening to something. Then he takes it off._

Captain America: I'm getting strange signals from Earth but I can't quite pick out the details. Nova can you use your helmet to clear it up?

Nova: Not anymore.

Smasher: My exo specs might do the trick.

 _She heads up to the front of the ship._

Smasher: Hey what's that?

 _A bright light flares up in front of the ship._

 _Earth. Avengers Tower. Inside the lab is the Stark AI, Doctor Doom, Hank McCoy and Black Panther._

Stark AI: It's simple all we have to do is contain the quakes coming from the core. And earthquakes are just vibrations really. And what absorbs vibrations? T'Challa?

Black Panther:…...…

Beast: Are you drunk Stark?

Stark AI: I may have adjusted my settings to help think outside the box but-

Doctor Doom: Clearly you cannot think even when sober. You have focused on the immediate problem and thought of little else. Look at the quake frequency, it occurs in repeated pulses in a cycle.

Black Panther: It's a signal. But to what?

 _Alarms begin to blare. The tower computers flash a warning "SPACIAL DISTURBANCE DETECTED"._

Beast: I do believe we are about to find out.

 _In orbit over Earth a huge wormhole opens and three Celestials emerge from it. Each one a hundred metres in height and glowing with divine power._

 _Inside Stark Tower the geniuses scramble._

Black Panther: Put out the alert. Call in all Avengers members. Contact our allies. We need all of earth's mightiest heroes to fight something like this.

Stark AI: So where are you Steve? It's only the end of the world.


	30. Chapter 30: Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 30: Strange Bedfellows

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) - Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) - Superguardian Elite**

 _Earth orbit. Three Celestials hover over the planet directly above North America. New York City to be precise. They stand still as if they are waiting for something._

 _Space. The Avengers Quinjet flies through space towards Earth. Inside Captain America and Hawkeye fly the ship while the rest of the team are in the passenger area. Amadeus Cho studies the data that was sent from Earth._

Amadeus: This is weird. Earthquakes don't work like this. Has Stark sent anything else our way?

Captain America: No. The transfer cut of mid feed. It's likely Earth is being jammed.

Human Torch: So we're flying into a fight. Great.

Thor: If there are foes waiting for us we shall best them.

Hawkeye: First we need to...I'm getting a strange reading does anyone-

 _He is cut off as the quinjet is consumed in a white light._

 _Avengers Tower. The rest of Earths Mightiest Heroes have gathered on the roof. The reserve Avengers, The Champions, The Defenders, The X-Men, The Squadron Supreme. Every major hero on Earth has answered the call. The Stark AI addresses them._

Stark AI: Shame it took the end of the world for some of you to respond to my messages. But thank you all for coming. I don't need to tell your this looks bad.

Cannonball: Duh. We've all looked up.

 _The Celestials can all be seen in sky above them._

Storm: What is the plan here? The Celestials are gods. Even all of us here are no match for them.

Doctor Doom: Even gods can fall. I have slain a few myself.

Spiderman: Yeeaah...Really inspirational there Doc.

Doctor Strange: I have a spell. It can banish the Celestials to a mirror dimension. But it requires time to cast. I need you all to buy me that time.

Hyperion: You'll have it.

Captain Marvel: I won't lie to you all. It'll be rough up there. We're likely to take heavy losses and we don't know for sure that Stranges spell will even work. If any of you want out now's the time.

Deadpool: Worst speech ever. What idiot wrote that?

 _But none of them move._

Captain Marvel: Alright. Let's kick some divine-

Iron Fist: Look out-

 _The warning comes too late as a blast of energy is fired from the Celestials hitting the tower. There is an explosion. When is clears however the tower is unharmed but all of Earths heroes are frozen in place. Caught between two ticks of the clock they cannot move._

 _Elsewhere Captain America sits up._

Captain America: NO!

 _He looks around him. He is in a cell with the other Avengers. The cell door is covered by an energy field._

Captain America: I saw it. The Celestials are on Earth. The others they-

Antman: We saw it too.

Captain America: How is that-?

Libra: It was a telepathic projection sent to every mind within 50 light years of Earth. Warning anyone who had ideas of facing the Celestials.

 _Libra walks up to the cell door._

Amadeus Cho: You!

Libra: Indeed.

Captain America: What do you want Libra? We don't have time for whatever game you're playing.

Libra: What do I want? I want to save the world. And after you've heard what I have to say you'll have all the time in the world for me.

 _Earth Orbit. The Celestials begin to spread out over the Earth. Two of them head towards the poles while the third hovers over the Earth._

 _The Prison._

Libra: You think that the Zodiac are villains but the truth is we could not be further from that term. We were formed for one purpose. To succeed when the "heroes" fail.

Captain America: We haven't failed yet.

Libra: But you will. I have seen it. If you had your way you'd fly on out of here into battle wouldn't you? And you will fail. You will die and the Earth will follow. It's that classic hero attitude that we all really hate. The "I'm going to win because why wouldn't I?" Nothing else matters to you people except winning the fight regardless of the effects it has on the people below. Those that are just trying to get by.

Smasher: So you formed a criminal syndicate for the regular folk?

Libra: I told you that the Zodiac aren't criminals. We are a Society that formed with one goal. To stop the Celestials.

Hawkeye: A Society made up of criminals?

 _Libra fires a blast of energy at Hawkeye knocking him to the ground._

Libra: Don't interrupt. First I spread the Zodiacs power. We are fuelled by faith and we needed as many people as possible to believe in us. The best way to get that faith was to give powers to those that wanted them more than anything. To them it would seem a miracle and to the Zodiac it was a battery. Even you stopping my power auctions didn't matter as we had done enough. In the months since we have been busy preparing for this day. We contacted the leading authority on the Celestials: En Sabah Nur.

Amadeus Cho: Apocalypse. We thought he escaped during Moriarty's breakout.

Libra: Thanks to him we have the knowledge we need to face the Celestials.

Thor: If you are as prepared as you claim why are we here?

Libra: In due time. First I need to tell you a story; the truth behind the Celestials.

 _Above Earth. The two Celestials over the poles aim their hands towards the ground and a huge blast of energy fires towards the ground. A tunnel is generated at both ends of the Earth. But then they stop and look away from Earth. Something is flying towards the planet at great speed. It is the Silver Surfer. Without a word he fires a blast of cosmic energy at the Celestials._

 _In the prison. Libra pulls up a chair in front of the cell door and sits down._

Libra: Existence works in cycles; a universe is made, a universe exists and then a universe dies. But from that death there is rebirth. The Celestials play a role in this rebirth. We exist in the eighth iteration of existence but the Celestials date back to the first, the first creations of the First Firmament. When the first universe ended the Celestials did not truly end, rather their essences were scattered by the second big bang contributing to the makeup of the second universe. I do believe that any changes between current and previous versions of existence is due to the Celestials. But more importantly as the second universe was made a new host of Celestials was created.

Nova: How?

Libra: The Celestials came from inhabited worlds. Celestials are connected by an advanced quantum telepathy enabling them to talk to each other from any time or place in existence. At the end of the universe the Celestials of that time talk to their younger selves and tell them which worlds to fertilize with an egg.

Captain America: And Earth is one of those worlds isn't it?

Libra: I'm afraid so. It shouldn't have been a problem, the Celestial egg is harmless for the worlds lifespan. It sits there using a primitive form of the quantum telepathy to connect to every living thing on the planet causing the embryo within to develop. This is why the Celestials have visited Earth before. They have been conducting experiments designed to make the embryo stronger. They create other strains of the main species in this case the Deviants and Eternals. These strains will fight and one will become dominant. On Earth it is humanity the baseline strain. Once a dominant species has been assured the Celestials create an agent to cull the weak and encourage the strong.

Antman: Apocalypse right?

Libra: Indeed. Apocalypse was the first of the next stage of humanity. The mutants. Over time the mutants will inevitably become the dominant species. And the Celestial egg is connected to every mutant it absorbing all their power and knowledge. When Earth ends the egg will survive and it will float in space until the next big bang where it will hatch.

Human Torch: Ok cool story but hold on. Why are the Celestials here then? You said they want to destroy the Earth, that would kill the egg. Why would they want to do that? And there have been attempts to destroy the egg before, like when Galactus came to town.

Libra: Galactus is part of this cycle. A predator who eats worlds. Many worlds will fall to it but some like Earth will drive the devourer away. These worlds will create strong Celestials. And that brings us to why the Celestials are here. This cycle is wrong. Galactus is no longer a predator, mutants are on the brink of extinction and their agent was defeated. All because of humanity. We have had more of an influence then we ever should have and the Celestials are worried. They fear that we are shaping the egg into something else, something they call an Aspirant. They will not allow this to happen. They are going to destroy the egg and Earth along with it.

 _Earth orbit. One of the Celestials fires a blast of energy at the Silver Surfer, the Surfer dodges and the blast flies into the Moon, creating a massive new crater. The Surfer counters with a blast of his own but the Celestial does not notice the impact. The Surfer narrows his eyes and then raises his hand, a strange wave emits from the hand and spreads out into space._

 _Libra stands up in the prison._

Libra: The Zodiac will not allow this to happen. We have a plan. We are going to teleport inside the Celestials, more specifically the brains. We will plant devices that we designed, devices that are powered by faith. The Celestials quantum telepathy will allow everyone on Earth to funnel their faith into these devices, overriding their will with ours and forcing them away from Earth.

Hawkeye: So why do you need us if you have a perfect plan?

Libra: The interior of the Celestials will have defences, we need your help to fight them off. And the rest of the planet is not as awake as the Zodiac. They still believe in heroes, you can inspire them to fight against the Celestials in a way I cannot.

 _The Avengers look at each other._

Captain America: We don't have any choice do we?

Libra: If you want the Earth to survive no.

Quicksilver: Then what are we waiting for? Let us out and let's do this.

Libra: There are two more events that must fall into place. Currently you are nine while we are twelve. Our numbers need to be the same. But that will be rectified...now.

 _As he says that there is a flash of light and Deadpool, Black Panther and Doctor Spectrum fall into the cell. Only Deadpool is conscious and he was holding onto both of the other heroes._

Deadpool: Ta-da!

 _He falls unconscious as the Avengers look confused as him. Amadeus Cho checks the three of them._

Amadeus Cho: They're unconscious but otherwise ok.

Thor: What was the second event?

Libra: Something larger.

 _Earth Orbit. The Surfer dodges another blast of energy._

Celestial: You cannot evade us forever spawn of Galactus. This planets fate is sealed. Leave now. This is not your world.

Silver Surfer: It may not be my world but I will not abandon it.

Celestial: Then you will fall. You do not have the power to defeat us.

 _The three Celestials teleport and in the blink of an eye the Surfer is surrounded._

Silver Surfer: I do not no. But I know someone who does. I summoned him earlier and I have been distracting you to buy time for his arrival.

 _There is a flash of light brighter than the Sun. Then it fades and Galactus the life bringer stands between Earth and the Celestials._

Galactus: Earth is under my protection.


	31. Chapter 31: Godfall

Chapter 31: Godfall

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Black Panther (T'Challa) - King of Wakanda**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) - Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - Mutated Mercenary**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) - Superguardian Elite**

 **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) - Wielder of the Power Cosmic**

 **Doctor Spectrum (Nenet Ledger) - Mistress of the Power Prisim**

 _In the space over Earth gods prepare for battle. Galactus faces of against three Celestials._

Celestial: Leave Devourer. This is not your concern.

Galactus: Lifebringer. You will address me correctly.

Celestial: Your choice of address has no consequence. This world does. It is ours to do with as we will. Battle between us in not necessary. This world has time and again altered the fabric of the universe, they cannot be allowed to continue.

Galactus: You are right. They have done much more then they should ever have. But is that a bad thing? Once I was the devourer, the nightmare of worlds. Now I am more thanks to them. I owe this world a debt I can never repay. I will not leave.

 _He glares at the Celestials daring them to make a move. For a moment none of the Celestials move, then all three fire blasts at Galactus. Galactus creates an energy shield protecting himself and the Silver Surfer. The shield begins to crack under the Celestials onslaught._

Galactus: Thank you for making me aware of this situation Norrin. I would advise you leave now. You may not survive if you stay.

Silver Surfer: Like you I owe this world a debt. I will fight at your side.

Galactus: As you wish. Together then.

 _Galactus sweeps his hand in an arc which generates a wave of energy that crashes through the shield and towards the Celestials while the Silver Surfer surfs on top of the energy wave._

 _Elsewhere. The Avengers prepare themselves for the oncoming battle. Captain America stands to one side talking to Black Panther, Deadpool and Doctor Spectrum._

Deadpool: As soon as Captain Marvel finished her AWFUL speech I got a bad feeling about the whole thing. Turns out I was right, so when the wave hit I grabbed who I could and got out of there. Sorry I couldn't save more. Good thing I have a teleporter in my back pocket.

Captain America: You did well Wade.

Deadpool: Sir, thank you sir! I won't let you down sir! Sir! Sir! Sir!

 _Deadpool does an exaggerated salute and then walks off._

Doctor Spectrum: I still can't believe he saved my life.

Captain America: He's better then he thinks. Don't underestimate him.

Black Panther: I do not doubt him. These new allies you've found on the other hand...

Captain America: For now we want the same thing.

Black Panther: And once that's over?

Captain America: We'll deal with that when we get there.

 _Across the room Hawkeye attaches a new string to his bow and tests it._

Hawkeye: I still can't believe our plan is teaming up with a team of loser super villains.

 _A door to the room opens and all of the Zodiac walk inside._

Sagittarius: Teaming up with you? No. You're teaming up with us.

Taurus: And losers? We kicked your ass last time.

Hulk: Always a round 2.

Libra: In time I'm sure. But not today. Today we need to trust each other. Otherwise the Earth is doomed. Now we must spilt into four teams.

Quicksilver: There are three Celestials.

Libra: One team must go to the egg and plant a device there. This will be the connection to Earths population. I would suggest Captain America be part of this team, as I understand it you are the Avenger that can inspire the most hope. I have divided the Zodiac into the teams, I have left the distribution of your team up to you.

Captain America: Anything we need to know?

Libra: The team going to the egg will have the easiest task, I suggest you assign your weakest members to that team.

Captain America: They can be a reserve team, ready to go where's needed. Deadpool to that end your teleporter could come in handy. And Torch you can turn the tide in a pinch. As for the other teams...Panther I want you to take Antman and Smasher, Nova, Hulk and Quicksilver will be another team and that leaves Thor, Doctor Spectrum and Hawkeye. Everyone ok with those teams?

Nova: No complaints here.

Libra: Then let us be underway. Please follow me.

 _They step through another door into a large room. On the floor are four 5m wide circles that glow with purple energy._

Libra: Step on those circles there.

 _The three assault teams step on the circles. On one circle Black Panthers team is joined by Leo, Virgo and Cancer. Nova, Hulk and Quicksilver are accompanied by Taurus, Aries and Capricorn while Sagittarius, Aquarius and Pieces join Thor and her team. Cancer, Taurus and Sagittarius all have a strange device slung over their backs._

 _In a flash of purple light the eighteen people vanish._

 _Nova and his team emerge inside a strange location. It is space filled with strange paths going in multiple different three-dimensional directions._

Nova: This is what's inside the Celestials? I expected...

Aries: A giant human body? Me too.

Hulk: Bigger on the inside...I hope to study this when it's over.

Quicksilver: When it is over. First we have a job to do.

Capricorn: Libra showed us the way. Follow us.

 _They start walking down one of the paths._

Libra: Now we wait. Once they have placed the devices we'll go to the egg. If we go too early the Celestials will sense what we are doing then this will all have been for nothing.

Captain America: They won't fail.

Libra: I hope not. But their time is limited. Galactus will not last much longer and the Celestial anti bodies will soon become aware of our teams.

Human Torch: How do you know all this?

Libra: I've seen it.

Deadpool: Oooohhh... can you tell me my future? Will I ever find that video that got me-

Gemini: Don't mock him. He's legit.

Captain America: When this is done I want to know the truth Libra.

Libra: You will.

 _Over Earth. Sadly Libra is right. Galactus is not doing well. One of the Celestials blasts Galactus in the chest causing the Life Bringer to fall to his knees. Galactus gestures and suddenly six glowing spheres glowing with lightning surround the Celestial. They spin around the Celestial moving faster and faster striking it with lightning._

Celestial: Enough of this.

 _The Celestial vanishes and reappears next to the other two Celestials unharmed._

Celestial: You are not as potent as you once were Galactus. You are outmatched. Leave now.

Galactus: I will not.

Celestials: So be it.

 _As one they fire a mighty blast visible half a galaxy away. It hits Galactus, his armour cracks, his helmet breaks and the Life Bringer falls landing on the moon._

Silver Surfer: NO!

Celestial: We will allow no interference.

 _The Surfer flies around them blasting them with all he has. They don't even notice. One of the Celestials flicks him of his board. Another fires beams from its face plate, the beams hit the him and the Silver Surfer disintegrates into nothingness._

Celestial: They are dealt with. We can resume our task.

Celestial: Galactus still lives. We should slay him.

Celestial: There is no point. He will not recover until long after we are done here. And he will have learned a valuable lesson. The Celestials are not to be trifled with. 

_The Celestials turn back towards Earth and resume their drilling._

 _The teleporter room._

Libra: Galactus has fallen. The Silver Surfer is dead. It's up to us now.

Human Torch: What?! The Surfer's dead? No, you're lying!

Libra: I wish I were. Now live up to your name, avenge him.

 _Inside the Celestial Thors team walks along the path cautiously._

Doctor Spectrum: I could fly ahead, scout out the route?

Pieces: Stay on the path. If you leave it you may not step foot on it again.

 _The ground begins to shake._

Thor: Do you hear that?

 _There are flashes of light and the Celestial antibodies appear and surround them. The antibodies are miniature versions of their host Celestials._

Antibodies: Infection detected. Purging.

Thor: ATTACK!

 _Thor throws her hammer at an antibody causing it to shatter. Hawkeye fires an explosive arrow with his bow and Doctor Spectrum generates a large hammer with her prisim. It swings through the air crushing several antibodies. Aquarius melts into water and then flows inside an antibody. Once inside she freezes into ice and expands out splitting the antibody apart._

Pieces: Nice trick!

Aquarius: Its called freeze thaw, I saw it on TV.

Sagittarius: Hey check this out, Hawkeye want to see a real archer?

 _Sagittarius takes an energy arrow from his quiver and fires, it curves in the air hitting and destroying all the antibodies._

Sagittarius: Knew this hero stuff couldn't be that hard.

Hawkeye: You sure about that?

 _He points above them, more antibodies are teleporting in._

Thor: This is not the fight. Doctor Spectrum, shield us for as long as you can. We need to get to the brain, move!

 _Doctor Spectrum generates a shield around them and they run along the path._

 _Inside another Celestial Hulk throws Taurus at an antibody. Taurus tears it's head off and throws it back at Hulk._

Taurus: You wanna warn me before you pull something like that?

Hulk: Not really.

 _Quicksilver and Aries race at speed hitting antibodies with rapid blows, they can only stun them however but Nova finishes them off with a powerful blast of his own._

Nova: The three of us can hold them, Hulk get the others to...what are you doing?

 _Capricorn walks towards an antibody._

Capricorn: My gift was adaptation. Once exposed I will overcome.

 _The antibody forms its hand into a knife and stabs Capricorn._

Capricorn: They use energy to erase infections. Now I will use their methods against them.

 _He begins to glow and he grabs the antibody with both hands and it explodes. Capricorn walks away from the explosion unharmed._

Capricorn: I cannot be hurt or beaten.

Nova: The rest of Earth isn't so lucky, so move it!

 _Inside the final Celestial Antman, Black Panther, Smasher, Virgo, Leo and Cancer brace themselves as the antibodies charge at them. Smasher fires her penta vision at an antibody, the antibody staggers back and Black Panther leaps at it, slashing its head open with his vibranium claws. Cancer crushes an antibodies arm with his claws. Leo and Virgo hang back from the fight._

Leo: That's it! Fight! You can do this!

Antman: Are you going to help?

Virgo: In our own way. Not all of our gifts were direct in nature. I can heal while Leo can inspire.

Smasher: I hate to say it but I am feeling more confident.

 _Smasher punches another antibody sending it flying. An antibody pushes Cancer aside and makes a beeline for the other two Zodiac members._

Virgo: Avengers! We require assistance!

Leo: No we don't. I can do more than inspire confidence, I can make fear. Look at me creature! Fear me!

 _He glares at the antibody who stops in front of him for a moment. Then it grabs him by the throat._

Leo: Wait! You should be-!

 _CRACK! It snaps Leo's neck and drops his corpse to the floor. It turns to Virgo but before it can attack Black Panther throws a vibranium dagger into its head._

Black Panther: There are too many of them! We need to move.

Smasher: I'll hold them back while you-AHHHH!

 _An antibody stabs her in the side._

Antman: Izzy!

 _Antman grows to giant size and kicks the antibody away, he grabs the wounded Smasher._

Antman: Come on!

 _He grabs Cancer and Panther but Virgo waves him away._

Virgo: I have waited for this moment to come since I was recruited to The Zodiac. When it was my time to martyr myself for the cause. I do not mind because I BELIEVE!

 _She runs towards the antibodies and then explodes in a huge burst of purple energy! The path collapses behind Antman who runs as fast as he can._

Cancer: Come on man! Go! GO!

Antman: I'm going!

Black Panther: There!

 _He points ahead. The glowing golden brain of the Celestials is in site. They leap of Antman who then turns to face the oncoming antibodies._

Black Panther: Antman come on!

Antman: Go!

 _Antman charges the antibodies._

Antman: You want to mess with Earth? You want to threaten my daughter! Not on my watch! COME ON!

 _The teleporter room. Libra points to another teleporter._

Libra: They are all in position. Now we need to move.

 _They step on the teleporter and in a flash are somewhere else. They are floating seemingly in nothing._

Human Torch: Where are we?

Libra: We are inside the Celestial egg.

Deadpool: Eggcellant. What? No one liked that yolk? But seriously shouldn't an egg have something in it?

Libra: The Celestials are a higher form of life then we are. We only see what our minds can comprehend.

 _Gemini takes out a device that floats next to them. It glows with a purple light and three globes are attached to it._

Libra: When all three of these glow speak into this.

 _He hands Captain America a microphone._

Libra: Everyone on Earth will hear you.

 _Inside the Celestials. Sagittarius places the device on the Celestial brain, an antibody leaps at him but suddenly an arrow shoots through the antibodies head killing it._

Hawkeye: You're welcome.

 _In the next Celestial Taurus activates his device while Quicksilver and Aries move their hands at super speed creating tornados that push the antibodies back._

 _And in the final Celestial a giant Antman is covered by the antibodies who crawl on him, stabbing him with their wrist blades._

Antman: AAHHHH!

 _He throws one of them off but two more climb on him._

Smasher: We...need to help him...

Black Panther: I'll-

 _He's blasted by an antibody, Smasher kicks it away but she falls to her knees._

Cancer: Don't worry about a thing.

 _Cancer has activated his device, he then crushed the antibodies head with his claws._

 _Inside the Celestial egg all globes on the central device now glow._

Libra: It's time Captain.

 _Captain America speaks and his voice is heard by everyone all over the world._

Captain America: Can I have all your attention please? This is Captain America. I'm sure you're all aware of what is happening. The Celestials have returned to Earth to destroy us all and The Avengers can't stop it. Not alone. We need you. All of you. The Celestials have destroyed worlds and defeated gods but they haven't faced us. Because we won't give up, not now not ever. Right now we are all connected to the Celestials and I need you all to use that connection. I want you all to shout at the giants in the sky as loud as you can "GO AWAY". Think it, believe it, shout it! We can do this together! Right now you are all Avengers! Let's save the world.

 _Across the globe people do as he say, they scream at the sky again and again. As they scream they go out into the streets, link hands and keep shouting._

 _Above Earth the Celestials begin to sway._

Celestial: Interference.

Libra: It's working, just a bit more!

Captain America: Keep going! Believe in yourselves, believe in each other!

Celestial: Cannot...

 _The Celestials slump down limply._

 _Inside of the Celestials Antman shrinks down as the anti bodies fade away. Smasher and Black Panther run up to him._

Antman: We...did it...go us...what you get when you mess with Earth. Do me a favour guys...tell Cassie...

 _His eyes close and he passes away._

 _Inside the egg._

Captain America: And now I can make the Celestials leave and not come back. I just- UUHHH!

 _He blasted from behind by a purple energy beam. The Magus teleports in and stands next to Libra._

Magus: Your part is done. Now it's my turn.

Human Torch: YOU!

 _He turns his fire on and hits the Magus with a massive blast of fire._

Magus: Me.

 _The Magus blows at the Human Torch and a huge gust of wind snuffs him out. The Human Torch is gone, nothing remians. Deadpool swings his swords at the Magus but Scorpio grabs his arm and throws him to the ground._

Magus: Kill the Avengers. I'll take it from here.

Libra: Zodiac, it's time.

 _Inside the Celestials the Zodiac attack the Avengers, Cancer slashes Black Panther in the back with his claws, Taurus headbutts Hulk to the ground, Capricorn ignores Nova's attempts to fight back while Quicksilver and Aries race around them. Sagittarius destroys Hawkeye's bow with a well place shot, Aquarius forms a bubble of water around Thor trying to drown her while Pieces stands over Doctor Spectrum._

Pieces: Listen to me. You don't want to fight, you want to serve me don't you? Lick my boots. Go on, do it slave.

Doctor Spectrum: I...

 _The prisim sparks as she tries to fight back but she can't._

 _Inside the Celestial egg. The Magus stands over Captain America grinning._

Magus: Libra didn't tell you the whole story did he? You weren't mind controlling the Celestials to leave Earth, you were usurping their quantum telepathy connection. Do you know why the Celestials have never lost a fight? Because they can use their quantum telepathy to share their strength across time and space. So when you fight a Celestial you're not just fighting one, you're fighting every Celestial that's ever lived. And now I'm part of the Celestial connection guess what I can do? That's right I can steal the power of every Celestial! I CAN BECOME A GOD!

 _The Celestials in orbit explode and power flows into the Magus! Fragments of Celestial rain down on the planet._

Magus: So much power! What to do first? I know! I'm connected to everyone on Earth, let's make them more agreeable. And just like that!

 _He snaps his fingers._

Magus: Everyone on Earth is me! My mind in six billion bodies!

 _On Earth everyone stands motionless for a moment. Then as one they laugh. Even the superheroes who were frozen by the Celestials are not immune, all are the Magus now._

 _Deadpool pulls a knife from his belt and stabs Scorpio in the shoulder, he kicks Scorpio away._

Deadpool: Cap! I'll get you out of here!

 _Captain America is being beaten on by ten copies of Gemini._

Captain America: Go Wade! Get the others and find a way to fight back!

Deadpool: But-

Captain America: GO!

 _Deadpool stands still for a moment, then he activates his teleporter and vanishes._

 _Inside all the Celestials Deadpool emerges grabs the Avengers and leaves. First he grabs Smasher and Black Panther, then Hulk, Quicksilver and Nova. Inside the final Celestial Mjolnir flies through Aquarius again and again but it doesn't hurt her merely splashing her a bit. Aquarius and Pieces both advance on Thor._

Aquarius: Keep trying! Go on! Keep trying!

Pieces: Submit Thor. I've always wanted to have a god as a slave.

 _Thor staggers and clutches her head._

Thor: I...no...I...

 _Deadpool teleports in and grabs her. He vanishes and then a moment later grabs the unconscious Hawkeye and Doctor Spectrum._

Deadpool: See you soon assholes!

 _He vanishes._

 _Inside the Celestial egg. Libra approaches the Magus._

Libra: The Avengers escaped my lord. We weren't first enough to contain the teleporter.

Magus: It doesn't matter. We have their leader.

 _He points to a beaten and bloody Captain America who is being held up by Gemini and Scorpio._

Magus: And I have the power of a million gods. I have control of Earth and that's just the start. The Magus always rules in the end!


	32. Chapter 32: The Magus Ascendancy

Chapter 32: The Magus Ascendancy

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Black Panther (T'Challa) - King of Wakanda**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Doctor Spectrum (Nenet Ledger) - Mistress of the Power Prisim**

 **Three weeks later.**

 _Shi'ar Observation Station 186B. A space station that currently orbits Pluto. On the command bridge holograms of Majestor Gladiator of the Shi'ar, Emperor of the Skrulls Kl'Rt and Ronan the Accuser stare at an image of Earth._

Gladiator: All contact and signals from Earth faded out three weeks ago.

Kl'Rt: The Celestials attacked the planet did they not? Perhaps Earth has finally fallen.

Gladiator: I do not think so, the destruction of a planet would leave something behind. But there is nothing, the entire system has vanished. It does not show up on any scans we possess.

Ronan: How is this possible? This is beyond anything our alliance could produce.

Kl'Rt: Beyond us maybe, but what about gods? Where is Asgard?

Gladiator: All contact with Asgard ceased three weeks ago. At the same time Earth went dark.

Ronan: Obviously something has occurred on that world. Again. The question is what do we want to do about it?

Gladiator: For all we can do is wonder what is going on down there. And be ready for whatever comes our way.

 _Earth. New York City. The entirety of Manhattan Island has been converted into a huge crystal citadel with kilometre high towers. The highest tower is over twenty-six miles high. Inside this tower sat at a long table are Taurus, Gemini, Aries, Sagittarius and Cancer. The table is piled high with food and drink, slaves are serving them more drinks._

Taurus: I could get used to this! So good that the Magus set free some people for us! Like you beautiful!

 _He points at an attractive female slave._

Taurus: Come give me a massage!

 _The others laugh as Taurus grabs her by the arm._

Gemini: Let's hear it for paradise! Let's hear it for the Magus Ascendancy! The new world order we've been waiting for!

 _They all toast to this._

 _On a lower level is the dungeons. So far there is only one inhabitant: Captain America. His clothes are little better then rags and his cell is an empty room containing a bucket. Captain America is slumped against a wall. The cell door opens and Libra walks in._

Libra: How are we today?

 _Captain America says nothing._

Libra: Some more of your friends fell this morning. They went for Galactus and didn't know we were waiting. Thor and Quicksilver belong to us now. The rest will follow.

Captain America: Why are you here?

Libra: To inform you of-

Captain America: You control the world. The rest of the Zodiac are having a good time, enjoying the Magus' rewards but you've seemed unhappier each day. All you seem to do is come and visit me. What do you want?

Libra:…...I want you to admit you were wrong. That you were all wrong.

Captain America: Why does that matter so much? Who are you?

 _Olympus. The City of the Greek Gods is burning and gods lie dead on the ground. At the centre of the city the Magus holds Zeus by the throat._

Magus: What's the difference between Olympus and Asgard? Asgard actually interacted with the wider world while Olympus just sat on their own convinced of their own superiority. But you aren't superior, not compared to me. To me you're both just insects that were fun to step on.

Zeus: You...you are insane...an insane mortal playing at being a god.

Magus: No I'm an insane mortal who's playing at being the God. And that means I have commandments to follow, as there shall be no other gods except me. That means I'm going to have to drain all your power. It'll only hurt a lot!

 _The Magus begins to glow and Zeus screams as energy is ripped from Olympus and travels through him and into the laughing Magus._

 _Inside Captain Americas cell Libra pulls up a chair and sits down on it._

Libra: You want to know who I am? Fine. I was no one. Just a normal man until you came along. Do you remember when Thanos attacked Earth five years ago? I doubt it, it was just another day for you wasn't it? But for me it was anything but, that was the day when one of you heroes punched an alien through my warehouse. Insurance wouldn't pay and just like that I had no job or money. But I kept going, after all better broke then enslaved by aliens no? So I struggled on until years later you killed my wife and daughter.

Captain America: I've never-

Libra: Don't lie to me. Don't you recall joining HYDRA and taking over the US? When you levelled Las Vegas?

Captain America: I'm sorry...truly I am but that wasn't me, it was-

Libra: There it is. It's never your fault is it? You all always have an excuse, it was necessary to stop a bad guy, it was an evil version of me or any other rubbish you think of. The rest of us have to account for not just our mistakes but yours as well. That's not fair. I tried to make others see that, but I couldn't. It was only when I had given up and tried to end it that the Magus found me and told me that we would make it right.

Captain America: Libra...I can see you have suffered and I wish I could have helped you. But the Magus is just using you. He will turn on you and you have to see that what he's doing is wrong. He has caused millions to suffer just as you have. Prove me wrong and show me what a real hero is. Do the right thing.

 _Libra stands still for a moment. Then he stands up and goes to leave._

Libra: You have no idea do you? We're going to fix it all.

 _Paris. In the sewers under the city four Avengers run. Black Panther, Hulk, Nova and Doctor Spectrum. Nova is unconscious and being carried by the Hulk._

Doctor Spectrum: Anything from Thor or Quicksilver?

Black Panther: No. I fear that they are lost to us. I should not have led us to Galactus, I should have known it was a trap.

Hulk: It was the right risk to take, we know the Magus is on another level from us power wise. Don't blame yourself.

Doctor Spectrum: I don't. I'm sure he doesn't either.

 _She points to the unconscious Nova._

Doctor Spectrum: But more importantly what's our next move? We can't stay down here.

Hulk:…...first we need to-

 _The sewer shakes._

Doctor Spectrum: The prism is detecting incoming hostiles. You need to go!

Black Panther: We need to stick together.

Doctor Spectrum: You don't have the power, Hulk doesn't have the speed and Nova is unconscious. I'll buy you all the time I can. Now get moving!

 _She pushes them back and then fires a blast from her prism that collapses the section of the sewer between them._

Doctor Spectrum: God speed.

 _She flies up and out of the sewer and into the sky over Paris. She makes herself glow as bright as possible._

Doctor Spectrum: Whatever you send against me I'll be ready.

Magus: Really? How about this?

 _Something flies through the sky at speed, Doctor Spectrum catches a glimpse of it and her eyes widen. She forms a shield around her._

Doctor Spectrum: No, not you.

 _Hyperion flies through the sky and punches through her shield sending her crashing to the ground._

Hyperion: ME! Miss me?!

 _Hyperion lands on the ground in front of her._

Hyperion: We all missed you. So much that we had a reunion. The Squadron Supreme reunited.

 _Nighthawk, Blur and Thundra all surround Doctor Spectrum. Their eyes all glow purple showing the Magus' control over them._

Doctor Spectrum: You can fight this. I know you can, break free from him!

Nighthawk: There's nothing to break free from.

Blur: It's the universal truth: we exist to submit to the Magus.

Thundra: Join us.

Hyperion: You know you want to.

 _Doctor Spectrum extends tendrils of energy from her power prisim, they wrap around the legs of Nighthawk and Blur and then crash the two of them together knocking them both out._

Doctor Spectrum: I'm going to kill you for this Magus.

 _Thundra leaps at her, Doctor Spectrum forms a shield that Thundra crashes into. Once she hits the shield it shifts and forms around Thundra enveloping her in a bubble. The bubble is then fired away into the horizon. But before she can turn to her final foe Hyperion moves at speed and grabs her by the throat._

Hyperion: Tsk, tsk, super heroes don't kill you know. But I'll let it slide, morals have relaxed under the Magus. You'll love it. Or maybe you'd prefer it under me? I know you want some of this, don't think I didn't catch you checking me out when we were team mates. Just submit to the Magus and this can happen. It's not weird if it's you and you is it?

 _Doctor Spectrum concentrates and two thin tendrils fly into Hyperions ears and into the brain. He screams and drops her. Doctor Spectrum flies up into the sky as fast as she can._

Hyperion: AAAAHHH no you don't!

 _He rockets up into the sky after her, making a sonic boom as he does. He gives chase and the gap closes._

Doctor Spectrum: Just a bit faster, I can-

 _Hyperion flies into her, it's a glancing blow but enough to slow her down, he loops around and flies at her again. Doctor Spectrum forms a shield but Hyperion easily punches through it, he flies down and slams her into the ground. He hits her again and again._

Hyperion: You could have had the carrot but now you get the stick. Now you get the pain.

 _He lifts her up by the hair and then burns her chest with his heat vision._

Doctor Spectrum: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Hyperion: You aren't the only one screaming. I can hear him you know. Hyperion, Marc, he's screaming inside. "NO DON'T DO IT, DON'T HURT HER, PLEASE STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING!". Maybe you're hoping he'll break free and save you, well he won't it's just the Magus now. And he's

 _He throws her onto the ground._

Hyperion: Not

 _He stamps on her back._

Hyperion: Done

 _He fires more heat vision into her back._

Hyperion: Hurting you!

 _He raises his fist but then stops._

Hyperion: Wait, what am I doing? Can't corrupt her mind and soul if she's dead. I do get carried away sometimes.

 _Nighthawk and Blur walk up to him._

Hyperion: Where did Thundra land?

Blur: Why are you asking me? We're just two parts of the same mind. You know where she is as much as I do.

Hyperion: I like to vocalise.

Nighthawk: Me too! Being taken by the Magus is the best thing that ever happened! Now everyone shares my interests. She'll feel the same too.

Blur: What about the others? They can't have gone far.

Hyperion: Doesn't matter. What can they do? Try again? They'll just lose. Again.

 _Captain Americas cell. The door opens and the Magus walks inside, he's holding Captain Americas shield._

Magus: Three today. Thor, Quicksilver and Doctor Spectrum. Could you tell me who the last one is? I'm connected to every mind on this planet and still don't know. Guess you'll let any loser into the Avengers these days hmm?

Captain America: But you didn't get them all.

 _The Magus' eyes narrow._

Magus:...no. But I like crushing them again and again. You'd think it would get old but it never does. But enough of that I'm not here to talk about your team mates. I'm here to talk about you. How have you kept resisting? I expected resistance to my takeover but from those with strong minds like Doom or the Odinson. But they succumbed. Quicker than I thought they would too, in seconds! But you have resisted me for weeks. I think I know why. Because you think you've seen it all don't you? You're just thinking that this is just another day, another bad guy telling you how hopeless it all looks. And how in a few weeks you'll be standing over me telling me that it was always going to end with me losing. Well let me tell you that this isn't like those other times. This isn't one of those times you'll look back on and laugh about how you thought you'd lost. This time.

 _He places the shield on the floor and taps it with his finger. The shield explodes into hundreds of tiny fragments!_

Magus: It really is hopeless.


	33. Chapter 33: The Shield

Chapter 33: The Shield

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Black Panther (T'Challa) - King of Wakanda**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) - Superguardian Elite**

 **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - Mutated Mercenary**

 _The Triskelion. The once ruined SHIELD facility has been rebuilt by the Magus and sits five miles out from New York city. It is covered with alien technology. It is night. Three figures climb along the outside of the facility. It is Hawkeye, Smasher and Deadpool. They are wearing dark tinted versions of their usual outfits._

Smasher: You know I could have flown us in by now right?

Hawkeye: And we'd have every hostile between here and Washington on us. Last thing we need.

Deadpool: Plus we have more time for bonding while we wallcrawl.

Smasher: Why didn't we teleport in then?

Deadpool: Only got enough power for one jump. We went over this earlier, stop providing exposition!

Hawkeye: At least we're nearly there. Assuming the interior layout hasn't changed that much.

 _They reach a window. Deadpool cuts a section of the glass and then removes it. The three of them go inside. Inside is a standard office._

Hawkeye: Huh I expected...well something different.

Deadpool: It's a big place, redecoration will take a while. I mean I haven't cleaned my apartment in three months.

Smasher: That's gross and relevant how?

Deadpool: I just kept putting it off and there was no one to remind me. The Magus is everyone on Earth right? Bet he's putting of doing the boring stuff.

Smasher: I hadn't thought of that.

Deadpool: That's why I'm here, I know how these types think. That and I'm a very popular character.

Hawkeye: Smasher what's our route looking like?

 _Smasher scans through the walls and floors with her exo specs._

Smasher: Two guards but we can avoid them easily enough. Otherwise routes clear. Too clear.

Hawkeye: Think it's a trap?

Smasher: I know it's a trap. The Magus must know we'd come here at some point. I bet he's got half the Avengers waiting for us.

Hawkeye: What do you think Wade?

Deadpool: I'm just rereading my bucket list, nah got all the good ones. What are we waiting for? Let's spring the trap.

 _The three of them sneak through the corridors and offices of the facility. They reach a coded door and Hawkeye uses a code breaker to unlock the door. They step inside the Triskelion control room. Like the rest of the interior the room is unchanged and deserted. Hawkeye walks up to a console and begins to type on a console._

Hawkeye: Assuming the SHIELD cyber security is as unchanged as everything else we have two minutes before the alarm sounds.

Deadpool: Ah shit! I forgot my teleporter!

 _He's patting his suit down trying to find it while Hawkeye and Smasher look worried. Then Deadpool relaxes and waves the teleporter in his hand._

Deadpool: Wait don't worry. False alarm.

 _Hawkeye shakes his head and turns back to the console._

Hawkeye: Just like we thought. He's rebuilt the Shield.

Smasher: The shield?

Hawkeye: You were off planet for that weren't you? It's a well, shield around the Earth. It's impenetrable, not even Galactus could get through it.

Smasher: That's why I can't get through to the guard!

Deadpool: Looks like getting ET's help isn't an option.

Smasher: Unless we take down the Shield.

Hawkeye: Nothing on here about where it's generated.

Deadpool: I have a question. The Magus is all powerful now right? So why has he rebuilt the shield? Couldn't he just snap his fingers and make a new and improved version? Or just wipe out anyone who could help us?

Smasher: Yeah he could...so why hasn't he?

 _Two sai sink into the console Hawkeye was using. Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Elektra and the Punisher run into the room along with Scorpio of the Zodiac._

Punisher: It's a trap you idiots!

Deadpool: RIP Ackbar. RIP.

 _Deadpool draws his swords._

Deadpool: Who wants to be cut first?

 _Scorpio leaps at Deadpool, stingers extending from his hands._

Scorpio: Come on then! I'll fill you up to your eyes in poison!

 _Deadpool blocks the stingers with his swords, Daredevil leaps at Hawkeye. Jessica Jones flies towards Smasher._

Smasher: Sorry to do this Jessica, I'm a big fan of yours.

 _She catches Jessicas punch and punches her to the floor in response. Daredevil kicks Hawkeyes bow out of his hand._

Daredevil: Not so great without that bow are you?

Hawkeye: Still got my arrows.

 _He takes out a high frequency sonic arrow and activates it. Daredevil clutches at his ears and staggers back._

Daredevil: OOOOOWWWWW!

Hawkeye: Bet that hurts with your enhanced sen-UGGHH!

 _Luke Cage kicks Hawkeye across the room and into a wall. Smasher flies into Punisher grabs his gun and snaps it in two, she then throws him across the room. Iron Fist ignites his fist and swings at Smasher, she fires a blast of penta vision which knocks him down._

Smasher: We need to go!

 _Deadpool slashes Scorpio across the arm and then steps back. He takes out his teleporter._

Deadpool: Get to me!

 _Hawkeye snatches up his bow and jumps and rolls past Luke Cage and grabs hold of Deadpool. Smasher grabs on and then Deadpool pushes the button. In a flash of light they vanish but Scorpio leaps at them._

Scorpio: Not so-

 _He vanishes with them._

 _Elsewhere. The Avengers emerge in the middle of a corn field._

Deadpool: Well check us out! We just kicked some major Defender as-

 _SHUNK! Scorpio leaps out of the corn and stabs his stingers into Deadpool's chest! Deadpool falls and spasms on the ground with foam coming out of his mouth._

Hawkeye: WADE!

Scorpio: The Magus will reward me for this!

Hawkeye: Watch those stingers Smasher!

 _Scorpio slashes at Smasher who flies up but Scorpio extends his tail and wraps it around her throat!_

Smasher: URK!

 _Hawkeye fires an arrow at him but Scorpio catches it and throws it aside._

Scorpio: I said I'd save you for Sagittarius but think I'll-AHHHH!

 _Deadpool has cut off his tail and then kicks Scorpio to the ground. Hawkeye places an arrow to the back of Scorpios head._

Deadpool: All those poisons you secrete don't matter to a healing factor.

Hawkeye: Move and I shoot got it?

 _Scorpio says nothing._

Smasher: We got a member of the Zodiac at least. Wasn't a complete waste of time.

Hawkeye: And I'm betting he knows where the Shield is being generated.

Scorpio: I'm not telling you anything!

Deadpool: Well I'd reconsider that. See I can be very...persuasive.

 _Deadpool kneels in front of Scorpio and draws a knife. He begins to move it closer to Scorpios face. Scorpio's eyes widen._

 _Magus Tower. Captain America's cell. The right-side wall of his cell becomes see through, at this Captain America looks up. He can see into the cell next to him and inside it is a very sick looking woman; Jane Foster. Her hair is all gone due the chemotherapy._

Jane: Captain? We thought you were dead.

Captain America: Not yet. It's good to see you Thor.

Jane: How did you-?

Captain America: I knew after I picked up your hammer a few months ago. I didn't say anything. Wasn't my secret to tell.

Jane: Thank you for that. Not that it matters now.

Captain America: We're not done yet.

 _Jane coughs repeatedly for a minute._

Jane: Without my hammer my cancer is spreading. If you have a plan don't include me in it, I'll slow you down.

Captain America: I won't leave you behind.

Jane: You might not have a choice.

 _France. In woodland ten miles outside Paris Nova's eyes snap open, he sits up and gasps. Hulk runs over to him._

Hulk: We were worried you weren't going to wake up.

Nova: What happened? We went for Galactus and then...

Black Panther: The Magus was waiting for us, we barely got away. We lost Thor, Quicksilver and Doctor Spectrum.

Nova: What about Hawkeye's team?

Hulk: We've heard nothing.

Black Panther: They are overdue. We have to assume that they have fallen.

Hulk: We don't know that.

Black Panther: We could be the last three people outside of the Magus' control. We cannot take any risks, you have fought in war Richard you know the hard thinking it requires.

Hulk: We can't abandon-

Nova: He's right. It's horrible but he's right.

Black Panther: I have an idea. It is a desperate one but it may work. We need to go to Wakanda.

 _Magus Tower. The cell rooms. Quicksilver and Doctor Spectrum stand in front of the cell doors. Their eyes glow purple showing the Magus' possession._

Quicksilver: Doesn't have to be that way. The Magus can cure you.

Doctor Spectrum: He'll make everything better all you have to do is surrender your mind and soul!

 _The Magus walks into view._

Magus: Do you see how happy they are? Don't you want to be happy? That's what we all want really.

Jane: Go to hell.

 _The Magus' eyes narrow._

Magus: I've killed every person who's spoken to me like that. I would do the same but cancers beaten me to it hasn't it? I think you'll be dead within the year. But I've never been patient so why don't I speed that up?

 _The Magus points at her and Jane screams in pain. Quicksilver and Doctor Spectrum twitch and blink, for a brief moment the purple glow in their eyes fades but that is just for a moment. Then the Magus lowers his hand._

Magus: There we go much more of a spread. You've got a couple of days left now and I'm afraid that they will be painful.

 _Quicksilver and Doctor Spectrum walk away. The Magus follows but then turns to Captain America._

Magus: If you had surrendered to me she wouldn't have to suffer. This is on you.

 _He leaves. Inside his cell Captain America sits still for a moment. Then he turns to his shield, he has placed all the shards on the floor to reform the shield. He grabs the largest shard, it is around the length of a short knife. He takes it in his hands and looks at it._

 _Wakanda. It is night in the golden city. Nova flies through the air carrying Amadeus Cho and Black Panther. He lands outside the city._

Amadeus: Tell me you have a secret passage into the city.

Black Panther: We're not going to the city.

 _He turns and begins to walk into the jungle. Amadeus and Nova follow confused. But after a few steps Amadeus stops. His eyes widen in realisation and he Hulks out. He springs forward and grabs Panther slamming him into a tree._

Nova: What are you doing?!

Hulk: Tell him. Tell him why we're here.

Nova: Put him down Cho!

Hulk: We were supposed to destroy them all but you kept one didn't you?

Nova: Kept what?! What are you talking about?

 _Hulk drops Black Panther._

Hulk: Go on. Before I really lose my temper.

Black Panther: We are going to Nercopolis. The city of the dead. Inside it I have hidden an antimatter warhead powerful enough to destroy the Earth.

 _Three weeks earlier. The Celestial egg. The Magus blows out the Human Torch but this time he doesn't vanish. He keeps flying back out of control, the surroundings fade to white and he keeps moving. Then he stops suddenly. A figure appears and approaches the Torch._

Figure: Relax Johnny I've got you.

 _The Torch turns his flame off and turns to the figure._

Human Torch: Oh my god...Franklin?

 _The adult Franklin Richards smiles at his Uncle._


	34. Chapter 34: Deaths Halls

Chapter 34: Deaths Halls

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Black Panther (T'Challa) - King of Wakanda**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) - Superguardian Elite**

 _The Human Torch stares stunned at his rescuer who smiles back at him. The older future version of Franklin Richards, Johnny's nephew waves his hand and some chairs form between them._

Franklin: The look on your face, I wish I could take a picture.

Human Torch: ...how are you here? We thought you went missing with-

Franklin: I am from the future. Plenty of time for us to come back. But the future isn't set just because I'm here now doesn't mean that...it's not important and we don't have much time.

Human Torch: You're here to help aren't you? You're here to stop the Magus! Let's get out there and kick this guy's ass!

Franklin: It's not that simple. The Magus has just absorbed the power of the entire Celestial host.

Human Torch: You've beaten Celestials before.

Franklin: They were mad and couldn't summon their full power. Maybe I could take the Magus but I think the Earth wouldn't survive the cross fire. On top of that there are rules I can't act directly, even this is pushing it. Now please sit down. We have a lot to talk about.

 _He gestures to the chair. The Human Torch sits down opposite him._

Franklin: Despite having just absorbed the power of the entire Celestial host the Magus is only just getting started. In the next three weeks he will destroy all of Earth's major pantheons such as Asgard and gain their power as well. Once he's found and claimed every piece of power Earth has to offer he'll move onto the next planet until he's got everything in the universe. But his goal isn't just to collect power; it's far worse.

Human Torch: What's his plan?

Franklin: The Magus began as the dark side of Adam Warlock. And the Magus has always been driven by one goal; to be better than the Warlock. And recently Adam Warlock became The Living Tribunal.

Human Torch: He what?!

Franklin: That was the reaction of most of the major cosmic players as well. As I understand it Battleworld and the events caused by it caused a large cosmic change. One of those changes resulted in Adam Warlock becoming the most powerful being in the multiverse.

Human Torch: I'm guessing the Magus is gathering power to challenge him and take his place?

Franklin: That's right. The power levels we are talking about will result in massive damage across all existence even if Warlock wins. But if the Magus wins he'll be able to remake reality as he sees fit. Nothing could stop him.

Human Torch: So why don't we tell the Tribunal now? Problem solved.

Franklin: Warlock is paranoid regarding the Magus. If he finds any hint of the Magus he will eradicate any trace of the Magus he can find. Which will be most of this universe.

Human Torch: Bit excessive.

Franklin: What's one universe compared to billions? As far as he's concerned the Magus infection cannot spread. But that's why we cannot tell him. Why it's up to you. I wish I could do more. I've pulled all the strings I can but anymore and the Tribunal will notice. You have to do this before the Magus leaves Earth, hopefully the other Avengers can keep him busy for that long.

Human Torch: What do I need to do?

Franklin: At the dawn of their race there was a war among the Celestials. The loosing group were called the Aspirants. They had taken too many loses to fight the Celestials directly so they came up with a weapon. It turns the Celestial quantum telepathy against its user causing them to reject their power.

Human Torch: Depowering the Magus. So where is this weapon? Take me there.

Franklin: Wish I could but time is almost up. The Magus did kill you, I just extended the time between here and hitting the other side.

Human Torch: I'm dead? Again?

Franklin: Afraid so. But even Mistress Death knows how serious this is. And this is an advantage; the Magus won't be looking for the dead. And you'll have allies.

 _The Human Torch begins to fade._

Human Torch: Franklin?

Franklin: Good luck Uncle Johnny, I'll be rooting for you.

 _The Torch vanishes and the appears in front of a woman wearing a dark robe, then the face fades and is replaced with a skull._

Human Torch: Mistress Death I assume?

 _Mistress Death gestures and a skeleton appears next to her._

Skeleton: I am the speaker of Mistress Death. I will speak for her. You have been granted a temporary stay of fate due to the threat posed by the Magus. Should you succeed you will return here. If you resist this you will find yourself erased from existence. Do you understand?

Human Torch: Franklin said I don't have much time. Let's get on with it. Take me to them.

 _Mistress Death looks at him._

Speaker: Mistress Death will not allow others to be-

Human Torch: You want to stop the Magus don't you? Me on my own I've got a small chance but with my team I'll get it done for sure. Take me to Reed and Sue now.

Speaker: Reed and Susan Richards do not reside in this realm. They are...elsewhere. But Mistress Death finds merit in your proposal. There are others that could assist you. She will take you to them.

 _Mistress Death walks away and Human Torch and the skeleton follow her._

 _New York. The cells of the Magus Tower. Jane Foster is in a bad way. She lies on the floor or her cell next to a puddle of blood she's coughed up. She is pale and her veins show._

 _The upper levels. The Magus' throne room. The Magus sits on a grand crystal throne over ten feet high. Libra kneels at the base of the throne._

Magus: You wanted to see me Libra?

Libra: I've done all you asked me to do. The Earth is yours and the Universe will follow. I was hoping that this means you can do as you promised. Can you bring them back?

 _The Magus smiles and leans forward._

Magus: I did say I'd do that didn't I? And I will. But not yet.

 _Libra sighs and slumps a little._

Magus: Relax Andy, it's just not the time right now. The laws of life and death are a tricky thing to break. And if I do everyone and everything out there will know I've done it. And I can't have that attention yet.

Libra: You said that last time and...I just miss them so much.

Magus: You just have to be patient, I will...hmm interesting. We'll discuss this later something has just caught my attention.

 _Wakanda. Necropolis._

Nova: You have a bomb?! What the hell is wrong with you all? How could blowing up the planet ever seem like a good idea?!

Black Panther: You were not present at the time. We did what was necessary then. And now.

Nova: It's necessary to kill billions of people is it? To kill your people?!

Black Panther: We cannot win this! Every time we try we fail! I will not allow Earth's people to suffer under the Magus and I will not allow this to spread beyond Earth! If I have to damn my soul to stop the Magus then so be it.

Nova: I'm not going to let you do this. This is wrong and you know it.

Black Panther: And you Amadeus? You've been quiet.

Hulk: We don't know if this will even work. With the Incursions we knew that one Earth had to go but here...for all we know this will kill everything but the Magus and then we'll have killed billions for nothing.

Black Panther: What other options do we have? Tell me another way. Tell me!

Nova: Any way but this. You don't want to do this T'Challa. We're in Wakanda there must be some other tech we can use.

Black Panther: I am a king. That means I do not have the luxury of doing what I want.

 _He throws a vibranium net onto Hulk and Nova, the two struggle against it but cannot break free._

Black Panther: Forgive me.

Magus: You know this is what I love most about you heroes. You'll fight among yourselves even while I rip the ground out from under you.

 _The Magus floats over them grinning._

 _New York. Hawkeye, Deadpool and Smasher creep through the sewers of the city._

Deadpool: I thought these Zodiac guys were supposed to be tough. I've spent a year hearing about how they're this big threat, I finally meet one and what happens? He starts crying as soon as I shove a knife in his face. It wasn't even a big knife!

Hawkeye: We got the information for the Shield's location. That's what matters.

Deadpool: And it's New York. A shock I know. But it could be worse, we could be crawling through a sewer.

Smasher: It's not so bad. My exo suit is filtering out the smell.

Hawkeye: From what we've seen of the Magus he's very vain. He won't want to step foot in the sewers. Perks to our enemy ultimately being one guy; we can predict him.

 _They reach a ladder going up to the surface. The manhole cover above it is locked shut. Hawkeye dusts away a biometric scanner and puts his hand to it. After a moment the manhole cover opens._

Hawkeye: This will take us into the tower. Once we're inside we keep going to the Shield. We take it down at any cost.

 _He looks at both of them._

Hawkeye: Whatever happens next...if this goes bad...there's worse people to die with.

Smasher: Um thanks?

Deadpool: What is it with you Avengers and bad speeches? Let's get in there, slice up some fools and save the day. Then squander our dignity in style!

 _They climb up the ladder._

 _Death's Halls. Mistress Death leads the Human Torch and her speaker through a huge hallway. Along each of the hallways are doors._

Speaker: Behind these doors are allies of yours who have fallen in battle. They may come with you if they choose. We will start here.

 _Mistress Death points to a door. Human Torch steps past her and opens it. Inside it is a normal home and sat on the sofa watching TV is Scott Lang._

Scott: Cassie have you got that...oh hi Johnny. What are you doing here?

Human Torch: Scott...I didn't know you'd...

Scott: Got a hair cut?

Human Torch: You're dead. We're dead. This is...this is the afterlife.

Scott:...explains why the rent was so cheap. Why are you telling me this? And what's Skeletor doing here?

 _He points at Mistress Death._

Human Torch: Universe is in peril. I need you to come with me to get a magic weapon to save the day.

Scott: Ok I'm in.

Human Torch: Really?

Scott: You need my help. That's enough for me. This was nice...while it lasted. Come on then before I change my mind.

 _Scott steps out of the room and as he joins Human Torch the Antman uniform forms over him._

Antman: Huh...saves getting changed.

Speaker: Mistress Death will allow you to take one more from her halls.

Human Torch: Let's see what we've got then.

 _They walk to another door and open it. Inside is a peaceful meadow next to a winding river. Sat down next to the river are two figures fishing. One of them is a normal man while the other is a large green goliath._

Antman: Is that-?

 _The Human Torch turns around and shuts the door._

Human Torch: They're at peace. I think that was all they wanted really. Doesn't seem right to take them from that.

Antman: Didn't bother you with me. But you're right I suppose. Still think we need someone with power on the team. Anyone you can recommend?

 _Mistress Death points at a black door._

 _Magus Tower. Inside her cell Jane Foster coughs up more blood._

Voice: Jane! Jane!

 _She looks up but no one is there._

 _In the next cell Captain America is lying down on the floor. His eyes are closed and he isn't moving._

 _Tower control room. Capricorn stands up as a heart beat monitor slows to zero._

Capricorn: Oh no, boss won't like this! Gemini get down there!

 _Captain America's cell door opens. Gemini walks inside with a defibrillator. As he goes to place it on Captain America's chest Caps eyes snap open. He grabs Gemini's hand and slams a headbutt into Geminis face and then throws Gemini off him. Captain America leaps to his feet._

Captain America: I had a feeling you were monitoring me.

 _Gemini generates nine other copies of him. They surround Captain America._

Gemini: That was a mistake old man.

 _Captain America takes out the shard of his shield, the first copy attacks with a punch, Cap grabs the arm and slashes it with his shard. Another copy lunges at Cap who kicks it in the face. He grabs the wounded copy and throws it into two other copies. He then leaps in the air with a spin kick, three more copies fall. One of the copies goes to run but Captain America throws the shard into the back of the copy. The copy falls through the open door and into the hallway in front of Hawkeye and Deadpool._

Deadpool: Told you we weren't lost!

 _They look in the cell, Captain America has had his arms pinned behind him by one copy while the other punches him in the face._

Hawkeye: Need some help?

Captain America: Absolutely not.

 _He flips back over the copy who held him in place resulting in Gemini punching out his own copy, Gemini goes to spawn more but Captain America floors him with a powerful right hook._

Captain America: Come on! We need to get Jane!

Deadpool: Who's Jane?

 _Captain America runs out to the next cell but no one is inside it._

 _Wakanda. Black Panther throws a vibranium dagger at the Magus. He then grabs the net and pulls it off Hulk and Nova._

Magus: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that there's a chance you can win this. That this is the moment where it all turns.

 _Nova blasts Magus with a beam of energy. The Magus waves it aside with his hand and in the blink of an eye is next to Nova._

Magus: But actually this is the part where it all goes to hell.

 _He punches his hand through Nova's chest._

 _Deaths Halls. Human Torch and Antman are standing on the long dead planet of Zenn La. It is a magnificent alien paradise. Around them people eat, drink and enjoy each other's company._

Antman: Are we in heaven? This feels like heaven. Who are we going to find here?

Human Torch: The one guy who isn't enjoying the party.

 _He points to a bald man with a worried expression on his face and walks up to him._

Human Torch: Hey Norrin, not into the party?

Norrin: I...I know there is something wrong. Why don't they all know this?

Human Torch: Because it's the afterlife, they know they have nothing to worry about. Not anymore. But I think deep down you remember how you died don't you? Maybe the power cosmic let you hold on to some fragmented memories.

Norrin: Yes! Yes! I have dreams, of star giants and planet eaters! I thought I was mad!

Antman: No way, you're the Silver Surfer. A top tier cosmic badass!

Norrin: I am? I...that name sounds familiar but...

 _Mistress Death and the speaker walk towards them._

Speaker: This one is not like you two. He was changed into something else. Upon his death the power cosmic left him. He is a normal man now, he cannot be anything else. Unless he chooses. Now remember why you came here. And make your choice.

 _Norrin closes his eyes, after a moment he opens them. His expression is calm for the first time._

Norrin: The Celestials. I remember.

Antman: It's worse. The Magus has their power and is going to conquer everything. We're going to stop him. But only if you decide to come with us. If you don't want to we won't hold it against you.

Norrin: This is perfect. A perfect recreation of the home I didn't appreciate until it was gone. But I don't deserve it. I have done too much wrong. I agree to your terms Mistress Death.

 _He extends his hand to her._

Speaker: You agree to be reborn? You agree to serve a higher calling? You agree to be changed into what you need to be?

Norrin: I do.

 _Mistress Death takes his hand, a black metal flows over Norrin, he becomes taller, more muscular. A surfboard forms next to Norrin and he steps on it. The Silver Surfer reborn as something new._

Speaker: Then rise. Rise as the Ebony Surfer, the Herald of Death!


	35. Chapter 35: Counter Attack

Chapter 35: Counter Attack

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Black Panther (T'Challa) - King of Wakanda**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) - Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - Mutated Mercenary**

 **Ebony Surfer (Norrin Radd) - Herald of Death**

 _Wakanda. Nova flies into the Magus and grabs him. Together they fly up into the sky._

Nova: Helmet transmit the last will message.

Helmet: Transmitting.

 **Mom, Dad, Robbie if you've got this then I'm dead. Again. That sucks but at least this time I got to say goodbye. I treasured every moment I've had with you three since I got back. I want you to know I wouldn't change a thing in either life. Tell Sam he'll do great. I love you all.**

Magus: That was touching. I almost feel a tear coming on. Shame they'll never hear it, with me controlling them and all.

 _Nova punches the Magus in the face and flies further up even faster._

Magus: Sorry am I spoiling your heroic sacrifice? Well I'm bored now bye. Oh before I go I lowered the Shield.

 _The Magus vanishes, Nova's helmet shows a sudden barrier suddenly a few metres in front of him and he's going too fast to stop. He closes his eyes and crashes into the Shield._

 _On the ground below the Magus appears in front of Black Panther and Hulk._

Magus: Nova's dead. Now it's just you two left.

Hulk: Us two and a teleporter.

 _Black Panther and Hulk vanish in a flash of light._

Magus: Tenacious I'll give them that.

 _Deep space. The Ebony Surfer flies across the skies at speed. Antman has shrunk down and stands on his shoulder and the Human Torch is sat on the front of the board._

Antman: I hate to ask this but are we there yet?

Ebony Surfer: We will arrive within the hour.

 _Antman jumps of the Surfers shoulder and into Human Torch's outstretched palm._

Antman: Is it just me or is the Surfer different? You know colder?

Human Torch: Not just you.

Ebony Surfer: It is understandable for you to have reservations regarding my change. I have become the herald of death. I will collect the souls of the dying and take them to Deaths halls for judgement. I will now be the last thing people see before their deaths.

Human Torch: We didn't mean anything by-

Ebony Surfer: This is not a change I made lightly. But I am needed. Millions of lives rest upon on us.

 _The Surfer slows down as a large light can be seen in the distance._

 _Earth. In the lower levels of Magus Tower Captain America, Hawkeye and Deadpool run through the corridors._

Captain America: What happened to Smasher?

Hawkeye: Don't know, we got separated. If that happened plan was to head for the shield separately.

Captain America: There's hope for then. Maybe we'll get lucky.

 _They turn a corner and find Cancer and Sagittarius waiting for them._

Sagittarius: Lucky? Your luck ran out the moment you left that cell.

 _Somewhere else. Jane Foster walks through a tropical jungle, the sky and ground all have a distinctive purple tinge._

Jane: Hello? Anyone here? Magus if this is one of your sick pranks I suggest you get it over with.

 _A panther walks out to stand in front of Jane. In an instant it changes into the form of a man; T'Chaka the King of Wakanda and father of Black Panther._

T'Chaka: Welcome Jane Foster. You can relax, the Magus has no power here.

Jane: Am I dead?

T'Chaka: Yes. And no. This place exists in between the two states. You are the first person that is not of royal blood to step foot in here. This is the garden of ancestral memory; a spiritual home for all previous Black Panthers. I am T'Chaka, father of T'Challa.

Jane: If my time in Asgard has taught me anything it's that people will not disregard tradition lightly. So why have you bought me here?

T'Chaka: Because you need to make a choice. You need to decide if you want to die.

 _Necropolis. The Magus wonders through the city of the dead._

Magus: Interesting architecture but I still don't know why they...wait. What's this gem hidden in the furry memories of Hank McCoy?

 _The Magus waves a hand and an underground complex is exposed. The Magus walks inside and walks through multiple layers of security until he finds the antimatter bomb hidden at the centre of the complex._

Magus: An antimatter powered warhead. Designed to kill worlds. Today must be my lucky day!

 _The Magus laughs and then teleports away with the bomb._

 _The Garden of Ancestral Memory. Jane sits down on a fallen tree branch next to T'Chaka._

T'Chaka: Jane Foster. The woman who was worthy when a god was not. Two paths now lie in front of you. One towards life, the other towards death.

 _T'Chaka points towards two doors that have appeared. One is white and one is black._

Jane: I'm not afraid to die. I accepted my fate the day I got my diagnosis. What I am afraid of is being powerless to help when I'm needed. And I am needed. So it's no choice at all.

T'Chaka: I admire your resolve Jane Foster but I want you to be sure of the choice you are making. This choice has come about due to fate being twisted. This is not your time. And as such you can decide. You can pass into the next life and in doing so you will be rewarded for the many good deeds you have done. Or you can return to life and face down evil. But I warn you, what time you will have on Earth will be hard, you will suffer, you will fail, you will burn. No one would blame you for choosing the easier path.

Jane: I didn't pick up Mjolnir for the thrill or to prove a point. I did it because people needed me too. If I have to suffer so be it. Thor is needed.

 _She stands up and walks towards the white door._

T'Chaka: I can why you are worthy. I wish you luck Jane Foster, give my regards to my son.

 _She opens the door and steps through it. In an instant Jane Foster finds Mjolnir in her hand. She is Thor again. And then she steps into the Sahara Desert in front of Black Panther and Hulk._

Hulk: Thor?! You're ok?

Black Panther: How is this possible?

Thor: Your father gave me some assistance.

 _Deep space. The Ebony Surfer flies towards a star, encompassing the star is a massive ring system that is artificial, made of material that resembles the skin of a Celestial only it is black._

Antman: That's...wow...really big. How are we going to find this weapon in all that?

Ebony Surfer: I can sense it. I will take us as close as I can. Be ready. It is defended.

 _The Surfer flies towards the ring. He blasts open the structure and they move inside. Immediately miniature jet black Celestials teleport and surround them. Antman leaps of the board and grows to giant size crushing several guardians underfoot. The Human Torch flames on and pushes the guardians back with a wall of flame while the Ebony Surfer destroys them with beams of black energy._

Guardian: Intruders. Evolutionary deviants. You will be destroyed. You will be- FFRRUUK!

 _The Guardian is incinerated in a beam of black energy._

Ebony Surfer: I need not fear you any more Celestials. I am the Herald of Death. I will be the last thing anyone sees before their end. I will not be stopped by you.

 _Human Torch flies next to the giant Antman._

Human Torch: We needed him to stop the Magus but...

Antman: Yeah maybe this wasn't the best idea.

 _Earth. New York City. Central Park. Many years ago. Jane Foster is sat on a bench with Thor, the once worthy Odinson. Jane is healthy. It is many years before her cancer strikes._

Jane: So what did you fight this time? Giants? Bears? Giant bears?

Thor: Were it such an easy bout. Nay, this time Asgard was threatened by the Celestials.

Jane: The what?

Thor: Celestials. They are Star Gods who judge worlds by their standards. The universe would be better without them.

Jane: Star Gods? Like you?

Thor: They are on a grander scale, but this power came at a price, they have no physical form. They are merely energy beings contained within their armour. Sadly said armour is.

 _The present day. Thor, Black Panther and Hulk sit around a fire in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Thor blinks having snapped back to reality._

Thor: I know what we have to do.

 _Magus Tower. Cancer catches Deadpool's swords in his claws he then snaps them into pieces and kicks Deadpool aside. Sagittarius fires an energy arrow at Hawkeye who ducks behind cover._

Cancer: You're out of ammo and now your swords are broken. Without your weapons what good are you?

Deadpool: A walking dermatology advert? And a distraction.

 _Captain America tackles Cancer to the ground. Hawkeye fires an arrow at Sagittarius who simply shoots it out of the air. Sagittarius then fires another energy arrow that curves around Hawkeyes cover and narrowly misses him._

Sagittarius: Come on! At least make it a challenge for me! I thought you never missed?

Hawkeye: I don't.

 _Hawkeye takes an arrow from his quiver leaps out of cover and fires. Except the arrow misses Sagittarius by quite a wide margin._

Sagittarius: You were saying? God you are pathetic.

Hawkeye: Wait for it...

 _The arrow breaks apart in mid-air turning into a boomerang, it flies back towards Sagittarius who catches it._

Sagittarius: No way. You put a boomerang on an arrow? A boomerang?! Hahahaha! You did not! That's so-

 _The boomerang explodes and Sagittarius is flung into a wall. He hits the ground and finds Hawkeye standing over him._

Hawkeye: Respect the boomerang arrow.

 _Hawkeye cracks Sagittarius in the face with his bow knocking the Zodiac member out. Meanwhile Deadpool and Captain America have got Cancer pinned on the ground by his arms._

Cancer: I'll cut you both in half! My claws can cut anything!

Deadpool: Yeah they are very powerful, but I watched a documentary about crabs, the animal not the disease I should say. And the reason their claws are so powerful is because all the muscles in their hands are for the closing of the claws and none for opening them.

 _Cancers claws snap shut and Captain America grabs hold of one of them keeping it closed, Deadpool does the same with the other and then puts some elastic round it holding the claw shut. He then does the same with the other claw. They then jump of Cancer who gets to his feet. But Cancer finds he can't open his claws._

Cancer: What's happening? Why can't I-

 _BOOM! Hawkeye fires one of Sagittarius' energy arrows into Cancer causing his shell to explode. Cancer falls to the floor beaten._

Hawkeye: Huh. These are pretty great. I'm keeping these.

 _He takes Sagittarius' quiver and puts it on his back._

Captain America: How did you know that would work Wade?

Deadpool: I didn't. I mean I think that's true with crabs claws, although come to think of it I might have been thinking of crocodiles. But I think the Zodiacs powers are based on faith and belief so if he thought he couldn't open his claws then he wouldn't be able to.

 _Hawkeye and Captain America stare at Deadpool for a moment._

Deadpool: What? I only act dumb.

 _The suddenly the very walls of the tower are torn down. Magneto and all of the X-Men and their associated villains surround the three Avengers._

Magneto: Valient effort. Really well done. But this ends here. I'm done playing with you.

 _The three heroes stand back to back against the horde of Magus controlled heroes._

Hawkeye: Well...at least we die together.


	36. Chapter 36: The Battle for Earth

Chapter 36: The Battle for Earth

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Black Panther (T'Challa) - King of Wakanda**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) - Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) - Superguardian Elite**

 **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - Mutated Mercenary**

 **Ebony Surfer (Norrin Radd) - Herald of Death**

 _The ruins of Olympus. Inside Hephaestus' forge Thor, Hulk and Black Panther heat up chunks of the Celestials that fell to Earth._

Black Panther: If you are correct then this armour should protect us from the Magus' power?

Thor: The Celestial's armour contains their power. Wearing it will protect us.

Hulk: This stuff is unbreakable. I can't even bend it, how are we going to make it into armour?

 _Thor holds up Mjolnir._

Thor: I have a way. Mjolnir is not just a weapon of destruction. It is also a tool to build.

 _New York. The Triskelion. Smasher flies through the structure, her uniform is torn and she has some wounds._

Smasher: Come on! Not far! I can do this!

 _Quicksilver speeds into her knocking her to the ground, as she hits the ground an energy cage forms around her. Quicksilver and Doctor Spectrum stand over her grinning._

Quicksilver: You were saying?

Doctor Spectrum: Come on Izzy, join the winning side. Join the Magus. You know you want to.

Smasher: When have either of you been joiners huh? Quicksilver you've never taken anything from anyone! No matter what the worlds thrown at you you always stayed strong and never yielded! And you Nenet. You survived the end of your world and did whatever it took to make that right! I know you're both stronger then this! You can break free! You can do it!

Quicksilver: Oh that's funny, you really think that-

 _The prism on Doctor Spectrums wrist sparks and then a burst of energy fires from it, the purple glow in Doctor Spectrum's eyes fades. She forms a construct around Quicksilver binding him. The construct glows and then Quicksilvers eyes return to normal._

Doctor Spectrum: When the Magus possessed us I was able to store our minds in the prism. I've been trying to break us back in but I needed a moment of distraction on the Magus' end. Well done Smasher.

Smasher: My speech worked?

 _Quicksilver helps her to her feet._

Quicksilver: Not at all. But the Magus found it so funny his guard lowered a bit. It worked so don't complain. Now come on!

 _The three of them head towards the shield._

 _The Celestial Ringworld. Human Torch, Antman and the Ebony Surfer fight against the seemingly never ending Celestial Guardians. And one by one they are overwhelmed; Antman is swarmed and forced to the ground, winds are generated that snuff out the Torch's flames and even the Ebony Surfers energies are contained._

Guardian: Intruders will be destroyed.

 _Antman catches sight of something. It is moving towards the ringworld and it is moving fast. It rockets through several of the guardians freeing the Surfer. It's Nova._

Nova: Sorry I'm late!

Human Torch: How is this-?

Ebony Surfer: We can discuss in a moment. These guardians are adaptive, they will adapt and overcome our respective energies. But if we combine them...

 _Human Torch, Nova and Ebony Surfer all create a massive wave of energy and flame, using his board the Ebony Surfer steers it and destroys all the guardians._

 _Antman runs up to Nova._

Antman: What are you doing here?

Nova: The Magus killed me except when I reached Mistress Death she cast me out, said I didn't belong in her realm. Sent me after you all instead.

Human Torch: Strange, she was reluctant to allow anyone to get free when I asked.

Ebony Surfer: He was not freed out of kindness. I did not see it before but now my perceptions have changed. There is something within you, a remnant of a nightmare we had hoped would be forgotten. The Cancerverse lives within you Richard Rider. By rights you should not even exist.

Antman: The what-a verse?

Nova: I'll explain later. Magus is the priority right now. Then I'll worry about my existence.

 _The four of them proceed through the ringworld._

 _Earth. Smasher, Doctor Spectrum and Quicksilver reach the Shield generator on the roof of Magus Tower. The Shield is generated from an antenna on the tower causing a beam of energy to fire up into the sky and then spread over the planet._

Quicksilver: The Magus must have noticed we broke free, how have we made it this far?

Smasher: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

 _She fires her penta vision into the antenna and it explodes. The energy beam frazzles and then dissapears._

Smasher: We did it! Attention anyone on Shi'ar Imperial frequencies this is superguardian Smasher. Earth has been taken by-UUUHHH!

 _A blast of purple energy hits her and the Magus stands over them grinning as always._

Magus: The look on your faces! You actually thought you'd done it! I just couldn't resist this, and just like that-

 _He snaps his fingers and the shield is back._

Magus: All that hard work in undone.

 _Quicksilver and Doctor Spectrum get ready for a fight._

Doctor Spectrum: Not all. You won't take our minds again.

Magus: Meh, I have seven billion spares.

Smasher: Hahahaha!

Magus: Something funny?

Smasher: They were listening! The shield was down for just enough time!

 _The Magus' face falls._

Magus: What are you-

 _He is interrupted as a starship descends from the sky; reinforcements leap out of them; the Shi'ar Imperial Guard led by Gladiator, Beta Ray Bill and the Guardians of the Galaxy (Star Lord, Drax, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Mantis)._

Gladiator: Imperial guard attack!

 _They pile onto the Magus._

Beta Ray Bill: Adam Magus, your sick plans end here.

Magus: No! NO! This isn't FAIR!

 _He throws them off with a blast of energy and disappears._

Star Lord: Huh. That didn't last as long as I thought it would.

Gamora: You say that too often Quill.

Mantis: This is not over.

 _She points at the hundreds of controlled Earth heroes and villains that are flying towards them._

Rocket: That's a lot of bad guys. Good thing I bought my favourite oversized gun.

 _He fires his gun which knocks Wonder Man out of the sky. Then battle is joined. Gladiator and Beta Ray Bill battle Blue Marvel, Groot snares and trips up Giant Man. Falcon dodges Rocket's shots while the Winter Solider battles Gamora hand to hand. Smasher faces off against She Hulk while Mr Hyde leaps at Doctor Spectrum. Quicksilver races against Blur while Drax wrestles with Sunspot._

 _Magus Tower. The Magus appears in his private chambers._

Magus: I don't know why I bother. Out there my Universal Church of Truth rules hundreds of worlds. Billions have bowed to me and accepted me as their lord and saviour without me having to take their minds! I suppose that's why I came here, I couldn't resist the challenge. But I'm done with that, I've got everything I need from this stupid rock. Time to end this.

 _He walks up to the stolen antimatter bomb and activates it. The timer starts ticking; one hour and counting down._

Magus: Oh lovely, nothing like a good countdown.

 _Ringworld. The four heroes walk to the centre of the structure. Contained within an energy field is a giant sword that would fit perfectly in a Celestial's hand. The Ebony Surfer touches the energy field and it dissipates._

Antman: Ok bigger than I thought, I could grow to the size to use it but I wouldn't be able to stay there for long.

 _The Ebony Surfer walks up to the sword and touches it, suddenly the sword shrinks down to a size he can use._

Ebony Surfer: This weapon wants to be used.

 _He hands it to the Human Torch._

Ebony Surfer: We would not be here if it weren't for you. It is only right that you wield it.

 _The Torch nods and takes the sword. He and Antman climb on the Surfers board, then the Surfer and Nova fly out of the Ringworld and back to Earth._

 _Earth. New York. The battle rages. The Thing battles the Guardians of the Galaxy, Star Lord and Rockets bullets bounce of him causing no harm._

The Thing: I told you before Guardians, bullets aren't the best super power. I'm amazed that you lasted this long.

Star Lord: We're just the good looking distraction.

Groot: I AM GROOT!

 _Groot knocks The Thing to the ground. But Inferno hits him with a burst of flame._

Inferno: No you're flammable. And I'm going to-UUGGH!

 _Drax leaps on Inferno and strikes two pressure points. Inferno falls._

Drax: Racoon you need a bigger gun.

 _The American Kaju lumbers towards the battle knocking buildings over as he does._

American Kaju: MAAAAGGGGUUUUSSS!

 _Smasher wrestles with She Hulk while Quicksilver battles Blur at super speed. Doctor Spectrum creates a shield which Mr Hyde crashes into knocking himself out. The Imperial Guard work as a military unit, working as one they contain and then take down the controlled reserve Avengers. Striking together Beta Ray Bill and Gladiator knock out Blue Marvel. They then turn to face the America Kaju._

Smasher: That's a big one.

Gladiator: I have faced bigger I'll handle-

 _WHOOSH! Faster than a speeding bullet Hyperion joins the fight. With one blow he takes out Warstar and Neutron of the Imperial Guard._

Hyperion: My big gun is here.

 _He fires a blast of flash vision which hits Drax and Gamora._

Gladiator: I'll handle this.

 _Gladiator crashes into Hyperion and the two grapple with each other._

Gladiator: It does not matter that you have taken this control of this one Magus, I have bested him before and will do so again.

Hyperion: My my Gladiator such confidence, that's what gives you all that wonderful strength isn't it?

Gladiator: You cannot break my will Magus.

Hyperion: I'm not trying to.

 _Hyperion pushes them both into the ground, as Gladiator rises he is hit by a blast of green energy. Radioactive Man hits Gladiator with blast after blast, Gladiator staggers back._

Gladiator: How...?

Hyperion: How is this hurting you? I've been prepared for you Strontian. Turns out there's a specific type of radiation that, ah I'm bored of explaining it. This is more fun.

 _He hits Gladiator again and again drawing blood with each hit._

Hyperion: It is actually just Mastermind messing with your head but I got you didn't I? Remember I've been inside your head and while I was in there I learned how to beat you.

 _He throws a badly beaten Gladiator to the ground._

Hyperion: Now who's next?

 _Magus Tower. Captain America is thrown against a wall by Colossus. Hawkeye fires an energy arrow which takes out Cyclops but he is then blindsided by Cannonball. Deadpool is stabbed in the chest by Old Man Logan._

Deadpool: Wait Logan can we talk abou-urk!

 _Colossus stands over Captain America grinning._

Colossus: Good effort I'll admit but ultimately in vain. I'm wiping out the last of your reinforcements as we speak. All that's left is for...why are you smiling?

Captain America: Because I can hear thunder.

 _Lightning crashes across the sky. A portal forms next to Captain America and Mjolnir flies out and into Colossus. It flies back into Thor's hand as she, Black Panther and Hulk step out of the portal. They are wearing armour made from the Celestial. Black Panther leaps into the fray and kicks Logan away from Deadpool. Cannonball flies at Hulk who punches him in the other direction. The remaining controlled X-Men turn and run away, Hawkeye fires after them and takes out Angel and Beast as they retreat._

 _Thor helps Captain America to his feet._

Thor: Our apologies for the delay Captain.

Hulk: But we bought presents to make up for it.

 _Hulk opens a large sack that he bought with him. Inside is armour, he hands it to Deadpool, Captain America and Hawkeye who put it on._

Thor: This will defend us from the Magus' power.

Captain America: Good work. The Magus told me that we have friends fighting out there. Let's get out there and give them a hand.

 _New York. Hyperion catches one of Smasher's punches and throws her half way across the city. Doctor Spectrum forms a chain construct around him._

Doctor Spectrum: Fight this Marc! This isn't you!

Hyperion: Isn't it? Don't you know how much I have to hold back? How weak you all are? It's time you all saw how strong I really am.

 _He strains and shatters the construct. Meanwhile the American Kaju tears down buildings and crushes several members of the Imperial Guard with a step. Rocket Racoon aims a large gun at the creatures head._

Rocket: I designed this bad boy to take out asteroids. This is gonna hurt.

 _He fires a huge ball of blue energy that hits and does...nothing. The Kaju turns and glares at him._

Rocket: I'm sorry.

 _The Kaju opens his mouth and fire shoots from it, Quicksilver speeds into and grabs Rocket getting him out of the way just in time. Drax climbs on the Kaju and starts stabbing but he is barely piercing the skin._

 _Then Hulk crashes out of the Magus Tower and into the American Kaju._

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

 _He hits the Kaju in the mouth and it staggers back, Drax falls off as he does but is caught by Groot. The Kaju then picks the Hulk up and throws Hulk off him._

 _Quicksilver speeds next to the fallen Hulk._

Quicksilver: Turn back! Trust me.

 _Hulk changes back to Amadeus Cho. Quicksilver then gestures and Cho jumps on his back._

Amadeus: Mind telling me what you're planning?

Quicksilver: When I say change back!

 _Quicksilver runs towards the American Kaju, as he gets closer Doctor Spectrum creates a road construct that winds around the Kaju. The two climb higher and higher and move faster and faster._

Quicksilver: NOW!

 _He throws Cho who Hulks out, at incredible speed Hulk slams into the American Kaju's face. The Kaju falls to the ground defeated._

Hulk: The bigger they are the harder they-UGGHH!

 _Hyperion flies in and kicks him in the face._

 _Across the battlefield Oracle and Star Lord help Gladiator to his feet._

Star Lord: Wow, Hyperion did a number on you didn't he?

Oracle: We need to get the Majestor to-

 _She is cut off by a blast of energy. The Zodiac (Libra, Taurus, Aries, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pieces) charge into battle._

Taurus: Hey alien freaks! Earth is for humans! Get off our planet!

 _He charges into Gladiator. Gamora is attacked by both Aries and Capricorn. Aries runs at her at speed but she leaps and dodges out of the way, as she does she shoves her sword into Capricorns chest. Capricorn staggers back but then simply reaches up to and removes the sword. The wound seals over as if it was never there._

Capricorn: I can adapt to anything you can throw at me. You can't-

 _Mjolnir slams into him and flings him halfway across the globe._

Thor: Adapt to that.

 _Unlike the other Avengers Captain America has not used his Celestial piece as armour but has used it to make a new shield. He throws it at Hellcat knocking her out. Then a repulsor blast hits Captain America in the chest. The Tony Stark AI flies towards him._

Stark AI: Hi Steve! Ready for another civil war?

 _An emp arrow hits the AI in the chest, he falls powerless._

Hawkeye: No.

 _Then Hawkeye is knocked down by Hyperion. Hyperion swats aside Captain America's shield and stands over him. But before he can make the final blow Thor knocks Hyperion into the sky. She flies up after him and the two collide, they strain against each other._

Thor: You are a honourable man Hyperion. You can fight this. Break free.

Hyperion: No one is that strong Thor.

 _He pulls a fist back to hit Thor but Beta Ray Bill grabs his arm._

Beta Ray Bill: Perhaps not. But that is why we have friends.

 _Hyperion spins and throws them both off. Thor throws her hammer but Hyperion punches it up into space. Doctor Spectrum then creates handcuffs around Hyperion._

Doctor Spectrum: Marc please!

Hyperion: There is no Marc, only the Magus. How many times must I-AAAAHHHH! I can't keep him back for more than a few seconds. Please I don't want to hurt anyone else! You have to- Hahaha ok I slipped up there.

 _He shatters the handcuffs. Thor and Beta Ray Bill fly at him._

Thor: I have a plan. Help me get him into the sky.

 _The two crash into Hyperion and they fly up into the sky towards something dropping back towards the Earth._

Thor: I am sorry for this Hyperion. You are a good man. You will be avenged.

 _Thor and Bill let go and fly away. Hyperion floats in the air for a moment confused then he sees what's coming towards him too late. It's Mjolnir._

Hyperion: Oh shi-thank you.

 _He closes his eyes as Mjolnir crashes through his chest killing him. Thor and Beta Ray Bill land on the ground in front of the rest of the Avengers. The majority of Magus controlled heroes and villains have retreated and the Zodiac teleport away._

Thor: Doctor Spectrum I am-

Doctor Spectrum: You did what you had to do. I'm going to kill the Magus for this.

 _Then several alien ships teleport above New York._

Captain America: Are these more of yours Gladiator?

Gladiator: No. These are Templeships of the Universal Church of Truth. They are a distraction. We will hold them here. Avengers go and finish this.

 _The Imperial Guard and Guardians of the Galaxy fly towards the ships. Beta Ray Bill turns to Thor._

Beta Ray Bill: Be worthy of this.

 _He throws his hammer Stormbreaker to her and she catches it._

 _Inside the top of Magus Tower the Magus paces as the bomb counts down._

Magus: So all the others me's have ran away. Big deal. I just need to snap my fingers and then I, no wait then Adam will notice me and I'm not ready for that yet. Let's just blow up this world, it was a waste of time anyway. Then I'll go take the power of another pantheon and another until I'm supreme. Then I'll kill these insects again and again for daring to stand up against me. Yeah that sounds like a plan to me.

 _Then thunder crashes across the sky and the roof of the tower is torn away. The Avengers jump down into the room and surround the Magus. They are all armoured in Celestial armour. Thor is holding both Mjolnir in one hand and Stormbreaker in the other._

Thor: ADAM MAGUS! We would have words with thee.


	37. Chapter 37: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 37: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

 **The Avengers**

 **Captain America (Steve Rodgers) - Sentinel of Liberty**

 **Thor (Jane Foster) - Goddess of Thunder**

 **Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - Strongest There Is**

 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) - Unerring Marksman**

 **Black Panther (T'Challa) - King of Wakanda**

 **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) - Mutant Speedster**

 **Antman (Scott Lang) - Size Shifting Superhero**

 **Nova (Richard Rider) - Galactic Champion**

 **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Fantastic Adventurer**

 **Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - Mutated Mercenary**

 **Ebony Surfer (Norrin Radd) - Herald of Death**

 **Smasher (Isabel Kane) - Superguardian Elite**

 **Doctor Spectrum (Nenet Ledger) - Wielder of the Power Prisim**

 _New York. Magus Tower. Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Doctor Spectrum, Quicksilver, Deadpool and Smasher all clad in their Celestial armour surround the Magus._

Magus: You do know I have the power of many godly pantheons yes?

Hawkeye: Our god has two hammers.

Captain America: It's over Magus. Your crimes end here.

Magus: And what crimes would those be? I have simply used my power as a god should. In judgement of all those beneath me. And you are all beneath me. But if you want to die early feel free.

 _He fires a large blast of energy at them but the Avengers armour protects them. The Magus' grin falters._

Captain America: Take him down!

 _The Avengers opens fire on the Magus; arrows, lightning, penta vision, energy blasts and vibranium daggers are thrown at the Magus and shatter against a forcefield generated by the Magus. The Magus thrusts his palms forward and the Avengers are thrown back. Except for Thor, both hammers in hand she jumps into the forcefield and with a combined blow from Mjolnir and Stormbreaker the Magus' forcefield shatters. She then throws Stormbreaker at the Magus but the Magus waves his hand, the hammer simply flies around him and back into Thor._

Thor: UUHH!

 _The Magus laughs but he doesn't see what's behind him. The Hulk punches him to the ground._

Hulk: HULK SMASH! HULK-

 _The Magus holds up a hand and the Hulk freezes in place._

Magus: No.

 _He flicks and the Hulk is thrown out of the tower._

Smasher: Hit him hard!

 _Smasher and Doctor Spectrum fly at him; the Magus fires a blast of energy at them but their armour protects them. Doctor Spectrum creates a brass knuckle construct around her wrist and the two of them punch the Magus in the face. Magus staggers back but then creates a large energy fist of his own that punches the two heroines to the ground._

Magus: So that's what the armour is for. Clever. I'll burn through it though. And you do know I'm toying with you right? Just a bit of fun before-URK!

 _Deadpool stabs the Magus in the back, through the heart and out the other side._

Deadpool: You talk too much.

Magus: Huuu...uhhh...

 _Magus sways on his feet, then his head spins around to face Deadpool._

Magus: Any other smart ideas?

 _Beams of energy fire out his eyes and burn Deadpool's face._

Deadpool: AAAH! HOT!

 _Above New York the Ebony Surfer, Human Torch, Antman and Nova fly towards the tower._

Ebony Surfer: I can sense the Magus. He is within the tower.

 _Antman points to Hulk who is flying through the sky towards them._

Antman: Is that Hulk?

 _Nova flies and catches Hulk._

Nova: I got you.

Hulk: Nova? Torch? You guys are alive?! We thought you were dead!

Human Torch: We'll explain later. We have a way to stop the Magus!

 _They fly back towards the battle, they burst back inside the tower._

Ebony Surfer: Adam Magus! Your crimes against the Universe will not go unpunished!

Magus: Surfer? You look different. Wait...is that Death I smell on you! You did not! You became the Avatar of Death? I did not see that coming! Does Thanos know you're working for his girl? But it doesn't matter, you aren't the only ones with reinforcements.

 _He snaps his fingers and the Zodiac appear in the room._

Taurus: We're back!

 _They attack the Avengers. The Ebony Surfer flies at the Magus who blasts him off his board. The Surfer hits the ground and Taurus stands over him._

Taurus: Get ready baldy. I've kicked the crap out of the Hulk and now it's your turn.

 _The Surfer catches his punch with ease and then backhands him knocking Taurus out._

Surfer: You overestimate your chances.

 _The Human Torch surrounds the Magus with fire and throws the dagger to Nova._

Human Torch: Now do it!

 _Nova flies from behind the Magus but the Magus absorbs the fire in his hand, he then turns around and throws the fire in Nova's face. Nova falls to the ground and drops the dagger._

Magus: Didn't I kill both of you? Why are you back? How are you...wait...that dagger what is-

 _He is cut of as both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker slam into his face. The Magus crashes to the floor. He gets up but notices some blood dripping on the floor._

Magus: AAAARRRHHHHH! You DARE?!

 _Thor flies towards him both hammers in hand but he grabs her by the throat and slams her to the floor. She drops both hammers and the Magus goes to grab Mjolnir._

Magus: I'll smash your head in with your own UUUHHH!

 _He can't lift it. And then the Ebony Surfer blasts the Magus in the chest._

Ebony Surfer: You must be worthy. Something you will never be.

 _Captain America helps the Human Torch to his feet._

Captain America: Good to have you back Johnny.

Human Torch: The dagger! It can take the Magus' power away! Someone get it!

Quicksilver: Consider it-

 _He is cut off as Aries speeds past him punching Quicksilver in the face as he does. He picks up the dagger._

Aries: Where you going to say got? Because I-AAH!

 _An energy arrow takes him in the back and explodes. Aries falls to the floor dropping the knife as he does so._

Hawkeye: Word of advice; don't stand still. I can hit you then.

 _Hawkeye is then lifted up telekinetically by the Magus who then slams him into a wall._

Magus: Good advice.

 _Black Panther and Captain America leap at the Magus from behind but the Magus simply pushes them away. The two crash through a wall and come to face to face with the antimatter bomb. Black Panther looks at the ticking down timer._

Black Panther: No!

Captain America: You kept one?!

Black Panther: I did. In case my people were threatened. I will not allow the Earth to suffer for my mistake. I can disarm the bomb. Keep the Magus away from me.

 _Pieces peeks around the hole made in the wall by the two. Captain America spots her and goes to throw his shield at her._

Pieces: Stop. Throw the shield at Panther.

 _Captain America cannot resist. He turns and throws it at Black Panther. But Quicksilver speeds in and catches the shield._

Pieces: Ok fine. You'll take the shield and shove it up-

 _Quicksilver moves at speed and slams into Pieces. She is flung against a wall._

Quicksilver: I think faster than anyone. You can't control me.

 _Magus then blasts the ground that Quicksilver was standing on, he is flung into the air and caught by Smasher. But then the Magus grabs them with his telekinesis. Captain America, Human Torch and Hawkeye charge forward but the Magus sweeps them aside. Magus begins to squeeze on Smasher and Quicksilver and the two scream._

Magus: That armours helped you all last longer then you should have. But I'm getting through it, I'll make your deaths last until your final failure. Unless you surrender. Say it. Magus we're sorry for daring to defy you. We're sorry we-

 _Thor, Hulk and the Ebony Surfer all attack the Magus at once._

Ebony Surfer: Surrender? Avengers do not surrender. We will fight until the end. Ours or yours!

 _Together the three have enough power to knock the Magus to the ground. But as he hits the ground he sees the dagger. And Antman picking it up._

Magus: Wait! That dagger is toxic! And you planned to use it on me. Good plan until I

 _The Magus fires a blast of energy at the dagger that destroys it. Antman leaps back in pain, his hand is burning._

Antman: AAAHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!

Magus: And just like that your last hope died. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, heh, Earth's mightiest morons more like.

Doctor Spectrum: You said that dagger was the only thing that could hurt the Magus. What do we do now?

Nova: We fight to the end.

 _The Avengers charge at the Magus and his Zodiac. Libra stands over Captain America._

Libra: Why bother? You are clearly outmatched. Just surrender. The Magus is going to remake it all, it will be a new Eden. Why do you fight against it?

Captain America: I thought you were supposed to be smart Libra. You say the Magus is going to do all these great things. But what has he done? Stolen power that isn't his and enslaved the Earth. From our conversations I got the impression that you were a good man once. But if you really believe that all this is for the greater good then you are more lost then I thought.

Libra: He's going to bring them back. He hasn't because you've been keeping him from that. Because you're too arrogant to-

Black Panther: GET DOWN!

 _A stray blast is going towards Libra, Black Panther tackles Libra to the ground and the blast narrowly misses him. Libra stays on the ground shocked as Black Panther runs back to the bomb._

Libra: He...

 _He looks around, another blast misses Doctor Spectrum but hits Aquarius blowing her in half._

Libra: Aqaurius...Sophie...we gave it all to him. Why would?

 _He then sees the bomb, Black Panther and Hulk desperately inspect it to try and disarm it._

Libra: What is that?

Hulk: A bomb, he's going to blow the whole planet unless we stop it.

Libra: No...no...it was...I...I am a fool. I never mattered. We never mattered.

 _Libra turns, his hands glow._

Libra: Zodiac. I gave you your power. I now have a better use for it.

 _The remaining Zodiac glow with energy and then the energy is ripped from them. They revert to normal and the power flows back into Libra. Libra then aims at the shattered pieces of the dagger. It reforms and then it flies into the Magus hitting him right in the chest._

 _The Magus screams as the power explodes from him. The energy forms into the shape of a Celestial and then turns to dust. The last traces of the Celestial host are gone._

 _In New York the battle still rages. Star Lord is knocked to the ground by a controlled Spiderman. But before Spiderman can finish him the purple glow in Spiderman's eyes fades and Spiderman steps back confused._

Spiderman: What's going on? Who are you and why am I beating you up?

 _Inside the tower the Magus falls to his knees. Captain America stands over him._

Captain America: You called it didn't you? This would end with you on your knees and us standing over you.

Magus: It's...not...over...yet. I'm a quantum magician remember?

 _The Magus stands up and begins making various gestures with his hands, runes of energy appear and float in the air in front of him._

Magus: Reality is mine to play with and with enough power I can correct it. And this failure has what I need.

 _He points at Libra. Energy is ripped away from Libra and flows into the Magus. Libra is disintegrated leaving only ash._

Libra: I'm sorry.

Magus: And now with that power let's correct the course of history.

 _The Celestial image reforms from dust and then flows into the Magus. Outside the tower the freed heroes eyes glow purple again and they resume attacking the Guardians and the Imperial Guard._

Magus: NO MORE GAMES!

 _He snaps his fingers and the Avengers are all trapped inside unbreakable glass bottles. Outside the tower the cosmic heroes suddenly find themselves wrapped in unbreakable chains._

 _Inside the tower. The now human Zodiac wave at the Magus._

Taurus: Boss! Hey! We never liked Libra anyway! Can we have our power back?

Magus: What was I thinking? Giving power to you useless idiots.

 _He points at them and they all fall to the ground dead. The Magus then walks over to the bomb and checks the timer._

Magus: How long do I have? Hmm thirty minutes. Enough time to torture a few of you before the-

Human Torch: Hahahahaha!

 _The Magus' face twists in rage. He walks up to the Torch._

Magus: Is something funny?

Human Torch: I just figured it out. I didn't get it, I thought the dagger was going to kill you but it never was. We could never beat you. But it's like Franklin said you're hiding. We just had to get him to notice. Destroying and then reforming the Celestials? How could he not notice that?

Magus: That's not-

Living Tribunal: ADAM MAGUS!

 _Suddenly the faces of the Living Tribunal loom over the tower. The Tribunal has arrived, almost five kilometres in height he glares in pure rage at the Magus. Of the three faces of the Tribunal one is exposed while the other two are behind hoods. The exposed face is that of Adam Warlock._

Living Tribunal: You have perverted universal law. Stolen power that is not yours, taken lives with no regard. You are a disease. You will be purged.

Magus: Purged?! I'm a part of you Adam, you can't kill me. But I can kill you!

 _The Magus fires a massive blast at the Tribunal but as it hits the Tribunal it simply turns to a swarm of butterflies._

Living Tribunal: The power you have stolen will be returned.

 _Power is ripped away from the Magus. Not just the Celestials but also the pantheons. Asgard, Olympus and the other godly cities pillaged by the Magus find themselves restored as if nothing ever occurred. The Avengers are freed from their glass prisons and the chains on the other heroes vanish. The Magus then runs to the antimatter bomb._

Magus: Take something from me, I'll take something from-

 _He finds he cannot move. The bomb then turns to dust and blows away._

Living Tribunal: You are correct Magus. You are part of me, when I was reborn in this form I subconsciously shredded all my negative aspects. I was not aware that you would take form and be capable of such wicked acts. But all you have done will now be undone. The lives you have taken will be restored.

 _The Living Tribunal waves his hand and just like that the damage is undone. The heroes of both Earth and space cheer together. Hyperion sits up, the hole in his chest from Mjolnir gone. He looks around confused but alive. The few remaining Universal Church of Truth ships fly away as fast as they can._

 _On the top of the tower._

Living Tribunal: And as for you Magus. You will serve the cosmic balance. The Tribunal must have three faces. Adam Warlock is one, Goddess Eve is the second.

 _One of the hoods fades away to reveal the female face of the Goddess, the good side of Adam Warlock._

Living Tribunal: And you Adam Magus will be the third.

 _The Magus fades away screaming._

Magus: No! NNNOOOOOOO!

 _The third hoods fades and the face is now that of the Magus._

Living Tribunal: Judgement must be impartial. Both good and evil are required for that. Do not fear Avengers. The Magus as you know him is now gone, the three faces are simply sides of my whole being. His perception of reality will combine with that of Warlock and Goddess to form a truly impartial judgement. You have nothing to fear from us. I am sorry for what the Magus did to you all, I will permit your actions.

 _The Tribunal then vanishes._

Smasher: What actions was he-?

 _Galactus then appears before them._

Galactus: Mine.

 _Deadpool jumps back in fright._

Deadpool: What is it with you cosmic types and teleporting in and making me have brown pants? What's wrong with walking?!

Galactus: You have all been instrumental in averting multiversal war. For that you will be rewarded. Scott Lang. Jonathon Storm. You are dead and must return to her halls. But I have the power to change that. I will change that. You will rise again.

 _He points at them and the two glow for a moment before it fades._

Antman: I thought I'd feel different.

Galactus: And you Norrin Radd. You have a choice to make.

Ebony Surfer: There is no time for a choice. On Hala an elderly scientist takes his final breath, in the Klyn a prisoner will soon be murdered. I must be there for all their last moments. I am the Herald of Death.

Galactus: No. You have never served death Norrin. Even when I was a destroyer you would champion life. To see you like this gives me no pleasure. It is not right. I cannot restore you to what you were, but I can change you to something new. Become my herald once more, help me restore what I destroyed. Serve life not death.

 _The Ebony Surfer gets on his board and stands still for a moment._

Ebony Surfer: I...I accept your offer.

 _He flies onto Galactus' hand. The fist closes around him._

Galactus: Then be reborn. Drink in the power of life. Arise my Golden Surfer! My Herald of Life!

 _The fist opens. The Surfer is now gold and smiling for the first time in months._

 _One week later. Avengers Tower is now repaired as is much of the surrounding city. Inside the tower the thirteen Avengers gather in the meeting room. They all take their seats._

Captain America: Thanks to Galactus and the Living Tribunal all of the damage caused by The Magus has been repaired. The majority of people don't have any recollection of their time under the Magus' control. As for those that do SHIELD is putting together a psi task force to assist people with repressing those memories. The only ones who know the whole truth though are in this room.

 _Captain America looks at the team with pride._

Captain America: Compared to other iterations of the Avengers this team was never truly organised. It was those who replied to my alarm on Apocalypse and then anyone else we bumped into afterwards. And yet it worked. We stopped the Celestials, saved Olympus and Asgard...and most of reality if I understood Galactus. I am proud to have fought beside you all.

 _Captain America lifts a glass and the rest of the team follow suit._

Captain America: To us, the Avengers.

All: To the Avengers.

 _They all drink._

Doctor Spectrum: I have a quick question. What happened to the Celestials in the end? Are they dead or-

Golden Surfer: I have searched for them and found no traces. Perhaps they are dead or it might be that they are hiding. I do believe that we have little to fear from them in the foreseeable future.

Antman: Oh good, just the unforeseeable to worry about then.

Hawkeye: Just worry about what's in front of you. There's always something hiding behind the corner but no point worrying about it until it's there. Now what is there? Please say nothing so I can go home and sleep for a week.

Captain America: Well have received rumblings of-

Golden Surfer: I apologise but I must interrupt Captain. I have duties with Galactus that must be attended. I have come here today to say goodbye. And thank you. I did not always handle it as well as I could have but I have found being an Avengers to be a highlight of my life. Should you ever need me I will come. But before I go there is something else, Galactus and I restored it from the shards we could find.

 _The Golden Surfer is suddenly holding Captain America's shield in his hand. It is put back together and whole again, he hands it to Captain America who takes it carefully as if he doesn't believe it's back in his hands._

Captain America: I...thank you Norrin.

Smasher: Um I guess as the Surfer's said it I will to, I'd like to step down from the team. It's just I've been away from Sam and Josiah for too long and this thing with the Magus made me realise just how much I missed them.

Human Torch: Me too, I can't stop thinking about what Mistress Death told me. About how Reed, Sue and the kids are missing somewhere. I called Ben and we're going after them. Ben and Johnny's fantastic adventure awaits.

Nova: I'll be going too. The Guardians of the Galaxy have asked me to help round up the last remnants of the Universal Church of Truth. And it's better I stay of Earth until I figure some things out.

Antman: You know we can help with-

Nova: Not this you can't. I'll call if I need help obviously but I'd like some time to think alone on this.

Captain America: I understand. Anyone else got any announcements? Thor? Are you ok?

 _Thor blinks and comes back to attention._

Thor: I am just happy to be alive. It is something to be savoured.

Doctor Spectrum: I know I'm not really on this team but I'm out as well. I nearly lost this new world and I never had a chance to explore it. So that's where I'm going if anyone wanted to know.

Deadpool: And I got a movie to prepare for so I'm out.

Hakweye: So that's half the team gone. Any point in the rest of us sticking around?

Captain America: We're always needed. And this has always been the Avengers way. We come, we fight and then after some time we eventually leave. But it's not permanent. No one is ever truly gone. Once an Avenger always an Avenger.

 _Then something buzzes on Captain America's belt. He takes out a phone and answers it._

Captain America: Hello...Washington? How many? I understand. We'll deal with it.

 _He turns to the team who are all getting up to go._

Captain America: That was SHIELD. The Masters of Evil are holding the city hostage for ten trillion dollars. They were hoping we could handle them.

Smasher: The Masters of Evil?

Quicksilver: A group of morons. It'll take us ten minutes at best.

Captain America: Well? One for the road?

 _Washington DC. The Masters of Evil have assembled in front of the Capitol Building; Baron Zemo, Abomination, Graviton, Absorbing Man, Moonstone, Bullseye, Speed Demon, Genocide, Sabretooth, Atuma and Klaw._

Baron Zemo: We demand-

 _He is cut of as lightning crashes across the sky. An Avengers quinjet flies over the building and the Avengers leap out. They land on the ground and then charge the Masters together. Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Quicksilver, Antman, Nova, Human Torch, Golden Surfer, Smasher, Deadpool and Doctor Spectrum: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers._

Captain America: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

 **Never the end!**

 **I'd just like to say thanks to everyone that has read this and I hope you have all enjoyed it. If you have any feedback positive or negative please let me know. I do enjoy doing this so advice is always a good thing! Also if you have any stories of your own you'd like to tell me about please do as I love reading these type of stories as much I enjoy writing them.**

 **While I have finished with The Avengers for now I do have some other stories in the pipeline. The most relevant to this story is the follow up staring the Guardians of the Galaxy. I have left some threads dangling that will be picked up there so keep an eye out for that one. I also have plans for some stories on the other side of the comics pond namely a Justice League story and a Shazam story.**

 **Shameless plug over so thanks again for reading!**


End file.
